Superwomen of Eva: Treacherous Web
by orionpax09
Summary: A cloning disaster puts Ritsuko on a new path...and gives her a second chance to make things right.
1. Fangs and Claws

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: Fangs and Claws

As Dr. Ritsuko Akagi of NERV looked out from the pribnow box, she felt no satisfaction, no happiness. She did her best not to feel anything. It was much less painful for her that way.

"So, Rei, how's it feel, piloting Unit 01 for the first time?" Ritsuko asked as she looked down at the purple behemoth before her. Carefully restrained and its power levels at a minimum, the notorious berserker was at least dangerous, and yet she still felt the fear and respect she kept of humanity's greatest weapon.

"It…smells like Ikari," was Rei's response.

Narrowing her eyes at this response, Ritsuko focused her attention on the synchronization patterns displayed before her. "Rei's synch ratio with Unit 01 is almost the same as with Unit 00," she noted, her tone almost as emotionless as the albino girl's own.

"There personal data patterns for Unit's 01 and 00 are almost identical," Maya Ibuki noted as she continued her own work, Ritsuko hovering over her shoulder.

"That's why this synch experiment possible," Ritsuko responded, even as her best friend, Major Misato Katsuragi, kept a careful eye on everything around her.

"We have an error margin of 0.03, and all harmonics are normal," Maya reported with growing confidence.

"No detectable compatibility problems with Rei and Unit 01," Ritsuko stated. "Alright, Rei, the test is over. You can get out."

"Yes," Rei replied immediately as Unit 01 was slowly deactivated.

Sighing as the experiments continued, Ritsuko sighed tiredly as they moved on. Soon, Shinji Ikari was secure in the Entry Plug of Unit 00, for the continuation of the experiment. "Subject status?" Ritsuko inquired.

"A little jittery, but no problems in his nerve patterns," Makoto Hyuga reported from his position.

"This _is_ his first time piloting an Eva other than Unit 01," Misato pointed out. "I guess it's only natural."

"Initiating entry," Maya stated as Unit 00 was slowly activated. "Electrolyzing LCL. Commence first connection."

"Shinji, how are you feeling in Unit 00?" Ritsuko asked, the experiment coming to the crucial point.

"Um…it feels a kinda weird," he replied slowly.

"Is it incompatibility?" Ritsuko wondered.

"No, it's not that," Shinji responded. "This thing…it smells like Rei."

"It smells like _what?!"_ came the voice of Asuka Langley-Sohryu, who was being tested in her Unit 02. "_Mein Gott!_ He's such a pervert!"

As Ritsuko listened to the technicians giving various confirmations, she gave a quick nod. "Alright, let's shift the mutual compatibility tests to the second stage."

"How's it look?" Misato demanded as they proceeded.

"Well, his synch ratio is lower than in Unit 01, but we were expecting that," Ritsuko commented. "However, these are _still_ good readings. This means we can implement our current plan."

"You mean…the Dummy System?" Maya asked worriedly. "Ma'am, I'm not sure we should proceed with that."

"Believe me, I understand your feelings on this," Ritsuko replied, her words more true than she dared admit. "However, we have to be prepared, and have as many options available as possible. It's our best chance of survival."

"You know how much I believe in you and our work," Maya replied, her dismay as clear as could be. "But…I'm really not convinced."

"People with too many scruples will always have trouble working with others," Ritsuko replied. "You'll learn…once you've dirtied your hands." However, as Maya growled slightly, her only display of unhappiness, Ritsuko struggled to once again to make herself believe her own words. Struggled with the knowledge she had about the truth behind NERV…and just how much of her own soul she pieced away in her life.

Pieced away to her commander. Her sometimes lover.

Gendo Ikari.

* * *

"I see," Gendo commented as he looked over Ritsuko's data, Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki standing at his side. "So, is everything in readiness to begin work on the Dummy Plug System?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko replied, trying to keep her tone even. Shortly into Shinji's test in Unit 00, it had malfunctioned, going completely berserk as it broke free of its restraints, where it then tried to break into the observation room before its batteries ran out of power. Ritsuko knew that Eva had been trying to kill her specifically. Her…or Rei.

_Not that I blame it,_ Ritsuko thought ruefully, thinking of the things she had done over the course of her life. Of the reasons she had given herself for doing those things. That there was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable, that she would be killed if she ever tried to defy him…and most of all, because she needed to do it. Gendo had been a part of her life she had been a young girl. He had supported her, encouraged her, believed in her, helped her get on with her life after her mother, Naoko Akagi, had taken her own life…and over the course of time, had exposed her to so much filth and so many lies that she felt buried by them.

As much as she needed for Gendo to love her…the things she did in order to keep the attention that he gave her…she felt like she was killing herself one piece at a time in order to keep those things.

"Very good," Gendo mused. "Begin production of the raw materials for the DPS. I want it ready as soon as soon as possible."

Nodding, Ritsuko kept her control over her emotions. Something she had been doing for a very long time. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Time passed, and the disaster with Unit 00 slowly faded from memory. Ritsuko continued to go about her duties, well aware that Lilith was now securely impaled with the Lance of Longinus, another important part of SEELE's plans for Human Instrumentality. The Red Earth Purification Ceremony. The final evolution of mankind…into an endless ocean of LCL, with the souls of all that lived trapped for all eternity within Lilith. With Dr. Ritsuko Akagi knowingly, willingly helping it along, all out of her various fears, her need to exceed her mother…and a desperate need for someone to love her.

In the depths of Central Dogma, in the cloning lab where Rei Ayanami had been created, Ritsuko once again shut down her own emotions, something that she had long since become accustomed to, as she worked on the creation of more 'raw materials' for the Dummy Plug System. More clones of Rei, the 1st Child of NERV…just like the first version of the albino girl, the one her mother had strangled to death, just before leaping to her own demise. All in front of Ritsuko's own eyes.

_Stop thinking about it!_ Ritsuko ordered herself as she prepared the five cylindrical maturation chambers, each of which held a small, soulless baby inside of it. One that would soon be a child identical in age and appearance to Rei herself. She had already created several clones of her, but she needed more. Many more for the Dummy Plug System to be functional. Grimacing at the sight of the baby, thinking of the memories she attached to Rei, of the attention Gendo lavished on her, on the things that Rei represented… _Stop it!_ she once again shrieked at herself, wincing at the very thought. _Let's just get this done and get it over with!_

Taking a deep breath, Ritsuko looked at the control board before her, and began the procedure. "Suffusion enacting. Nutrient synthesis…cell replication…" Ritsuko went on, checking every item on the list. It was one of the biggest hitches to cloning technology; the ability to accelerate the growth of the subjects to a physical age where the clone would be useful. It was also the part where things were most likely to go wrong. There were just so many things that could happen; cellular instability, DNA breakdown, metabolic overload. All of them and more could happen, and most of them had with past clones.

Still, Ritsuko was more-or-less an old hat with this. She had done this many times before, and she knew that she would have to this many times in the future. As was her way, she had gone over everything. Every possible detail of the process had checked, double-checked, and checked again. All the systems, all the equipment, the clone itself, everything…

Except for the crack.

It was tiny, at the top of one of the maturation chambers. In the seam where one of the pipes connected to the tank, through which the nutrients and growth accelerants were pumped into the tank, feeding the clone's development. It was small enough to escape detection by the people who maintained it, hidden amongst the various tubes and pipes as it was. Small enough to avoid being seen by humans.

But it had been found nonetheless. Something tiny had wound its way to the crack, having detected organic scents. Blood was the strongest scent of all, a scent that suggested that food was nearby. And the tiny creature was hungry.

Driven by hunger and lured by the scent, the tiny creature moved towards the crack, slowly, carefully made its way even closer to the source of the scent, and eventually found itself in one of the pipes that was used to deliver nutrients and growth accelerants into the chamber. It wasn't in use at the moment; its part in the development of the clone had yet to come. But the creature now sensed the blood even more strongly, and was overwhelmed by primal need.

"Metabolic enhancers…cellular stabilizers…" Ritsuko continued to check off from where she was, activating more of the chamber feeds. Completely unaware of the tiny creature that was in the works, of the flood she was sending down towards it. The creature was startled, tried to flee the onrushing torrent, but it was already too late. Washed away in the flood of biochemical agents and accelerants, the tiny animal was sent tumbling down into the maturation chamber…where it latched onto the clone.

"There. That should do it," Ritsuko commented to herself, looking tiredly at the five chambers. Taking one last look at the displays, the faux-blonde knew that it would take over twenty hours for the maturation process to be completed. _Time to go home and get some sleep,_ she decided, eager to leave this terrible place behind, if only for a while.

Exiting the cloning lab, Ritsuko never once looked back. If she had, she might have seen the vital signs of one of the clones fluctuating ever-so slightly, as the tiny creature played out its final act of life…

* * *

"Good morning, Ritsuko," Misato called out, looking exhausted as she stopped by the doctor's office the next morning.

"Good morning," the doctor replied, looking up from her coffee and smiling at the sight of her best friend, who had never been a morning person, even back in college. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, the usual," Misato shrugged, putting on her false-cheerful look, which Ritsuko had long since learned to see past. "I still haven't managed to convince Asuka that Shinji isn't her personal punching bag. Or that she doesn't have the right to bully him into doing her chores for her."

"Ugh," Ritsuko frowned, knowing just how well the redhead worked and played with other people. To say that that German's psychological report was very interesting reading was an understatement. "You know, I _could_ take him off your hands, if you want. At least he would get some time away from her. It would probably be a lot safer."

"Oh, so you can kill him with second-hand smoke?" Misato jabbed in good humor.

"You're not in any position to talk, considering the way you drink," Ritsuko smiled, her expression holding genuine pleasure. "And don't even get me started on your driving!"

"At least I don't do them at the same time," Misato countered easily. As the two of them shared a laugh, the purple-haired woman became somewhat more serious. "So, anything happen that I should know about?"

"Not that I know of," Ritsuko lied, something that she was well-versed with. "We're still doing experiments with the new Dummy System, and that's about all."

"Yeah, well, I don't how it could be very hard. We certainly have plenty of dummies around here to experiment with!" Misato quipped, laughing at her own joke. As Ritsuko joined in, the laughter feeling fresh and good to her, the Major sighed and shrugged. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I have to get the rest of my paperwork done, or else I won't be able to find my own desk."

"Right. See you later," Ritsuko replied, sadness welling up in her heart again as she watched her friend depart. Just another of the people she was betraying…

_There's nothing I can do about it,_ Ritsuko reminded herself again. Too many powerful people wanted Instrumentality to happen, and Ritsuko Akagi, for all her achievements in science, was just one woman. A woman who was powerless to do anything. A helpless, pathetic creature who did what she was told, just to stay alive, to stay loved, for just a little while longer.

_You'd do something about it, wouldn't you? You wouldn't just sit around and take it, would you, Misato?_ Ritsuko thought, looking at the door her friend had just left through. Then, with a look at her watch, Ritsuko thought grimly, _It's almost time. _With that, Ritsuko sat up and left her office, and slowly made her way back down to Central Dogma.

* * *

"Let's see…twenty hours have passed, maturation process is now…ninety-nine percent complete," Ritsuko said to herself as she looked at the displays for the five cloning tanks. "So far, everything looks – what the…?" Looking up from the displays, Ritsuko examined the five replicas of Rei floating completely nude before her, her eyes focusing on the fourth of the cloning tanks...and saw that the clone floating suspended in the LCL was spasming. It was just the slightest movement, but it was still movement that wasn't natural. Movement the clone shouldn't have been capable of, without specific data implants from Rei.

Her jaw opening of its own accord, Ritsuko looked from the tank to the display. Stunned by what she saw, the doctor's fingers rained down on the controls as she tried to make sense of the readings she was getting. "Metabolic rates…off the scale?! Biochemistry…this can't be right!!" Furrowing her brow in frustration, Ritsuko worked frantically, even as the clone's movements became even more erratic.

"Genetic contamination?!" Ritsuko finally cried out in shock. "_Impossible!!_" And yet, the data in front of her was impossible to refute. A completely foreign genetic code had been amalgamated with the human/Angel hybrid of Rei's native DNA, causing massive physiological anomalies.

"_Dammit!_" Ritsuko scowled, pounding on the display board. The clone was completely unsalvageable, and would have to be disposed of. Making matters worse was that she had no idea as how the clone's DNA had been so thoroughly tainted. _The only way this could have happened if there had actually been something _inside_ the tank with it! Something that was actually _alive_!_

Ritsuko knew that the source of the contamination couldn't have been a virus or bacteria; only a living animal being in the tank with the clone could have caused this kind of genetic corruption, something far more complex than a single-celled life form. _There must be a crack in the tank somewhere! Dammit!_ Ritsuko thought hatefully, casting another look at the clone, whose actions were becoming more and more erratic. Taking a moment to think about how much time it would take to track down the source of the contamination and repair it, not to mention how much it would set back the production of clones, Ritsuko shot a hateful look at the clone that had ruined her day. Then, with a certain sadistic pleasure, she brought her finger down on the button that would purge the clone in its entirety, breaking it down into nothingness.

Watching carefully as the LCL around the mutated clone foamed and seethes, Ritsuko heaved a sigh of relief as its flesh began to bubble as well…just before the clone opened its eyes, and screamed. The clone screamed in predatory hate, its eyes filled with vengeful lust, all of it aimed at her creator.

Her eyes wide in horror, Ritsuko stared at the freakish abomination, at the monstrous fangs in its mouth, even as it met her gaze. Even as the chamber did its work, reversing the growth process that was causing the clone to break down, it raised its arms and slammed its fists into the transparent wall of the chamber. Gasping in astonishment, the scientist who had created this monstrosity could only watch as the dying clone shattered the cylinder that held it in one blow!

"Impossible…" Ritsuko gasped out, watching in horrified awe as the clone spilled out of the chamber, along with a wash of LCL. Outside of the chamber and exposed to the air, the clone's degeneration accelerated, its skin bubbling away even as it fell to its hands and knees. And yet, it never once lost sight of the woman who had created it, and Ritsuko almost fainted at the sight of the creature's burning red eyes. Eyes that seemed to carry with them all the hatred and vindictiveness the world had ever seen. As if this clone had been born just to show Ritsuko how much pain and suffering she had been responsible for.

When the clone leapt at Ritsuko, she was too stunned to even move. All she could do was stand awestruck as the mutated freak flew through the air towards her, bowling the scientist over as it landed on top of her. Landing flat on her back, Ritsuko screamed as the freak's inhumanly strong fingers dug into her shoulders, even as it reared back its head, screaming one last time. Then, with wide, disbelieving eyes, Ritsuko watched as the creature snapped its head back down…and brought its powerful fangs down upon her throat!

Unable to even scream, Ritsuko thrashed about on the cloning lab floor, held within the clone's pitiless grasp. _Oh, God, not like this!_ she thought helplessly, even as her strength faded from her, even as the clone's body continued to dissolve. _Not like this, not like this, not like this…_

* * *

Groaning in pain as she tried to clear the fog from her mind, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi rolled her head from one side to the other as she clawed her way back to consciousness. _Not…like this…_ she found herself thinking, even as she opened her eyes. "W-what the…?" she moaned weakly, staring at the ceiling. "W-where…?"

More of her strength returning, Ritsuko struggled to sit up, bracing herself with her hands as her mind slowly cleared. "What the…?" she tried again, only to smile in relief when she saw that she was in one of the women's bathrooms. Taking a closer look at her surroundings, Ritsuko saw a large patch of liquid on the floor.

"Must've slipped and fell," she said mostly to herself as she struggled to her feet, relief flooding her as she slowly got her bearings. "Oh, damn, what a nightmare."

Still somewhat groggy, Ritsuko made her way to the sink and started the water running. Taking a moment to splash some of it in her face, she then stretched her neck somewhat. _Ah, that's better,_ she decided as she became more awake and alert. Actually managing a smile, she massaged her left shoulder…and grimaced as she heard cloth tearing.

"What the -?" she started as she brought her hand away, only to gasp in horror at the sight of her fingers. Sharp, deadly claws hooked down from the tips of her fingers, extending almost an inch in length. Bringing up her left hand, the doctor's jaw fell, for claws had sprouted from this hand as well. Then, with her gaze torn between both hands, Ritsuko looked at herself in the mirror…and her eyes shot wide open at the sight of the deadly fangs that now graced her mouth. At the two massive marks upon her throat where the clone had sunken her own fangs into her.

Once again, Ritsuko screamed, waving her mutated hands helplessly at the thing in the mirror, knowing now that the nightmare hadn't ended. It had only just begun.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now its Ritsuko's turn to become a Superwoman of Eva! I just hope this first chapter turned out alright! Please, read and review! And please, check out my other stories while you're at it!


	2. Soup for the Spider's Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: Soup for the Spider's Soul

After screaming for an unknown length of time, Ritsuko could scream no more, and instead merely stood helplessly, staring at the mutated freak she saw looking at her from the mirror. "No…" Ritsuko moaned, slowly shaking her head as her eyes expanded in horror at the sight of her reflection. She found herself looking from her clawed hands to the marks on her neck where the clone had attacked her, to the fangs that were now inside her own mouth, and back again.

"No…this isn't _possible!!_" the doctor shrieked, trying to force herself to deny that which she could not. She couldn't stop looking at the hideous claws that now marked her fingers, vainly trying to think of some way of getting rid of them.

"Is something wrong in there?" came a timid voice from outside. Jolted at the very thought of someone actually coming inside and _seeing_ her like this, Ritsuko jumped slightly and looked at the door like every nightmare in the world was just on the other side of it.

_No! I can't let anybody see me like this! _Ritsuko thought feverishly, looking about for another exit that she knew wasn't there. For an instant, she considered telling the voice's owner to go away, to leave her alone, but instead, she clamped her mouth shut. The doctor was terrified of what else would come out of her mouth. As if she would just start screaming again, and never stop.

"Akagi-san? Is that you?" the voice came again, sounding even more concerned.

_Shinji!_ Ritsuko thought feverishly, relieved and even more panicked at the same time. On the one hand, a boy like Shinji would be hesitant to enter the ladies' room, even after hearing a scream like that. However, she knew that he wouldn't just leave, and instead would probably look for someone who _could_ go inside. All of which meant that she didn't have much time to figure a way out of her present situation before it got ten times worse. _Okay, okay, I, um…I'll just wait until he leaves to find someone to help! That's it! And then I'll -!_

"Oh, Maya!" Shinji's voice went, causing Ritsuko's eyes to go wide.

"Hello, Shinji," the technician replied from just beyond the wall. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard someone screaming in there!" the boy explained, causing the faux-blonde to shake her head in a panic. She knew that she had seconds, possibly _less_, before Maya came in and saw her… "I think it was Dr. Akagi!"

"Sempai?" Maya replied, the concern plain as day in her voice.

_I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here…!_ was the thought that resounded in Ritsuko's mind as she looked one way, then the next, seeing no way out. Then, just as she saw her doom as the door opened, the air around her shifted…and she saw nothing.

* * *

"Sempai? Are you in here?" Maya wondered, looking about nervously as she opened the door to the ladies' room, with Shinji just behind her. She heard an odd popping sound just before the door opened, felt an odd rush of air. However, when she looked inside, she saw nothing but a small puddle on the floor.

"There's no one here, Shinji," Maya reported, looking at the boy in confusion.

"Oh…I see…" Shinji replied, lowering his gaze. _But…I could have sworn that I heard something…_ Then, returning his attention to Maya, he managed a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, Maya…"

"That's alright, Shinji," the techie answered with a reassuring smile. "I guess it must have been your imagination."

* * *

As the two of them were speaking, something that was much more than a product of the boy's imagination appeared in the office of Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. With a puff of displaced air, the bedraggled doctor fell to the floor, tumbled over onto her back, and then just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

For a time, Ritsuko was unable to move, unable to even think. All she could do was lay there as her overworked mind tried to process what had happened. _I…I teleported…_ she finally gasped within her own mind. _Omigod…that's how I got out of the lab…and ended up in the ladies' room. Rei's Angelic DNA…it _did _something to me!_

On the brink of madness from the complete overload her mind was being subjected to, Ritsuko looked about her office, at the scientific equipment that decorated at. For a moment, she felt safe, secure. This was all familiar to her. It was all things that should be where they were, what they were. Not madness, like what her body had become.

_My body,_ Ritsuko thought, staring helplessly at the claws sticking out from her fingertips. Obviously something had jumped from the clone of Rei to her, but what? _And how do I find out?_ After a second's thought, the answer occurred to her.

_The cloning lab,_ Ritsuko thought, focusing on that hideous moment when the clone had sunk her fangs into the doctor's neck. _There would be records of the genetic contamination. Records I can cross-reference with the MAGI, find out what happened!_

Gulping loudly as she made her way over to the desk, Ritsuko thanked her lucky stars that she wouldn't actually have to trek down to the lab itself in order to get the relevant data. One of the perks of the job was having an office that had direct access to the MAGI was that it connected to every part of NERV, including the parts that supposedly did not exist.

After several seconds of fumbling with the claws, Ritsuko was able to interface with the cloning lab, and bring up the file on the corrupted clone. _There it is,_ the faux-blonde thought unhappily, examining the DNA of the clone that assaulted her. _Now, to do a breakdown on the DNA…_

It took some time, time Ritsuko spent looking at the door to her office, practically jumping at the thought of someone coming in…and seeing the changes in her. _If that wasn't bad enough, my arms are starting to itch,_ the doctor noted, looking at her forearms like she expected horns to pop out of them. _And my back is starting to hurt. I wonder…oh, God. What if I'm _still_ changing?! What's going to happen -?! _

Just as she was about to get worked up again, the computer beeped for Ritsuko's attention. Almost frantic at this point, Ritsuko carefully depressed one of the keys, and examined the data the computer had for her.

Unsurprisingly, the bulk of the DNA was the standard human/Angel hybrid that Rei herself had. However, several portions had been overwritten by a completely different genetic code. When the doctor looked to see what species had been the source of the foreign DNA, she almost sagged in horror.

There wasn't enough DNA to make a specific match, but there was enough to show that it had come from an arachnid. From some form…of spider.

_Ugh, spiders?!_ Ritsuko thought fearfully, once again looking at her hands in disgust. She had always hated spiders with a passion, and taken great delight in smashing them with newspapers or whatever else was convenient, thinking that the miserable, dirty little monsters had it coming. And now…_ Does that mean…oh, God! It's in _me_! I've turned into a _freak_! Some kind of…spider-monster!_

Ritsuko was getting ready to collapse beneath her fears, feeling like her very body was breaking down in the same way as the clone's had. Tears of fear and self-loathing filled her eyes as her body shuddered beneath the weight of her own sins. _I have to get out of here,_ she thought, clinging to her sanity by a very slender thread. _I can't...let anybody find me like this. I can't…_

Burdened by the trauma that assailed her, Ritsuko struggled to her feet, and slowly, timidly left her office. Careful to keep her hands wrapped around herself, buried beneath her lab coat, the doctor carefully made her way out of her office, a haunted, wary expression on her face. Jumping at the slightest sound, Ritsuko Akagi wandered the halls of NERV, knowing that there was an excellent chance that she would never return. _I should've died,_ she found herself thinking, her face stained with tears as her back began to hurt even more. _I'd rather be dead than live as this…this _monster_!_ As she continued to walk, something began to buzz in her head, something was _warning_ her, something…

"Akagi-san?" came Shinji's voice from behind her. Freezing in terror, the doctor stopped in mid-step before turning to look at the boy. Gendo's son. The boy he had been crafting for ten years so that he would desire nothing more than his own death. Who was now looking at her with eyes filled with tender concern.

"Oh…Shinji…" Ritsuko got out, feeling a wave of guilt slam into her. _ I was a monster_ before_ this happened…_ she thought, recalling all the filthy things she had done…

"I…are you…alright?" Shinji asked, drawing closer to her. "You look kinda sick…"

_I _am_ sick…and I'm never going to get better, Shinji,_ was the thought that ran through her mind. "I'm…just not feeling good right now, so…I'm heading home for the day," Ritsuko replied, managing a close-mouthed smile. "I think I've got a touch of a bug."

"Oh," was all Shinji had to say to that, missing the irony of Ritsuko's words. "Well…take care of yourself."

"I will," Ritsuko lied before walking away, leaving the saddened boy behind.

* * *

It had taken forever for Ritsuko to get to her car, and even longer for her to manage to drive back to her apartment. An eternity in which her symptoms continued to worsen. Her forearms itched like crazy, her back felt like it was going to explode, and every muscle in her body felt like it was slowly burning up. _Maybe the goddamned thing decided I didn't deserve to die quickly,_ she thought with ill humor as she finally reached her apartment, staggering badly as her body became increasingly uncooperative.

"Miko, I'm home…" she croaked out, actually managing a look of pleasure as the marmalade tabby she kept in her home bounced up to her, its green eyes looking at her intently before she started rubbing at her leg.

_At least you don't see me as a monster,_ Ritsuko thought grimly. Despite Misato's jokes, Ritsuko genuinely adored cats. They were friendly, playful…and they didn't give a damn about the fact that you were trying to bring about the end of the world, just so you could keep pretending that someone loved you.

It was at that moment that Ritsuko's body seized up, agony shooting through part of her, causing her eyes to widen and her breath to flee. Collapsing to her knees, Ritsuko once again wrapped her arms about herself, as if trying to keep her own body from flying to pieces. Tormented moans issued from her lips as she shifted about on the floor, half-expecting to burst into flames at any moment.

Then, just when Ritsuko thought she could bear no more, she heard the sound of cloth tearing…and then it was over. The pain, the itchiness, it all ended. Sucking in a desperate breath, the doctor found that her body now felt better, _much_ better, than it ever had in the past.

_But…that sound…_ Ritsuko thought, bracing herself up and slowly standing. _I heard my coat tearing, and…_ That was when she looked over her shoulder…and saw them. Saw four spider-like 'arms' poking out of her back. The arms were a sort of translucent white, multi-jointed, with three claws each. They were moving about aimlessly, as if they didn't know what to do with themselves.

When Ritsuko saw the arms, she just wanted to die. That was it, the final nail on her coffin. There were was no way that she could ever pass for human, for _herself,_ with those _things_ poking out of her back. Sagging, releasing one final, broken sob, Ritsuko staggered towards her bedroom. Ignoring everything, Miko, the arms, everything, the faux-blonde stumbled into her bed, sobbing mindlessly before eventually tumbling off to sleep. Sleep that was filled with the horrors of her own past.

Ritsuko saw herself as a young girl, with her mother always busy, being encouraged by Gendo. She saw her mother strangling the first version of Rei Ayanami, only to have Gendo come up beside her, encouraging her, telling her that he wanted her to succeed her mother as the head scientist at NERV. She saw all of things she had done for him, not the least of which was sabotaging Jet Alone. This had very nearly resulted in Misato's death when she had stopped the rogue mechanoid, damaging her radiation suit in the process. She saw the things Gendo had planned for his son, for the already-chosen pilot of the future Eva Unit 03. She saw the dead world that would result when Gendo and SEELE had their way.

Then, finally, Ritsuko saw herself, dangling from a series of slender threads, dancing about in mid-air, helpless as a puppet. When she looked to see where the threads were coming from, she gasped in shock at the sight of the monstrous spider that towered above her, manipulating her with practiced ease. The spider chuckled menacingly, drawing the doctor higher and higher, so that it could look her in the eyes.

"Thank you for your services, hag," the spider smirked, looking at her with the face of Gendo Ikari. When Ritsuko gaped in horror at the monstrous beast, he dangled her about, so that she could see the panorama of his web. She could see everything in the web; Shinji, Misato, Rei, Asuka, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Kaji, Fuyutsuki, all of them hopelessly tangled in the web, staring at her with accusing eyes. She could see the world rendered a barren place, covered by an ocean of LCL, and in the center of that ocean was Evangelion Unit 01. However, instead of the horned visage that Ritsuko associated with the nightmare created by humanity, she saw the face of Yui Ikari. "Now…I go to join my wife…for all eternity!"

With a casual flick, the spider that was Gendo tossed Ritsuko away, sending her to land in the web with all of the people she had helped victimize. Stunned by the impact, Ritsuko could only watch helplessly as he descended from the web, moving to crawl inside of Unit 01. With that, the purple beast erupted in a wave of darkness, darkness that crawled back up the line Gendo had left behind. Darkness that made its way onto the web and began to envelop everyone trapped on it…in the form of a horde of black, hairy spiders.

"He tossed you away, just the way I knew he would," came a voice from Ritsuko's right. When she looked, her face was blasted with horror at the sight of her mother's face, appearing from the shoulders of Unit 00. "Just the way he did with _me…_"

"Mother!" Ritsuko hissed, gasping as the spiders began crawling over the both of them, _devouring_ them…

"You're just like me, you know?" Ritsuko heard her mother saying as the arachnids slowly buried her. "You're just like _me…"_

* * *

"_Nooooo!!!!"_ Ritsuko shrieked, waking from a start. With her heart thundering in her chest, the doctor looked about her bedroom, peering into the shadows. Looking for the spiders that had just tried to consume her.

_It…was a dream?_ Ritsuko wondered before looking at the claws on her fingers, saw the extra arms sticking out of her back. Sighing in dismay, she shook her head as noted the tears she had made in the sheets of her bed. _Well…at least _part_ of it was._

Choking out a breath, as if now resigned to what she had become, Ritsuko stood from her bed and approached the large mirror in the corner of her room. Slowly examining herself, the doctor looked in horrified fascination at the arms, the claws, the fangs, the…

_Well, _those_ are new,_ Ritusko noted with grim humor, looking at the way that her breasts now filled her blouse. _They look about as big as Misato's!_ Recalling how she would have once killed for a pair of melons like the ones that now graced her chest, the doctor then frowned, wondering what other changes her body had been through.

Fearful, yet curious, Ritsuko decided that she would have to take off her ruined clothes sooner or later. Slowly, carefully, she shed the lab coat, then her blouse, and then looked at herself in awe. Her assets weren't the only thing that had been enhanced by the accident; her body had been remade into that of a professional athlete, with coiled, sinewy muscles rippling beneath her skin. Though she wasn't heavily over-muscled like a body-builder, she had _definitely_ become ripped, and impossibly so!

"Whew," Ritsuko whistled in awe, examining the set of six-pack abs gracing her form. She then began flexing her arm, and was immediately impressed by the bicep that popped up to say hello. Once again, she shook her head, examining the athletic frame she now wore, along with the creepier modifications that had resulted of the accident.

"You know, if it weren't for the fangs, claws, and extra arms…I probably wouldn't be minding this at all." Looking woefully at the claws that now decorated her fingers, Ritsuko wished that she could make them go away, disappear…and then, before her startled eyes, they began to do so. The claws flattened themselves against the tips of her fingers, before finally disappearing altogether. Looking in the mirror, the doctor saw that the arms were slowly retracting into her back, and even her fangs had faded back into normal canines.

"What the…?" Ritsuko wondered, open-mouthed with shock, noting that her enhanced muscles and chest remained, while the rest had disappeared.

Still, even as this development threatened to send her emotions spiraling out of control, Ritsuko found the studious, analytical part of her, the part that made her a scientist, rapidly analyzing what had happened to her, and why this sudden change.

_Rei…_ Ritsuko suddenly thought, the image of Gendo's creation appearing in her mind. _She generates a red pattern most of the time, despite having Angel DNA. The only time she registers a blue pattern is when she's projecting her AT-Field. So…in a way, she's changing from human to Angel and back again!_ And as this thought crossed the doctor's mind, she looked down at her hands, her now _human _hands. _And if she can change back and forth at will, then maybe…_

Her thoughts trailing off, Ritsuko began to concentrate. She focused on the claws, the fangs, the arms, trying to 'will' them to return. She focused on ugly, hairy spiders, scuttling about on their creepy eight legs.

In response to her will, Ritsuko's body once again changed. The fangs and claws once again sprang into existence, and the four spider-like arms slid out of her back, their claws involuntarily snapping at the air.

Despite the horror this transformation had brought her, for the first time, Ritsuko felt almost hopeful. If she could change back and forth at will, then maybe she _could_ have her life back, after all! She was even smiling when she noticed another anomaly; a tiny slit in both of her wrists.

"Huh?" Ritsuko wondered, angling her hands in order to get a better look at the slits…and almost got sprayed in the face by two wads of _gunk_ that shot out from the slits! Looking up at the two lines that now connected her wrists to the ceiling, the doctor tugged on them slightly, watching them stretch ever-so-slightly. "Webs…" she got out, once again numb at the surprises that her body was giving her. Then, with a weary sigh, she commented, "Well…I suppose it's better than shooting webs out of my _butt_…!"

With that, Ritsuko once again banished the fangs and other freakish changes, watching in satisfaction as the slits sealed up as well. Then, with annoyed look at the two lines of web dangling from her ceiling, the doctor gave them both a solid yank…and brought down two thin sections of plaster along with them. "Oh, great…" the faux-blonde groaned, suddenly too tired to deal with any more shit. "I'll deal with this later…"

Just as Ritsuko was thinking this, her doorbell rang. "Hey, Ritsuko!" came Misato's voice in a singsong fashion. "Are you alive in there?"

_Misato! What the hell are you _doing _here?!_ the doctor immediately panicked, looking in the direction of the door, and then back down at the mess she had just made. _And just when I thought things were actually looking up!_

"Akagi-san?" came Shinji's voice, deepening Ritsuko's panic. "Are you alright?"

"Um…!" she sputtered, trying to think, and not doing a very good job of it. "I'll…be right there! I'm not dressed!"

"Well, that's okay!" Misato replied even as Ritsuko hurriedly scooped up the chunks of plaster and dumped them in her waist basket. "It's not like you have anything that we haven't seen before!"

_That's what _you_ think!_ Ritsuko thought, even as Shinji gave a quiet protest. Then, disposing of her ruined clothes, the doctor fished out a turtleneck that would hide her new musculature, closed her bedroom door, and went to the front door.

Slowly opening it, Ritsuko looked out in surprise at the two familiar faces that now faced her. "Oh, hi, you two!" she got out, smiling as she did so.

"Hey, Rits!" Misato smiled in response. Shinji just stood there, cradling a large jar. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Well, I…that is…" the doctor fumbled, totally confused. "W-what are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Well, Shinji said that you looked pretty sick when he ran into you earlier," Misato noted, her eyes showing concern that matched her words. "So we decided to stop by, see how you were doing."

"Well…I was feeling pretty bad," Ritsuko replied, nodding emphatically. "But I took some medicine, and I'm feeling a bit better now.

"Yeah, well, Shinji decided to make you a little pick-me-up, just in case!" Misato grinned, urging the boy forward.

"It's egg-and-saké soup," Shinji offered, holding up the jar of golden broth for the doctor to examine.

"Oh…" Ritsuko got out, stunned by this kind act. "Thanks, you two. Here, come in!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Misato answered warmly as she and Shinji followed the doctor in.

* * *

For over an hour, the three of them talked and relaxed together, discussing anything that wasn't related to that cesspool of secrets known as NERV. Ritsuko found herself reminded of her college years, of a warmer, somewhat more innocent time.

"So…" Ritsuko fumbled, the unreality of her situation still clinging to her. Looking at her friend, who was seated opposite her. "What a day, huh?"

"I'll say," Misato agreed, just before she leaned in closer to her friend. "Are you _sure _you're feeling okay now?"

Shrugging as she considered how exactly to answer this question, Ritsuko finally said, "I'm…better, I guess." Then she gave Misato a weary smile. "I'm still a little hungry, though. I just passed out when I got back today."

"Oh, really?" Shinji piped up, looking worriedly at the faux-blonde. "Would you…like something to eat?"

"Huh?" Ritsuko got out. Then she looked at the kindly boy and said, "Oh, no, that's okay, Shinji. I'll just..."

At that exact a moment, Ritsuko's stomach gurgled loudly, not to mention _hungrily._ Leaving the scientist flushed with embarrassment, Misato grinning impishly, and Shinji just looking more concerned.

"Let's see now…I'd say your stomach is voting in favor of eating. As in right now," Misato grinned. Then she turned her attention to the boy next to her. "What about you, Shinji?"

Blushing in the face of Misato's enthusiasm, Shinji then turned his attention to Ritsuko. "Well, sure," he finally said. "I can whip something right now, if you don't mind."

"What?" Ritsuko got out. Then she began to shake her head bashfully. "Oh, no, Shinji, you don't have to do that! I could just…I mean…"

"No, that's okay. It's okay," Shinji smiled at her, just before rising to his feet and heading towards the kitchen. "Let me just…see I can do, and…" Then he stopped in mid-step, and looked at Ritsuko. "Well, that is…if you don't mind me…"

As Shinji gestured helplessly at the kitchen, Ritsuko could do nothing but sit there and swim in a mix of guilt and gratitude. Feeling herself tearing, she finally nodded. "Of course you can, Shinji," she finally said. "And…thank you."

* * *

For Ritsuko, what happened next was something that warmed her heart. As she talked with Misato, finding out to her relief that there had been no public indicator of her horror and transformation, Shinji prepared a small dinner for them that warmed Ritsuko's heart even more. She glady enjoyed the light supper, alongside a bowl of the soup he had prepared. This was topped off by a bit of dessert, and even a special treat that Miko delighted in.

_He's so unlike Gendo,_ Ritsuko thought sadly, watched as Shinji stroked the cat's fur. The boy Gendo hated, loathed for the attention Yui had showered upon him, wanted to consign himself to the depths of misery. To die and take all of humanity with him.

"Well, not that it hasn't been fun and all," Misato eventually noted, looking at her watch. "But we have to get going. Shinji has school tomorrow, and we have work…"

"Tell me about it," Ritsuko agreed as her best friend stood. "Anyway, thanks again for stopping by. And thanks for dinner, Shinji, and the soup."

"Uh, you're welcome, Akagi-san," Shinji replied with an earnest smile. "Just…return the jar whenever you feel like it."

"I will," the doctor assured him as the two of them headed for the door, waving goodbye as they left. Taking a deep, easy breath, the doctor shook her head before returning to the kitchen, seeing that Shinji had cleaned up after himself, tucking everything neatly in its place. Smiling as she peeked into the refrigerator, the doctor looked at the rest of the delectable treat Shinji had left for her. Then, leaving it behind for another time, the doctor returned to the living room, and leaned back against the wall.

_I have such good friends,_ Ritsuko thought, grateful for their concern, smiling as she did. A smile that faded as she thought of the horrendous nightmare she had had, of her own actions that spawned it. _And I'm screwing them all over, all for that evil…_ Her features twisting with pure disgust and self-loathing, Ritsuko's hands balled up into fists, her body trembling with hatred. _I was already a monster! A goddamned __**monster!!**_

With that, Ritsuko raised her right arm, and smashed it back against the wall. Only to gasp in surprise at the sound of wood and plaster being ripped apart.

Her eyes widening in astonishment, Ritsuko looked over the crumbled wall. She pulled her forearm away from it, like it was some foreign object that didn't belong attached to her body. A limb that felt no pain, did not bare so much as a scrape after suffering such an impact.

"What the -?!" Ritsuko got out, examining the massive hole she had effortlessly gouged in the wall, and was staggered by the impossibility of it. That such power had found its way into her body.

_That's crazy!!_ the doctor thought, staring at the hole, sticking her hand into it as if to prove its existence. _Rei's half-Angel, and even _she_ doesn't have this kind of strength!_ However, even as this thought ran its course, the doctor recalled the corrupted clone that had caused her condition, how it had shattered its way out of the maturation cylinder. _Wait a minute! Maybe it's not the Angelic part of my DNA! Could it be…because of the spider?_ Frowning at the theory, Ritsuko pondered the situation. _Then again…I don't know much about spiders to begin with. Aside from the fact that they're totally disgusting!_

Pursing her lips, Ritsuko noticed Miko meowing for some attention. Smiling at the tabby, Ritsuko very carefully scooped the cat into her arms, looking it in the eyes. "Do you know much about spiders?" the doctor asked. When the cat purred in response, Ritsuko smiled ruefully. "Me neither. Maybe it's time we learned a few things about them, don't you think?" And so, both doctor and cat made their way to Ritsuko's computer, and began their education.

Ritsuko spent over an hour, staring at ugly little faces and eyes, all the while absorbing hundreds of facts about spiders, and was astonished by the wide variety of them. She had thought that all spiders just sat about in webs, waiting for flies or other disgusting things to come along for them to eat. On the contrary, some spiders actually hunted their prey, while others created homes underwater. Some even created special 'trapdoors' in the dirt, from which they could pop out and ambush their prey.

_Of course!_ Ritsuko realized, thinking of how she had teleported from one place to another. _I must have somehow generated a Dirac Sea! Like a trapdoor in space!_ She continued to look through the information, even discovering the places spiders had in mythology. Arachne the weaver, a woman cursed to become a spider, and the African culture hero, Anansi the Trickster.

_A trickster…that fits Gendo!_ Ritsuko thought bitterly, thinking of the image of him as an immense spider, trapping people in his web of deceit. Continuing her research, Ritsuko found herself looking at the image of a black widow spider, saw the female devouring its mate.

For the longest time, Ritsuko stared at the image, thinking of all the filth that Gendo had buried her in, the things she had been a party to. She turned to look at the massive hole she had just torn in the wall of her apartment, and wondered whatever bizarre powers she might have gained. And most importantly, she recalled her thoughts as to how one woman could never hope to challenge Gendo and SEELE.

_But maybe…a Spider-Woman could!_ she thought, her heart leaping at the idea. Then, even as Miko continued to purr in her lap, Ritsuko looked at her hands, thought of the deadly claws that she could summon into existence. In that moment, her transformation held a certain irony, a poetic justice. _Send a thief to catch a thief,_ she thought, returning her attention to the image of the black widow devouring her mate. _Send a spider…to kill another spider…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that takes care of Chapter 2! Please, read and review! And hopefully, check out some of my other stories!

Now, I noticed that there's been some confusion regarding Ritsuko's transformation into a Superwoman of Eva. For her character, I decided that the Spider-Man of 2099 was most appropriate for her basic powers, though I'm going to be borrowing from all over Spiderdom for all her gifts, and even her costume.

Also, some of you may have missed it, but I left a subtle clue in the previous chapter that I was taking stuff from 2099. Check out this line of hers from the previous chapter.

"Let's see…twenty hours have passed, maturation process is now…ninety-nine percent complete," Ritsuko said to herself as she looked at the displays for the five cloning tanks.

See? Twenty hours, ninety-nine percent. 2099. I thought it was a nice touch myself.

Also, before I go any further, I'd like to tell you all about something that I understand annoys the heck out of Stan the Man Lee himself. Namely, how people are constantly forgetting that Spider-Man is hyphenated. As in Spider-_HYPHEN_-Man! Why did he do it that way? To help differentiate Spidey from another little-known hero over at DC who also uses red and blue in his costume.

Anyway, I hope to see all of you back for the next chapter! Until then, as Stan the Man would say, Excelsior!


	3. It's probably just something I ate

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: "It's probably just something I ate."

"Good morning, sempai!" Maya called out as Ritsuko entered the pribnow box.

"Good morning, Maya," Ritsuko responded distractedly as she looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"I heard about how you had to go home sick yesterday," the techie spoke, genuine concern in her eyes as she looked at her mentor. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh, _much_ better," the doctor replied with a warm smile, meeting Maya's gaze. As her assistant smiled in return, Ritsuko felt even more assured in the choices she had made the previous night. "You could almost say that…it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maya answered, though she seemed somewhat confused by this statement. Then, clearing the confusion from her face, she added, "You're looking a lot better today, too."

"I'm not surprised," the faux-blonde answered. "Shinji and Misato dropped by my place last night, and…" Shrugging as words failed her, Ritsuko looked Maya right in the eye. "Listen, I'm…going to be pretty busy today. Can you bring the updated data regarding the Dummy Plug tests to my office a little later?"

"Of course," Maya answered, narrowing her eyes as the doctor turned to leave. "Um…can I ask what you're going to be doing?"

Looking over her shoulder as she looked back her assistant, Ritsuko replied, "Some…personal experimentation." And with that, she departed.

Puzzled, but resolved to do what her mentor had told her, Maya began gathering the data requested…before turning to look at the door, frowning as she did. _She looked…kind of different today…_ Maya thought, furrowing her brows. With a shrug, she returned her attention to her work. _Come on, you're imagining things. People don't just _change_ like that overnight!_

* * *

_Phew, that's a relief!_ Ritsuko thought plaintively, eyeing herself as she rode the elevator down to Terminal Dogma. Knowing full well the body that now lay concealed beneath her clothes and lab coat. A garment that left only her forearms and most of her legs exposed to the world. _At least I know that the changes aren't too noticeable with my usual outfits._ Then the doctor gave a self-depreciating smile at her newly enhanced assets. _At least, as long as my top isn't too tight._

Making a mental note to invest in clothes that would better disguise her transformed body, Ritsuko finally arrived at her destination, where she began her work. Though she continued to labor on the manufacturing of clones for the Dummy Plug System, the bulk of her time was spent elsewhere. The first thing she did was conduct an analysis of the DNA from the clone that had attacked her. Having talked to Misato last night, Ritsuko knew that her transformation had not been detected by the MAGI, meaning that even in her transformed state, she didn't generate any form of Angelic pattern. This was something that she took some time to confirm while working in the cloning lab, doing an in-depth study of the human-Angel-spider hybrid DNA that was now in her system, as well as analyzing any other physical changes that might have occurred.

It had taken quite a bit of doing, covering her tracks so that there would be no way for the MAGI to detect what she was up to, but the only way Ritsuko would have a clear picture of what she was capable of was to put herself under the microscope. _I wonder…is it possible I've developed an S2 organ?_ she found herself wondering as she performed various tests on her transformed self. _I would practically have to have, in order to do…everything I've done. And if that's true, I should have been detected as being at least partially Angelic, unless there's something in my system that would prevent that._

Over the course of her self-examination, using equipment that was normally used to detect flaws in Rei's clones, Ritsuko performed several scans of her physiology, both as herself and transformed. Eventually, she confirmed that she now had an S2 organ, about the size of a walnut, inside of her body. Though her normal body registered a red pattern, like any other human, her spidery self didn't register any recognizable pattern at all. _Looks like the spider element in my DNA is just enough to throw off the MAGI,_ Ritsuko concluded with a great sense of relief. Then, as she examined the mutated DNA twisting about in her body, she smiled with a certain sadism. _Well, well, Mother, it looks like your ultimate creations aren't nearly so perfect, after all._

Smiling deviously, Ritsuko thought of how much she had always hated her mother, despite respecting her scientific achievements. And to find out that all it took to fool her masterwork were a few strands of spider DNA filled her with a deep satisfaction. _I wish I could tell you about your little failure, Mother, just to see the look on your face!_

Once satisfied that she didn't have to be worried about being detected by the MAGI, Ritsuko made her way into the least supervised part of NERV; the Eva disposal site, where all the failed attempts at manufacturing an Evangelion had been left to rust and decay. It was a disturbing, moving around the skeletal remains that lay about, but it was virtually the only place in Tokyo-3 where the doctor was guaranteed privacy, if only for the fact that nobody in their right mind would _want_ to be there. Looking about the darkness of the dumping ground, Ritsuko found that it soon looked as bright as day down there to her. _My eyes have been enhanced as well!_ she realized with a smile.

Satisfied that she was alone amongst the skeletal giants, Ritsuko had shed her lab coat, stripping down to a halter-top and shorts. Not even wearing any shoes, she focused on spiders, and in seconds, talons sprang from her fingertips, her canines lengthened into fangs, and the four arachnoid arms erupted from her back. "Time to find out what I can really do," the doctor stated, flexing her muscles, once again impressed at the way they coiled and bulged beneath her skin. With that, Ritsuko looked about, trying to find something that looked suitably heavy for a first test.

Looking at a hand bone from one of the skeletons, she walked over to it and started pulling on it. Stumbling as the bone came free from the skeleton with a snap, Ritsuko found herself staring at the bone that she was effortlessly cradling in her arms. _This thing must weigh at least a couple hundred pounds, and…it's like lifting a _feather_! This is amazing!_ Raising the bone above her head, Ritsuko couldn't help but be stunned by how easy it was. Then, taking a firm grip on each end of the bone, the faux-blonde mustered up all of her strength…and broke the bone in two.

"Whoa," Ritsuko gaped. "If I can do _that_ to an _Eva's_ bone, then what about…" Unable to finish the thought, the doctor decided to test out her other abilities. Crouching, the doctor then shot straight up into the air. Gasping in awe, Ritsuko realized that she was flying up a good deal higher than the Eva corpses surrounding her. Then, when she came back to the ground, she felt no pain or strain from the impact. Like landing on her feet after falling twenty or more feet was perfectly natural.

"Okay…I'm _definitely_ strong!" Ritsuko declared, growing more pleased with her new talents. Grinning dangerously, she coiled her legs, and leapt skyward again. When she landed this time, she kept moving, instantly breaking into a run that was far in excess of anything she had ever been capable of before. The gloom of the dumping grounds blurred around her.

_This is…spectacular!_ Ritsuko exulted. And what was even more amazing for her was just how effortless it was. Her heart was beating normally, unruffled by the pace at which she was moving. Like this minor exertion was merely an inkling of what she was now capable of.

It wasn't just her heart that was astounding now; as she ran about, Ritsuko realized that she wasn't the slightest bit out of breath. Every time she took in air, it was clean and effortless for her, far easier than it had been in the past. Her lungs showing no sign of the damage caused by the years she had spent smoking.

_Angelic healing powers,_ Ritsuko immediately realized, remembering how the 7th Angel had recovered from being fried by an N2. With a minor internal laugh, she added, _I guess I don't have to worry about lung cancer any time soon!_

Eventually, Ritsuko's awe faded enough for her to remember that she was down there for business, not pleasure. _I have to figure out exactly what I can do,_ she reminded herself. She then headed towards a wall near the door she had come through. _Now…spider's can crawl up walls…so…_

Looking up the smooth, metal surface, Ritsuko then examined her fingertips. Not only were they equipped with talons, but her studies had revealed a multitude of tiny, barbed hooks that could be automatically deployed from the tips of her finger.

Frowning somewhat, Ritsuko placed her hand on the wall. The talons flattened against her fingers, but she still felt herself to sticking to the wall. _Maybe the talons are only for surfaces that are too rough or slippery for the smaller barbs, or maybe it's something else,_ Ritsuko mused even as she brought her other hand up, and felt herself adhering with this one as well. It wasn't long before she was drawing herself up the wall with impossible ease, her feet adhering as well as she scaled the heights.

After having some fun with that, Ritsuko began working with her extra arms. A close examination of them had revealed a small orifice situated at the center of the three claws. She hadn't been able to tell what the hole was for, but she felt it had to have some purpose. _It's just a matter of figuring out what they're supposed to do…_ Frowning in concentration, Ritsuko slowly, systematically moved one of the arms about. Snapping with its fine, dexterous claws, moving it about this way, and then that. Then, after several minutes of experimentation, she tensed the arm, trying to produce pressure on the chamber that led out to the hole…and was rewarded with a spray of web.

_More web spinnerets,_ Ritsuko thought, only to frown at the patch of web that had impacted on one of the Eva corpses. It was shining in the gloom, glowing a faint orange. Moving to examine the web, the scientist gasped as she twisted the substance about in her hands. Though there were physical elements to the web's composition, it was bound about energy that looked like that from an AT-Field.

_My own version of an AT-Field; an AT-Web!_ Ritsuko thought, pondering the substance. Though she might have preferred the protective barriers that the Angels had, she knew that not all of them had this form of defense. At the very least, the 8th Angel had never demonstrated that ability. _Besides, maybe I can find a way to generate a field, anyway. In the meantime, let's see what I can do with what I've already got…_

* * *

For several days, Ritsuko spent every available moment practicing in the use of her gifts, gaining an acute understanding of her strengths and limitations. Though she still hadn't found a way to generate an AT-Field, she did learn that she had the amazing healing power that all Angels seemed to have.

What truly intrigued Ritsuko were the spider-based abilities she had gained. The strength, speed, and agility were all amazing, as well as her 'trapdoor' teleportation. Further analysis confirmed her initial suspicions; she had gained the ability to generate a Dirac Sea, a temporary reality that allowed her jump from one location to another.

_Imagine…the ability to study a Dirac Sea under controlled conditions…!_ Ritsuko had thought at one point. Her scientific mind in awe at the possibility.

And this was not the only thing that awed Ritsuko's scientific mind. Her amazingly sharp claws could cut through even metal, and she soon discovered that her fangs were laced with a potentially lethal neuro-toxin. She also practiced with both versions of her webbing. The purely organic form was far stronger than steel, and was easily generated and sprayed from the spinnerets on her wrists. The AT-Web, however, took more effort and wasn't nearly as adhesive, but was also far stronger, and the claws from which it was generated could quickly weave the substance into virtually any shape she wanted.

Holding two claws together, Ritsuko watched in amazement as they once again stretched apart, creating a simple staff at her behest. Taking the weapon in hand, she twirled about, even using it as a pole vault as she bounded about the darkness of the dumping ground. At the apex of her leap, she fire off bolts of AT-Web that were shaped into the lethal darts. Watching their flight, she smiled as they exploded upon impact with a solid surface. _Speed, strength, agility, teleportation, claws, venom, organic webbing, and AT-Webs that I can shape into weapons, whether stable or explosive. Yes…I can do this._

Eventually, Ritsuko was satisfied with the exploration of her powers. All of her training was soon going to pay off, and in a big way. And on the day she considered her initial training and analysis to be complete, Ritsuko redressed and left the dumping ground, not even the least bit tired or sweaty from her exertions.

Taking a moment to check on the clones gestating in the lab, Ritsuko left Terminal Dogma and began making her way back up into the more populous levels of NERV. Then she made her way to her office to deal with a few mundane matters requiring her attention, checked on Maya to make sure everything was going smoothly with the Evas. Once all of these things were dealt with, Ritsuko left NERV and headed towards Misato's place.

A short time later, the faux-blonde doctor was knocking on Misato's door. After waiting for a short time, Ritsuko was greeted by her best friend from college, who smiled broadly. "Well, hey, Ritsuko! What a surprise!"

"Hello, Misato," Ritsuko replied with a small smile as she held up a small object for the other woman to see. "I hope you don't mind me coming by so late, but I wanted to bring back the jar that Shinji left at my place…"

"Oh, right! Thanks!" Misato spoke, gesturing for her friend to enter. "Come on in. Shinji's getting dinner ready right! Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, thanks, Misato, but I…I don't want to intrude…" the doctor quickly protested, but her voice fell silent as she felt Misato's hand at her back.

"Hey, you're not bothering anybody!" Misato reassured her as she escorted her into the living room. "Oh, Shinji, Asuka! We've got company!"

"Who is it?" Asuka wondered as she came into view. "Oh, Akagi! What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by for dinner, apparently," Ritsuko responded, quirking the corner of her mouth as she looked at her typically over-enthusiastic friend. Then, as the 3rd Child himself emerged from the kitchen, the doctor smiled more deeply, and held up the empty jar towards him. "Though I was only trying to give Shinji back something he had leant me."

"Oh, the jar! Thanks, Akagi-san!" Shinji responded, coming up to take it from the doctor's hand. "So how was the soup?"

"Wonderful, Shinji," Ritsuko assured him. "And thanks for the treat. I…needed it."

"I'm glad you liked it," the boy answered, even as Ritsuko looked at him with a deep sadness. "Say, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Of course she would!" Misato declared.

"Well, I…" Ritsuko tried to protest…but her words died in her mouth as a delectable scent wafted its way from the kitchen and filled her nose with the divine aroma of Shinji's cooking. With a slight blush, Ritsuko realized that her stomach was saying that she should _definitely_ stay for dinner. "Well…if you don't mind…"

"Of course not!" Shinji assured her before returning to the kitchen. While the three women were waiting for dinner to be finished, Ritsuko spent some time talking with Misato, while Asuka fought PenPen for control of the television. Her heart buoyed by the warmth of the atmosphere around her, Ritsuko felt more and more confident in what she had decided. A feeling that only grew stronger when dinner was finally served, and the doctor was seated at the table, sampling sesame chicken in noodles along with the others, while PenPen was gulping down sardines.

"This is wonderful, Shinji," Ritsuko noted about halfway through the meal.

"Uh, thanks, Akagi-san," the boy murmured nervously, somewhat surprised at how open the doctor was being this evening. _She's acting sorta like Misato!_

"I glad that you managed to convince Misato to stop wasting food on her various 'experiments'," the faux-blonde then needled, drawing an outraged look from her friend and snickers from Asuka and PenPen.

"My cooking is not that bad, and you know it!" Misato protested, drawing even more chortles from her detractors. Fixing them with a glare that would do Unit 01 proud, the purple-haired woman growled, "Shove it, you two!"

"Considering the fact that the last time I ate something you cooked, it cost me the inner layers of my stomach, I don't think you're in any position to comment," Ritsuko smirked. When Misato fixed Ritsuko with an outraged look, the doctor added, "Honestly, you must have stomach made of titanium in order to withstand that curry of yours!"

"I guess that explains how she can handle all the beer she swills down!" Asuka added, delighting in the angered expression on Misato's face.

"Oh, buzz off!" the purple-haired woman growled, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance.

Laughing at her friend's inability to effectively argue that her cooking wasn't known to kill some people (or at least make them wish they were dead), Ritsuko turned her attention to the apartment's resident chef. "Anyway, Shinji, thanks for the delicious meal."

"You're welcome, Akagi-san," Shinji smiled.

Shaking her head, the doctor responded, "Just call me Ritsuko, Shinji." When the boy responded with a surprised look, Ritsuko sighed and looked away.

"Akag- I mean, Ritsuko – is something wrong?" Shinji wondered.

"It's nothing, Shinji," Ritsuko answered. However, the caring she saw in the boy's eyes urged her to speak her mind. Sighing, the faux-blonde continued. "I just wanted to…say thanks again, and…that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Shinji wondered, confusion expanding his eyes.

"For…all the garbage you've had to put up with because of me," Ritsuko answered. As Shinji smiled at this half-truth, Ritsuko frowned. _And I'm sorry that…you're going to be an orphan soon,_ she added in her mind.

Ever since the day that mutated clone had attacked her and endowed Ritsuko with her amazing new powers, she had been determined to put an end to the sickening madness that she was a party to. It was something she had to do, if only to be able to live with herself, and to insure that people around the world be able to have lives for themselves. To atone for her own misdeeds, and to make amends to everyone that had been hurt as a result of her actions. Ritsuko was determined to stop Instrumentality before it occurred, to put an end to Gendo's madness, as well as SEELE's. By destroying them, one at a time, until there was no one left who had the knowledge or the desire to use the power of the Angels to bring about such sick schemes.

Ritsuko already knew how she was going to start; by killing Shinji's father. Killing Gendo Ikari.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ritsuko went through many plans, many strategies, all of which she quickly discarded as being useless.

The problem she was dealing with was the fact that, as the commander of NERV and quite likely one of most paranoid people to have ever lived, Gendo was extremely well-guarded, almost around the clock. At NERV, there were not only the morons collectively known as Section 2, but also hidden cameras in virtually every nook and cranny, as well as ventilation systems that didn't allow ready access to Gendo's office for anything human-sized. Though Ritsuko knew she could simply trapdoor from one location to the other, she had quickly learned that there were limits to that power. The most important of which was that, unless she was teleporting to someplace she could see, it was almost impossible to 'steer' herself to where she wanted to go. And she wasn't eager to risk teleporting into something solid. That seemed like a great way to wind up dead, or at least being forced to leave a part of her own anatomy behind.

_I knew this wouldn't be easy,_ Ritsuko mused, examining the problem from all angles as she did further research into the internal structure of NERV. Sighing, she knew that it would be very easy to ambush Gendo and kill him. There were certainly plenty of opportunities for that. However, that would also mean being caught and tried as a murderer, or becoming a fugitive. Of having Misato, Shinji, and everyone she held dear learn of all the evil she had been party to.

As much as Ritsuko was now resolved to do the right thing, she didn't want to lose her dear friends. That was the one thing she couldn't endure the thought of. And Gendo simply _had_ to die. As bad as SEELE's plans for Instrumentality were, Gendo's were even worse. And the way he manipulated people like puppets on strings, like the spider she had seen in her dream sickened her more deeply with each passing day. The longer he was in charge of NERV, the longer the pain and manipulations would go on, and more and more people would be hurt or killed as a result.

Making Gendo's death even more important was that Ritsuko knew that his plan was much simpler than SEELE's, and easier to execute. He already had all the components he needed for it; Rei, Adam, and Lilith. Given the complexity of SEELE's plans, it would be very easy to throw a wrench into the works. Destroying Unit 01, getting rid of the Lance of Longinus, even self-destructing NERV were possibilities. As for Gendo's scenario, all he needed to do now was wait until the death of 17th Angel to act.

Frowning, Ritsuko realized that she had a very personal reason for wanting to kill Gendo as quickly as possible; she didn't want to look at him anymore. She couldn't stand the thought of ever being touched by him again. The very thought of allowing herself to be used that way anymore made her want to crawl under a rock and die, shedding tears of agony until the end. _I can never go back to that. Ever, _was the thought that ran through her mind.

While she sat in her office, wondering how various mystery writers kept coming up with one seemingly flawless murder after another, Ritsuko was drawn from her musings by the sound of the phone ringing. Frowning at the miserable object sitting on her desk, the doctor picked up the receiver. "Akagi speaking."

"Akagi, I need to speak with you," came the voice of Gendo Ikari, something that made Ritsuko's stomach twist in dismay. "Come to my office immediately."

Taking a moment to gather her breath, Ritsuko answered, "Yes, sir." When the line went dead, she gulped slightly.

_Is it possible that he knows…no, it can't be! I've been so careful! He can't possibly know…what I've become!_ Trying to stifle the irrational fear that had seized her heart and was now giving it a gentle squeeze, Ritsuko focused her thoughts. _It's not like this is the first time he's called me down to his office without giving me any reason._ After taking several deep breaths to stabilize herself, Ritsuko stood from her desk, and was soon making the long walk towards the part of NERV known as 'Gendo's Lair'.

Every step the doctor took seemed to take an eternity, her mind culling up every worst-case scenario she could possibly imagine. When she finally arrived, she was almost convinced that every Section 2 agent NERV had to muster, and maybe even an Eva, was on the other side, armed and waiting for her.

"Commander Ikari?" came a voice. Jumping at the sound, Ritsuko turned to see it was only Gendo's secretary, reporting her arrival. "Dr. Akagi is here."

"Send her in," came Gendo's voice over the speakerphone, sending tingles of fear running up and down her spine.

"Yes, sir," the secretary answered. Then, giving the doctor a look of disdain, she said, "Commander Ikari will see you now."

"Thank you," Ritsuko answered, doing her best to get her heart to slow down as she opened the door, trying to appear confident as she entered.

"Greetings, Dr. Akagi," Gendo stated upon seeing her enter. Ritsuko did a quick check of her surroundings. No Section 2, no Eva, none of things her overworked imagination had conjured for her terror. All that she saw was Gendo, and the massive expanse of his office, which seemed to have been tailor-made for the express purpose of intimidating people, filling them with fear.

_If that's the case, whoever designed this place didn't get paid _nearly_ enough,_ Ritsuko mused, trying to put herself at ease. Making her way closer to the man she had whored herself out to, all in a vain attempt to convince herself that she was loved, Ritsuko struggled to keep the loathing and disgust she couldn't help but feel at the sight of him at bay.

_It would be so easy,_ she found herself thinking as she looked at Gendo, sitting there so confidently, his hands forming a pyramid on his desk as he looked at Ritsuko like she was a bug that wasn't even worth the effort to squash. Completely unaware that, with a thought, his obedient slave could transform and leap upon him, and…

_No, I can't,_ Ritsuko knew. She couldn't do it that way. Gendo wasn't the only one who wanted Third Impact to happen, and as long as just one madman like him remained free, she had to do everything she could in order to make sure that _she_ remained free as well. _After I'm done, they can do whatever they want with me. Whatever punishment the law has in store for me, I deserve. I've earned it._

Aloud, Ritsuko asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did," Gendo muttered, locking gazes with the faux-blonde. "I wanted an update on the Dummy Plug System. How much longer until we can begin programming it?"

As relief hit Ritsuko like a sledgehammer, she felt all of the tension that had been building up in her whoosh away, almost leaving her to fall to her knees. A simple progress report. That was all it had been about. Gendo hadn't learned about what happened to her, or the things she was thinking…

"I'll need at least week more before we can begin," Ritsuko explained, straining to keep her expression composed. When Gendo frowned slightly, the doctor shrugged. "We lost a lot of time when that one chamber was destroyed."

As Gendo nodded, Ritsuko found herself grateful that Gendo very rarely took a personal hand in his dirty dealings. Like the spider he had become in her dream, he manipulated people from a distance, trapping them within his treacherous web. The only things he knew about the faulty clone was what Ritsuko had told him, and had allowed her to proceed undisturbed. Unaware of her transformation, or the plans she had for him, and all of SEELE…

"Very well, Akagi. Keep me informed as to your progress," Gendo stated in a bored tone. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko responded, eager to get away from this place. _Just you wait, Gendo. Sooner or later, I'll find a way, and when I do…you will die in pain!_

Just as Ritsuko turned about to leave, Gendo cleared his throat. "Oh, and Akagi. One more thing." As Ritsuko froze in her tracks, her fears and concerns about being discovered returning in a rush. Only to be replaced with awe as the commander added, "I'll be expecting you at my home later this evening."

As these words danced their way into Ritsuko's mind, it triggered a torrent of images in her. On the one hand, the very thought of once again sharing a bed with Gendo repulsed her to a degree that it had never done so before. Coupled with the knowledge that all he would have to do was _look_ at her, and he would realize just how thoroughly she had changed. On the other hand…

_No way. It can't be that simple…!_ Ritsuko thought as she processed the implications of Gendo's request. The possibilities her powers offered her, the various ins and outs of his massive home, the surrounding terrain…and realized that it could work. That it really could _work!_

_Why didn't I think of that sooner?!_ Ritsuko cried out in her mind, staggered with disbelief. But then she realized the reason; she didn't want to go to his home. She didn't want to even go through the motions of being his pawn, dangling from his web of cruelty. Grimacing at the image as it appeared in her mind, Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. _But…if it means I can stop him...then it's worth it!_

"Of course, sir," Ritsuko finally spoke, her voice taking a supple tone that hadn't been there before. "As it happens, I have something special I've been wanting show you for a while."

"Interesting," Gendo answered, though he was clearly _not_ impressed.

_You will be,_ Ritsuko thought bitterly, all the pain and self-loathing she had bottled up over the years struggling to the fore, eager to make themselves known. _You _will_ be…_

* * *

"Urp."

Raising a purple eyebrow at her best friend, Misato asked, "Hey, Ritsuko, are you okay? You're not feeling sick again, are you?"

Managing a weak smile, the faux-blonde returned the Major's gaze. "Oh, I'm alright, Misato. Just had a long night last night."

"Oh, really? What happened?" Misato wondered. She, along with Ritsuko and the bridge crew were evaluating the results of the Children's latest synch test, and the entire time, Ritsuko had been looking somewhat queasy.

Rolling her eyes upward, Ritsuko responded, "Well, I was supposed to go to Commander Ikari's place last night, but my car broke down. I had to wait forever for a tow truck to arrive, and I wound up having dinner at this greasy place that I will _never_ go near again! _Ever!_"

Laughing, Misato shook her head at this, having endured more than her share of greasy spoons. "Maybe we should have Shinji go there and show them how it's done!"

"There's a thought," Ritsuko admitted with a muted smile, just as another waft of gas made its way up her throat. "And by the time he was done…he would probably be running the place. And we'd actually have to _pay_ to enjoy one of his dinners."

Wincing at this, Misato shook her head ruefully. "Oh, now _there's_ a scary thought…" she groaned, before letting go with a slight laugh that Ritsuko found herself echoing lowly, before she found herself belching again, her stomach twisting in discomfort. Groaning at the discomfort her innards were subjecting her to, Ritsuko took a seat, fully aware that Misato was looking at her with more and more concern. "Rits, are _you_ sure you're alright?"

"It's nothing that another jar of Shinji's egg-and-saké soup wouldn't cure," the faux-blonde joked.

"I'm sure I can talk him into it," Misato assured her. "It's not like I don't enjoy it even when I don't have a cold."

As the two friends looked at each other, the door to the pribnow box opened, and through it stepped an unshaven man with a ponytail. "Oh, hello, Kaji," Ritsuko spoke upon seeing him.

"Hello, Akagi. Katsuragi," Kaji got out, not at all acting like himself. The normally irreverent spy had a grave expression on his face, like he would rather be anywhere but there.

"What's wrong?" Misato wondered, frowning at her former lover's expression.

"Plenty. I need to talk to Shinji," Kaji stated plainly, in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

_Kaji is actually being serious about something? Not a good sign,_ Misato noted. "He and the others are already on their way back up. They should be here in a minute."

Nodding, Kaji crossed his arms and moved to wait by the wall. "Okay," was all he said.

"Kaji, what's going on here? What's wrong?" Misato asked, her face twisting with grave concern.

Groaning, the unshaven man ran massaged his temples before replying. "If…it's all the same to you, Misa-chan, I'd rather wait until Shinji gets her. This isn't the sort of thing I want to have to say more than once."

"Sounds serious," Ritsuko noted, grimacing as her stomach once again gurgled unhappily. _Oh, knock it off! _she ordered her insides.

"It is," was all Kaji would say. Fortunately for all of them, they did not have to wait long before Shinji, Asuka, and Rei appeared through the door. "Hey, Shinji."

"Kaji!" Asuka squealed in delight before moving to glomp onto the unshaven man's arm. When Kaji failed to respond to this, the German looked at him in confusion. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid there is," Kaji answered somberly before turning his attention to Shinji. "Listen, Shinji, I'm…afraid I have some bad news."

"Huh? What is it?" Shinji squeaked, almost frightened by the tone in Kaji's voice. A tone that made him think back to a day, ten years ago…

"It's about your father," Kaji went on, causing everyone to stiffen. "He didn't show up for work today, and…well, Fuyutsuki had Section 2 check on things at his house, and…" Running his hand across his face, Kaji shook his head before locking gazes with the 3rd Child. "Shinji, I'm sorry, but…your father is dead."

Misato let out a slight gasp, even as Rei's eyes widened in shock. Maya and the other techies let out various noises of shock even as Asuka relinquished her grip on Kaji's arm. Ritsuko frowned in pain, noticing that Shinji was just standing there, frozen in shock at the unshaven man's words. "Father…is dead…?" Shinji got out, his eyes wide and empty as he spoke, looking like a statue.

"How?" Ritsuko asked as she stood from her seat.

"Well, as near as we can tell, several people somehow got into his house last night, and…" Kaji started, clearly looking for a gentle way to break it to Shinji but failing. "It looks like they tortured Gendo to death."

This prompted a deeper reaction from Shinji. "He…was murdered?!"

"When did this happen?!" Misato demanded, advancing on Kaji. "Any clues on who did this?!"

Shrugging, Kaji replied, "Nothing. The security guards at Gendo's place never saw or heard a thing." Lowering his gaze to floor, the unshaven man added, "In fact, the only reason we're sure that it had to be several people was because it seems impossible that one person could have done so much damage."

Narrowing her eyes, Ritsuko moved closer to the Kaji. "How exactly did he die?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kaji answered, "Well, according to the medics, Gendo could have died in several ways. His skull was crushed, his neck shattered, his skin had been ripped apart with some kind of cutting tools, he had been stabbed repeatedly, his lungs were punctured, his right forearm had been torn apart and shattered, and…" Once again, Kaji sucked in a deep breath as his gaze once again went to Shinji. "And there was some kind of neuro-toxin present in his system. In large enough quantities to cause complete paralysis of the muscles, including his heart."

"_Mein Gott!_" Asuka grimaced, placing her hands over her mouth. "And nobody saw _anything?!_"

"Apparently," Kaji replied. "Section 2 thinks it's probably an inside job, but…"

"For once, I'd have to agree with them. All of this happens and nobody sees or hears a thing?" Misato snorted, crossing her arms. Sighing, the Major shook her head in disgust. While there had been times when she had fantasized about killing Gendo, she could never have conceived of something this sick. "Keep me posted. I want to know the second we have a lead on this."

"I was already planning on it," Kaji noted humorlessly.

Satisfied by this, Misato went over to Shinji, and knelt in front of the staggered boy. "Shinji…I'm sorry about this. I really am," she murmured sympathetically. When the boy barely raised his eyes to look at her, she did her best to smile for his comfort. "Look…why don't you get changed? I'll take you home right away."

"Oh…" Shinji barely got out, unable to meet Misato's eyes. "Okay." With that, the boy slowly left the room, every step he took seeming to be made without any thought.

"I'll go with him," Asuka declared, genuine sympathy appearing on her face for once. As for Rei, she simply stood there for a moment before following as well.

"Oh, God, how could this happen?" Misato wondered, shaking her head.

"I don't know," Ritsuko murmured, frowning as she did.

"Oh, Rits, I'm sorry…" Misato got out as she looked at her best friend.

Letting a sigh as she saw endless compassion in Misato's eyes, Ritsuko managed a wane smile. "Thanks, Misato. I appreciate it."

"Well, don't worry, Akagi. We'll find whoever's responsible for Gendo's death. Just you wait," Kaji declared.

"That's right," Misato assured her. Then, she added, "Listen, why don't you come by my place later? It's…no good, being alone at a time like this. And the company would be good for you…"

"I appreciate the offer, Misato, but…I think Shinji needs the attention now more than me," Ritsuko confessed.

"No, it's alright," Misato insisted as she placed her hands on the doctor's shoulders. "Besides, you're my friend, remember? I can't just ignore it when you're hurting as well."

For a time, Ritsuko stared at Misato before tears began welling up in her eyes. _Why did I spend so much of my life catering to that monster, instead of being with people who really _do_ care about me?! _she demanded of herself, the urge to collapse beneath her shame all but overwhelming. Struggling with the torrent of emotions she was feeling, Ritsuko wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Misato…alright. Just give me a minute to finish up things around here, and I'll be ready to go. Why don't you go check on Shinji and the others, see how they're doing."

"Okay," Misato answered. "I'll be expecting you at my place later. I think we'll just order out for dinner tonight, though. I get the feeling this is going to be a long night."

"I think you're right," Ritsuko agreed, even as Misato departed to tend to the Children. Sighing in pain and shame, the doctor collapsed back into her chair.

"I'm sorry, sempai," Maya murmured, reaching over to place her hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Its okay, Maya. I'll…be alright…" Ritsuko told the techie, noting the irony of the situation. Receiving condolences for someone's death when she was the one responsible for it.

The plan had come together so naturally, and so quickly. The road leading to Gendo's estate was long and twisting, and there was one point where there were only several miles of distance between it and his home. And it had been at that place where Ritsuko had arranged for her car to break down.

After spending some time eating the questionable dinner Ritsuko had had, establishing an alibi, the faux-blonde had entered the forest, taking off her shoes and began making her way towards Gendo's house. The route she had taken was rough, and almost unsurpassable with all the trees and rocks littering it, and all the gullies and hills. Impossible to traverse in anything less than half a day…unless the person doing the traversing had the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider. Who could leap from tree to tree, even teleporting in spots. What would have been impossible for Ritsuko in the past was negotiated in less than half an hour.

When Ritsuko finally came within sight of Gendo's home, she took care to remain unseen, and had searched through the windows, something made much easier with her now-superior eyesight. Once making sure that she had an accurate line-of-sight trajectory with where she had wanted to go, Ritsuko trapdoored into Gendo's home, remaining completely undetected. Fortunately for her, while security outside of his house was formidable, there were no security cameras inside of his house. No one was aware that the doctor had just appeared in his room.

Putting her shoes back on, Ritsuko had then gone in search of Gendo. She had no real plans for what happened next; only that she knew that she had to be out of there as quickly as possible. The longer she dallied in his house, the more likely it was for something to go horribly wrong.

As she skulked about, as silently as she could manage, a strange tingling went off in her mind…just before Gendo's voice had asked, "How did you get in here?"

Gasping in shock, Ritsuko had turned around to see the object of her hatred standing behind her, his brows furrowed as he looked at her. Recovering quickly, Ritsuko managed a smile before saying, "I asked the guards not to tell you that I was here. I wanted it to be…a surprise."

"I should them fire for something like that," Gendo had retorted instantly, not at all amused. Then, heaving a deep breath, he approached the faux-blonde, looked at the dress that couldn't conceal anything, let alone a weapon. "Well, since you're here…"

At that point, Ritsuko had become deathly afraid. Despite everything, all the hatred she felt for Gendo and all the power she now wielded, she remained fearful of him. Fear that he had been building in her for years, and that had not faded with her transformation. _Can I…really do this?_ she moaned inwardly as Gendo approached her, the thought of just giving in to him and her fears looming large in her mind.

And then he touched her. Placed his hands upon her shoulder, ready to ease her out of her dress.

In that instant, all the fear Ritsuko felt was obliterated, and was replaced with shame, rage, and madness. The very thought of Gendo _ever_ touching her again made her go wild, her mind swept away in wave of crazed hatred. Her face contorted with rage, the doctor had taken hold of Gendo's wrist, and wrenched his hand off of her, causing him to gasp in pain before she tossed him aside.

As Gendo landed with a pained grunt, Ritsuko retained enough control of herself to kick away her shoes and shuck her dress, leaving herself clad only in cheap underwear that would be easy enough to dispose of. Her mind filled with the image of the spiders that had devoured her in her dream, Ritsuko transformed, and as her claws and fangs appeared, as her arachnoid arms sprouted from her back, Gendo had looked her, his eyes wide with horror.

It was this fear that erased the last of Ritsuko's hesitation. For the first time, _she_ was the one in control, not Gendo. Leaping upon him, the doctor reenacted the moment she had gained her powers, sinking her fangs deep into Gendo's throat before he could call for help, her venom pumping through his veins, rendering him helpless to resist.

What happened next was a blur to Ritsuko. The next thing she recalled clearly was standing over Gendo's mangled body, the life long since gone from him. Her own rage had faded as well, leaving nothing but emptiness in her heart and blood on her body. As the doctor had stared at her tormentor, she wanted nothing more than to flee that dreadful place, to leave the image of Gendo's corpse behind.

But she couldn't. Not yet. First she had to clean off the blood covering her, and more importantly, she had to dispose of Adam. The 1st Angel could never be allowed to fall back into SEELE's hands. So, without any emotion left to her, Ritsuko had worked feverishly, removing the embryonic Angel that she herself had grafted to Gendo's hand, mutilating it in the process. That done, she was left with a problem. Though her analysis of the venom she now produced concluded that it was incredibly lethal to Angels, there was still a chance that Adam might somehow recover, and pose a threat.

Without much time, and knowing that there was no way that she could risk smuggling Adam out of Gendo's home, Ritsuko realized that there was only one way for her to dispose of the 1st Angel.

Just one way.

As she once again thought about the irony of it all, Ritsuko was brought back to the present as another surge of gas made its way up her throat. "Sempai, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Maya asked, her face filled with concern.

Returning the kind look of her understudy, Ritsuko smiled. "I'll be fine, Maya," she stated, just before she belched again. Then, she added, "Like I told Misato…it's probably just something I ate."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hoo, boy. I'm wiped. Things have been pretty crazy on my end. Sorry for not updating more frequently. Please, read and review. And check out my other stories.

Also, some people have been wondering about Ritsuko's ability to use the Dirac Sea like a trapdoor. Actually, that's a nod to some of Julia Carpenter's Spider-Woman and her enemies, a trio of spider-powered villains known as Death Web. One of them had a similar power of teleportation.

Now, like I said in the Author's Notes for "Lilith's Herald", the "Superwomen of Eva" stories are going to be separate, with separate storylines, as evidenced here. Though they all share a lot of commonalities, (like the events that create each of them, as well as certain events, and other superwomen putting in cameo appearances), I decided it would be better to make them separate, and focus on a single superwoman. It will be only in "Heroes United!" that the all the girls will be coming together, including the mothers.

Now, aside from the reasons I mentioned in "Lilith's Herald", another reason I'm doing it this way is that you don't have to read all of the stories in order for them to make sense. Even when I do cameos, I try to throw in some background information, so that they make more sense. Also, I have to imagine that each of the ladies would handle things differently if they had to go it alone, something that won't happen in "Heroes United!" For Ritsuko, given how much pain she's in as result of Gendo's manipulations, I can't imagine her doing anything but killing him as quickly as possible after gaining her powers (especially since we're at a rather slow part in the storyline). As you can imagine, when the other girls intervene in her transformation in "Heroes United!", things will unfold quite differently.

As I've said before, in "Heroes United!", I will be throwing in some extra-special surprises into the mix, just for you, the loyal fans, as well as some additional nods to Marvel and a _lot_ more villains! Oh, and one more thing; the Superwomen of Eva have a new home! GHRDR has just created an Evangelion C2 community called "Eva's Super Women", devoted to stories about the super-powerful Eva girls! Feel free to check it out!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Until next time, as Stan "The Man" Lee would say, Excelsior!


	4. Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Inspiration

Gendo Ikari's wake was held at an auditorium within NERV headquarters. His remains sat in a vase in front of am ornate, wooden shrine with his picture in the center. The auditorium was heavily garnished and well decorated. Not a single detail of Gendo's final repose had been neglected.

However, as large as the auditorium was, it was made to seem even larger by the scant number of people attending the wake, something that Maya was quick to point out as she and Ritsuko arrived, both wearing their best black dresses. "I would think that there would be more people here," Maya noted as the two of them made their way closer to the far wall where Gendo's ashes were kept.

"He wasn't a very popular person," Ritsuko reminded the techie as she looked at the occupants of the room. Aside from themselves, there were the three pilots, as well as Misato, Kaji, and Fuyutsuki.

"Maybe, but…I'd have expected Shigeru or Makoto to show up, at least," Maya commented, shaking her head. "I wonder why they didn't come."

"Attendance for the wake isn't obligatory, Maya. None of us actually has to be here," Ritsuko noted. "For that matter…why are _you_ here?"

"Me?" Maya gaped at the doctor, before looking away with a slight blush. "Well, it just seemed like it was the right thing to do. Besides, I knew you were going, and…well, I know how hard this must be for you."

Sighing, Ritsuko smiled at her understudy. Despite the fact that there were times when she nervously wondered if Misato's comments regarding Maya's affections for her were true, she had to admit to being fond of the techie. _And I was betraying her, just like the rest of the world,_ Ritsuko found herself frowning.

"Sempai?" Maya spoke up, cocking her head as she looked at the doctor in concern. "Please, I know it must be hard for you, but…it'll be alright."

Heaving a deep breath, Ritsuko managed a smile for her assistant. "Thanks, Maya," she murmured before looking towards the shrine, where one little boy stood, looking at it and it alone. "But…I think he needs the support most of all."

As Maya looked at Shinji, who was being comforted by Misato, she sighed unhappily. "I guess you're right. I can't even imagine what he's going through right now."

As Ritsuko studied the saddened boy looking at Misato, she felt a deep churning in her inside that had nothing to do with her recent bout of indigestion. _I knew this would happen,_ she reminded herself. _But…Gendo _had_ to die! He was evil! A monster! And…I couldn't let him live! I couldn't sleep with him anymore! He would have seen that…I've changed! He would have found out…and I…_

However, even as Ritsuko was running through all the reasons behind her actions, all the horrible things that Gendo had been, she saw the misery in Shinji's face…and remembered something else. That Gendo had still been Shinji's father. And as much as she felt herself justified in taking Gendo's life…nothing would change the fact that Shinji was now an orphan. All because of her.

For a time, Ritsuko was tempted to rationalize things away, but as Shinji drew away from Misato, she found that she couldn't. _I've been rationalizing things for too long, telling myself that I didn't have any other choice. It's time I started taking responsibility for my own actions!_ the faux-blonde fumed, frowning hatefully at her own cowardice before turning to look at Maya again. "Listen, Maya…would you excuse me, please?"

"Oh, of course, sempai!" Maya piped up even as Ritsuko started towards the saddened boy, once again fed up with her own life.

"Hello, Shinji," Ritsuko murmured softly as she came up to the boy, who was actually looking quite handsome in his Sunday best.

"Oh…Akagi-san…" Shinji got out, various emotions warring across his face as he looked about, generally avoiding her gaze.

"Shinji, I told you, you can call me Ritsuko," the doctor reminded him, only to frown when Shinji lowered his gaze even more. "Please, just…talk to me."

"I'm…I'm alright…Ritsuko," Shinji got out, gulping somewhat as he moved away from her.

As Ritsuko watched Shinji walk away, oblivious to everyone, the doctor turned to look at Misato, who was wearing a slinky black dress and a face that told the doctor that the Major was consumed by her own thoughts. Even Kaji, who was standing next to her, dressed to kill, was unusually solemn in appearance. Frowning as she moved towards them, the faux-blonde started, "Hey, Misato. Kaji."

"Hey, Rits," Misato replied, trying to manage a reassuring face, only to fail. Kaji only managed a nod at her. "I see you had about as much luck with Shinji as I've been having."

"Oh," Ritsuko got out, looking back at the boy with a deeper measure of shame. "Has he really been like this since…?"

"Actually…he's even worse at home," Misato grimaced, shaking her head ruefully. "He hardly ever comes out of his room, he barely talks to me. And…"

"And…?" Ritsuko prodded, gesturing for Misato to continue.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Misato looked her best friend square in the eye. "Yesterday morning, when Asuka knocked Shinji out of bed…he didn't say anything to her. No protests, no apologies for being slow in getting up…nothing."

Letting out a slight sigh, Ritsuko shook her head in dismay. "I never realized he would take this so hard," she muttered, looking over to where a dark-garbed Rei stood, looking intently at the Commander's picture.

"Well…I'm not too surprised," Misato admitted, crossing her arms as she continued to watch him. When Ritsuko furrowed her brows at the Major, she frowned. "I…did some checking into Shinji's files after Gendo was killed, and…it's not long until the anniversary of the day Shinji's mother died."

"Yui?" Ritsuko got out, her eyes widening in dismay.

"Yeah. First his mother, then almost ten years to the day, he loses his father, too," Kaji frowned, letting out a sigh. "It must be really tough for the little guy."

"Oh, no…" Ritsuko groaned, hanging her head miserably as she once again at the boy, whose aura of misery had all but set up an invisible wall around him, a wall that seemed to say, 'Stay away from me. I am not worth your concerns. I am not worth anything.'

"Yeah," Misato muttered, shaking her head miserably. "I don't know what to do, Ritsuko. I mean…he'd come so far since coming here, and now…"

"I know, Misato. Believe me, I know," Ritsuko returned, frowning intently. Deciding that a change of subject might be a good idea, the doctor looked more intently at her best friend. "So…any leads on his killer?"

Kaji frowned at this. "Nothing. No fingerprints, no sign of forced entry, no witnesses…it's like something had just…popped out of thin air and tore Gendo apart!" the unshaven spy noted ruefully. While Ritsuko was jumping at just how close to the truth Kaji had come, the unshaven man looked wonderingly at the faux-blonde. "By the way, Ritsuko…how are you doing?"

"Me?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, you!" Misato chimed in, her gaze growing more intense. "Come on, Rits! I know this must be tough for you, considering…well, you know."

Managing a half-hearted smile, Ritsuko looked at her best friend. "Don't worry about me, Misato. I'll be alright," the doctor assured her. "The truth is…things hadn't been going well between Gendo and myself."

"Really?" Misato asked, her features tinged with confusion. "But…I thought you two…"

"It wasn't like that…though there were plenty of times that I wished otherwise," Ritsuko explained in all honestly. "I know that…he would never have loved me as much as he loved Yui. Still loved her, actually."

As these words struck home, Misato placed a comforting hand on Ritsuko's shoulder. "I'm sorry," the Major breathed warmly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, and…" Leaving her words to trail off as she sighed self-depreciatingly, Ritsuko looked at the two of them thoughtfully. "Anyway, maybe we should get together some time, figure out some way to cheer up Shinji. And Rei, as well. After all…Gendo was her guardian."

"Yeah, I know," Misato agreed. _Some guardian! Making Rei live in that rundown hellhole! _she thought grimly. Then, as she looked at her own wards, she frowned. _Then again…maybe I'm not one to talk._

"That's a great idea, Ritsuko," Kaji smiled in that charming way that the doctor remembered from college. "How about tomorrow, at my place? It'd be like a threesome!"

"Yeah, right!" Misato sniffed disdainfully before the doctor could say anything. "For you, a threesome is you and your family jewels!"

Wincing in mock pain, Kaji just smiled again. "Oooh, now _that's_ harsh, Katsuragi!"

"More like honest, you sexist pig," Misato sneered. "I swear, you're the only guy in the world who'd get brain damage from a kick to the nuts!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Ritsuko gritted under her breath as she looked about, and was grateful to see that no one seemed to have noticed. "Honestly, have you forgotten _where_ we are?"

Letting a startled gasp, Misato hung her head. "You're right. Sorry about that," she finally said, shame tinging her words as she looked around the virtually empty auditorium. "It's just…it doesn't feel…real, I guess."

"I know what you mean," Ritsuko nodded thoughtfully, taking hold of her left wrist, feeling the immense strength that the spider had endowed her with. "I keep expecting to…wake up, and find it was all just a bad dream."

"I know," Misato noted, thinking of the nightmares that came to her in her sleep, nightmares drawn from her all-too-real tragedies. "Anyway, yeah. Let's get together some time. Maybe we'll come up with something."

"Yeah," Ritsuko agreed. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kaji smiled deviously. "Though…I don't think she would do such talking in front of the children. Maybe at my house?"

Frowning at this suggestion, Misato looked at her best friend. "What about you, Ritsuko?"

Holding up her hands helplessly, Ritsuko answered, "Sorry, Misato, but…my place is a disaster right now."

"Oh?" Misato wondered, raising a purple eyebrow.

"I've…been working on something at home," Ritsuko admitted, lowering her eyes. "It's just a…little project, that's all. Something to keep me busy, I guess."

"I understand," Misato replied. "Look…if you need anything, even if you just want to talk…"

"I know. And thanks," Ritsuko smiled wearily, just before looking back at Shinji. "Look…please take care of him. He deserves…better than this."

"You won't get any arguments about that from me," Misato nodded, even as Ritsuko turned to look at the tormented 3rd Child.

_You've lost your mother, your father…and so much in between,_ Ritsuko thought sadly, recalling all the times Gendo had spoke of his various manipulations of the boy. _I promise you, Shinji, you won't lose anything else. I won't let that happen. Never again._

* * *

"So…Ikari has been eliminated," a voice sounded. In a dark room, hidden from prying eyes, twelve black holographic monoliths hovered in mid-air, each inscribed with a number and a word: SEELE. The monolith of the speaker was labeled SEELE-07.

Each of these monoliths represented one of the most powerful men in the world in this place where they conferred in secret, keeping their distance from each other. For as much as they feared the forces they were already planning on betraying for their own ends, they feared each other as well. For these men, immortality was everything, worth any price…and death was feared above all.

"Long past time, I'd say!" a voice issued from the monolith marked SEELE-11. "Ikari was becoming too uncontrollable! His insolence was beyond tolerance."

"Perhaps, but what of Adam?" demanded SEELE-04. "Our man inside NERV reports that there has been no sign of the 1st Messenger since Ikari's demise."

"It could be worse than that," interjected SEELE-02, causing silence amongst his fellows. "If what the reports say was true, Ikari had actually _grafted_ Adam to his right hand, which his assailants had ripped apart. If that is indeed the case, then his assailants have control of Adam."

"Is it possible…could they have destroyed Adam?" SEELE-07 gasped, at which point mutterings were heard across the room.

"If that is the case, then we are lost," SEELE-06 growled. "The scenario will have failed. Never mind what reaction this could provoke from the remaining Angels!"

These words provoked an avalanche of accusations, potential plans, objections, and various insults to hurled about the room seemingly at random. "Enough!" came the voice of SEELE-01. "The scenario remains viable, despite the loss of the 1st Messenger. There are still Evangelions 00 and 02, along with all other Evas cloned from Adam. They are genetically compatible with the scenario, and we have the capability to fit them with Fruits of Life."

"Then the scenario shall proceed, minus Ikari," SEELE-11 stated with satisfaction.

"But what of his assailants?" SEELE-04 wondered. "If they know enough to destroy Adam…then what of the remaining elements of the scenario?"

"Everything we've worked towards could be imperiled!" SEELE-05 declared.

"That is why I've already made certain…preparations," SEELE-01 announced, drawing the undivided attention of the other members. "I've arranged for a special operative to be sent to Tokyo-3 via a sub-orbital interceptor."

"A…special operative?" SEELE-08 wondered.

"Yes. You know the one," SEELE-01 explained. As these words slowly sank in, devious sounds of approval were heard throughout the room. "His assignment is to evaluate the situation in Tokyo-3, discover Ikari's assailants, recover Adam if at all possible…and terminate the assailants. With extreme prejudice."

"Very good," SEELE-04 mused. "He'll get the job done, no doubts about that. One way…or the other."

"In the mean time, we must find someone to replace Ikari as head of NERV Central," SEELE-01 stated firmly. "Someone…easier to control than Ikari was."

"Agreed," came several voices at once, and the meeting continued.

* * *

Later that evening, as Ritsuko entered her apartment, her tabby friend sauntered up to her leg and started rubbing against it, just before looking up at her with a plaintive 'meow'.

"I know, Miko, I know, I'm late, and you want your dinner," Ritsuko noted with a wry bit of humor. When her feline friend meowed in agreement, the doctor sighed. "At least you're honest about what you want." Without any preamble, the doctor went into the kitchen, picked up the dirty cat dishes, and fished out clean replacements. Then, with moist cat food in one and water in the other, Ritsukop set them both down for her feline companion, at which point Miko happily sauntered up and began emptying them again.

"You're so easy to please," Ritsuko smiled as she left her tabby friend to feeding her face. Sighing, the faux-blonde left the kitchen, picking up a pack of cigarettes as she left. Only to stop in mid-step and looked at the wrapped nicotine in her hand, sighing as she did.

"Why do I even bother keeping these around, anyway? It's not like I can smoke them anymore," Ritsuko grumbled, setting the pack back down as she looked down at one portion of her carpet that was marred with a slight burn. A burn that had happened one day, after a hard day of training in the depths of NERV, when she had automatically gone for some stress relief in the form of a quiet smoke…only to drop the cigarette when something started tingling in the back of her mind. After quickly stomping out the cigarette and mitigating the damage, Ritsuko had tried again…only to once again be warded off by the strange tingle. A tingle she had never felt before her transformation. A tingle that appeared to alert her of potential danger.

"I don't even need the damned things anymore," Ritsuko declared, staring contemptuously at the pack of cancer. Her transformation had brought her many things, and had freed her of her nicotine addiction as well. What had at first seemed impossible soon became accepted, and with every breath Ritsuko took, she found herself appreciating her new body a bit more. Although there was still the occasional hitch to it.

As Ritsuko started towards her room, she was reminded of another such hitch as she looked at the section of the wall she had gouged out on the day she had gotten her powers. Though it had been repaired, there was still a large, discolored patch, since the maintenance people in charge of her apartment building hadn't seen fit to precisely match the new paint to the old. Between that and the burn on her carpet…

"I've got to get this place fixed up," the doctor muttered in a non-committal tone as she entered her room. Sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders and allowing it to slide to the floor. Kicking off her shoes, Ritsuko strode in her lingerie to her mirror, once again looking at the perfect tone of her new body. She looked like a model or some girl from the red light district. She didn't look like a woman who had killed someone.

_And that was just the beginning,_ Ritsuko knew, thinking of the long road ahead of her. There were twelve members of SEELE, twelve madmen who saw the unification of the souls of all humanity as the ultimate escape of death. Twelve men who wielded enormous power, power that held countries hostage. Twelve men who knew that the power they wielded would not keep their enemies at bay forever…but would do so for long enough. Unless someone got to them faster than they expected.

_I was able to kill an unarmed man and escape without a trace,_ Ritsuko thought, his eyes sparking with both renewed determination and fear. _But SEELE…they'll have guards. They'll have defenses. __They'll have entire _armies_ at their command!_

Ritsuko had thought these things through, time and time again, knowing that the odds against her were beyond astronomical, despite the power of the spider that now flowed through her veins. Unless she did something to tilt the odds in her favor. Unless she polished her skills, increased her ability to use her strange gifts. And unlike the Shinji and the other pilots, she couldn't just use a simulator in order to push herself to her newfound limits.

This was something that could only happen by using her powers in battle. To actually fight, to test her resources and resourcefulness against living, breathing, _thinking_ opponents. To find her limitations…and surpass them.

_But I'll need more than that,_ Ritsuko thought as she moved to sit down before the small computer she had in her room. A stand-alone unit that lacked the power of the other computer she had, but was as safe as possible from being hacked into. _I'm going to need weapons, tools. I'm going to need every edge I can get against SEELE if I'm going to have a chance of pulling this off._

So Ritsuko realized that she needed to do the work. She needed to do what she had seen done in countless comic books when she was just a young girl; to take a new identity, and go out there and fight. To take her skills to the next level, and then take every new weapon and tool she would create, and beta test them in battle. To find the flaws in her arsenal before they could fail her when she needed them most.

Bringing up her computer, Ritsuko opened her newest file, and began looking over the various ideas she had come up with. Various spider-themed garments, tools and weapons based on things she had worked on at NERV. Everything she could think of, every device that she could create with her own hands. In a very real way, the computer screen held on it the summation of everything she had worked on as a scientist, the ultimate culmination of her mind's achievements. For the doctor, it was something to be proud of.

Until Ritsuko was reminded of a very real problem.

"But I've never sewn anything in my life! I don't think I've even _held_ a needle and thread!" she grumbled, shaking her head at the various elaborate outfits she had come up with. "And I don't even want to think about what would happen if I actually had to replace any of these!"

As Ritsuko sat there, looking at plethora of costume ideas she had concocted, she grumbled, for none of them really felt _right_ to her. _If I run into trouble out in the field, I'm going to have to be flexible. Adaptable. And none of these things allow for that…_

Sighing as she once again ran into the same wall she had run into several times already, Ritsuko went about powering down her computer once again. "How do those other superwomen deal with this sort of thing, anyway?" she wondered, shaking her head. "What do they do, buy their stuff off the rack? Or have them custom-made, just for them?"

Leaning back in her seat, Ritsuko looked at the ceiling. "What I wouldn't give…for some inspiration…" As she looked up, wondering if some kind of divine imagery would appear before her, her stomach gave an unpleasant gurgle.

Groaning in dismay, Ritsuko looked down at her abs. "I don't believe this! It's been _days_ already, and the damn thing _still_ isn't done with me?!" she groaned in disbelief. "Okay, note to self; Angels are not one of the five food groups for a reason…"

* * *

The next day after work, Ritsuko was trying to stifle the strange tingling in her mind, one that she had quickly learned to associate with danger. It had been triggered by people spying her when she wasn't aware of them, like Gendo and Shinji, and it had gone off in response to a simple lit cigarette. However, never before had it gone off as strongly as it was now. It was like having the silent version of a car alarm blaring in her head.

Which was rather appropriate, Ritsuko finally decided.

"Misato, do you even know _how_ to use the brake?!" the doctor demanded of her purple-haired friend as she once again demonstrated the skills she had honed back in college. Namely, those of drag-racing and demolition derbying.

"Sure I do!" Misato smiled as they speeded along at several miles in excess of the posted speed limit.

"Then would you mind using it?!" Ritsuko inquired, sweat-dropping as their destination came into view. "We're almost at Kaji's place!"

"Not a problem!" Misato grinned, taking her foot off the accelerator and jamming down on the brake pedal. Hard.

The warning tingle in her mind screaming even louder, Ritsuko dug her fingers into her seat as the brakes squealed loudly. With Kaji's house just in view, Misato's Renault Alpine practically flew through the air! Spinning about one what seemed like one wheel, the abused car turned a full 180 degrees in less than a second, before falling back onto all four wheels, lurching about for a few seconds before everything was still once more.

"There!" Misato grinned, looking at a doctor who was trying to determine if she still had a pulse. "Now how's _that_ for speed?"

Grimacing as she tried to peel herself out of her seat, Ritsuko slowly looked at her friend. "The next time I ask you for a lift, please…talk me out of it!"

"Well, hello, ladies," came Kaji's voice. As Ritsuko looked around, she saw the unshaven man approaching, a hose in hand with water still pouring out of it. "I heard you coming, so…"

"I'm sure you did," Ritsuko answered sourly as she unbuckled her seat belt and gratefully got out of the scariest thing on four wheels. "Honestly, there are times when I'm grateful that only children can pilot the Evas. I don't even want to _think_ about what would happen if Misato ever got into an Entry Plug!"

"Very funny," Misato sniffed as she got out as well. "I'll have you know that I've never gotten a ticket in my life."

"Yes, I know," Ritsuko smiled in response as she met her friend's challenging gaze. "That's because there isn't a police officer out there crazy enough to try and catch you!"

When Misato just looked sourly at her friend, Kaji raised his hands in a disarming manner. "Now, now, ladies! Let's behave ourselves! After all, we're here for a reason, remember?"

"That's right," Ritsuko spoke, thinking of the sad little boy she had seen the other day. A boy that she had helped shoulder with unconscionable burdens. "Well, we're here to think of a few ideas. Let's start thinking of them."

"Right," Misato nodded as she moved around her car, her party girl air completely gone as she followed Ritsuko through Kaji's garden and up to his house.

_I guess we all have ways of…covering up what hurts most. Don't we, Misato?_ Ritsuko thought as she entered the house. _We've all had to learn…ways of coping with all this madness._

* * *

"So…" Kaji started after handing both the ladies some hot green tea. "How's Shinji doing today? Any better?"

Misato shook her head sadly. "If anything, he's getting worse," the Major confessed, holding up her cup of tea and looking into the green brew, as if searching for the answers to all her problems. The three of them were in Kaji's living room, seated around a coffee table, with Misato and Ritsuko seated next to each other. "He wouldn't even talk to me this morning, and…and I don't know what to do. I just don't."

"I'm sorry," Ritsuko commented, giving Misato a sideways glance before taking a sip of her tea.

"Don't be sorry," Misato responded, her lips tugging slightly as she looked at her friend. "It's not like this is your fault."

"That's right. You can't punish yourself for things like this," Kaji grinned easily as he sat back, seeming to be a perfect fit with the gentle warmth of his home. "Besides, feeling sorry for yourself won't help Shinji, now will it?"

Letting out a weary sigh, Ritsuko's lips curled downward slightly. "No…it won't," she admitted, an even deeper guilt settling down upon her shoulders. "But…what can we do about it?"

"That's what we're here to figure out, isn't it?" Kaji asked rhetorically. "So…any thoughts?"

Shaking her head slowly, Misato answered, "I just keep…thinking of what happened when I took the children out to dinner. After the 10th Angel. Remember that?"

"The big, nasty bomber. Right," Kaji replied with a thoughtful nod. "So, what happened?"

"It's just...Shinji commented about why he stuck with piloting an Eva. Despite how much it hurt him," Misato murmured, her eyes narrowed in recollection. "He told me about…how good it felt, when Gendo praised him, for how well he had done in that battle, and…he wanted it to happen again."

Ritsuko frowned slightly at this. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected," she commented, not making the connection. "So?"

Heaving a weary breath, Misato continued. "It's just…I think that, despite everything, Shinji's been hoping that Gendo would finally…accept him. Take him back, and things would finally go back to the way they were before. You know, before he lost his mother."

"That makes sense," Kaji decided, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Only now, that'll never happen, and his family is now completely gone."

As Ritsuko heard these words, she felt the pit of her stomach gape open. _Of course. Why didn't I see that before?_ she demanded of herself. But as she looked at her friends, the doctor realized that she knew the answer to that question; because she had known all along that Gendo would never accept his son, never treat him as anything more than a pawn in his evil games of life and death. _But…Shinji doesn't know that. Doesn't know what Gendo had planned for him…and it's probably better that way._

"So what can we do?" Ritsuko finally asked, looking at the other two in desperate hope.

"I'm not sure," Kaji admitted, causing the hearts of the other two to sink. Then he leaned in closer at Misato. "Katsuragi…does Shinji have anything that belonged to Yui? Pictures, heirlooms, things like that? Maybe they could help cheer him up?"

Misato immediately shook her head at this. "No. I asked him about that shortly after he arrived in Tokyo-3. Apparently, Gendo kept everything that had to do with his mother, only to throw it all away."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko wondered, sitting up straighter in her confusion.

"Shinji told me that Gendo threw out everything belonging to his mother," Misato reiterated. "He doesn't even have a picture of her."

"But…Gendo didn't throw everything out," Ritsuko informed her friends, causing them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"How can you be sure of that?" Kaji wondered, his voice thick with interest.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, knowing how the other two would take what she was about to say, Ritsuko explained, "One time, when I was Gendo's house, I woke up the next day after…well, you know." As the other two nodded their understanding, the docotor furrowed her brows. "Anyway, I found him looking into a cabinet. Now, I didn't see much, and he closed it as soon as he saw me, but…I did see a picture of Yui."

"What?!" Misato gaped, even As Kaji frowned lightly. "Are you sure it was her?"

Ritsuko nodded to this. "I recognized her from one of the old GEHIRN files. I'm sure of it."

"But…why would Gendo lie to Shinji about something like that?" Misato wondered. "I knew he was an asshole, but…!"

"Maybe he didn't want to share his little treasure trove with him?" Kaji guessed with a weary smile.

_More like he was a selfish, twisted, evil son of a bitch who hated his son, _Ritsuko mentally chimed in. "I really can't tell you that. All I can say is, I know that that picture was there, and there might have been more, as well."

Leaning towards her friend intently, Misato spoke, "Say, if we can get that picture, and whatever else Gendo was hiding, I'd bet it would go a long way to helping Shinji feel a bit better."

"Well, it sure seems like it would be worth a try," Kaji decided, shrugging as he looked at the ladies.

"I'll talk to Sub Commander Fuyutsuki tomorrow – no, I'll do it today!" Misato declared as she moved to get up. "I'll go right back there see if there's anything we can do to get that stuff for Shinji!"

"Whoa, wait a minute there, Katsuragi!" Kaji cut it, motioning for her to sit back down. "We still have to figure out what to do about Rei, remember?"

"That won't be a problem, Kaji," Ritsuko cut in, waving his concerns aside. "I…have a few ideas about what will make her feel better. If you two don't mind."

Smiling warmly, Misato placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Rits," the Major spoke, just before she frowned thoughtfully. "Hey…have you been working out lately?"

A metaphoric drop of sweat running down the back of her head, Ritsuko found herself on the verge of panicking as she tried to think of something to say. "Um…a little. Why?"

"Well, I just noticed, but…you seem to have buffed out a bit," Misato noted.

"Just a bit," Ritsuko downplayed, hoping like crazy that Misato didn't notice any of the other little changes her body had gone through.

"Aw, what's the matter, Katsuragi?" Kaji asked, giving her a lopsided smile. "Don't tell me you're getting a little…jealous?"

Two purple eyebrows flying upwards, Misato turned a wrathful look upon her former lover. "Jealous?!"

_Whew! Thank you, Kaji!_ Ritsuko thought, thankful for the distraction as the two of them started arguing. _It's just like old times…_

* * *

"So, are you sure that I can't drive you back home?" Misato asked from the window of her car.

Ritsuko smiled at the slightly disappointed look on Misato's face. A short time had passed since she and Kaji had finished arguing, and now she was heading back to NERV to have her intended discussion with Fuyutsuki. "Trust me, Misato, wild horses couldn't drag me back into that car of yours," the faux-blonde smirked, enjoying the sour expression that appeared on her friend's face. Deciding to blacken her features a bit more, she added, "Besides, walking is excellent exercise. You might want to try it yourself sometime. Or don't you want to buff yourself up a bit as well?"

"Oh, shove off!" Misato growled, drawing an amused giggle from the doctor. "Besides, I'd bet anything you just shot yourself up with some kind of weird serum! It's not like you ever set foot in a gym!"

_Pretty close, Misato,_ Ritsuko thought ruefully. "Anyway, you better get going. The sooner Shinji is feeling better, the happier we'll all be."

"No arguments here," Misato answered as she pulled her head back through the window. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Right. See you," Ritsuko smiled, watching as Misato fired up her car and was soon pulling away. Watching as her best friend headed towards the pyramid that was NERV headquarters, Ritsuko looked in the direction of the access ways that led up to Tokyo-3.

"I better get started," the doctor said to herself as she started walking through one of the many grassy fields filling the geofront. _Yet another perk of having spider-powers; you can walk for miles on end without feeling tired from it. Even these fancy shoes don't bother you. Much._

As Ritsuko continued her way to the closest access way, she noticed someone almost directly in her path. As she drew closer to him, she realized that he was an elderly gentleman, perhaps even older than Fuyutsuki was. He wore glasses and a mustache, and was sitting in a lawn chair, grinning like a little boy as he read a comic book.

As Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at the incongruity of a man like this reading comic books, the older man took notice of her. "Well, hello, young lady," he smiled in a disarming fashion. "And how are you doing today?"

_Young lady. Now _that's_ something I don't hear very often anymore!_ Ritsuko thought with a hint of amusement. Smiling at the gentleman's charming demeanor, she answered, "Pretty good, I suppose. And you?"

"Marvelous!" the older man smiled before returning his attention to the comic in his hand, giving a laugh over something he read. "My word. Sometimes, you have to wonder where these people come up with this stuff!"

"I suppose," Ritsuko noted, looking away, surveying the scenery around her. "By the way…don't you think you're a little old to be reading that sort of thing?"

The elder gentleman set the comic down on his lap, and pointed at Ritsuko with an impish twinkling in his eyes. "The day you decide you're too old to do the things you love most…_that's_ the day you truly _become_ old." As Ritsuko processed this, actually finding that the older man's words made sense, he sat up and looked at her more closely. "Pardon me if I'm butting in on anything personal, but…you look to me like woman who has quite a bit on her mind."

"You're right," Ritsuko admitted, looking up at the artificial sky of the geofront. "Actually, I've…been working on some major problems of mine. I've made some progress on some of them, but…"

"Having trouble with the rest, are you?" the older man intuited.

Nodding in agreement, Ritsuko sighed. "I just wish I had some kind of sign. A bit of inspiration," she muttered.

"I understand what you mean, my dear. Everybody has days like that, when their muses seemingly abandon them," the old man explained with a boyish grin. "Even me!"

Taking a deep breath as she returned her gaze to the elderly gentlemen, Ritsuko's eyes glanced over his comic book…and suddenly snapped back to it. Her enhanced eyes scrutinizing every detail on the page, Ritsuko reached to grab it, only to look at the older man. "May I?"

"By all means!" the elderly gentleman smiled. Eager and careful at the same time, Ritsuko picked up the comic book. On the page she was looking at, a well-dressed man was holding up a suitcase, saying, 'Time to armor up!' The rest of the page showed the suitcase unfolding, changing shape, until it became a suit of armor, which the man the stepped into.

"That's it!" Ritsuko hissed in excitement. "_That is it!!"_

"What's it?" the elderly gentleman wondered.

"The inspiration I needed!" Ritsuko grinned in delight as she handed him back his comic book, and placing a kiss on his cheek in the process. "Thank you so much! I have to get going now! Bye!"

"Um…bye!" the elderly gentleman waved as Ritsuko took off, practically skipping about in delight as she raced towards the access way. It was all she could do not to simply teleport in order to speed her trip back.

As for the elderly gentlemen, he just smiled, and sat back with his comic book. "Inspiration shows up in the strangest places," he commented easily as he turned the page.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, not a lot happening in this chapter, but still, I hope you enjoy it. Please, read and review. And hopefully you'll check out my other stories as well!

Now, gunman, I have some plans for Ritsuko and Shinji, not the least of which is her helping him get those prized mementos of his mother. As for her costume, I've got the perfect idea for that. I don't see her actually telling Shinji about what she did. At least, not for a while.

Okay, it's omake time! Get ready!

Omake 1

Smiling warmly, Misato placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Rits," the Major spoke, just before she frowned thoughtfully. "Hey…have you been working out lately?"

A metaphoric drop of sweat running down the back of her head, Ritsuko found herself on the verge of panicking as she tried to think of something to say. "Um…a little. Why?"

"Well, I just noticed, but…you seem to have buffed out a bit," Misato noted.

"Just a bit," Ritsuko downplayed, hoping like crazy that Misato didn't notice any of the other little changes her body had gone through.

"Aw, what's the matter, Katsuragi?" Kaji asked, giving her a lopsided smile. "Don't tell me you're getting a little…jealous?"

Two purple eyebrows flying upwards, Misato turned a wrathful look upon her former lover. "Jealous?! Of Ritsuko?! Get real, Kaji!"

"Hey, I'm not trying to be unpleasant!" Kaji protested, waving both his hands in the air. "I'm just saying…maybe I could recommend a gym you to go to…if you wanted."

"And why would I want to that…when I can do _this?!"_ Misato demanded, her eyes flaring from brown to bright green. At this, gamma green began to flow through her veins, causing muscles to erupt from her frame, her bones becoming larger, and her breasts to explode out of her blouse!

As Kaji sat there, stock-still with amazement, Misato's transformation was completed, leaving her completely naked in the form of the She-Hulk. "You want buff, Kaji? Then take a look at this!" she demanded, flexing her massive biceps.

Wincing as she watched Kaji squeaked, only to have a gusher of blood erupt from his nose as he passed out, Ritsuko looked up at her friend. "You realize that you're going top have to run around naked until you can get some new clothes, don't you?"

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it!" Misato grinned, turning about to show off her figure. "And I've _definitely_ got it!"

Omake 2

"Stand, bow, sit!" came the voice of Hikari Horaki as she looked down at her class. "Alright, today we're going to be discussing the finer points of sewing. So if you would all open your books to page fifty-three…"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Misato hissed as she sat in the classroom right next to Ritsuko. "I don't have any idea of how to sew!"

"Neither do I. And isn't that why we're attending this class to begin with?" Ritsuko wondered.

"But why us?" Misato protested. "None of the other Superwomen are here! Why us?!"

"Maya and Mayumi are just running late," Ritsuko responded. "And besides, you know why the others aren't here! Rei's silver skin is generated by her board, Asuka can use any biker outfit for her costume when she transforms into Ghost Rider, and Mana's armor is the source of her powers. And as for Yui, Kyoko, and my mother…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Misato grumbled. "Still…!"

"Besides, you're in no position to talk!" Ritsuko pointed out. "What makes you think you can run around naked in battle! It's indecent!"

"Hey! You try wearing something under your clothes that will fit when you change into a giant green mega-muscle Amazon!" Misato protested indignantly. "Besides -!"

Misato got not further before an eraser was sent flying into her face. "Ms. Katsuragi! There will be no talking in my class! Now be quiet or I'll make you be quiet!"

"Yeah, right, like you even _could…!_" Misato hissed, but she settled back in her seat, nonetheless, and opened her book up to the desired page.


	5. Field Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: Field Test

"A new commander?" Ritsuko spoke, her eyes widening in surprise.

Ritsuko, along with Misato and the three pilots, were in the office of the late Commander Ikari. There, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki sat, looking very out of place in the throne left by the fallen king of NERV.

"That's right," Fuyutsuki responded with a slight nod. "I've just gotten the word myself. The Instrumentality Committee and the Marduk Institute have been conferring since Ikari's death, and they've already arranged for someone to take over here at NERV Central."

"That seems a bit strange," Misato noted, her arms folded in front of her. "Why are they sending someone new here? Wouldn't it be simpler just to make _you_ the new commander?"

"What's the matter, Misato?" Asuka wondered, an obnoxious expression upon her face. "Disappointed that you won't be getting that big promotion?"

"Watch it…" Misato hissed out just beneath her breath as she shot the redhead a deadly sideways glance. When Asuka just looked away, not at all rebuffed, the Major returned her attention to Fuyutsuki. "But, honestly, I _am_ surprised by this. Why put in a complete stranger when they already have someone who knows how everything works around here?"

The old professor smiled at Misato, even as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably in the seat left behind by his former student. "While I appreciate your vote of confidence, Major, the fact remains that, while the Committee has every confidence in my skills, they don't feel that I have the necessary…mentality to assume total command here."

"The necessary mentality?" Misato repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What that's supposed to mean, anyway?"

_It means either a ruthless monster who hates everyone on Earth and wants everyone to die, or someone that SEELE knows they can control. Or most likely, both, _Ritsuko thought sourly, frowning as she wondered what sort of monster SEELE had dug up in order to take over the reigns of NERV.

"Who knows?" the faux-blonde spoke aloud, shrugging as she looked at her best friend, just before she returned her attention to Fuyutsuki. "So…when do we get to meet him? Or is it…a her?"

"At present, I have not been informed as to the identity of the new commander," Fuyutsuki informed them, causing surprise to ripple through the people there. "And as for when he…or she…will be arriving, that will be in three days time. So I would suggest making sure that all departments are ready for inspection before then. Just in case."

"Right," Ritsuko nodded, already thinking of the various preparations that she would have to make, and the various departments that she would have to personally notify. Looking over at Misato, the doctor knew her friend was currently thinking similar thoughts, in regards to the parts of NERV for which she was responsible for.

"Now, I know this must seem very sudden to all of you, but I'm sure you all realize the importance of maintaining a functional chain of command," Fuyutsuki continued, standing up and wrapping his hands behind his back. "When the next Angel attacks, we cannot afford to be lost in confusion."

Misato automatically frowned at this, to which Ritsuko smiled. As Director of Operations, the Major handled most, if not all, of the important decision-making during a crisis. Gendo had had very little to do with the actual engagements, aside from signing off on one of her insane strategies.

"Very well, sir," Misato got out, though she seemed to be choking somewhat on her own words. "Will there be…anything else?"

At these words, Fuyutsuki smiled somewhat. "Actually, yes. There is one other thing," he started before looking at Shinji. "Something that involves Pilot Ikari."

"Huh?" Shinji got out, his eyes widening as he stood up straighter. "M-me, sir?"

"Yes," Fuyutsuki returned, before turning to look at the other two pilots. "Pilot Sohryu, Ayanami, please, would you wait outside?"

"Huh?" Asuka got out as Rei widened her eyes somewhat. "But…why?"

"I'm…afraid that this bit of business is rather personal," the Sub Commander explained evasively. "Now, please excuse us."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, seeming to consider the older man's words. Then, with a shrug, Asuka folded her hands behind her head, a look of patent disinterest appearing on her face. "Oh, fine. Whatever," was all she said before she turned about to leave.

When the two girls had departed, Misato turned her focus to the matter before them. "Come on, Shinji," the purple-haired woman said with an encouraging smile. When the boy looked at her warily, she smiled that much more. "This is something very special, just for you."

"Really?" Shinji returned, seeming more confused than before.

"Yes," Fuyutsuki spoke, gesturing for the boy to come closer. "Please, Shinji…we have something we want to give to you."

"Oh. Okay," Shinji finally replied, and he started towards the older man.

As Shinji made his way up to the desk once used by his father, Fuyutsuki bent down behind the desk…and brought forth a good-sized box. "These are for you, Shinji," the old professor smiled at the boy who now stood before him. "These belonged to your father…and under the circumstances, I can think of no one who deserves these than you."

"What are they?" Shinji asked nervously, even as Misato and Ritsuko slowly came up behind him.

"Well, why don't you open the box and find out?" Misato suggested playfully.

Quickly looking over his shoulder at his guardian, he received looks of encouragement from both her and Ritsuko. With determination creeping into his features, Shinji slowly returned his gaze to the box. Taking a breath, the boy opened it up, and his face creased with confusion. "What the…?" Shinji got out as he reached in, and pulled forth a photograph of a woman holding a small boy.

As he studied the picture, Shinji's expression slowly shifted, and confusion gave way to wonder. "Is this…my mother?"

"That's right, Shinji-kun," Misato smiled as she bent down closer. "That's your mother. Dr. Yui Ikari."

"Yes," Fuyutsuki agreed, a quiet longing appearing in his voice. "Everything you see in this box belonged to your mother at one point, or are pictures of her."

"And…this used to be father's?" Shinji murmured, his eyes round with awe. Then, confusion returned to him. "But…he told me that he threw everything away! He…why would he…?"

"I'm sorry, Shinji," Ritsuko broke in, drawing the sad eyes of the boy to look upon her. "I…I can't tell you why Gendo told you what he did, but…there's actually a lot more where this came from."

"What?" Shinji responded, his astonishment only growing. As various emotions appeared in his face, growing and multiplying, growing more confused, the boy finally looked at Fuyutsuki. "Oh…thank you, Sub Commander."

"You don't need to thank me," the old man smiled easily. "If anybody here deserves your thanks, it would be Dr. Akagi."

"That's right," Misato agreed. "Rits spotted Gendo's stash when she was over at his place once. She's the one who told us about it."

"Oh," Shinji got out. He then turned his gaze back to the picture in his hands, only to slowly look at Ritsuko. "Thank you, Akag- I mean, Ritsuko."

"It's not a problem, Shinji-kun," Ritsuko replied, kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes. "After everything that's happened…it was the least I could do for you."

"Still…thank you," Shinji murmured, even as shame stained Ritsuko's heart. Then, the boy angled his head, narrowing his eyes as he studied the picture he held.

"What is it, Shinji?" Misato wondered.

"Oh, it's…probably nothing," Shinji replied quickly. "It's just…it's been so long since I've seen a picture of her, but…mother…she looks a little like Rei."

_Yes, she does, _Ritsuko thought sadly, even as Misato agreed with Shinji's assessment. _And I pray that you never learn the reason why…_

* * *

"There! It's finally done!" Ritsuko declared, a tone of pure satisfaction adorning every word.

Wiping her brow, the doctor looked at the masterpiece of technology that now lay before her. Sitting in the small office of her apartment, Ritsuko marveled at the series of devices she had created over the course of many nights with little or no sleep. Nights that would have quickly driven her to exhaustion in the past, but had little affect on her now.

_I guess that's just another of the benefits of having an Angelic physiology, _the doctor thought as she held up the three devices to the light, savoring her accomplishment. _I'd have killed to be able to stay up all night back when I was I college! And I know it's going to be useful now…_

Standing from her seat, Ritsuko placed the three objects on her person. The first appeared to be a simple jeweled bracelet, the second a sturdy watch with black finish and silver trim. The last was a belt seemingly made of red fabric, with a silver buckle. Looking over herself, the doctor left her workspace, and made her way over to her room. The doctor then looked at the full length mirror there, taking several poses, scrutinizing her appearance from every angle.

"Perfect. And all of it looks completely normal," Ritsuko smiled, feeling very pleased with herself, recalling how this idea had been born from seeing a suit of armor emerging from something that looked completely normal. A technological marvel from out of nowhere. "Now…all that's left to do…is to field test it."

Fetching her lab coat, Ritsuko stopped to stroke the fur of her cat. "Take care of things while I'm out, Miko," the doctor murmured as the cat looked at her, before stretching and yawning. "I get the feeling today is going to be _very_ busy."

Taking a moment to refresh Miko's food and water, Ritsuko exited her apartment, her heart already thundering in anticipation of what she was planning. _Come on, Ritsuko, stay calm, _she ordered herself as she visually scanned the area, all the while alert for that strange tingle that would signal as to potential danger. _Just take this one step at a time…this is the first time this equipment has actually been used. This is just the beta test, and there are probably a lot of things that can and probably _will_ go wrong with them…so be careful._

However, even as Ritsuko's scientific mind responded to her logic, her body continued to grow even tenser with eagerness. Her pulse rate continued to increase, and her palms were sweating as she held up the watch that now sat upon her left wrist. Pressing the studs at the sides of the watch, Ritsuko couldn't help but jump somewhat when the ring at the center popped up. The time display then disappeared, and was replaced by a spider-emblem, along with various technical specifications.

"Hmm…first time out, so let's keep things simple," Ritsuko decided, looking at the information on the small digital screen. "Alright, then. Basic Combat, version 1.0…now!" And so, Ritsuko pressed the button just below the display.

With that action, several small slots on her watch opened up, disgorging hordes of nanites that quickly began crawling over her forearm. The tiny machines, remnants of the 11th Angel that she had painstaking culled from the MAGI over the course of several days. Nanites she had then modified and replicated for this specific purpose, and which were now making their way into her clothing, and soon were reconfiguring the fabric of her clothes.

_So far, so good, _Ritsuko thought as her clothes shifted, becoming skintight and blue. A slight giggle escaped her lips as the nanites crept across her body, transforming her clothes. Something that was rather ticklish, as she was discovering. _I'll have to work on that. I can't go laughing while I'm getting into costume!_

As this thought ran its course, the nanites continued to spread, and soon reached both Ritsuko's belt and the bracelet. As the tiny Angelic machines interacted with the belt, they soon released the tiny mechanisms that Ritsuko had built into it, mechanisms the doctor had felt too crucial to risk being formed by the nanites. The belt also contained a form of liquid metal for the tiny robots to use in reinforcing the forming costume, as well to use in other applications.

As for the bracelet, it contained special defense mechanisms, like those held within the watch, as well as a highly sophisticated computer and communications device. _This will be a big help when it comes to eavesdropping on what's going on at NERV, and keeping track of Section 2, _Ritsuko thought as the bracelet and belt were absorbed into her new costume.

While her clothes kept changing, Ritsuko found herself giggling again as the nanites creepy-crawled their way into her hair, and coating every strand of it. As she watched every fiber of hair change color, she then smiled as she thought of the change in her appearance. Blonde hair was quickly shifting to a deep, dark purple shade. _Misato would appreciate this, _Ritsuko thought with a bit of humor. She had chosen purple hair for her other identity for several reasons. One was that it was easier to program the nanites for this, since the predominant colors of her costume were red and blue. The second was that purple was as close to opposite of blonde as she could get. And the third reason…

_I'm going to need all the courage I can get, _Ritsuko thought as her costume was finally completed. And despite Misato's party girl image and attitudes, the doctor knew her to be one of the bravest people she had ever met. Anybody who would brave the radioactive interior of the Jet Alone robot, all for the sake of people she had never met, certainly had plenty of courage to spare in Ritsuko's opinion. _Maybe if I'm lucky, some of her nerve will rub off on me._

As this thought completed itself, Ritsuko looked down at herself, and saw that the costume was now complete. The primary color was blue, with red marking her legs from the thighs down, and a red spider-emblem decorating her chest. Her watch and bracelet had been integrated with red spider-markings, and combined with some of the technological implements from her belt. Her face was covered by a partial mask that left her mouth exposed, in case there ever came a need to employ her deadly fangs.

_Speaking of which…_ Ritsuko remembered, and once again, she willed the transformation to happen. With a thought, four spidery arms appeared from her back, her nanotech costume allowing them to pass without difficulty. Claws sprouted from her fingertips, and toxic fangs now graced her mouth.

"Alright then…let's get to it," Ritsuko spoke aloud, even as realization hit her. She was _really_ going to do it. She was actually going to go out in a costume, to fight the good fight. On the one hand, it made her feel almost like laughing. Despite the very serious nature of her situation, that fact was what she was doing was like something straight out of the comic books she had read as a younger girl!

_If someone had ever told me I'd actually be doing something like this, I'd have probably died laughing!_ Ritsuko grinned as the image crossed her mind. In a way, she felt like she was cosplaying a superhero, rather than actually trying to be one.

Ritsuko smiled at the image. Such thoughts kept her busy, kept her from thinking about other things. Like how anxious she truly was about all of this.

This costume had never been tested. True, the various technological elements composing it had been proven under various circumstances, but never like this. And then there was the Angelic component of her uniform. Nanites from the 11th Angel, which had slunk into the MAGI and very nearly destroyed NERV and killed everyone in Tokyo-3.

_Nanites that also have S2 organs built into each and every one of them, guaranteeing almost unlimited power, _Ritsuko reminded herself. _And that's something I definitely am going to need! Now, just do it, already! You'll have to do it, sooner or later! So it might as well be now!_

With this thought, Ritsuko's lips tightened with renewed determination, and then she activated one of the devices she had built into her the costume. With a simple thought, circular gliders appeared from the sides of her costume, spreading out from her waist to her arms. As soon as they were in place, Ritsuko moved her arms about. She looked at the web-shaped gliders from various angles, and finally smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, Kyoko…time to see how good your work really is," she murmured. Then, indulging in a nervous gulp, she activated the repulsion systems of the gliders. As a slight hum filled her ears, Ritsuko looked up at the sky through the eyepieces of her mask. Her lips tightening, the costumed woman coiled her legs, and after a quick, silent prayer, Ritsuko leapt into the sky. Feeling her heartbeat shoot up as she rose past the various stories of the buildings, she then angled herself so that she was horizontal, like she was about to dive down back to the ground. As she did so, she felt the gliders taking over, repelling the Earth beneath her…and adding to her height, even as she flew forward.

For several seconds, Ritsuko flew through the air, almost disbelievingly. There she was, soaring through the air, like she had been born to fly. "They're working…_they're working!!"_ Ritsuko cried out in delight, even as realization slammed into her all at once.

Despite all of her work, despite all of her tests and diagnostics, Ritsuko had fully expected for the gliders to fail. Or that some kind of glitch would appear, or maybe they _would_ work, just not as well as she thought they might. And yet, the doctor was now riding the winds flowing through Tokyo-3 effortlessly, moving between the various buildings with the ease of a bird of prey.

As Ritsuko continued to fly, the slight hum of the gliders quickly fading into the background, she found herself smiling as the wind caressed her face, moving through her hair, and thew warmth of the sun beating down upon her. Looking about at the many buildings of Tokyo-3, seeing the people going about their business down on the streets below, the doctor felt…free. Like all of the problems of the real world were beneath her, leaving her free to rise above them all.

Even as she savored the liberating sensation, Ritsuko finally sighed. _Come on, Ritsuko, this is a field test, not a pleasure trip! _the fledgling hero reminded herself. _Remember, the gliders are working on normal conditions. You still don't know how well they'll hold up under bad weather, or in a fight. And you still have to test all of the other systems as well! So get to it!_

Taking a quick breath, Ritsuko looked at the displays built in her to her eyepieces, and began reading off the various diagnostics. "All systems are checking out. Recorders are on, diagnostics running…so far, so good," she muttered, a sense of growing satisfaction appearing. "Now to test the rest of it."

For several minutes, Ritsuko began checking the various systems of her suit. For the most part, each was performing as they should be; already, she could see some modifications would be necessary for optimal performance. _Still, this is working much better than I would have thought…_ the doctor mused. _Maybe I'm just getting paranoid in my old age!_

Rolling her eyes at this thought, Ritsuko's attention was drawn to a beeping in her ear. "What the…?" she started, even as information began appearing on the Heads-Up Display.

"A robbery at Central Bank?" Ritsuko intoned as more specifics were processed. According to the reports her suit was intercepting, there were four suspects, who were currently escaping in a red, unmarked van. They were reported to be armed and dangerous.

As the doctor digested the information, she frowned. _Just let it go, Ritsuko! _she told herself. _You haven't even finished testing the suit's basic functions! You have no idea how well it will hold in an actual fight! So just…let it go!_

Yet, even as Ritsuko ran through every logical, rational reason she could think of as to why she should simply ignore the robbers, she altered course to intercept their reported escape path. _I've been ignoring the things around me for too long already. Ever since Gendo made me the head scientist of NERV…and probably even before then. No more. I'm not going to just sit around and let people like him get away with anything ever again!_ Then, with a weak smile, she added, _Besides…I'd need to test the suit in battle, anyway. Might as well do it now._

With that thought, Ritsuko continued to navigate the monolithic towers filling Tokyo-3, doing her best to ignore all the things that could go horribly wrong with this incredibly rash course of action. As she flew on, the gliders' continued humming reassuring her that she was not about to become a stain on the pavement below, she scanned the streets for any sign of her quarry. It was not long in coming.

There below her was the red van, which was spattered with mud and was now decorated with several bullet holes. It was screaming down the streets as fast as its engine could propel it, with three police cars a short distance behind it, with their sirens blaring and lights flashing.

_Maybe…I should just leave this to the police… _Ritsuko once again thought as she studied the situation. Once again, her concerns at her untested skills and suit reared their ugly heads. Also, the situation didn't look like anything the police couldn't handle…

Then she saw the back door of the van opening up. There was a man standing in the back of the van, far enough in so that he wasn't at risk of falling out…and still perfectly positioned to level his machine gun at the pursuing officers.

Even as Ritsuko gasped in horror, she watched as the gunner sprayed fire and metal. As the sound of gunfire echoed up to her, the doctor watched as the windshields of the police cars shattered, sending them into uncontrollable skids. Two of the cars slammed into each other, causing one of them to flip over onto its back.

"_Nooo!!" _Ritsuko cried out in anguish, even as she dove down towards the collision. _This is my fault! I've should've stopped those bastards when I had the chance!!_

Landing next to the upended car, Ritsuko crouched down to look through the window. She saw a man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties hanging upside down, his seatbelt holding him in place. A rivulet of blood appeared from a shallow gash in his forehead, undoubtedly caused by a shard of glass from the shattered windshield.

"Just hang on! I'll have you out of there in a second!" the doctor called to him, even as she retracted her gliders. As the policeman looked about at her dazedly, Ritsuko took hold of the door, and to the sound of shrieking metal, ripped it out of its frame.

"Holy…!" she heard one of the other officers gape, but she paid no attention to him. Her spider-sense wasn't going off, so there was no danger. So she focused on the wounded officer before her. Carefully angling her claws, she cut through his seatbelt, even as she braced him with her free arm. As she slowly guided him out of the car, careful not to let her deadly talons dig into his flesh, Ritsuko looked about, watching as the van filled with criminals made good on its escape.

Free to kill other people. Shatter lives, leaving people crying over their loved ones. The same way Gendo had when he set Second Impact into motion, and through his various manipulations.

_And I gave them the chance, all because I was so busy being a coward again, _she hissed inwardly, once again cursing her earlier hesitation.

"Hey…wh-who are you…?" came a groggy voice. As Ritsuko looked about, she saw the officer she was helping looking at her in befuddlement.

"A friend," was all she said to this before she looked at the other police officers. "I think he'll be alright, but he needs medical attention."

"Right. We'll call for an ambulance," one of the other officers agreed with a quick nod, the other remaining police man too staggered by these sudden events to say or do anything. "Uh…thanks for helping us out."

"You can thank me _after _I stop those thugs," the costumed woman gritted even as she looked in the direction they had fled.

The uninjured officer narrowed his eyes at this. "But…they're long gone already! There's no way we can catch up to them."

"I can…and I will," the arachnid heroine stated resolutely. "Now…please take him. I better get moving before the trail gets cold."

"Oh…right," the slightly younger man responded, even as he helped the injured officer wrap his arm about his shoulders. "You okay, Tori?"

"Yeah…I think so…" the injured man responded while the costumed women started moving away, spreading her gliders before she once again leapt into the sky. Before their eyes, the gliders caught the winds, and propelled her across Tokyo-3.

"Who the hell was she, anyway?!" the third policeman demanded, shaking his head in disbelief.

The younger one just smiled, even as he continued to shoulder the weight of his wounded comrade. "A hero…" he decided.

_

* * *

_

_Dammit! How can I be such a coward?!_ Ritsuko cursed herself as she continued onwards._ Okay, so this costume hasn't been perfected! So it's probably loaded with bugs! That doesn't change the fact that those men could have been killed, and those lunatics are still on the loose!_

As self-recriminations poured through her mind, Ritsuko returned her focus to the task at hand. "Activate thermal-graphic imager," she intoned into her suit's receivers. At these words, her HUD shifted spectra, allowing her to see infra-red frequencies. As she looked down at the streets below, she could see the heat left behind by the tires of the getaway van.

_At least, I hope that's what they are, _she muttered inwardly. Still, as she looked around, noted the relative absence of traffic, she knew that it was least probable that the heat trail came from the right van. And it was the only lead she had.

Moving with all the speed she could cull from the gliders, Ritsuko turned onto another street, and then another, always keeping a close eye on the trail below her. It was trail that wove through the almost chaotic network of skyscrapers, and she followed it relentlessly. Until finally…

"_There _you are!" Ritsuko hissed out, grinning ferally as she saw her quarry still heading down the streets as fast as their van could carry them. "Alright…now all I need is a little more speed…just a little more…"

As Ritsuko urged the gliders onward, pushing them for all they were worth…her grin was erased when the word 'Warning!!' flashed on the HUD. "Alert. Glider assembly is overheating. Emergency shutdown is imminent. I repeat, glider assembly…"

"_What?!!" _Ritsuko shrilled, eyes wide with sudden fear and confusion, even as she looked about and took stock of the situation. True to the onboard computer's words, the webbed gliders beneath her arms were heating up, having been pushed much harder and much faster than Ritsuko had originally intended.

_I never even calculated for the heat from the sunlight, and overuse! _the doctor thought woefully, even as the hum of the gliders faded away. _Okay, mental note; redesign the insulation and ventilation systems for greater endurance._ Then, the gliders gave a strange gurgle…and cut out completely, retracting into the fabric of her costume. Leaving Ritsuko firmly in the grip of gravity. _Assuming I get out of this mess as something other than a stain!_

Already falling to Earth, Ritsuko flailed her arms about, unable to think of a way to save her own life as her mind was emptied by panic, her brain blaring with the instinctive warning of danger. All she could see was her own demise as she crashed down upon the concrete. Then, just before that horrid vision became a reality, desperation and instinct caused her to cock her hand in a manner she had trained herself for…and a strand of webbing flew forth from her wrist, anchoring upon a nearby building.

Gravity was then thwarted as Ritsuko swung over the streets of the city, swinging from her line like Tarzan from a vine. The woman was still in a state of full-blown panic, screaming constantly as she saw another impending splat coming at her as she swung towards the building she had latched onto! Her sense of danger screaming at her again, she fired another line of web from her free hand, and caught hold of another massive tower.

Abandoning the first line and committing to the second, Ritsuko was once again swinging about, her overwhelming terror subsiding as she once again regained control of her situation. _That's it! _she screamed her herself. _Just keep firing off those lines of web, keeping swinging! You can still get them!_

With this thought burning in her mind, Ritsuko kept on swinging from the lines of webbing she was creating. In that instant, the very thought of letting those robbers escape became anathema to her. They had become monsters to her, monster who lived solely to destroy lives for their own selfishness.

Like the monster she had already slain. Like Gendo Ikari.

At the image of a van filled with Gendos, Ritsuko became even more infuriated, and poured on all the speed she could muster. To her astonishment, she found herself moving even faster than she had by using the gliders. The movement was difficult to control with any amount of precision, and she found herself swinging wildly about in one direction, then another.

_Only one chance…have to time this just right! _the disguised woman thought furiously as she reached the end of another swing, her gazed locked onto the van. Then, with a single thought, space once again opened up around her, sending from her from the end of her line to the top of the van.

Landing with a distinct thud, Ritsuko quickly adhered to the van, digging into the metal with her talons. "I…I did it!" she exclaimed, relief flowing through her veins and leaving her momentarily dizzied. Then her spider-sense once again cried out, causing her to instinctively shift to one side, just in time to allow a blast of gunfire to tear through the metal!

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, man?!" came an annoyed voice.

"There's something on the roof!!" came the gunman's response.

"Not something…some_one!!" _Ritsuko grated, drawing back her fist and punching through the metal effortlessly. Then, using her free hand to help claw open the roof of the van, she then slid into the van itself, and found her faced a by a grubby young punk holding a machine gun. Hs face was concealed by a hooded mask, but she could still see the confusion flowing in his eyes.

"What the…?!" he got out before Ritsuko lashed out with her talons, raking the machine gun and his hands. The gunman then shrieked in pain, sending the weapon flying into the air. Ritsuko instantly caught it, and without hesitation, twisted it about in her hands like it was made of taffy.

As the wounded criminal blared his pain, Ritsuko's spider-sense once again warned her of impending danger. Looking about, she saw two of the other robbers taking aim at her. One was up against the wall of the van, the other in the passenger's seat, and both were armed with machine guns.

With a thought, she angled her spider-like arms at them, and fired off two darts of AT-Web at them. The darts exploded upon impact, shattering their weapons and sending the two would-be killers sprawling.

Acting completely on impulse, Ritsuko then sent sprays of webbing at the crooks, effortlessly binding them in place. Then, as her spider-sense once signaled for her attention, she jabbed backwards with all for of her spider-arms, and was rewarded with cries of pain.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the first criminal she had attacked, already bleeding heavily from the deep cuts caused by her clawed arms, staring at her accusingly. "Don't give me that look. I'm not impressed," Ritsuko hissed, using the four arms to push him away before securing him to the wall with another spray of web.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Ritsuko turned to look towards the driver's seat. "Now…as for you…" she started, only to pause and frown as the driver's decided that he was not going to stick around. All she had a chance to see was him slipping out of the door of the van, just before the still at-speed vehicle began twisting about uncontrollably.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ritsuko screeched, looking out the window at the escaped criminal. Once again, a thought caused the air around her to open up, catapulting her from the van to the side of the driver who had abandoned his fellows.

As Ritsuko appeared before him, the driver's jaw dropped. "But...what the…how…where…when…?!"

"Well, aren't we the silver-tongued devil!" Ritsuko snarled, her mask failing to conceal the rage she felt. Without hesitation, she stalked up to the shaken driver and picked him by his wrists, her clawed fingers digging into his sleeves and flesh.

"Ow! Stop it!" he cried out, his voice only adding to Ritsuko's rage. "Y-you're hurting me!!"

"And did you even think about the people your friends hurt today?! _Did you?!" _the masked woman demanded, her fangs filling the criminal's eyes.

"B-but…" the young punk got out, just before Ritsuko hurled him into the wall of a building. As the impact rendered him unconscious, the costumed woman just stood there, staring at him. Until the sound of metal crashing drew her attention. Turning to look for the source of the sound, she saw that the driverless van had gone into a tumble, and had then crashed into a building.

As Ritsuko stared at the shattered van, she took a moment to think of the three people who remained inside of it, trapped by her hand…and felt nothing. She had not wanted to kill, but still, she found she felt nothing at the possibility that this accident had claimed any of their lives.

"None of you would be here if you hadn't decided that your selfishness was worth killing for," she muttered, thinking of the most selfish man she had ever known. She then thought of twelve other men, for whom their evil ambitions were everything.

_I'll stop you…_ Ritsuko thought to herself, the mantle of the spider now weighing fully upon her. _I don't care what it takes…I'll stop you all…_

As she thought these words, her spider-sense once again went off, causing Ritsuko to turn and look up. As she angled her head in the direction the warning hinted at, the warning disappeared as suddenly as it had came.

"What the…?" she wondered aloud, frowning as she looked in one direction, then the next. But there was no sign of anyone watching her.

_Then again…this spider-sense reacts to a lot of different things, _Ritsuko finally decided, giving the matter up. _Maybe it was just someone watching from one of the buildings, and he happened to be a pervert…or something…_

Finally, Ritsuko dismissed the matter as unimportant, and returned her attention to more pressing matters. "Well…a lot of things went wrong today…but as these things go, not a bad test run. Not bad at all," she decided, already making a mental list of things she would have to do to prepare for her next test. "Still…I wonder what people will make of what happened here today?"

* * *

"Spider-Woman?" Ritsuko asked Misato as the two women strode down the halls of NERV.

"That's right," the purple-haired woman responded with a smile, holding up the newspaper for the doctor to see. "Not only did she save those police officers, but she managed to stop the crooks who robbed that bank."

"I see. Then…no one died?" Ritsuko asked, a hint of anxiety ghosting her words.

"Not a one, though those jerks did get pretty beat up," Misato returned as Ritsuko took the paper in her own hands. "Not that they didn't deserve it!"

"Yes…I guess you're right," Ritsuko spoke, managing a weak smile as she examined the paper. _Still…I'm in no hurry to have even more blood on my hands…_

"Things sure have been crazy lately," Misato stated, shaking her head slightly even as the two of them continued onward towards the helipad. "First Gendo dies, then this Spider-Woman shows up…and now, we're getting our new commander, as well as a visit from a member of the Marduk Institute."

"I know. It all seems to be happening so fast," Ritsuko admitted as she continued to look at the paper, a slight frown tugging at her lips.

Misato quickly took note of her friend's expression. "Say, what is it, Rits?"

"Hmm?" Ritsuko got out, before waving her hand in negation. "Oh, it's nothing, Misato. I guess I'm still a little out of it. That's all."

Still, even as the purple-haired woman appeared to be satisfied by this, Ritsuko returned her attention to the paper, and the headline that read, 'Who is Spider-Woman?'. _Couldn't the reporters have come up with something a little more original than that? _the faux-blonde wondered somewhat wearily. _True, it's not like I was really worried about naming myself…and I guess that costume does kind of scream spider…but still, Spider-Woman? Couldn't they have come up with something at least a _little _more creative than that? Like maybe…Arachne? Or maybe Ariadne? Something?_

With a sigh, Ritsuko eventually decided the matter wasn't worth really thinking too much about, and finally returned her attention to the situation at hand. "So…any idea who the new commander is?"

Misato just shook her head. "Nobody told me. I'm the just the Operations Director, remember?" the purple-haired woman grumbled somewhat irritably. Ritsuko just managed a small laugh at her friend's indignation, and the rest of the walk passed in silence.

A few minutes later, the two women had arrived at the helipad, where a small army of Section 2 agents stood at the ready. "Well, hello, Captain Chiron," Misato spoke up, looking disdainfully at the head of NERV's secret police. "I see you're actually on time, for once."

The dark-haired man, just one of the many men in black stationed at NERV, looked at Misato with pure disdain. "Unlike you, Major, I've always been very punctual," Chiron replied with an air of pure superiority.

Misato's face instantly twisted with annoyance, leaving Ritsuko to roll her eyes skyward. Misato and Chiron had an almost legendary hatred for each other. Chiron was of the opinion that a woman had only two places in a man's life; in bed, and in the kitchen. The fact that he was outranked by the original party girl was a constant thorn in his side. As for Misato, she had nothing but disdain for Section 2 and the people who consisted of it. Their consistent use of the most brutal methods as a first option sickened her, and she made no effort to keep this a secret.

"Yeah, well, just make sure nothing happens today," Misato scolded the Captain. "Losing _two _Commanders, not to mention a VIP, wouldn't exactly look good on your resume, now would it?"

Chiron's scowl only deepened as Misato put several points on the scoreboard, leaving Ritsuko to chuckle lightly. The doctor's mirth was cut short as the sound of a helicopter's rotors filled the air. "Look! Here it comes!"

"Right on schedule," Misato noticed as she looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. As they all watched, a large black helicopter slowly approached the helipad, and began its descent. As the massive machine kicked up a cloud of dust before its touchdown, everyone there tensed up somewhat. The Section 2 agents stiffened, their postures as of pure alertness, even as Misato and Ritsuko straightened up.

As the helicopter's blades slowly still, the door opened up, and two more black-clad agents appeared, taking position at the sides of the door. Then, two other men slowly exited the craft. One was a man with close-cropped hair, and a lean figure in dark suit. The other was a bald, utterly huge man with a cane and a white blazer.

"Geez, what a blimp!" Misato hissed out from under her breath. "How can he even move with all that flab?!"

"Misato, shhh!!" Ritsuko hissed, even as the two men approached.

"Greetings, ladies, gentleman," the larger of the two men spoke in a gentle tone that belied his massiveness. "I'm Wilson Fisk of the Marduk Institute. It is a pleasure to be here with you today."

"Likewise," Misato responded, snapping into a salute.

"Now, now, there's no need to stand on such ceremony on my account," Fisk answered with a gentlemanly smile. "Now…let me see…you must be Major Katsuragi, and you…Dr. Akagi."

"That's right," Ritsuko answered.

"You said your name was Wilson," Misato spoke up, cocking her head as she examined the larger man. "Does that mean you're from one of the English-speaking countries?"

"From America, yes. New York City, to be more specific," Fisk answered crisply. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh, it's not that!" Misato answered. "I was just impressed by the way you speak. Your Japanese is flawless."

"Ah, that," the bald man spoke, his smile broadening. "Yes, well, I had the pleasure of spending some years in your lovely country some time ago. As such, I was eager for this opportunity to visit it again. As you can well imagine, my duties are numerous, and I find it difficult to get away from them for any length of time. Given these things, I was grateful I discovered those duties gave me the opportunity to come here."

"I see," Misato responded before looking at the other man. "And…this would be our new Commander?"

"Indeed, Major," Fisk answer congenially, gesturing at the man as he spoke. "Please, allow me to introduce you to an old friend of mine; Harold Osborn."

"It's my pleasure, ladies," the younger man smiled, offering his hand to them.

"Glad to meet you, sir," Misato responded pleasantly. "I see your Japanese is also excellent."

"Yes," Harold smiled easily. "My father insisted I learn multiple languages. He always said it would come in handy, someday."

"I'd say he was right," Ritsuko admitted, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her mind…and the slight tingle of her spider-sense.

_Wilson Fisk of the Marduk Institute…and the new Commander…_ the doctor thought warily. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that these two are dangerous…_

"Now then, ladies, if we're all done with introductions, I'm sure you're new Commander would appreciate a tour of the facilities," Fisk intoned, his smile never once leaving his face. "With all due respect to your former Commander, the sooner the void left by his passing is filled, the better we shall all be."

"Alright," Misato agreed, narrowing her eyes as she turned the guide the two men.

* * *

"So…have you found anything yet?" Fisk asked, all of his gentlemanly airs gone like the illusions they were.

Fisk was presently seated in a limousine procured from Section 2, looking intently at the special operative who had arrived in Tokyo-3. The two of them were being driven on the outskirts of the city, as far as possible from all possible eavesdroppers.

"Nothing much," the man seated opposite of Fisk replied. "As you might expect, Section 2 has been completely useless. No witnesses, no data…"

"Except…?" Fisk prompted, knowing the masked figure before him well enough to know when he was omitting something.

"It's nothing much, except that I've found a lady who _definitely _has the means to off Ikari," the costumed figure admitted. "Motive probably wouldn't be difficult to find, and opportunity…"

"Yes, I see," Fisk nodded, tightly clutching his cane. "In that case, continue your investigation. The scenario has already been dealt too many setbacks. The possibility of another such as the loss of Adam is completely unacceptable."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," the other man responded. "So…any particular way you want me to handle this?"

"I don't believe in micro-managing, Deadpool," Fisk spoke sincerely. "Just find out who killed Ikari and the fate of Adam. Beyond that…well, I leave it all to you."

"In other words, I get to have fun on this assignment," Deadpool answered, his full-body costume of red and black fabric unable to conceal his eagerness. "You know…it just occurred to me, but you're taking an awfully big risk in coming to Japan in person."

"I made it to where I am today by engaging in many risky proposals," Fisk answered, his voice a low growl as he narrowed his eyes. "And despite what some of my fellows may think, this situation requires a more…hands-on approach. This disaster with Ikari proves that much."

"Right…and it's not like you're not used to getting your hands dirty, anyway," Deadpool spoke casually.

"Exactly," Fisk spoke with a deepening smile. "That's why _I'm _the Kingpin." With these words, Fisk let go with a low, malevolent chuckle, on capable of chilling the hearts of most that lived…

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, looks like there's a lot of trouble looming on the horizon. I hope you all enjoy! Please, read and review!

Now, Ritsuko's costume is heavily inspired by the costume seen in the "Spider-Man Unlimited" cartoon. While it drew mixed reviews, the nanotech suit is by far the coolest Spidey suit of all time, IMO. I just hope everybody out there liked it.

Now…let's have some fun!

Omake 1

"_There _you are!" Ritsuko hissed out, grinning ferally as she saw her quarry still heading down the streets as fast as their van could carry them. "Alright…now all I need is a little more speed…just a little more…"

As Ritsuko urged the gliders onward, pushing them for all they were worth…her grin was erased when the word 'Warning!!' flashed on the HUD. "Alert. Costume integrity has been compromised! Emergency shutdown is imminent. I repeat, costume integrity…"

"_What?!!" _Ritsuko shrilled…just as the nanites that composed her costume retreated into her watch, taking all of the fabric from her clothes with them!

"_Arrrghh!!" _the now-nude scientist screamed, suddenly in a full-blown panic! _I have to get out of here…before someone sees me!!_

With that thought, Ritsuko teleported away. Her thoughts confused and disoriented, she had now idea where she was going…until she found herself splashing down in a pool of hot water!

"Ugh…what in the…?!" Ritsuko got out, somehow regaining herself enough to change back to normal. As her claws and fangs disappeared, and her four spidery arms retracted, she looked about in confusion, but could only see steam around her.

"I…where am I?" Ritsuko demanded as she stood up in the hot water.

"Who's there?" came another voice. As the faux-blonde doctor blanched in surprise, she turned about…and saw a door slide open, revealing Maya Ibuki, standing in a rather skimpy bathrobe.

"Maya?!" Ritsuko gaped.

"Sempai?!" Maya got out, her eyes ballooning as she looked at the nude figure of her superior. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I…" Ritsuko fumbled, trying to figure out what to say…only to frown as Maya smiled deeply.

"On second thought…why complain?" the techie grinned, untying her robe and allowing it to fall to the floor. "And…wow, sempai. I never knew you were so buff!"

_I think I was better off where I was! _Ritsuko thought frantically as her understudy jumped in the tub with her.

Omake 2

Landing with a distinct thud, Ritsuko quickly adhered to the van, digging into the metal with her talons. "I…I did it!" she exclaimed, relief flowing through her veins and leaving her momentarily dizzied. Then her spider-sense once again cried out, causing her to instinctively shift to one side, just in time to allow a blast of gunfire to tear through the metal!

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, man?!" came an annoyed voice.

"There's something on the roof!!" came the gunman's response.

"Not something…some_one!!" _Ritsuko grated, drawing back her fist and punching through the metal effortlessly. Then, using her free hand to help claw open the roof of the van, she then slid into the van itself, and found her faced a by a man in a pinstriped suit and hat, bearing a Tommy gun

"Hey, Lupin! We've got company!!" the man announced, his face a picture of terror.

As Ritsuko looked about, she saw a man dressed in light colored kimono and wielding a sword. At the front of the van, there was a woman with light brown hair driving, and in the passenger's seat, an unshaven man in a red suit. All of whom were looking at her.

"Aw, man! You've got to be kidding me!! _Another _of those crazy Superwomen of Eva?!" Arsene Lupin III cried out. "What do these ladies have against me, anyway?!"

"What, you mean actually need a _list?!"_ Fujiko demanded before bashing her sometimes-lover in the face.


	6. The New People In Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: The New People In Town

The more things change, the more they stayed the same.

This was a truth that Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki had learned over his many years of life. A truth that was brought home to him as he made his way to the NERV's parking garage, with Dr. Akagi walking alongside of him.

"Wilson Fisk wants to see us?" Ritsuko asked, clearly ill at ease with the idea. Something that Fuyutsuki understood all too well.

"Yes," the old professor replied, a wan smile marking his face. "I just got word of it fifteen minutes ago. We're supposed to meet him here for a…special meeting."

"But what for?" Ritsuko wondered, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I do not know," Fuyutsuki admitted, his age showing more clearly. "However, I suspect it won't be long before we learn." With a sigh, he then added inwardly, _And when that happens…we may wish that we had remained ignorant._

As he and Ritsuko came to stop in the spot where Fisk had insisted they meet, Fuyutsuki couldn't help but marvel at it all. Gendo, his once student, Yui's husband, and argueably one of the most evil men to have ever lived, was now dead. Murdered long before his own mad scenario could be realized. And yet, SEELE was still in power. Were still calling the shots, perhaps now more than ever. And because of his own efforts to try and uncover the truth, Fuyutsuki was still here at NERV. Afraid for his own life, and waiting for the end of the world.

Indeed, for everything that had happened, very little had actually changed.

Even as these dour thoughts ran their course, Ritsuko perked up. "He's here," she said, looking intently about.

"I don't see anything," Fuyutsuki replied, frowning somewhat as he looked about.

"Over there," Ritsuko elaborated, pointing as she spoke.

Fuyutsuki looked in the direction indicated, unable to see or hear anything at first. But then, his own ears caught the sound of an engine approaching, and he saw an extraordinarily posh limo drawing closer. "Ah, it would seem you were correct," the professor smiled with a hint of admiration. "It would seem your senses are a good deal keener than my own."

The he meant only honest praise by his words, it was apparent that Ritsuko was embarrassed by his comments. Averting her eyes, the doctor smiled, "Well…maybe a little."

Then the time for smiles was over, for the limousine was suddenly before them. Within moments, the driver had stepped out to open the door, revealing Wilson Fisk himself. "Ah, Professor Fuyutsuki. Dr. Akagi," the bald man smiled, displaying an array if charms that were incapable of hiding the calculating spark in his eyes. "How very good of you to be here. And quite prompt, as well."

"Mr. Fisk," Fuyutsuki greeted curtly.

"Please, do me the honor of joining me," Fisk requested in a tone of voice that made it clear that he was giving them a direct order. "It is quite comfortable in here. And we do have a great deal to discuss."

Exchanging a look that spoke much, both Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko considered the situation, but could find no way of avoiding it. With a measure of hesitation, the two of them carefully stepped into the limousine. Once they were seated, the driver closed the door, and soon they were underway.

Taking a sip of tea, Fisk smiled easily as he sat back in his own seat. "Ah, there are many things I enjoy about Japan, but I must say, the tea here is certainly one of my favorite indulgences," he commented, gesturing at the tea pot and the cups that were available. "Please, help yourselves."

It wasn't a request, Fuyutsuki could tell. Fisk's every mannerism seemed to exist only to remind people that he was the one wielding the power, and not them. Something that the late Gendo Ikari had indulged in frequently.

Nodding, Ritsuko responded, "Thank you." Then, with only a hint of tension, she took the pot of tea, seeming to consider it for a time before pouring herself a cup. Once again, she looked at the green brew, and only then took a sip of it.

"I do hope that the tea is to your liking," Fisk said mildly, even as his alert eyes kept a tight focus on the two of them. Making note of every gesture, every nuance made by his 'guests'.

"It is," Ritsuko replied before pouring a cup for Fuyutsuki. Then she looked hard at their host. "Mr. Fisk, if it's all the same to you, I would like to know what you wanted to discuss with us."

"All in good time, Dr. Akagi," Fisk replied, never once losing his smile. Then, he gestured to his driver, who nodded quietly before turning the limo.

"Where are we going?" Fuyutsuki wondered in a mild voice.

"Nowhere in particular. That is the point," Fisk answered evasively. The two of them were tempted to ask further questions, but then Fisk gave them a look. Just a simple look. One that said that he would not be answering any questions, would not be giving the two of them any additional information until he felt that the time was right to do so.

Fuyutsuki had never met anyone who said as much with a simple glance than Fisk did.

Discomforted by the silence that now hung about their heads, but finding themselves unable to do anything about it, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki simply glanced at each other, tempted to speak, to fill the silence themselves. A temptation that was stilled by the presence of this man, someone who might use their own casual words against them. Something that had happened to them both in the past.

With no other alternative, the two of them remained silent as well, silent in the face of a predator who was utterly confident in his own power. And they remained silent as the limousine traveled to the outskirts of Tokyo-3, and beyond. Traveled up the roads that led into the mountainous woods, where no human ears would be expected to be found.

"Ah, much better," Fisk finally said approvingly. "Normally, I dislike taking such steps, but given the events of late, as well as the sensitive nature of the things I wish to discuss…well, we can't have sloppiness, now can we? It is very _bad _for business."

"And…that would be?" Fuyutsuki asked, narrowing his eyes somewhat.

"Our current situation," Fisk stated briskly. "You see, despite the fact that the late Commander Ikari had done an admirable job of maintaining NERV Central, as well whatever other tasks we required of him, the fact remains is that there remains a great many unanswered questions about him. And not all of them pertain to his untimely demise."

"Meaning?" Ritsuko prompted.

"Meaning that I need to know where the two of you stand, now that he is gone," Fisk stated, some of his polite airs fading as some hint of his claws came into view. "After all, the two of you were…close to Ikari, were you not? His former teacher, and his lover, correct?"

"Mr. Fisk, with all due respect, I don't see how my – _our _relationships with Gendo could possibly matter!" Ritsuko protested, clearly stung by Fisk's words. "The Commander is dead, and…"

Ritsuko stopped when she saw the dangerous look on Fisk's face. A look that included a tiny frown ghosting his lips, while the large man contented himself to look at his guests for a time. "I'm afraid that your relationships with Ikari have a great deal to do with the current state of affairs," he explained, his voice hard and dangerous. "For some time now, my associates and I have been aware that your former Commander has had an agenda of his own. One that ran counter to our best interests."

With a feeling like a million needles of pure ice burrowing into his spine, Fuyutsuki gazed at Fisk. "So, this isn't just about the Committee. SEELE itself is involved."

"Exactly," Fisk confirmed. "For fifteen years now, my associates and I have guided this world towards its destiny. The scenario we have crafted and its ramifications are the culmination of the ultimate dream of humanity. And though we were never able to learn the extent to which Ikari had deceived us, make no mistakes. We were _aware _of his maneuverings, and taking steps to deal with them."

"I see," Ritsuko murmured, her lips tightened.

Seconds passed as Fisk examined the two of them. "No denials, no vague cover-ups. How very refreshing," the bald man noted, his smile returning. "You have no idea how pleasant that is for me. Many have been the times that those beneath me have tried to hide their failures, their treacheries, when they were so obvious."

"There would be no point in trying to deny it. Ikari was aware of your own plans," Fuyutsuki commented with no particular malice.

"As should be expected," Fisk noted, pouring himself another cup of tea. "That's the way such games are carried out for the most part. Polite lies and vague meanings hiding agendas which are all but obvious to both sides. A most tiring thing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Fuyutsuki agreed. He had long since grown tired of such games. He had grown older than much faster bearing up under the burden of them. "In any case, Mr. Fisk, you needn't worry about Ikari's plans. They died with him, and benefited no one but himself."

"As is to be expected from such a person," Fisk commented. Then, taking a long, slow sip from his tea cup, Fisk returned his attention to the two of them. "Sub Commander Fuyutsuki…do I take this to mean that you would be willing to tell me what you know of Gendo's plans?"

This clearly took the old professor off-guard. He turned a shade paler, then frowned before looking down to the floor. "If…you insist…" Fuyutsuki muttered, the words coming to him with difficulty.

"There will be no need," Fisk stated with a wave of his hand. Once again, the two of them were taken by surprise, as the well-dressed man once again radiated charm and consideration. "I already have my suspicions as to what he had in mind."

"You…you do?" Ritsuko got out.

"Indeed," Fisk smiled, looking like a professional poker player who held all the cards. "But, I digress. My focus is not Ikari's plans. We have far greater concerns."

"Like what?" Ritsuko wondered, angling her head as she tried to figure out Fisk's next move. "Are you talking about Adam?"

"Adam, the person or persons responsibility for Ikari's demise, amongst other things," Fisk agreed. Then he leaned forward, a flash of his predatory nature returning. "Things such as…yourselves."

Once again, all was silent. Fuyutsuki went slack, almost smiling while Ritsuko stiffened. _So…has my time finally come?_ the old professor wondered, thinking of how much sense it would make for someone who was a member of SEELE. After all, he and Ritsuko had worked closely with Gendo. Had been aware of his machinations and had done nothing to stop them, nothing to alert SEELE as to his schemes. And now that Gendo was gone, it might be a good idea to clear out the rest of his house as well.

At one time, Fuyutsuki had fought to stop his former student. He had seen the horrors, seen the aftermath wreaked by Second Impact firsthand, and had felt the flames of righteousness burn in his veins. And as a result of his determination, he had been ensnared by Gendo in an increasingly treacherous web. And now, years later, having lost many friends and family, having seen a student of his whom he had loved be taken by one of the devil machines Gendo had helped bring into existence, Fuyutsuki was too tired and too strained from too many atrocities to be very afraid for his life anymore. At the most, he found himself fearing for Ritsuko, more than anything. Pitying her for making the same mistakes that had laid her mother low.

He soon found that his fears and pity, while heartfelt, were perhaps a bit premature. "Don't be so concerned," Fisk spoke, raising his hand in a peaceful manner. "The fact is, the both of you have extensive knowledge and experience that is both difficult to replace, and will certain to prove useful in the future," he explained, the two of them settling down about a hair. "I just wanted to be certain that we understand each other. That no further deviation from the established scenario will be tolerated."

The unspoken warning was not lost on the two of them. "I understand," Fuyutsuki eventually responded, his own face as hard as stone.

"Excellent," Fisk smiled, a more genuine one this time. Sitting back, he steepled his fingers together in the same manner that Gendo once had. "Now then, why don't you have some cakes? They're very good."

* * *

Misato didn't think about it very often, but facts were facts; NERV Headquarters was huge. There were times that she thought it was even bigger than all of Tokyo-3. With a huge number of labyrinthine corridors that looked almost identical, and was a perfect place to get lost. This led to something else Misato didn't like to think about. About how embarrassing it had been whenever she _did _get lost, only to be teased about it by Ritsuko or Kaji.

Which was why Misato really didn't want to think about getting lost. Especially now, considering whom she was with.

"So, Commander Osborn," Misato spoke, her expression casual as she led the way through NERV, slowly navigating the various sections, such as the Eva cages and the many laboratories. Fuly aware of the unassuming man beside her, and of his every reaction to their surroundings. "What do you think of your new command so far?"

"It's…very impressive," Commander Osborn replied, a shy smile adorning his features. "It's much bigger than Mr. Fisk led me to believe."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Misato smiled, memories coming back to her even as the two of them continued through the various hallways. "I remember when I first came here. When I saw the inside of the geofront for the first time, the weapons storage units, the homes and everything inside this place…I couldn't believe humans were capable of anything like this."

"Yeah. Pushing the envelope. That's what humans do," Osborn spoke, almost lost in his own memories as he said those words. If Misato was any judge of character, those memories were not happy ones. "Say, Major Katsuragi…would it be alright if I just called you Misato?"

Taken aback by the lack of ceremony displayed by her new Commander, Misato looked at him for a moment's time before responding. "Well, sure. Of course, Commander Os -!"

"Uh, please don't call me that," he replied, seemingly embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep things as informal possible. It would be…easier for all of us. I think."

Misato continued to look at Osborn, angling her head as if to get a better view of who he was. "Okay, then…Harold."

"Uh, just Harry will do," Harry spoke, raising a hand towards her. "That's what…my friends called me."

Frowning, Misato's mind instantly seized upon the past tense Harry used like a hawk. Looking at him in silence for a time, Misato finally smiled, and took his hand in hers. "Alright…Harry," she smiled, causing a relieved smile to spread across his lips.

"Thank you," Harry replied, seeming to relax. "Anyway, thanks again for the guided tour, Misato. I know I would have gotten lost all by myself."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Misato assured him, his words hitting closer to home than her pride was happy about. "Believe me, I've done that plenty of times!"

"Really?" Harry spoke disbelievingly. "I never would have guessed, not from the way you know the base."

"Well, I just got used to this place," Misato explained, growing somewhat concerned by her new superior. Though Harry seemed nice enough as a person, and was certainly more likeable than Gendo had ever been, there was something about him that set her on edge.

_He doesn't seem like a Commander,_ Misato finally decided, pinning down her concerns. In all honesty, Harry reminded her somewhat of the way Shinji had been when he had first arrived at NERV. Skittish, quiet, unsure of everything and everyone. Almost like he expected to be rejected for even the slightest reason.

Frowning, Misato just watched as Harry stood there, watching her. _Then again, I guess most people wouldn't think of me as being a Major, _she privately admitted, considering her own behaviors. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how Harry would hold up under a crisis.

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see,_ Misato finally decided, unable to fully rid herself of her concerns. "Anyway, is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Just my office," Harry replied easily. "I'm going to be spending a lot of time there, so I might as see what I'll be working with. And as for the rest…well, that can wait. I want to get to know the people here, more than anything else."

"Alright," Misato returned, nodding. At the same time, however, she decided that she would have to keep a close on things in general…and her new Commander in particular.

* * *

"Well, hello, Miko," Ritsuko smiled as she sat in her living room, her furry companion gracing her with a gentle purr of greeting. "And how are we doing today?"

The marmalade tabby just kept on purring, rubbing her face against her legs. "The usual, huh?" Ritsuko gathered, even as Miko sat down before her with an expectant look. "What is it? You want to know how I'm doing?" When Miko replied by lying down with her tummy raised expectantly, Ritsuko leaned over and began massaging the cat's fur. "Well, I've been better."

Even as Ritsuko spoke these words, she realized that she had dramatically understated matters. Her head was still bothering her from all the time she had spent with Fisk that day. The entire time she had been in the limousine, her spidery instincts had niggled at her, telling her to get away from him. Warning her that Fisk was dangerous.

_I don't need spider-senses to know that a member of SEELE is dangerous, _Ritsuko grumbled, sighing as she tried to shake that creepy feeling. _All you really need is common sense. Though considering how much of my life I wasted on Gendo…maybe I'm short on that, anyway._

Warring with her built-in alarm was a deep temptation. For over an hour, Ritsuko had sat face-to-face with a member of SEELE, one of the monsters who worked day and night to bring about the end of the world. With nothing between the two of them but empty air.

It would have been so simple. All she would have needed was a thought, and claws would have sprung from her fingertips, her canines would have lengthened into fangs, and four deadly arms would have exploded from her back. A few moments would have been all Ritsuko needed to transform into a killing machine, and Fisk would have been completely at her mercy.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it, and for multiple reasons. One was that every time the temptation stung at her, her spider-sense blared that much more loudly, as if telling her that she was being stupid for even thinking such thoughts. And the other fact was that she _would _have been stupid. For killing Fisk wouldn't have done a thing to rid the world of the remainder of SEELE, and it would have brought her out into the open.

_Which is probably one of Fisk's reasons for coming to Japan to begin with, _Ritsuko thought sourly. _He probably figures that whoever killed Gendo wouldn't be able to resist taking a crack at a member of SEELE…which either means that he's either an overconfident fool, or that he's got an ace up his sleeve. And you don't get to be a member of SEELE by being a fool._

For a time, Ritsuko considered her options. The first possibility to occur to her was paying Fisk a visit as Spider-Woman, but then she frowned. Her costume and its equipment were still far from perfect, and she wanted to be ready when the time came to face SEELE. And if he putting himself out as bait for a trap, then the trap would have to be very unpleasant. Perhaps more than she could handle right now. _Still, with Fisk here, as well as the new Commander, I might not have much time to get ready,_ the faux-blonde thought unhappily.

As Ritsuko sat there, running her hand through Miko's fur, she finally made a decision. That her only option was to get ready. And as quickly as possible.

"Time for another field test," Ritsuko muttered as she stood, leaving her cat to meow in protest. "And this time…I'm going to go the full distance."

A plaintive meow started Ritsuko from her thoughts. Turning about to see Miko giving her the feline equivalent of a concerned look, the faux-blonde smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Miko, I'll leave you plenty of food and water before I go," she promised. Her cat was thus placated, and was even moreso as soon as she was done in the kitchen.

* * *

A short time later, a female figure was seen swinging up the concrete jungle that was Tokyo-3 from lines that she spun herself. "Ah," Spider-Woman sighed in an almost relaxed voice, her heart beating easily, not even the least bit strained by her activities. "I should have thought of doing this sooner!"

For a moment, she thought of all the rollercoasters she had ridden as a little girl, how much she had enjoyed those old-fashioned thrill rides. Things that were put to shame by the sensation of swinging from one building to the next, nothing but air beneath as her as she soared above the worries of the streets below.

_Too bad there are so many Section 2 assholes roaming the streets,_ she thought, the wind ruffling her now-purple hair. Thinking of the sheer number of goons her spider-sense had alerted her to when she had left her apartment, and of the time needed to shake them. _I'd love to be able to just step out whenever I wanted, and just go swinging through the city._

For a moment, Spider-woman indulged in a bit of fantasy. As to what it would be like in a world where the Angels and SEELE were all things of the past. To leave Tokyo-3 and all of her sins behind, and live where she could relax, hanging from a strand of webbing whenever the demands of her regular life became too much. Simply let go, maybe pound on some bad ordinary bad guy, and not have to worry that the fate of the world might depend on her next move.

_And speaking of bad guys, _Spider-Woman grinned, even as her spider-sense tingled its silent warning. It was definite above 'somebody is watching you' level she normally experienced, and more in the range she had felt when she had been approaching the bank robbers. _Alright, time to get focused. No more fantasizing. I have a job to do. Namely, testing out this gear!_

Shifting course to follow the tingles of her built-in alarm system, the arachnid superwoman activated her police scanners, to see if she could get any further information. Nothing showed up, which didn't make her happy. _Either what I'm sensing isn't all that serious, or the police don't even know about it,_ Spider-Woman thought, frowning slightly. _I guess I'll just have to track it down the hard way._

Following the bizarre sense of danger, Spider-Woman kept swinging, keeping track of how the tingles quickly grew in intensity. Looking this way, then that, she searched for any sign, any clue as to what she was dealing with. She didn't hear any gunfire, there was no sign of a getaway car roaring down the streets. And still, her spider-sense continued to buzz, the tingling getting stronger with each swing she took.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _she thought to herself. Spider-Woman knew this to be a bad part of the city, a holdover from the time when Tokyo-3 was Hakone. The remains of the city had largely fallen into ruin, and were all but abandoned. Except by those who used it as a place to do all things forbidden by the law. _In fact…I'm not too far from where Rei lives._

Frowning at the thought of the albino girl, Spider-Woman frowned, her teeth grinding somewhat, before she returned her attention to the situation at hand. Returning her focus to her spider-sense, hoping she would soon find something worthy of venting her frustration upon.

_It's coming from…somewhere over there, _Spider-Woman decided, narrowing her eyes beneath her mask, her eyes drawing towards an alley. A tiny space between two buildings, with little room for her to maneuver if she ran into trouble. And although battle strategies weren't something the doctor had made a study of, she knew this had the potential for trouble.

Taking a breath as she leapt from her webline to one of the buildings, instantly adhering to it, Spider-Woman thought, _Well, I came out here to test my suit's systems. And now's as good an opportunity as any._

With that thought, Spider-Woman whispered, "Stealth Mode activate." At these words, her costume changed. The red and blue shifted to black and white, the various designs changed, the area surrounding her mouth was covered up, and her hair went from purple to dead white. Even more than that was the aura of her costume's stealth mode. It was like it had gathered all the shadows surrounding it, causing the eyes of any who might be watching to slide away.

And this was nothing to what was to come. With a thought, the costume faded even more, blending in with its surroundings as Spider-Woman began to crawl along the sides of the alley. Frowning, she realized that she still could see no sign of trouble, though her warning sense was still indicating trouble.

_So where's the danger?_ Spider-Woman wondered as she continued, only to stop when her ears pricked up at something. _I can't tell what's going on, but…that's it! It's coming from inside the building!_

Quickly scanning her surroundings, Spider-Woman saw a window a short distance away. Crawling up to it, she found it was covered in filth, but there was enough clear glass for her to be able to see through it. And what she saw stole her breath, leaving her heart cold with horror.

The first thing she saw was a bunch of guys, in their late teens, from what she could tell. There were various crates and odds and ends that Spider-Woman couldn't really make out, and the punks were scattered about, acting as if they owned the place. Judging from the sheer number of beer cans and bottle, not to mention the way the teens swayed about unsteadily, was proof of their current condition.

The next thing she noticed was the fact that most, if not all of the punks was all armed. Guns and knives were easily seen on their persons.

And in the center of the creeps, were a trio of girls. Gagged and bound, their clothes torn and stained with the filth of the building, the three girls all had faces that were red with tears. Their eyes were wide with fear, they were helpless to do nothing but watch their tormentors.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some serious action!" one of the guys commented, standing unsteadily from a crate. Then he leered evilly at the captive girls. "What about you, sweet things? Ready for a party, hmm?"

The girls were too frightened to move. Too terrified to do anything but whimper, their gags soaked with both sweat and tears.

"Yeah, I'd say they were ready, alright!" another of the guys grinned. "So which one do you want first?"

The first punk never had the chance to reply, because just as his smile deepened, both glass and brick shattered, causing the debris to fly all over the inside of the building. As howls of surprise were heard, a figure appeared from the flying debris, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Spider-Woman had no idea of what she was doing when she had smashed her way through the wall, no plan, no strategy. All she knew was that, as she watched the powerless expressions adorning the three girls…she had seen her own face, every time she had woken up in Gendo's bed, feeling as unloved as she had before he had taken her. Used her. Every time she had seen him staring at his coveted stash of mementos of his wife, and was reminded that his love was not for Ritsuko Akagi, anymore than it had been for her mother. Every time she was reminded that she would never be anything more than his pawn.

Watching the punks recoil in fear, Spider-Woman bared her deadly fangs, hissing in warning. One by one, she looked at her enemies, snarling like a wounded animal. Scaring them into retreating a few steps, filling their faces with fear.

She wanted to see more. She wanted to see them terrified, begging for their pitiful lives.

"What the hell is that?!" one of the punks demanded, clumsily drawing his gun.

He never even had the chance to aim. Acting on instinct, Spider-Woman sent a dart made of AT-Web flying at the creep, a dart that exploded upon contact. His gun was shattered into a hundred shards of metal which then buried themselves into his flesh.

While the creep screamed in agony, his forearm bleeding and hand broken, Spider-Woman went on the offensive. "Samurai Mode!" she cried out, and once again, her costume began to change. Black and white melted together into gunmetal grey. The fabric thickened, becoming as of armor, complete with gauntlets outfitted with heavier versions of her claws, and even a helmet.

Staggered by the transformation, the punks stood frozen even as Spider-Woman dove into them, sealing their fates. Grabbing one of them by the face, the arachnid superwoman lifted him up, then drove him into the floor. He let out a gasp of agony, and then was still. Without any celebration, Spider-Woman used her momentum and pivoted on her heel, smashing her forearm into another punk's stomach.

Watching another of his allies being sent flying into the air, the first punk shuddered, then drew his own gun. "Shoot that bitch!!" he ordered, drawing his own weapon. Just a few seconds behind him, several of the goons followed suit, and filled the warehouse with the thunder of exploding gunpowder.

Not even a single bullet connected. As always, Spider-Woman was aware of the danger well before it manifested, and responded to the warning by leaping straight up. Firing two strands of webbing as she leapt, she snared the legs of two of her opponents, pulling them off their feet and sending them sprawling. Even as the webslinger flipped in midair, she sent two further spurts of webbing at the two of them, rendering them immobile.

Even so, the action never let up, even as group of guns came at Spider-Woman, wielding knives and pipes. Just as she landed, they were all around her, swinging wildly, screaming oaths of revenge and hatred.

Still, even though she was surrounded, Spider-Woman never stopped moving. Instead, she bobbed back and forth, watching as each strike passed by harmlessly. To her, each of the thugs seemed to moving in slow motion, like they were moving through jelly. Even without the aid of her spider-sense, she felt certain she could have dodged these strikes with ease.

Even as Spider-Woman moved with a grace that even the greatest ballet dancers would have envied, the remainder of the functional punks realized that this was not going according to plan, and decided to pitch in. Taking aim with their guns, they decided that they would have a better chance of hitting their quarry since she was now thoroughly occupied by their friends.

Once again, guns rang out, each and every shot hitting home. Many of the shots took down friends and allies, sending some of the punks to the floor, howling in pain. And others slammed into Spider-Woman's armor, only to ricochet elsewhere. Some went into the walls, others into the various debris that still lay about. And still others impacted into human flesh, sending more of the punks down to defeat.

That was the final straw for the remaining punks, their anger turning to cowardice as they realized their own impotence. Their eyes wide with fear as Spider-Woman took down the last of her opponents that remained within arms' length of her, they trembled that much more when she turned her masked eyes towards them. And despite the fact that none of them could actually see her eyes, they somehow knew the fury that lay within them.

This was the final straw, and each of them broke and ran away. They scattered in every direction, their legs carrying them as fast as they could.

It wasn't fast enough.

Leaping into the air, Spider-Woman dealt with each of her foes brutally, sending them into unconsciousness with a single blow. Bones were broken, vertebrae snapped, and Spider-woman felt nothing. Nothing but a growing hatred for those she fought.

A hatred that reached its peak when she looked about…and realized that only one of the punks still stood. One more person who felt nothing at victimizing another, just for his own satisfaction.

Snarling furiously, Spider-Woman once again leapt into the air, and came down on the punk with a devastating kick to the center of his back. Howling in agony, the creep went flying into the air, his flight quickly terminated by an abrupt impact with one of the walls.

Flipping about and coming to land on her feet, Spider-Woman just kept looking at her fallen prey. She watched as blood spilled from his many injuries, and found that she felt nothing. No anger, no satisfaction. Nothing.

Then her consciousness was penetrated by the sound of muffled whimpering, and Spider-Woman was reminded of what had caused her fury. The three girls who had been rendered helpless, and remain bound and gagged, letting loose with muffled whimpers.

"Basic Combat," Spider-Woman spoke, her costume returning to its typical red and blue. Once this was done, she managed smile for the girls. "I'm sorry to keep you three waiting, but…" she apologized, walking over to them. The girls responded by recoiling, their eyes expanding out of their sockets.

Stopped in mid-step by their obvious fear, Spider-Woman considered the situation. "Look, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you, really," she spoke soothingly, moving slowly towards them. The girls relaxed just a hair.

Resisting the urge to give voice to her frustrations, Spider-Woman continued towards them. _I guess I can't blame them for being afraid, _she finally decided. The spidery arms that appeared from her back, and her fangs and claws didn't exactly make her look soft and cuddly. And the savagery she knew she had displayed in battling on their behalf…

And as the arachnid adventuress thought of what these girls had been through, their terror became that much easier to understand. They had been rendered powerless by people who had wanted to use them as pawns to sate their own insatiable need for pleasure. And as Ritsuko Akagi had learned the hard way, being powerless before someone who had held control over your fate was its own kind of terror. A nightmare in and of itself.

Never once losing her smile, Spider-Woman gently knelt down before the three girls, and with utmost delicacy, she cut their bindings. Her claws slicing through the ropes like they were butter, the first of the girls was soon free. As soon as her arms and legs were movable, she scurried away as fast as she could, tearing away her gag as she retreated, only to turn about and look at her friends. Unsure of what was going to happen next.

Keeping her smile as best as she could, Spider-Woman continued to slice them free. And when all three of the girls were free, hovering a short distance away from her, she stood and looked at them. "So…do you girls want a lift home? Or should I just call a cab?"

* * *

"And what do we have here?" Spider-Woman thought to herself later that day. Once again, she was swinging above the streets, looking down at the people below, only to hear the squeal of a car being pushed far beyond what was considered the safe limits. A quick check revealed the offender car; a jaunty red convertible with the roof down, revealing a couple guys out for a joy ride. A ride that was sending every other motorist into a skid as they tried to avoid the two lunatics.

_And I thought _Misato's_ driving was scary?_ Spider-Woman thought with somewhat ill humor. _Those two make her look like the safest thing on four wheels!_

"Time for another test. Aerial Pursuit Mode!" At her command, Spider-Woman's costume once again transformed. Shifting to a sky blue with white trim, the gliders that would spread out beneath her arms now appeared on her back, in the form of bat-like gliders made of white webbing. Though this left her costume thin in other areas, the benefits of the additional speed and precision this mode possessed soon became apparent. The gliders took advantage of every puff of wind, every available current, and used them all to propel her right towards the runaway car.

"Basic Combat," Spider-Woman commanded, smiling as her costume changed back, and she landed precisely on the back of the car.

Hearing her thump down on their ride, the two joyriders turned to look at their uninvited guest. Spider-Woman then saw they were a man and woman who looked to be in their early twenties, and both wore looks of shock.

"You do realize that this is dangerous, don't you?" she asked redundantly.

The girl shouted in surprise, while the moron behind the wheel swerved uncontrollably, instinctively trying to shake the woman who latched onto his car.

_Dammit! _Spider-Woman growled inwardly, unable to believe what had come out of her own mouth. Here she was, in a life-and-death, and what was she doing? Instead of stopping these two quickly before they got someone killed, she was stopping to make stupid jokes!

Realizing that staying with the two of them was making things worse, Spider-Woman released her hold on the car and flipped back onto the street, landing effortlessly. Then she took off after the car again, this time on foot.

* * *

"What the hell _was _that freak?!" Hoshi demanded, looking over his shoulder as he regained control of the car.

"What, you think I have a clue here?!" Mimori asked, turning her eyes from where the strange woman had been back to her date. "Well, I don't!"

"Yeah," Hoshi grumbled, his good mood shot to blazes, thanks to the bizarre woman. All he had been after was little fun with his woman. To scratch his need for speed in a hot car with an even hotter woman. So he had been going a _little _over the speed limit! Who cared, anyway? All that mattered was enjoying life while you could, before the Angels stomped all over NERV or some dumb war broke out and killed everyone, anyway. That was the way the world worked, after all.

The last thing he needed was a stupid broad telling him what to do.

"Uh, Hoshi…?" Mimori started, her tone low with awe.

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Hoshi thought, _And speaking of stupid broads…_

"That strange woman?" Mimori continued, her voice completely flat. "She's back."

"Huh?!" Hoshi started, looking back towards where the woman had been perched before. When he saw nothing but the finish that she had wrecked with her previous appearance, he was about to snarl at Mimori for being such a dumb bimbo…when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"You know, you really should get out of that car, and try jogging once in a while," came the woman's voice. When Hoshi looked out, he saw that same crazy lady in tights with those arms of hers was running alongside his car. Keeping pace with him like it was the easiest thing in the entire world.

"It really is great exercise," the woman added with a smile. "Why don't you try it yourself?"

"Huh?" Hoshi goggled, even as the woman reached into the car…and fired some kind of crap from her wrists onto the brake pedal, slamming it down to the metal.

In that instant, the woman leapt up, while the brake's squealed in protest. Unable to do anything else, Hoshi took his foot off the accelerator, and somehow managed to guide the car to a safe stop.

For a time, he could only stare at the steering wheel, his breath coming out in rapid pants even as his clothes were slowly stained with sweat. And that, so slowly that he was almost creaking, Hoshi looked up at the woman that had completely ruined his day.

"There!" she grinned at him, displaying a fearsome set of fangs. "Now you'll be walking for a good hour or so…assuming the police don't have the good sense to put you someplace where you can cool off for a while!"

Without another word, the woman in spider-themed tights aimed her hand at a building, and fired another line. Then, with a running start, she was off and swinging up into the air. Like this had been just another day at the office for her.

"That stupid bitch!!" Hoshi growled, slamming his fist down on the dashboard, even as the sound of police sirens filled his ears.

The real hell of it was…was that she had great legs.

* * *

Continuing on her way, Spider-Woman simply couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened. "If only they were all that easy!" she grinned, shaking her head at the stupid expression on that moron's face. "I swear, this is even better than a trip to a spa!"

Even as she said this, the life of Ritsuko Akagi returned to her when a familiar ringing was heard in her ears. The sound of her cell phone, which was piped through the suit's circuitry. And a quick check of the Caller ID displayed by her HUD to see who it was.

"Hey, Misato," Spider-Woman spoke, a nervous smile on her face as she looked for a convenient place to land while she was occupied.

"Hey yourself, Rits!" the Major replied. "How're you doing?"

"I'm, uh…a little busy right now, actually," Spider-Woman confessed, spying a convenient building. Letting go of her line of web, she landed on the side, and securely anchored herself to it. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but…unless this is important…!"

"Actually, I wanted to say thanks for telling us about Yui's things," Misato replied, apparently missing the urgent tone in her friend's voice. "Shinji's been so much more like…well, himself since he got them, and…"

"I'm glad to hear that, Misato," Spider-Woman responded tersely, trying not to think of what might happen if the computer filters she had placed on her suit didn't work. If they somehow failed to make it look the call was being received by someone other than a costumed figure hanging from the side of the building in the middle of Tokyo-3.

"And I just wanted to see if you'd be available to drop by my place sometime," Misato concluded. "I'm sure Shinji would like the chance to thank you, and…"

Before Misato could complete her sentence, Spider-Woman's brain felt like a brand had just been jabbed into it. Never before had her spider-sense blared as loudly as it did then, and it was all she could do not to be dislodged from her perch.

While the webbed heroine tried to recover, tried to get herself back under control, she heard something. Something like a boot crunching on gravel. "Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" came another voice, one that immediately sent chills down Spider-Woman's back. A voice that sounded very much like nails being raked across a chalkboard.

"I'll call you back!" Spider-Woman hissed out, turning off the line as she turned about, searching for the source of the warning. When she looked up, she almost fainted from pure horror.

Standing upon the roof was a man in a skintight costume. It was red with black trim, and covered every inch of his body. His mask was red with two large black circles surrounding his eyeholes, and he was armed with various guns, blades, and explosives.

Spider-Woman knew who this man was, who he _had _to be. Ritsuko Akagi had seen him in a special dossier of SEELE agents. Gendo himself had used this man when necessary.

"Deadpool," she gasped out, unable to mask her terror.

"Wow! You actually know who I am! I guess my PR agent must be doing something right for a change!" Deadpool smirked beneath his mask, leaning over the side of the building.

Jamming her mouth shut, Spider-Woman merely stayed where she was. She was too frightened to talk, too scared to let even the slightest detail about herself slip. This was completely unlike the fights she had before. He was unlike her previous opponents. A man crafted by SEELE to be one of their best assassins. A man for whom killing was a way of life. And who had never failed in his duty.

This was the kind of man Spider-Woman had been preparing herself for. And now that the moment was upon her…she was terrified beyond her ability to speak.

"You know, conversations usually go a lot better when I don't have to talk for the both of us," Deadpool went on. "Not that I don't have a great ventriloquist act, but seriously, I need to get some words directly from the spider's mouth here. Boss's orders, you know."

"And what exactly do you want to hear?" Spider-Woman finally got out, unable to tear her eyes away from her enemy.

"Oh, all kinds of stuff," Deadpool assured her. "Like your age, your sign, and what kind of positions you like. But seriously, what my boss really wants to know about is…if you're the one."

"If I'm the one, huh?" Spider-Woman repeated querulously. "And how do you intend to find out if I'm…the one?"

"By playing a little game called 'Follow the Leader'!" Deadpool replied manically, just before he leapt from the top of the building. As he fell past Spider-Woman, he fired a line from his gauntlet, one that ended in a grapple that snared the side of a building. As he swung about, he threw something up into the air. Something that made Spider-Woman's warning sense blare at her.

"No!" the webslinger cried out, hurling herself towards the grenade. She watched as the deadly spheroid hung in midair even as she grew closer, her spider-sense screaming at her to escape. Firing a globule of webbing at it, she snagged the grenade, and before she landed on the next building, whipped the thread about and sent the devastating device sailing into the air.

Watching as it exploded, her webbing unable to muffle the blast entirely, Spider-Woman then turned her gaze towards the lunatic who was the source of the weapon. "Yep, typical hero. Always thinking of saving others before yourself. What, are you looking for an early grave, or something?!"

"What kind of sick game are you playing?!" Spider-Woman demanded.

"Like I said, it's 'Follow the Leader'!" Deadpool smirked. "Only in my version, you have to keep up with me, and make sure that you catch all of my little toys before the streets get a lovely coat of red paint! Well, red, anyway!"

"Never!" Spider-Woman snarled, maneuvering her four spider-arms into position, and loosing a barrage of darts at her tormentor.

Before the attack could reach its target, Deadpool disappeared. Simply evaporating into nothingness, leaving the darts to impact upon the wall that been behind him, exploding uselessly.

"What the…?!" Spider-Woman got out, before her spider-sense once again screamed at her. Causing her to leap away from the wall before a storm of bullets could even come close to her. Quickly scanning her surroundings even as she fired another webline, she soon spotted her foe, standing on the top of a roof half a block away.

"Don't be so surprised!" Deadpool taunted at her. "I can play the 1812 overture on my armpit! A little something like teleportation is nothing to me!"

"Oh, really?!" Spider-Woman demanded, invoking her own power, warping space around her. In an instant, she was right in front of Deadpool, baring her fangs and claws. Not wasting a moment on words, she leapt at her enemy, and succeeded in burying her teeth into his leg, eliciting a cry of surprise.

"Hey! That's trademark infringement!" Deadpool cried out, taking a dagger from his utility belt and driving it at Spider-Woman. The webbed heroine sensed it coming, and quickly released her hold. She then spun away, readying herself for renewed combat.

"You're a naughty little spider, you know that!" Deadpool growled, waggling his finger at her. "Just for that, I'm going to have punish you!"

"How? By spanking me?" Spider-Woman demanded.

"Well, not that that wouldn't be fun, but I've got a different idea," Deadpool admitted, drawing what looked like a black box from his pocket. A box with button that he then pushed.

"What's that?" Spider-Woman asked, eyeing the little device, even as Deadpool dropped it to the ground.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the remote control for a cute little bomb I hid somewhere in Tokyo-3!" the masked maniac informed her, driving his boot down upon the device, crushing it.

"What?!" Spider-Woman snarled.

"You know, you really do use that word a lot," the mercenary informed her almost scoldingly. "You might try one of the other four Ws. Like, oh, say…where and when?"

Narrowing her eyes at the implication, Spider-Woman clenched her fists. "Where's the bomb?" she snarled. "When is it set to blow?!"

"Now, see! Was that really so hard?" Deadpool asked, like he was the world's greatest comedian. "And the answer is…Tokyo-3 Middle School, just in time for the bell! Think of all the happy kids who won't have to do their homework tonight!"

Spider-Woman didn't waste any time listening to the lunatic any longer. She contented herself with blasting him with a glob of webbing that left her adversary secured to the roof. She then leapt from the roof, firing off line after line of web, swinging towards the school. She wasn't too worried about Deadpool; she had already done her work, and the venom she had pumped into his veins would either render him helpless…or kill him before she got back.

At that point, she really didn't care which.

However, as Spider-Woman disappeared into the distance, Deadpool grinned beneath his mask. "Well, I'd say that got me everything I needed," the merc with the mouth commented, even as he sent a command to his costume. Releasing a special chemical compound that was already breaking down Spider-Woman's webbing…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, I'm leaving you all off at a cliffhanger. Give me a break. This is where my muses cut out on me this chapter. But don't worry, I've got some big plans for the next chapter. So please, read and review anyway. And maybe check out my other stories, like the rest of my "Superwomen of Eva" fics!

I recently got word that these stories have gotten to be better known than I ever would have imagined. They have been mentioned on TV Tropes, and on other sites as well. Just google Superwomen of Eva and TV Tropes if you don't believe me!

Anyway, not much else to say right now, so I'll leave you with some omakes. Enjoy!

Omake 1

"Don't be so surprised!" Deadpool taunted at her. "I can play the 1812 overture on my armpit! A little something like teleportation is nothing to me!"

"Oh, really?!" Spider-Woman demanded, invoking her own power, warping space around her. In an instant, she was right in front of Deadpool, baring her fangs and claws. Not wasting a moment on words, she leapt at her enemy, aiming for his leg.

She missed.

"_Ouuuch!!!!" _Deadpool howled in agony, even as Spider-Woman woke up to the fact that she had just bitten the wrong thing! "What do you think we're doing?! We haven't even been on a date yet!!"

"It was an accident!" Spider-Woman complained, spitting as she spoke. "Honestly! It's your own fault for moving!"

"Well, of course I moved! What did you expect?!" Deadpool whined, rolling across the roof, curled up into a ball. "And now look at me! My masculinity has gone the way of my face! Oh, the humanity!"

"You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed!" Spider-Woman grumbled, wondering where she could find some mouthwash. "Ugh! And I've probably just contracted every disease known to man!"

Omake 2

A plaintive meow started Ritsuko from her thoughts. Turning about to see Miko giving her the feline equivalent of a concerned look, the faux-blonde smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Miko, I'll leave you plenty of food and water before I go," she promised. Her cat was thus placated, and was even moreso as soon as she was done in the kitchen.

As soon as Ritsuko was out the door, however, Miko looked up, making sure that she heard the sound of the door locking. Then, leaving the kitchen, the cat placed her ear to the door, making doubly sure that her owner was leaving.

Satisfied, Miko then dashed to Ritsuko's computer, and hit the on switch. For several minutes, the cat waited patiently for the computer to power up, and soon she was online in her favorite chat room.

Miko73 has entered the room

Beer Bird- Hey, Miko! It's been a long time.

Miko73- Sorry to take so long, PenPen, but you know how humans are.

Beer Bird- Tell me about it. Misato sure took her time in leaving today! And don't even get me started on the Red Plague!

Miko73- I know. Ritsuko told me all about Asuka. She sounds like a total lunatic.

Beer Bird- That's putting it mildly. And she's almost as bad a cook as Misato! Honestly, if it weren't for Shinji, I'd starve to death!

Miko73- Ritsuko's not that good, either. Makes me glad all my food comes prepackaged.

Beer Bird- Wish I could say the same. By the way, when are meeting again?

Miko73- This evening. Everybody is still mixed up with the new commander, and it sure is nice to be able to party without any humans mucking things up.

Beer Bird- I know what you mean. So, you'll bring the fish?

Miko73- As long as you bring the beer!

Beer Bird- Deal!

Smiling in a feline way, Miko exited the chat room. True, her relationship with PenPen was an odd friendship at best, but in a place Tokyo-3, odd was the norm.

(I know, kind of a weird omake, but haven't you ever wondered what animals think about us and do when we're not around to see it?)


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: Surprises

_Faster! I have to move faster! _Spider-Woman hissed mentally, driving her body as hard as she could. Swinging from one webline, launching herself into the empty space between the steel towers of Tokyo-3, only to fire off another line before gravity could claim her. Images of death and destruction, the bodies of children being licked at by flame and ruin, filling her mind.

_I can't let it happen! I just can't! _Spider-Woman thought hurriedly, checking the time on her HUD. Watching as minutes ticked away until school let out, when Deadpool's promised bomb would detonate.

As the arachnid heroine swung over the streets, the keen scientific mind of Ritsuko Akagi whirred away behind the mask of Spider-Woman. A mind that was even now trying to reduce her situation to a mathematic equation. The speed with which she was moving, the time needed to either track down the bomb or evacuate the children from the school.

_Ever the scientist, _Spider-Woman thought, almost laughing at herself for her line of thought. _Speed of transit, contingencies of an evacuation, probabilities of finding a bomb hidden by a professional psychopath…can I make it?!_

A knot tightening in her stomach, Spider-Woman snarled in frustration, partly because of her own fears, and partly because this wasn't a simple math problem. Lives were at stake, including her own, and there was no margin for error. No time to be wasted.

A realization that became more profound when her spider-sense blared, alerting to her the arrival of a new factor to the equation. Or rather, a factor that she thought was no longer active.

Looking about for the cause of the alarm, Spider-Woman gasped in shock at whooshing of displaced air, just before she found a costume figure wrapped about her body. "Ooh, nice!" Deadpool's voice rang in her ears, just as his one of his hands found its way to her chest. "Are these real? I bet they are!"

Flushing with shock and rage, Spider-Woman lost her grip on her webline, and instantly found herself in freefall. Looking wildly about, she spied a rooftop beneath her, and instinctively teleported down towards it.

As the trapdoor effect released her a couple feet above the roof, Spider-Woman curled into a ball and tumbled, allowing Deadpool to take the brunt of the impact. With grace impossible for anyone without spider-enhanced reflexes, she rolled to her feet and turned to face her costumed adversary.

"You?!" Spider-Woman hissed out in disbelief. "But how?! You should be _dead _by now!! And my webbing -!"

"Oh, does that mean that those nasty little chompers of yours _are_ poisonous? That sure explains the buzz!" Deadpool gritted, drawing a pair of machine guns. "And can you honestly expect some glue to make me to pass up all the fun of kicking your dainty little buns? Puh-lease!"

Pulling the triggers, Deadpool leapt to his side while sending a barrage of machine gun fire at his target. Heeding her spider-sense, Spider-Woman did a backflip and twirled through the air, the combination of her reflexes and warning sense allowing her to weave the deadly projectiles without harm.

"Damn you! I don't have time for this!" Spider-Woman snarled, firing a barrage of AT-Web darts at Deadpool while firing off another webline.

"Then maybe you should clear your social calendar!" Deadpool countered, even as Spider-Woman swung away. Holstering one of his machine guns, he disappeared with a whoosh of air, only to reappear near where the arachnid heroine's webline had anchored. Drawing a sword from his back and slashing the line in one quick movement, Deadpool once again teleported away, even as Spider-Woman was once again in freefall.

Growling in frustration, Spider-Woman once again deployed the webbed gliders beneath her arms, breaking her fall and taking into the air all in one movement. _I'll never get anywhere with this lunatic on my trail! _she thought grimly, baring her deadly fangs as she once again searched for her opponent. _I have to shut him down, and fast!_

Scanning the area for her antagonist, waiting for the tell-tale tingle of her warning sense, Spider-Woman soon tensed at the blare of danger in her mind. Banking to the right, she just barely avoided another hailstorm of bullets as Deadpool reappeared.

"Whoo, neat costume! I see you sprang for the spider-suit with all the optional extras!" Deadpool chortled insanely as he drew forth a bunch of small grenades. "Now, being as clumsy as I am, I decided to go with the super-deluxe arsenal! Just in case!"

"Huh? Clumsy?!" Spider-Woman demanded, turning about to get a better position.

"Sure! Just watch!" Deadpool grinned beneath his mask, looking down at the streets. Looking down as well, Spider-Woman let a gasp as she what he was looking at. While she had been distracted by her opponent, a small crowd of people had gathered below, and were watching the unfolding drama of the superhumans battling each other.

Just as Spider-Woman returned her gaze to Deadpool, the crazed mercenary tossed all of the grenades into the air above the crowd. "Whoops! Clumsy me!"

"_No!!" _Spider-Woman cried out, diving towards the deadly spheroids that were now falling to earth. Her entire focus on the grenades, the arachnid adventuress sent small sprays of webbing out. Thanking whatever divine powers that were watching over her that day, she watched as her many hours of practice now paid off as each blob of web wrapped about the grenades before they could detonate.

As the sounds of muffled explosions reached her ears, the expended grenades thunking to the ground, Spider-Woman was brought back to reality by the warning of her spider-sense. "Hey, no fair gunking up my toys!" came Deadpool's voice, the deadly assassin appearing out of thin air, twin swords in hand.

Caught off-balance, Spider-Woman veered away from the downward slashes. While she was able to avoid the worst of the hit, she was unable to avoid the strike entirely. Two large gashes appeared in one of her gliders, the damaged mechanism sputtering before giving out entirely. Leaving the webbed heroine to tumble about in the air, spinning downwards.

"You mess with my toys, I mess with yours!" Deadpool gritted before teleporting away.

Firing a line of web, Spider-Woman was able to anchor herself to a nearby building. Retracting the intact glider, she went into a fall, which she then turned into an upward swing.

"Aerial Pursuit Mode!" Spider-Woman called out, her tattered costume reconfiguring itself. The nanotech of her suit taking the damaged glider and rebuilding it and its mate into larger, almost bat-like versions of themselves, her costume shifting to sky-blue with white trim, the superwoman regained control and took to the air once more.

"Wow! A one-costume wardrobe! You are some fashion-hound, babe!" Deadpool's voice once again rang out, the devastating mercenary appearing out of thin air, both machine guns blazing death at her.

"My turn!" Spider-Woman snarled, taking aim at Deadpool. Raising her right fist at him, she triggered one of the neuro-relays of her costume, firing a small orb at the mercenary before he could teleport away. The moment it came in contact with him, it exploded into a huge mass of web that spread all over his body.

Letting out a sharp gasp of surprise, Deadpool once again teleported away. Quickly looking about, Spider-Woman watched as he reappeared on one of the rooftops, tumbling about as greenish gas steamed from the synthetic webbing, surrounding Deadpool in a cloud of gas.

"There, that should do it," Spider-Woman gritted in dark satisfaction. Watching as Deadpool struggled futilely within the sphere of sleeping gas, she wondered what would happen first; the mercenary giving in to the intensely strong cables of web, or the gas rendering him insensate.

Out of the two options presented, Deadpool chose number three.

Before Spider-Woman's eyes, her webbing began to hiss, grey plumes of smoke overpowering the cloud of sleeping gas. Within seconds, Deadpool was able to rip himself free of the impromptu cocoon and regain his footing.

"Sorry, webs, no dice!" Deadpool cried out, snatching one of his machine guns up and opening fire.

"What the -!?" Spider-Woman hissed, her frustration and confusion compounded by her spider-sense filling her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't anyone tell you that my costume is loaded with chemicals designed to break down your webbing? Or that it also comes complete with other handy-dandy features like built-in gas filters?!" Deadpool asked, even as his airborne adversary bobbed and weaved, desperately trying to avoid his attack. "I guess somebody forgot to send you the memo!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured all that out for myself!" Spider-Woman growled, firing off several darts of AT-Web, only to have them explode harmlessly as Deadpool did a quick back flip, leaving the projectiles to explode harmlessly.

As soon as Deadpool landed, he resumed firing, never once stopping as he forced Spider-Woman to try and dodge. The webbed heroine hissing in frustration as several of the bullets struck her gliders. Though Aerial Pursuit Mode granted Spider-Woman greater flight speed, the larger gliders had much greater surface area, making them easier targets, as well as reducing her maneuverability. And while her spider-sense continued to offer her advanced warning, Deadpool was too accurate a marksmen for her to ward off all of his strikes.

"I wasn't telling you! I'm sure a bright girl like you has more than enough brains to figure that out!" Deadpool jibed, stopping only to eject the expended ammunition clips. Slamming fresh ones in place, the mercenary grinned beneath his mask. "I was telling the audience!"

"Oh, just _shut up!!_" Spider-Woman finally shrilled, firing off another barrage of AT-Web darts at her foe. Only to have him vanish from the roof…and reappear on Spider-Woman's back, one of his arms wrapped about her neck.

"But I can't do that! I'm the merc with the mouth!" Deadpool smirked, drawing a dagger from his utility belt. "All my fans expect a certain amount of quippage per battle!"

Reacting on instinct, Spider-Woman intercepted the deadly blade with one of her spider-like arms, her mind working overtime as she struggled to find a way out of this situation. She couldn't afford to waste any more time battling Deadpool. She had only a few minutes to reach the school if she expected to get there fast enough to be able to do any good. And she couldn't afford to ignore him; he was far too deadly a foe to let roam free for any length of time, who could slaughter untold numbers of innocents. Nor could she expect to defeat him quickly; his power of teleportation made him far too maneuverable, and the fact that he had survived her poison suggested that he had other talents at his disposal.

Which really left her with just one option.

"You want a ride, tough guy?!" Spider-Woman growled ferally as she sent all four of her spider-arms into actions, clawing viciously at Deadpool as she sent maximum power to her gliders. Changing course to head for the school, the webbed heroine made for full speed. "Then hang on tight!!"

"Whoa! You're a frisky thing, aren't you?!" Deadpool chortled, apparently unperturbed by the claws that snapped at him. "You must be a real whirlwind in the sack!"

_I swear to God, I'm going to kill him, _Spider-Woman snarled mentally. _I'm going to kill him, if only to shut him up!!_

Favoring speed over subtlety, Spider-Woman pushed her costume for everything the gliders were worth, swerving about in the air as her spider-arms continued to claw at her unwanted passenger. Her plan was a simple one; get to the school as fast she could, and hope she could somehow deal with Deadpool before she got there.

"Wow, you sure are a handful!" Deadpool joked, releasing his grip on Spider-Woman's neck as he grabbed hold of two of her spider-arms. Forcing the claws to aim away from him so that she couldn't launch any darts at him.

Gritting her teeth, Spider-Woman looked ahead, and spied another building drawing close. Just from the look of it, she knew that that building was an empty shell. One of the structures that held weapons for the Evangelions. Her eyes widening in realization, she grinned as an opportunity presented itself.

Spider-Woman knew that she couldn't fire any explosive darts with Deadpool so close; even with as little tactical experience as she had, her scientist's mind and long experience in working at NERV was enough to tell her that such a move would do as much damage to herself as it would to Deadpool. Slowing her down that much more. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't form stable AT-Webs.

At this, Spider-Woman used her free spider-arms to quickly form a set of long, glowing stakes. With the stakes still inside the spinnerets of her spider-claws, she jabbed them into Deadpool's lower legs. As the deranged mercenary cried out in pain, she then used the now-free arms to grab hold of his ankles as she angled herself at the building.

"Get ready for some turbulence!" Spider-Woman grinned as she turned her back towards the building, angling Deadpool that he slammed right into the side of it. Savoring the pained grunts the merc's mouth was emitting even as he lost his grip on her other arms.

With Deadpool literally in her grasp and completely at her mercy, Spider-Woman smiled to herself. _Now…to try something new, before he can teleport away!_ she thought, focusing on the stakes that were still embedded in Deadpool's legs. Spikes that she had made to be stable, and yet…

_They're made from the power of my soul, my S2 organ, _Spider-Woman thought quickly, recalling how the Angels and Evas had to maintain their AT-Fields. _If I'm somehow still in contact with them…_

Not even bothering to finish this thought, Spider-Woman concentrated on the stakes even as she tossed Deadpool into the building. Looking over her shoulder as the manic merc, who was now tumbling down the side of the building, she grinned in triumph as theory proved correct. The AT-Web stakes exploded savagely, ripping Deadpool's legs apart even as he bounced off of the building and fell to his doom.

_There! That should do it! _Spider-Woman thought triumphantly, watching as Deadpool tumbled about in midair. Certain that if being dragged against the building hadn't knocked the fight out of him, then having his legs destroyed most certainly would.

Her sense of triumph was shattered when Deadpool once again teleported from sight. Sending her spider-sense into a frenzy!

Stunned by this turnaround, Spider-Woman didn't even have time to breathe before Deadpool once again reappeared, this time right in front of her! His arms quickly snaking about her body, Deadpool once again sent Spider-Woman flying downwards.

"Now, now, cutey! You don't want to end our little date so soon! I haven't even shown you my rash!" Deadpool joked, apparently oblivious to the pain he must be feeling.

Snarling hatefully, Spider-Woman looked at her opponent, examined his ruined legs. Legs that were regenerating before her eyes, scar tissue rapidly forming where the injuries had once been.

"Don't look so surprised, gorgeous! You're not the first girl who's tried to break my legs! Not to mention several other parts of my anatomy!" Deadpool grinned before firing off a punch at Spider-Woman's jaw.

Feeling her teeth rattle from the blow, Spider-Woman reacted ferally, and wrapped her arms about Deadpool, applying all of her superhuman strength to the cause, stabbing at him with all four spider-arms. Digging her claws into his hide, she tore through cloth and flesh with equal ease even as she buried her fangs into his shoulder, ripping out a chunk of his flesh and spitting it out within the span of seconds.

Laughing even as Spider-Woman continued to inflict damage that would have killed a normal man by then, Deadpool reached for dagger and drove it into her back. Her spider-arms occupied, Spider-Woman could only shriek in pain as cold steel ripped through her flesh, her lips twisting into a bloodied snarl as she once again sank her fangs into her enemy.

"Wow! A girl who bites, snarls, claws, and roughhouses, all on a first date! Every man should be this lucky!" Deadpool cackled dementedly, withdrawing the knife and stabbing again. Even as his own injuries healed within seconds.

As pain once again shot through her body, Spider-Woman was snapped out of her rage, the image of children dying reappearing in her mind. _No! I can't waste any more time! I have to get there…warn the children!_

With that thought, Spider-Woman regained control of her flight, even as she continued to struggle with an enemy whose injuries healed as quickly as they were inflicted. Even as her own injuries healed just as quickly.

All hopes of ending the battle before reaching the school gone, Spider-Woman focused on keeping Deadpool busy, keeping him from killing her before she could reach the school. Hoping against hope that she could reach it in time…

* * *

Sighing in pure boredom, Shinji looked out the window of his classroom at the cityscape that lay outside. Basically ignoring his teacher as his lecture shifted from the lesson of the day to yet another commentary about the days before Second Impact had occurred. Which was pretty much part of his daily routine by now.

Glancing about the class, Shinji noticed similar expressions of disinterest on the faces of his fellow students. Asuka looked to be about half-asleep behind her laptop, Toji looked even further along. Kensuke looked to be surreptitiously reading a manga behind his computer, and even Rei and Hikari looked like they would rather be anywhere but in that class.

Returning his gaze to the world beyond the window, Shinji was grateful that the class was quiet, at least. He had never liked loud sounds, or when the other children started being rowdy. So unless something strange happened, or he got a message on his cell phone indicating that he was wanted at NERV, he was basically guaranteed relative peace and quiet.

As it happened, Shinji was in for strange.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Shinji focused his attention on something in the skies above the city. There was strange object flitting about erratically above the skyline of Tokyo-3, and as the 3rd Child watched, he saw it grow larger, draw closer. It wasn't long before he could make out some details; it wasn't one object, but two bizarrely attired people flying through the air. One appeared male, wearing a red outfit with black marking, the other female in a blue costume with white markings, and what appeared to be some kind of strange wings on her back.

And although Shinji was no expert, he had seen his share of combat since the day he had arrived in Tokyo-3. And he could tell that the two figures were locked in desperate battle.

"Huh…what the…?!" Shinji got out, his confusion mounting. Then his eyes shot out of their sockets as he realized that, not only were the two figures drawing closer, they were heading straight towards him. And neither one had noticed that there was a large building in their path.

His jaw frozen in shock, Shinji instinctively rose from his seat, his eyes locked on the intense combat. Even as his teacher looked at him disapprovingly, the rest of the children taking notice, the female of the pair seemed to look up. Angling her body and overpowering her adversary, she slowed their flight just before they crashed into the wall.

At the harsh sound of the impact, everyone in the room looked out the windows and stared at the two figures. The female delivered a punishing blow to her opponent's face, leaving jagged tears across the front of his mask, before looking inside.

"Listen to me!" the female cried out, who had to be the Spider-Woman Shinji had heard Misato talking about before. The one from the newspapers. "There's a bomb somewhere in the school!"

"What?!" someone cried out, even as Shinji stood there and watched as Spider-Woman took a blow from her opponent. The air was soon filled with confused voices as the other children and the teacher gaped.

"_A bomb!!"_ Spider-Woman screamed, just before taking another blow to the jaw. _"Get out of there! Now!!"_

"That's enough of that!" the man in red and black countered, slashing at Spider-Woman with a dagger. Bracing himself against the wall of the school, he got his legs between him and Spider-Woman and started pushing her away. Looking over his shoulder at the people in the class, the man seemed to smile beneath his mask. "And kids, don't worry! If you somehow manage to avoid getting blown to pieces, I'll be sure that you all get my autograph!"

The man than succeeded in forcing away Spider-Woman enough to get loose. The two of them then fell out of sight. As if this was signal, most of the children rushed to the window, drinking in the sight of combat.

"What are you doing?!" came the incredulous voice of Hikari Horaki. Looking about, Shinji saw the class rep standing near the door. "Didn't you hear the part about the bomb?! We have to evacuate immediately!"

Snapped out of their trance, the rest of the children looked up at Hikari, even as the adrenaline began hitting Shinji's bloodstream that much harder. His normal worries and fears slid away, and training and impulse took their place.

The situation called for action. And with the course clearly set before him, Shinji started acting. Going up to the door, he gestured for the rest of the children to follow. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

This was all the incentive the rest of them needed, and soon the rest of them were rushing for the door. Racing for their lives, against a clock with an unknown amount of time left on it.

* * *

Feeling every bump as she tumbled to the ground, Spider-Woman watched as Deadpool fell as well. "Basic Combat!" she cried out, her enhanced gliders no longer of any use. By the time she came to the ground, landing effortlessly on her feet, her costume had returned to its standard red and blue.

"Well, this sure has been a lot of fun!" Deadpool grinned, jerking his thumb towards the school. "Of course, you do realize that you just led me to a whole lot of pint-sized targets to shoot up, don't you?"

"Who says you'll have a chance?!" Spider-Woman demanded, taking a battle-ready stance. Looking at the time displayed on her HUD, her grin deepened. "We have five minutes before your bomb blows. The gives everyone more than enough time to escape. And as for you…you're not gonna be shooting _anyone!_ I'll make sure of that!!"

"Hmm, nice speech. Too bad there are three things wrong with it," Deadpool grinned, holding up his left hand. "One, I can still shoot at you. Your grammar needs some work," Deadpool commented, sticking a finger out for each item on his list. "And three...my bomb won't go off in five minutes."

"What?" Spider-Woman got out, confused by this declaration. "But…you said that the bomb would go off when school let out!"

"Ehhh! Wrong!" Deadpool countered, making an obnoxious buzzer noise. Then he reached his right hand into one of his many pockets…and drew out a tiny, brass bell.

"I didn't say anything about the bomb exploding when school let out. I said that the bomb would go off just in time for the bell," Deadpool chuckled, dangling the tiny object before Spider-Woman's eyes. "This bell."

He then shook the bell about, the tiny object chiming merrily in his hand.

Moments later, deafening explosions rang in Spider-Woman's ears. Turning to look at the school, the webbed adventuress gasped in horror as plumes of fire and destruction spewed from the many windows of the school, flames wrapping the building in their deadly embrace.

Her face frozen in horror, Spider-Woman then swiveled about to look at Deadpool, who was laughing mockingly at her. "There? See what happens when you don't make sure of your facts?! You get bit in the ass, that's what!!" Even as Spider-Woman stared at the deranged assassin, he looked back at her and threw up his arms. "Just think about it! Barbecued kid-kabobs! All we need is some wine and the mood will be perfect!"

A snarl twisting her features, Spider-Woman's blood then burned with rage as she charged her adversary. _"You…you monster!!!!"_ she shrieked, cocking her fist to deliver a crushing blow to Deadpool's face. Only to find herself punching through empty space when he once again teleported.

Staggering off-balance, Spider-Woman quickly looked about for her adversary, only to see nothing. Her spider-sense was still buzzing, but she was unable to tell if it were just the fire, or if Deadpool was still nearby.

_I can't afford to assume that he's taken off, _Spider-Woman decided as she focused her attention on the towering inferno that had once been a school. _But there's no time for him, now! I have to help the children…if I still can!_

Springing towards the school, her spider-sense buzzing that much more intently, Spider-Woman then leapt through the door. Feeling the intense heat of the fire stinging at her through her costume.

"Inferno Mode!" Spider-Woman called out, her costume once again shifting about her flesh. The fabric shifted to red and white, while her mask covered up her mouth and hair completely, filters forming to protect her from the smoke. The sections of her costume about her shoulders, chest, forearms, and legs inflated somewhat, forming buffers between her and the heat.

Relieved as wave of cool air circulated about her body, protecting her from the heat of the flames, Spider-Woman proceeded into the building, scrutinizing her HUD. Scanning for any sign of the people inside, for the children.

_C'mon, where are you?! _Spider-Woman shrieked within her own mind, even as she heard the sound she had been searching for. The sound of children coughing, crying out miserably through the smoke even as they trudged through the fire and chaos.

Heading in their direction, Spider-Woman soon found herself confronted by several children, as well as young woman who had to be their teacher. Stopping to cough and consider the costumed figure before her, she looked pitifully at the webbed heroine. "W-what...who are…?"

"There's no time to explain! Just get the children to safety! And be careful! There's a madman out there somewhere, and he's armed!" Spider-Woman explained, placing her hand upon the teacher's shoulder.

Her tearing eyes widening, the teacher coughed again. "But then…what should we…?!"

"Just get to someplace sheltered! I have to make sure that everyone gets out!" Spider-Woman spoke tersely. Then she looked at the children. Children so much like the ones she herself had once abused.

Smiling sadly beneath her mask, Spider-Woman looked the woman in the eye. "Please, take good care of them," she pleaded, giving the teacher a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

The teacher just looked at Spider-Woman for a moment, then nodded resolutely. Gesturing for the children to follow, she said, "Come on! Just a bit further!" She then continued onwards, the children following quickly, only pausing to dart curious looks at the costumed figure.

_Please, be safe, _Spider-Woman thought as she watched the children depart. Then she continued onwards, pushing as hard as she could through the flames.

Time and again, she found teacher's escorting children through the deadly red tongues of flames, and each time, Spider-Woman warned them of the potential danger lurking outside the building. When there was no sign of anyone left on the first floor, the arachnid adventuress leapt up the stairs, encountering even more children escaping. Again, she warned them and their teacher, and continued onwards, unable to shake the feeling that something was odd.

_There's so little damage, _Spider-Woman finally realized as she scrutinized the structure. _There's a lot of fire, but aside from that, everything looks mostly intact. And there's no way a single bomb could cause so much fire throughout the school!_

Hearing more cries of fear coming from above, Spider-Woman was shaken from her thoughts, just before she started moving again. _Whatever's going on, I can figure it out later! _she scolded herself, knowing that, while the damage done was apparently minimal, the flames and smoke could still be lethal. _And unless I'm hearing wrong, there are still more children upstairs!_

With this thought spurring her onwards, Spider-Woman rushed to the next floor, and found herself confronted by the worst of the blaze, her ears filled with fearful cries. Running through the halls, the webbed adventuress ran through the flames like they weren't even there, her suit insulating her completely.

_If this thing decides to malfunction now…_ Spider-Woman thought warily, only to stop the thought before it could complete itself. There was no time to worry about vague possibilities. The children were in danger.

Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not even her own life.

It wasn't long before Spider-Woman caught sight of the children whose desperate cries had drawn her there. Trapped in the middle of hall by a ravenous wall of flame, forced to curl away from the red death while choking miserably on the smoke. Surrounding an old man who looked lost in the chaos of the blaze.

Gritting at sight of the innocents who had been embroiled in death and destruction at the whim of a madman, Spider-Woman shouted, "Hang on! I'm coming!" Not even bothering to wait to see if they had heard her, the costumed warrior began spraying a fine layer of webbing upon the floor, smothering the flames beneath it. Forming a safe path through the fire, Spider-Woman ran to the children.

"Is everyone alright?!" Spider-Woman demanded, surveying the terrified youths.

As they stared at her, one bespectacled boy with light brown hair gasped in shock. "Oh, wow! You're her! Spider-Woman!"

Almost laughing at the boy's obvious enthusiasm, Spider-Woman gave a quick nod. "Look, there's not much time! The fire is spreading fast, and the man who caused the explosions is still somewhere in the area!" Watching as her words sank in, Spider-Woman scrutinized the faces. Only two of them seemed familiar; a freckled, pigtailed girl she had seen at the party for Misato's promotion, and Rei Ayanami.

Before she could even wonder where the other pilots were, a tall, athletic boy cried out, "Wait! We can't leave Shinji here!"

"Shinji?!" Spider-Woman replied.

Nodding as she coughed fitfully, the pigtailed girl elaborated. "He went back for a friend of mine! He's still back there!" With that, the girl pointed back down the hall.

Her resolve deepening, Spider-Woman looked down the hall before returning her attention to the children. "I'll go find him and your friend! Just get out of here while you still can!"

Placing her hands upon the girl's shoulders, Spider-Woman hustled her down the path she had cut through the blaze. Motioning for the rest to follow the girl, the costumed woman rushed down the hall, her suit once again insulating her from the rampant inferno.

Quickly checking the classrooms as she ran, Spider-Woman turned the corner of the hall, and it was then she found the missing children. As well as a section of the hall that had completely collapsed, the flames burning heavily around them. Despite this, Shinji was struggling with a section of collapsed debris, trying to pull it away from Asuka, who lay pinned beneath it.

_How can anyone who's so quiet one minute be so brave the next?_ Spider-Woman thought incredulously. Then, shaking off the stray thought, as she ran towards the two children.

"Are you two alright?!" Spider-Woman as she knelt down before them.

Shinji looked at the costumed figure, gasping in surprise. As for Asuka, her face was filled with terror. "Hurry! You have to get me outta here!!"

With a quick nod, Spider-Woman hefted up one of the beams that held Asuka trapped, and effortlessly lifted it away from her. At the same time, she began grabbing at other smaller chunks of detritus with her spider-arms. Once Asuka was free, the arachnid heroine gave her a cursory evaluation.

"It doesn't look like anything's broken," Spider-Woman commented as she brought Asuka to her feet. "Look, you two, we have to get out of here right now!"

"But how?!" Shinji asked, his wide eyes reflecting the crimson destruction that blocked their road to safety.

Quickly running down her options, Spider-Woman found them dwindling quickly. Especially with Deadpool lurking about somewhere outside, with the rest of the children making their way outside.

Making her decision, Spider-Woman grabbed both of the children, and placed them over her shoulders. "Hold on, you two!" she cried out, tucking them as close to her body as she could, just before she once again warped space about her.

The spatial trapdoor exiting just outside of the school and somewhat above the ground, Spider-Woman fell to earth. With impossible grace and ease, she landed on her feet, the two children she carried unruffled by the impact.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Spider-Woman remained crouched in place for a time. Then, as the adrenaline in her veins subsided enough for her to relax a bit, she let out a sigh of deep relief before allowing Shinji and Asuka to get back to their feet.

Raising her eyes to look at the children, who now stood there, staring at her in confusion, Spider-Woman smiled beneath her mask. "Are you two alright?"

"Huh? O-oh, sure!" Shinji responded nervously. "Right, Asuka?"

Asuka gave Shinji a sour look, her terror gone with the passing of the danger. "Oh, I'm just great, baka! The school gets torched and I nearly got killed back there! So sure, I'm just fine!!"

Knowing Asuka well enough to realize that her whining was a sure sign that she was perfectly fine, Spider-Woman stood up. Looking about, she saw many other children, as well as some adults standing outside the school. All of them looked somewhat worse for wear, but there no serious injuries that she could see.

"Hey, it's her!" came an excited voice. As Spider-Woman turned to look, she saw several children rushing up towards her, led by two particularly enthusiastic boys. "Oh, wow! That was totally amazing, you know that?!"

Chuckling at the bespectacled boy's excitement, Spider-Woman looked at him. "Well, if you insist," she replied, still feeling a bit silly, despite the deadly circumstances.

"It sure was great how you got us out of there!" the boy went on, taking in every detail of her form and figure. "Say, how'd you get through the fire so easily?"

"Heat-resistant suit," Spider-Woman answered with a shrug. "That, and a bit of luck."

"What?!" Asuka spoke up in a whining tone as she stared at the skintight outfit that looked totally sexy, despite the inflated pads. As Spider-Woman looked at the redhead's pitiful expression, she could almost see her thinking back to when she had worn a far different heat-resistant suit. And found herself resisting the very idea _very_ loudly.

"Basic Combat," Spider-Woman spoke, getting back to business. Even as her costume slowly reverted back to normal, eliciting gasps of surprise and delight from the children. "Listen, you have to get out of here! The man who bombed your school is still out here somewhere! He's heavily armed, and extremely dangerous!"

"You forgot to mention I'm a genius with the bagpipes!" came an all-too familiar voice. Feeling her hair stand on end, Spider-Woman looked about, and saw her enemy standing atop an armored truck. He at least a block away, his voice amplified by the microphone he held in his hand.

"Deadpool! You monster! Why are you doing this?!" Spider-Woman snarled, gesturing at the children, stinking of smoke and coated with soot. "If it's me you want, then why blow up the school?! Attack the children?!"

"Hey, I was just doing a job! Namely, driving you buggy! And looks like I've earned a bonus in that department!" Deadpool cracked as he bent down…and hefted up massive rocket launcher in one hand. "You've played a great game, legs! But we're still tied! Guess we have to go into overtime!!"

Bracing herself for action, Spider-Woman watched as Deadpool took aim at her…only to shift his weapon's sights to her left. Looking over her shoulder, the webbed heroine's heart all but stopped when she saw the clustered children standing a distance away. Still standing there, in shock after everything that had happened. And too stunned to even move, let alone run.

"Alright, kiddies! Screaming to begin…now!!" Deadpool shouted as he pulled the trigger. From the muzzle of his weapon spat out a series of rockets that roared towards their helpless targets.

Her spider-sense screaming, time seemed to slow to a crawl as Spider-Woman leapt towards the children. Fear squeezing her heart tight as she flipped through the air. "Samurai Mode!" she cried out just before she alighted between the helpless teens and the lethal projectiles.

"Warning. System overload has occurred. Costume modulation disabled. Warning. System overload…" was her costume's response.

_What?! _Spider-Woman thought, her horror deepening. She then realized that her costume had needed more time than usual to change back from Inferno Mode. _Dammit! The heat from the fire must have done something to it!_

Looking at the missiles that were now rushing towards her, spread out over wide area, Spider-Woman struggled to ignore her spider-sense, which screamed incessantly for her to escape. A scream that grew more intense as the missiles fragmented, releasing hundreds of tiny warheads at them. Far too many for her to block, or to intercept with her webs.

With this realization, Spider-Woman that she had a choice. She could escape with her life, leave the children to die. Or die saving as many as she could.

And after all the sins she had committed as Ritsuko Akagi, cowering away in the depths of NERV, vainly pretending that her efforts made her loved, it was ultimately no choice at all.

Gritting her fangs, ignoring the screaming in her mind, Spider-Woman raised up her hands out to her sides, sending out sprays of webbing. Trying to form a barricade between the children and the deadly onslaught. Fighting down the urge to run, not even bothering to try and shield herself. Knowing full well that she would die for those she had once put in harm's away.

Mere moments before the deadly metallic barrage could reach her and the children, Spider-Woman doubled over with pain. Clutching at her stomach, she felt her veins filling with fire. Her heart thundering within her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut as an agonized groan tore free of her lips.

Just as her spider-sense fell silent, its warning blares replaced by the sounds of explosions.

Several seconds passed before the pain finally subsided, seconds in which Spider-Woman could only stand there. Listening as the roar of explosions was replaced by sounds of astonishment voiced by many children. Unable to understand why she was still breathing.

_What the…? _Spider-Woman thought as her rational mind recovered, the suspense and confusion becoming too much to bear. Feeling like she would go mad from it, she slowly stood up, opened her eyes…and gasped in awe.

Standing before her and the children was a shining web of orange light, pulsating beautifully as the smoke of spent warheads subsided. Leaving them all completely unscathed.

_An AT-Field?! _Spider-Woman gasped mentally, staring at the impossible barrier in stupefied shock. _B-but how?! I…I was never able to create one before!_

As the AT-Field suddenly dissipated, Spider-Woman slowly shook her astonishment away. Quickly surveying the area, she saw that all of the children remained unharmed. All except…

_Wait…what about Shinji and Asuka?! _Spider-Woman wondered, panic fogging her thoughts as she whipped her head towards them. Only to gasp in relief as she saw Shinji pick himself up, having shoved Asuka and the other children to the ground.

"Aw, man! Talk about a no-hitter! I guess it's time for me to hit the showers!" Deadpool cried out over his bullhorn. "But don't worry! I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon!!"

Turning to look at the madman who had come out of nowhere, who had caused so much terror and pain seemingly for no reason, Spider-Woman hissed in sharp fury…and once again, she saw _him._

Gendo Ikari. Standing over her, a cruel smile tugging his lips. Reminding her that she was his pawn. His puppet. A thing to be used until he finally threw her away, just like everyone else in his life.

"No…" Spider-Woman hissed out, her veins once again throbbing with hate, with _power. _"You're not getting away. You're not going to hurt anyone _ever_ again!"

With each word she spoke, the feeling of power in her body increased, her spider-arm's taking on a greenish cast as the same color crackled about her clawed hands. The light pulsating in tune with her heart, her hatred.

"Do you hear me?!" Spider-Woman shrieked, maddened by all the hurt she had ever felt, had ever inflicted. She bent down slightly, green lightning crackling about her spider-arms even as she raised her human hands towards her enemy. _"Never again!!!!"_

With these tortured words, the crackling green light that played about her form leapt away from her, dancing about the ground as it surged towards the armored vehicle. Slamming into it dead-on, rippling across the metal in a wave of devastation. Deadpool was heard howling in pain, convulsing madly from his perch, just before the armored vehicle exploded in a plume of flame.

As the remnants of the armored van flew up into the sky, Spider-Woman could stand there, every breath she took heavy with fear, rage, frustration, and confusion. Feeling her body shaking from the adrenaline that still coursed through her. And in awe at the strength of the strange that had torn its way free of her.

_I've never…felt like that before. I…_ Spider-Woman thought wearily, raising up her clawed hands to stare helplessly at them. Just before she turned her gaze at the shattered van. _What's…going on? How'd I…?_

"Are you alright?!" came Shinji's frightened voice. Stirred from her thoughts, Spider-Woman looked towards where the boy was now getting to his feet, even as helped his friends.

"What do you mean, am I alright?!" the bespectacled boy cried out, his face one of patent dismay. "I just saw a costumed babe launch this super-awesome attack, and I didn't even have my camera!"

_Costumed babe? Me? _Spider-Woman thought incredulously, barely able to think as she recovered. Then, shaking her head free of the cobwebs that had filled it, she headed over to the four children, and gave them a quick looking over.

"Well, other than that…it looks like you're in pretty good shape," Spider-Woman noted as she helped them up with all six hands.

"Wow! Those arms of yours sure are cool! And…hey! Are those fangs?!" the spectacled boy grinned excitedly, drooling as he took in every detail.

Rolling her eyes upwards, Spider-Woman couldn't help but chuckle. _I wonder if you would think it was so cool if it happened to you? _she wondered, her fears chased away for the moment.

But only for a moment. For even as she looked at the earnest children, the scientific mind of Ritsuko Akagi kept flashing back to her sudden ability to use an AT-Field, as well as her energy projections. As well as the intense pain she had felt shortly beforehand.

_I have to get back to NERV, run some tests. Find out what's happening to me, _Spider-Woman decided, grimacing at the thought.

"Listen, I have to get going. This city is never quiet…and I have to make sure that Deadpool didn't get away," Spider-Woman announced.

"Deadpool? You mean whacko that shot at us?!" demanded the tall, athletic boy. "But he had to have been fried with the van! Right?"

"There's no harm in making sure," Spider-Woman thought, recalling all the times she had thought Deadpool defeated. Only to have him pop back up again, ready for more.

"Well, okay," came Shinji's quiet voice. "Oh, and…thanks for saving me and Asuka."

Stopping in mid-step, Spider-Woman smiled before turning about. "It's no problem, Shinji. I was glad to…"

"Huh?!" Asuka started, staring in shock at Spider-Woman. "Hey! How'd you know the baka's name?!"

Freezing on the spot, Spider-Woman practically slapped herself in the face as her own mouth betrayed her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _she shrieked at herself. _After all the things you have done to keep your identity secret, you blow it just like that?! What in God's name were you even thinking?!!?!_

Watching as the children just stood there, looking at her expectantly, with Shinji's face looming closest of them all, Spider-Woman did her best to put on a brave face…and essentially faked it.

"Well…how can I not know about you?" she spoke slowly, kneeling down to look Shinji square in the eyes. "The pilot of one of the Evangelions…and the young man who saved my life."

"Huh?" Shinji squeaked out, his eyes widening in shock. "I-I…saved _you?!_"

"That's right," Spider-Woman spoke truly, smiling as she thought back to the day when Shinji had first come to Tokyo-3. When he had first piloted the notorious purple destroyer in battle, and had the world in the process. The first of many times. "I won't go into it now, but know this. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

His mouth slightly, Shinji could only watch as Spider-Woman stood and turned away. Turning to look over her shoulder at him. "Until next time," she smiled, activating her gliders and lifting away from the earth. Her ears more than sensitive enough to hear two other male voices demanding how Shinji knew such a hot babe.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ritsuko saw Shinji again, but as herself, not as Spider-Woman. And when she saw him, she wasn't talking to him directly, but as she went about her duties as Head Scientist of NERV, performing one of her various experiments as the children sat in the Test Plugs. Listening as various facts and figures were spoken, all while being observed by two relative strangers to NERV.

"Most impressive, Major Katsuragi," came the gentile voice of Wilson Fisk, the large man watching with an air of pure satisfaction. "Would you not agree, Harold?"

"Huh?" came the much more mild voice of Harold Osborn, as he looked from the activities of the people there to Fisk. "Oh, sure. Of course. Very…impressive."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Misato replied, wearing her usual concerned expression as she watched the experiment take its course. "Of course, I'm sure it would be more impressive if I actually understood what was going on!"

Fisk's response was to laugh jovially. "Perhaps. But one needs not be a scientist to recognize precision and efficiency. Something the rest of the Marduk Institute will surely appreciate," he spoke earnestly, his eyes not missing a thing. "I must admit, I had my concerns about how well things would function in the wake of Ikari's demise, but such doubts are now a thing of the past."

"I see," Misato replied, eyeing the large man evenly. "Then I take it you will be leaving soon to report to them?"

"Not just yet," Fisk answered easily. When Misato frowned at this, Fisk continued to smile. "Part of my duties at the Institute is to find promising candidates for Evangelion pilots. And seeing as work is nearing completion on Eva Units 03 and 04, it will soon be necessary to recruit some…new talent to pilot them. And as it happens, I have word of some very likely prospects here in Tokyo-3.

"Really?" Misato wondered, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "And you intend to interview them yourself?"

"I feel I owe to the children," Fisk answered instantly, his eyes raising somewhat. "Despite the fact that what we do is born out of necessity, the fact remains is that we are placing the onus of duty, of war, of the very survival of every man, woman, and child on the planet on shoulders far too young to be bearing such burdens. And every time we do so, I feel as if it is my very own son that I place in harm's way." Fisk then turned his large head to look at Misato, a genuinely caring look coming to his eyes. "If we are to do such a horrible thing, I will not act through an underling. I will not send some errand boy to do my bidding. I will look the youths we invest with our hopes, prayers, and sorrows square in the eye, and explain why we do such things. As a father myself, I can do no less for them."

Ritsuko could almost feel Misato's expression softening, even as the purple-haired woman looked away. She could also feel the danger lurking just beneath Fisk's words.

Deciding it might be a good idea to break the spell the charismatic man was weaving over her friend, Ritsuko thought of another topic that needed addressing. "By the way, Misato, I almost forgot to ask, but…which dress are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Misato started, looking blankly at her friend.

"You know," Ritsuko smiled, turning about to at her. "For the wedding?"

"A wedding?" Harry started, looking at the women in surprise. "There's…going to be a wedding?"

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot about that!" Misato started, practically slapping herself in the face. She then turned to the two men overseeing the experiment. "Some of our friends from college are getting married tomorrow. I guess…with everything that's been happening…"

"Perfectly understandable, given the events of recent and your duties here, my dear," Fisk nodded understandingly. He then took a deep breath of longing. "So, a wedding, eh? I remember my own wedding as if it were yesterday. And my beloved Vanessa. Ah…such were the days…"

"Anyway, let's see…I wore the pink suit for Kyomi's wedding, and that dark-blue dress for Kotoko's shower…" Misato mused, mentally reviewing her various outfits.

"What about that orange one?" Ritsuko wondered. "I haven't seen you in that one lately."

"Oh. The…orange one?" Misato frowned, her eyes squinting shut from embarrassment. "Well, actually…there's a reason why I haven't worn it…"

"Putting on a little weight, are we?" Ritsuko teased, knowing exactly which of Misato's buttons to push.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Rits!" Misato growled, folding her arms in front of her.

"Oh, I don't think that's it," Harry murmured, looking almost bashfully at Misato. "I think you look great."

"Well, it seems that this talk of weddings has stirred your interest, young Osborn. It's been some time since I've seen you so forward with a woman!" Fisk declared, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. Then he gave meaningful look at Misato. "Or perhaps it's the Major that excites your interest, hmm?"

"Uh…" Harry replied, blushing as he looked away.

While Misato was considering the both of them, Ritsuko was looking over the results of the experiment. "Alright, we're done. You can take off now. Good work," Ritsuko spoke, her voice carried to the Test Plugs by the comlink.

"It's about time!" Asuka shot back. "All these stupid experiments are getting on my nerves!"

"By the way, Misato," Ritsuko started, looking her friend in the face. "How's Shinji doing? I heard about what happened at the school, and…"

"Well, he and the rest of the children are fine. Thanks to that Spider-Woman," Misato returned, her concern plain for anyone to see. "Still…with tomorrow…"

Taking in a deep breath, Ritsuko nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Once again looking about in confusion, Harry looked at Misato. "What's going on? Is there something else going on tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Misato answered somberly. "I'll…explain it later. It's…kind of sensitive."

"Nothing to do with the wedding, I hope," Harry spoke earnestly.

"No, not really," Misato frowned, her gaze falling to the floor.

"By the way, Commander Osborn? Mr. Fisk?" Ritsuko started, moving over to them. "If it's not trouble, there's an…important matter I've been wanting to discuss with you. In private."

"Why, it's no trouble at all, Dr. Akagi," Fisk smiled, bowing slightly. "Please, lead the way."

* * *

A short time later, Ritsuko was seated behind her desk in her office, with both Fisk and Osborn sitting opposite of her. "Well, then, Dr. Akagi, what is you wish to discuss?" Fisk demanded, some of his gentlemanly airs slipping away, hinting at the fangs and claw that sat behind them.

Noting the irony of such thoughts, Ritsuko never faltered as she looked at the two of them. "It's about Rei Ayanami, the 1st Child," she began. "In our…discussions, you never said anything about her."

"Rei?" Fisk spoke with an air of befuddlement. Then his eyes lit up, a knowing smile curling about his lips. "Ah, yes, of course. The masterpiece of Ikari's Nephilim Creation Project…and the linchpin in all of his schemes." This said, Fisk's smile quickly dissipated, and was replaced by an icy glare. "What consequence is she now? All that matters is her loyalty to NERV…and her place in the development in the Dummy Plug System."

"Perhaps, but I'd like to take some steps. Just to make sure we can keep track of her, and that she remains loyal to us," Ritsuko explained. "Given our current situation, the last thing we need is for any additional scrutiny. From anyone or for any reason."

"True. Quite true," Fisk admitted thoughtfully. Then he leaned forward to gaze at Ritsuko like shark. "I take it, then, that you have something specific in mind?"

"Yes. I'd like full guardianship of Rei transferred to me," Ritsuko stated flatly. When Fisk and Osborn looked at her confusedly, she elaborated. "I know Rei better than anyone. Both her physiology, and her personality. I know what she can and can't do possibly even better than Gendo did. Given all that, I think I'm the person equipped to deal with her, if something unexpected should happen."

"Hmm. Your argument is most compelling, my good doctor," Fisk admitted, stroking his chin thoughtfully. For a time, he sat there, seeming to examine Ritsuko's proposal from every angle. He then finally shrugged, as if it ultimately made no difference to him. "Very well. I will have the arrangements made immediately."

Bowing slightly, Ritsuko smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome. However, let me remind you of your situation, Dr. Akagi," Fisk spoke tersely, the predatory gleam eye in his eye deepening. "I am fully aware of what Ikari had planned for Rei, and though I am not as conversant with her nature as you are, I know how she was created, and the potential damage she could cause…if guided by someone who knows her as thoroughly as you do. Especially as the scenario nears completion."

A weary smile tugging at her lips, Ritsuko lowered her gaze to the table. "You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Fisk," she finally answered. "I'm no hero."

"Good. See that it remains that way," Fisk returned, a layer of menace beneath each and every word he spoke. Standing from his seat, he placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder. "Come, Harold. There remains much work to be done."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, standing up and following Fisk as he left Ritsuko's office.

_No. I'm no hero, _Ritsuko thought wearily, even as Rei's appeared in her mind. _Just a woman who has a lot to answer for._

With that thought, she looked at the information on her computer. Which was tied into the systems in Terminal Dogma, which were running a special test for her eyes alone. _Well, the comparative analysis on my previous and current DNA samples should be complete by tomorrow. Might as well get going…and hope I have some answers tomorrow._

* * *

As Shinji lay in his room later that day, he did little but look up at the ceiling of his room. Looking at as if he could find all the answers to his questions in light and shadows that interplayed above him. Even as confused memories played about within his mind.

He saw his father turning his back on him after his mother's death. He saw him laboring to prepare the Evas when a blackout shut the city down, having faith that Shinji and the other pilots would be able to get to him. He heard his father praising him for his efforts in stopping the 10th Angel. And he heard Kaji telling him of Gendo's horrific demise.

_What should I do? _Shinji wondered, thinking of the funeral he had gone to not that long ago. And the funeral that had taken place ten years ago. _I was supposed to go there with Father, but…what should I do?_

As these dour thoughts ran their course, Shinji heard a door open, only to slam shut. "I'm home!" Misato's voice rang out.

"What's happening?" Asuka was heard answering.

Frowning as he listened to Misato and Asuka start talking about some date the redhead had, Shinji couldn't help but sigh. _Why do they have to be so loud? _he wondered, sighing unhappily, the sound of their voices confusing his thoughts. His eyes darted to a picture of his mother that now stood in a place of honor near his bed. _Mother…what it would be like if you were still here? What you be like? What would…I be like?_

As this and more thoughts ran through his mind, Misato's voice came to him, a good deal more quietly. "Shinji? I'm…coming in, alright?"

Shinji said nothing. He simply rolled over and hid his face. There was simply too much going on in his mind for him to face her, to face anyone at that moment. Fathers and mothers and death and abandonment…far too much, and far too close to the surface. All of which left Shinji felt like that if he let go, allowed anyone close at that moment, he would collapse beneath it all.

"Listen, Shinji. I understand how you must feel about tomorrow." Misato spoke, kindness and sympathy overflowing her words. "Dealing with this day, with everything it means would have been hard enough before, but now…"

Shinji said nothing. He knew that Misato was just trying to help.

"You mustn't run away, Shinji," Misato advised calmly. "I know this hard for you, but you still have to deal with everything that has happened. Running away won't change anything, won't stop the hurting, won't make you feel the least bit better. The only thing you can do is…step forward, and keep stepping forward. You've got to keep moving forward. It's the only for you to deal with what's happening."

"I know, Misato," Shinji replied weakly, looking at the picture of his mother.

"Just remember to keep your chin up. For your sake…and hers," Misato told him. With one finall sigh, Misato closed the door. "Anyway, goodnight, Shinji."

As Misato and Asuka once again began talking animatedly, talking like the children at school, Shinji looked at his mother's face in the picture. _Can I…really do this? Even after everything that's happened?_

The picture had no answers. Shinji wasn't expecting that, of course. But even as he stared at the picture, another face popped into his mind. A masked visage he had only come to know recently.

_Well…how can I not know about you? The young man who saved my life,_ Spider-Woman's voice rang in his mind. _I won't go into it now, but know this. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now._

_Is it possible? Could I have really…saved her life? _Shinji wondered, thinking back to how utterly fearless Spider-Woman had been when she had saved him and Asuka. She had been so strong, so confident…and she knew him? Said that he had saved her life?

Many more confused thoughts ran through Shinji's mind that night. Many more nagging doubts and confused feelings. Still, the knowledge that someone like that would know him, hold him in such esteem…somehow, that knowledge gathered up in his heart. And new courage was then found.

_I won't. I won't run away, _Shinji decided.

* * *

The graveyard where Yui Ikari's marker stood was a barren, desolate place. The wind howled like a frightful ghost, and no plants, no trees or flowers stood to brighten the bleak tableau. All in all, it was as sad and pitiful a place as anyone would care to imagine. All of which Shinji had expected, having been there before.

What Shinji had not expected…was that he was not there alone.

"Huh?" Shinji gaped as he approached his mother's marker, a bouquet of flowers in hand. Only to see the massive figure of Wilson Fisk standing there, with his own tribute lying before the marker.

"Well, hello there, Shinji. Please, forgive my intrusion," Fisk spoke, bowing before the small boy. "Would you…like for me to leave?"

"Oh, that's okay! You don't have to," Shinji quickly spoke. Eyeing that large, well-dressed figure, the boy made his way closer to the marker. "I just…wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, that's all."

"I understand," Fisk replied congenially.

"W-what are you doing here, anyway?" Shinji wondered, a spark of annoyance finding its way into his voice.

"The same as you are. Paying my respects to a great scientist…and a dear friend," Fisk answered, drawing Shinji's full attention.

"Wait. You mean…you knew my mother?!" Shinji's surprised voice rang throughout the field.

"Quite well. In fact, before I joined the Marduk Institute, several companies I control and am affiliated with supplied technical materials to the development of the Evangelions. Seeing as your mother was principal in their creation, it is only natural that I was…well acquainted with her," Fisk spoke softly, looking straight at the boy he dwarfed. Then he turned to look at the marker, his features taking on a deeper sadness. "When your mother passed away, the world not only lost one of its greatest scientists, but one of the gentlest souls I had ever known."

For a time, Shinji just stood there, looking at the gigantic man. Then he frowned, and turned to look at the stone marker. "I was supposed to come here with my father," Shinji murmured, looking at the dates that described a very short life. "The last time we were here…was three years ago."

"I see," Fisk spoke gently. Not moving. Not looking away. "Shinji, I know about how Ikari responded to your mother's death. By hiding away from his pain, and from you. He ran from his son, from his life, and buried himself in his duties."

Shinji could only frown at Fisk's words. "My father…he kept so many pictures of her. So many things…but my teacher told me that…he threw everything away. I don't…understand…"

"Nor do I. But the fact is that grief makes people do things that they might not ordinarily do. And people respond to the loss of a loved one in different ways," Fisk spoke gently. Then he let a slight laugh. "You know, it's strange, but…you remind me of young Osborn when he was your age."

"Huh?" Shinji got out, once looking at the massive man behind him.

"Indeed. He lost his mother when he was but a small boy, and his father…well, that is a long and sad story, I'm afraid," Fisk spoke, raising his hand in emphasis. Then he looked down at the, wearing a face of purest sympathy. "I know how you must have suffered as a result of Gendo's actions, my boy, but…I think that he was the one who truly was hurt the most by his own actions. For in leaving in another's care…he cheated himself of being a father. And having a fine young man for a son."

"What?" Shinji spoke, unable to believe his own ears. "You…mean that?"

"Of course. Being a father myself, I know full well how challenging it can be…and how rewarding, at the same the time," Fisk replied earnestly. Still smiling, he gave a slight shake of his head before looking up at the sky. "You know, I still remember the last time I saw your mother. You were but a small boy at the time, and construction on Unit 01 was nearing completion," he told Shinji. The massive man then knelt down to place his hand upon Shinji's shoulder. "Do you know what she said to me that day?"

"Uh, no, sir," Shinji answered nervously.

"She told me that, even with all the marvels of science she had helped create, and of her technical masterpieces, you were by far her greatest achievement," Fisk told him with utter sincerity. Something that caused Shinji's eyes to widen. "Shinji…I know how terrible a burden we force upon you and the other children, and I can understand how difficult it is for you right now. So, if you ever feel the need to talk to someone, I'd be more than happy to listen to whatever it is you have to say."

"Huh? You…mean that, sir?" Shinji got out, still unable to believe his own ears.

"Of course. I admit that my schedule may not be as free as I may like, but please, do not think you would be taking away from my time. And seeing as how I'll be spending so much time around NERV, I don't doubt we'll be running into each other a great deal in the near future," Fisk smiled, clapping Shinji on the shoulder. "And don't forget about Harold."

"You mean…Commander Osborn?" Shinji asked.

"Certainly. I realize it might be difficult, dealing with someone taking your father's position, but I would like for you to get to know him. I think the two of you would get along quite well, and indeed, I'm sure you'd find that you have a great deal in common," Fisk stated. "Tell me, do you intend on staying here for much longer?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Shinji returned. "The truth is…I never really felt like my mother is…actually resting here."

"Nor do I," Fisk answered. When Shinji looked up at the massive man, he was greeted with a broad smile. "Shinji, I have no idea of the forces at play in the universe, but I am certain about this; if there is a life beyond the one we know in this world, then I am certain that you mother is in the company of the most sainted of souls."

Silent for a time, Shinji bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Wilson! I see no need to stand on formality, my boy!" Fisk spoke briskly. "And if your business here is concluded, then please, allow me to escort you home. I have a limo waiting nearby, with every conceivable amenity available."

"Oh, thank you, sir – I mean…Wilson," Shinji replied.

"That's my boy! Now, let's be off now!" Fisk smiled, gently escorting Shinji away. Leaving behind a grave that had no body.

* * *

For Ryoji Kaji, the evening that came after his friends' wedding had been one filled with highs and lows. Simply relaxing with two gorgeous women who just happened to be his friends, regaling in better times in the past had been one of the highlights. Watching Misato vomiting in the alley and then having to carry her until she recovered enough to regain her feet had been one of the lows.

However, as he walked alongside of his former lover by one of the streets of Tokyo-3, he had to admit that some of the medians between the extremes were fairly pleasant as well. Simple empty spaces in which a person could find words that had long eluded them. Just as Misato was.

"Say, Kaji…do you think I've changed?" Misato asked out of the blue, walking in her stockings. The booze that was still in her system making her high heels a far more treacherous proposal.

"Only for the more beautiful," Kaji quickly assured her.

"That's what I meant," Misato returned sourly. With a heavy sigh, she struggled for her next set of words. "Kaji…you saw what happened to Shinji. When his father was murdered."

"Yeah, I saw," Kaji answered, uncertain of where Misato was going. "Poor little guy."

"I mean…I was never a big fan of Gendo's. The way he treated Shinji, abandoning him like that, and everything else that's happened since he came here," Misato rambled, the alcohol in her system loosening her tongue. "But then…some maniac comes along and rips him apart, for no reason at all, and…look what happened to him. To Ritsuko, and…"

"I know what you're saying," Kaji agreed slowly. He had seen Gendo's remains firsthand, and to say it had been unpleasant would be to grossly understate the matter. "But sometimes it happens. You know that better anyone."

"Yeah, you'd think so," Misato muttered. "So why do I keep running away?"

"Huh?" Kaji started.

"I've been running away all my life, Kaji. I mean… I tell Shinji he shouldn't be running away, only to do it myself!" Misato went on, growing more hysterical. "It's just…one morning, I realized how much you were like my father…and I got scared and ran. I ran away from you, I've been running away from my father, from my feelings…!"

"That's enough," Kaji got out, not liking where this was going.

"I've been alone all my life! I don't want that, but I don't know how to be anything else!" Misato cried out. "I'm a coward, Kaji! I'm scared of being alone, scared of being with someone, scared of-!"

Just as Kaji was getting ready to take Misato by the shoulders, to stop her before she truly made herself miserable, a zipping sound was heard in the air. It was followed by a large dart appearing in Misato's arm.

"What the -?!" Kaji got out as Misato looked at the dart in a stupefied silence, just before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry, but her little sob speech was breaking my poor little heart!" came a voice that had all the tender sweetness of nails on a chalkboard. "And we don't want that, a sensitive guy like me crying, now do we?"

Looking about, Kaji searched for the source of the voice, only to see a man in a red and black bodysuit appear from the trees to his left. Automatically tensing, Kaji scrutinized the familiar figure. "Deadpool," the unshaven muttered warily. "Well, I must say, it's been some time."

"Yeah, sure has! Still playing the ladies, huh?" Deadpool commented, noting the prone Misato. "Does she know about those three little cuties you took to bed last year?"

"Huh. You think she'd be with me if she did?" Kaji asked rhetorically. "So, what's with the tranquilizer dart? Don't tell me you suddenly developed a conscience."

"Eh, consciences are overrated. I pawned mine away for a nice cup of coffee, and I still think I got the better end of the deal!" Deadpool returned, holstering his weapon.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Kaji wondered, taking a moment to wonder what kind of affect the tranquilizer would have on Misato with so much alcohol in her system. And deciding that calling for an ambulance might be a good idea.

"Nothing much. Just the big boys wanting to remind you that they're in charge, and you're not," Deadpool explained, gesturing at Misato's fallen form. "And in case you've forgotten, they usually let me play with bigger toys than darts."

"Yeah, I know," Kaji returned tersely, narrowing his eyes at the madman SEELE had created. One of the deadliest men to have ever lived, tasked with dealing with some of their biggest problems. "Trust me, I haven't developed any memory problems since the last time we met."

"Good. It's also nice to see you haven't lost your way with the ladies, either," Deadpool cracked before. "Have fun with sleeping beauty there. I know you like them nice and easy before you move in for the kill!"

That said, Deadpool vanished with a whooshing of air. Gone as suddenly as he had appeared. Leaving Kaji to get his heart beating again, his lungs breathing.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kaji looked down at Misato. "Well, Katsuragi…looks like things just got a _lot _more complicated," he muttered, knowing the purple-haired woman couldn't hear him. "And a lot more dangerous, too. For both of us."

* * *

_Whew, what a day, _Ritsuko thought as she walked through Tokyo-3, thinking of the wedding she had been to, the dinner that had come afterwards, the time spent with Misato and Kaji. _If it weren't for my mutated physiology, I'd probably be dead on my feet by now!_

After leaving her two friends to themselves, Ritsuko had considered what to do next. Her first thought was to simply head home for the night, and leave it at that. Then she remembered Misato's request that she drop by her place, to visit with Shinji. So, deciding that Miko would fine for another hour or so with the food and water left to her, the doctor shifted course and started towards Misato's apartment.

Ritsuko took the subway in order to get into the right neighborhood, once again hating the Section 2 agents that were scattered throughout the city, constantly triggering her spider-sense. It would have been so much faster and easier, webslinging to Misato's apartment. _Even Misato can't drive faster than I can swing through the city. And just…letting go, rising above the city, and everything in it…_

It wasn't long before Ritsuko finally reached the apartment building where Misato lived, riding an elevator that seemed almost painfully slow to her. Hoping that Shinji was doing better, despite the burden of facing his mother's grave again. Dealing with all the memories tied to that day, ten years ago.

Just as Ritsuko reached the door to Misato's apartment, her dour thoughts were cut off by a shrill cry from inside.

"I'll never kiss to kill time again!" came Asuka's horrified voice, just audible to Ritsuko's sensitive ears.

_What the…what's going on in there?! _Ritsuko thought, quickly opening the door and stepping through it.

"Huh?" came Shinji's surprised voice as the doctor audibly made her way inside. The young man then popped his head out into the hallway, his eyes widening as he realized who was there. "Oh, Ritsuko!"

"Hey, Shinji," Ritsuko returned, walking up to him. "What was that awful screaming about?!"

Shinji immediately froze up, looking towards the bathroom, where someone was gargling loudly. "Uh…well…" he stalled.

A shadow began to form on Ritsuko's face as she looked in the direction of the bathroom. Walking over there, she found Asuka in front of the sink, frantically pouring water in her mouth and gargling even more. "Asuka?" Ritsuko wondered, her voice taking a harder edge. "What is going on here?"

Spitting out the mouthful of water, Asuka looked accusingly at Shinji. "Well, don't look at me! If that little baka kissed you, you'd be washing your mouth out, too!"

"M-me?! _You _were the one who kissed _me!_" Shinji countered. "You're the one who said she was bored, and wanted to pass the time!!"

"Yeah, and _I'm _the one regretting it!" Asuka shot back. Then, instantly calming, the redhead looked at Ritsuko. "By the way, Dr. Akagi, did you happen to see Kaji at the -?"

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Ritsuko started, her voice hardening. "You…kissed Shinji, only to run off screaming. Washing your mouth out like he had…poisoned you, like he was somehow diseased. Is that it?"

"Hey, like I said, you'd do the same!" Asuka retorted dismissively. "Now, about Kaji. I -!"

Asuka never had the chance to finish her sentence, for Ritsuko had been blinded. Blinded by a sudden rage that had her snarl her fury, just before she grabbed Asuka by the neck and slam her into a wall! "What, do you think that was funny?! That playing with someone's heart is some kind of joke?! Is that it?!!" Ritsuko demanded, her teeth bared in a feral snarl.

"Ritsuko, please! Stop it!" Shinji pleaded, even as Asuka struggled to break Ritsuko's inhumanly strong grip. The redhead clawed desperately at her hand, but failing to dislodge the vice-like grip.

"It's not a joke now, is it, you little bitch!?" Ritsuko snarled, her vision filling with a red haze. Shinji's cries fading as her ears pounded with violence. The absolute hatred that still resided in her. Hatred that twisted Asuka's visage…into that of another.

"Please…stop…" Asuka pleaded, her face turning purple. "I…I…"

As Asuka's hands grew weaker, as Shinji continued to plead for the redhead, Ritsuko suddenly snapped back to herself. Asuka was just a child again. A child who had played a very ugly game, but still a child. And Shinji…

_Wh-what…what was I thinking?! What was I…?! _Ritsuko thought hurriedly, her mind snapping back as her rage subsided. Instantly releasing Asuka, the doctor watched as the redhead fell to her feet, coughing as Shinji went up to her, looking at her in concern. Even as Ritsuko looked at her hands, at the terrible power and fury that had seized control of them.

"Jeez, what is the matter with you, you psycho?!" Asuka growled, rubbing her throat. "I was just having a little fun, that's all!"

"A…little fun?" Shinji started, backing away from the redhead. When Asuka looked up, she saw darkness looming in Shinji's own eyes. "That's all that was to you? A little fun?"

"I…" Asuka started, only to be faced with two angered faces. Realizing that she had said precisely the wrong thing, she tried to bluff it out. "Hey, it's not like it's any big deal! No one got hurt, right?"

Once again feeling the sudden rage building up in her again, Ritsuko took a deep breath, doing everything she could to try and squash it back down. To keep her mind clear. "That's where you're wrong, Asuka. When you start playing with people's hearts, someone always gets hurt. Always," the doctor told her. Taking another stabilizing breath, Ritsuko turned about. "Shinji, when's Misato supposed to be back?"

"Uh…I'm not sure," Shinji admitted. "She called to say that she'd be out with Kaji, and not to expect her until late."

Frowning, Ritsuko, considered the matter. On the one hand, she simply wanted to get out of there. The way she had reacted to what Asuka had done, the sudden rage she had felt disturbed her. Memories and pain that she thought she was dealing with remained far too close to the surface. Dangerously close. On the other, she didn't know when Misato would be back. And she didn't want to leave Shinji alone with Asuka just then. Not after the redhead's 'fun'.

"Shinji…would you mind if I stayed here for tonight?" Ritsuko finally asked, eyeing the redhead. "It's…getting late, and…I don't think I'm for the trip home right now."

"Huh?" Shinji started, looking up at the doctor in surprise. "Uh, sure I guess so. I don't see why not."

"Hey, wait a minute! She just tried to strangle me!" Asuka protested vehemently, pointing at the doctor in righteous indignity. "Don't I get any say in this?!"

"Yes, you do," Ritsuko assured her in a sweet tone. A harden that then turned bitter and hard. "And you will tomorrow…when I talk to Misato about what you did to Shinji."

"But I…!" Asuka started, only to have her words stopped in her throat by Ritsuko's expression. The rage that still lurked deep beneath her eyes. Realizing that she would not be winning this one, the redhead stuck her nose up in the air before flouncing off. "Fine! See if I care!"

As Asuka skulked off to her room, Ritsuko looked after her until Shinji's voice cut in. "I'm sorry about this, Ritsuko," he murmured sadly.

"What are you sorry about, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked. "Asuka had no right, doing what she did. If anyone should apologize, it's her." As she looked at the boy, Ritsuko frowned slightly, once again glancing at her own hand. "And…so should I, I guess."

"Huh?" Shinji got out.

"I never meant to lose my temper that way, Shinji-kun," Ritsuko explained reluctantly. "I…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay," Shinji replied easily. "Misato gets mad about a lot of the stuff Asuka does."

"Maybe, but I bet she doesn't strangle her over them," Ritsuko admitted ruefully. "I'll apologize to her in a bit…once I'm sure I won't blow up again!"

Shinji was silent for a time, as if unsure what he could or should say to that. After a time, he found that he could think of nothing to say…except one thing.

"Oh, by the way, Ritsuko?" Shinji started, drawing the older woman's attention. "Thank you for…you know. Those pictures of my mother, and…all the rest."

Taking a deep breath, Ritsuko knelt down before the boy. "It's no problem, Shinji," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "After what your father did, it was the least I could do."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a private airplane lifting away from Tokyo-3, one man was making a report to another. Despite the bright, luxurious interior of the airborne craft, there was a definite chill in the air. A chill stemming from the dark souls occupying the vehicle.

"I am pleased, Deadpool. Very pleased, indeed," Wilson Fisk spoke, eyeing the assassin as he sat back in his chair. "Your work on this assignment has borne considerable fruit."

"Oh, goody! I hate vegetables!" Deadpool quipped, cocking his head to one side. "So, I was right about her, wasn't I? Tell me I was right!"

"Indeed you were. An analysis of the residual toxin in your bloodstream and the telemetry from your costume confirms your suspicions. This…Spider-Woman is undoubtedly the one who murdered Ikari…and in all likelihood is responsible for whatever happened to Adam," Kingpin reported.

"Well, at least the jerk went out with a party! And all it cost me to find that out was losing a van and having to put up with Weasel whining about it!" Deadpool replied snidely.

"The two of you will of course be duly compensated," Fisk assured the masked man. "Now, our real work begins."

"So what are you going to do? Rat out the babe to the papers and let Section 2 deal with her?" Deadpool wondered.

"No. Iwao Chiron and his band of bunglers understand only the brute force of a sledgehammer. What this situation calls for is the subtle precision of a surgeon's scalpel," Fisk stated firmly, steepling his fingers together. "Furthermore, this Spider-Woman is not the first costumed meddler to have appeared during Ikari's reign. And we still don't know what these people know or don't know about NERV or SEELE."

"That reminds me; why did you have me just warn my old buddy Kaji instead of just letting me off him?" Deadpool wondered. "After all, if he's going to be killed, I'd rather do it myself. And you know what he's up to!"

"It precisely because I know of his game that I've decided to let him continue to run about for the time being," Fisk answered curtly. "As long as the he's feeding the Japanese government exactly what we want them to know, they won't make any sudden moves. Meaning that he's more useful to us alive for the time being. Rest assured that, if that changes, you will be the one called upon to…terminate his services."

"Glad to hear it," Deadpool replied.

"For the time being, however, I want you to lie low," Fisk decreed. "You've played your part in this little drama brilliantly, Deadpool, but for now, we must be discreet. We still have much to learn before the scenario can proceed, and in order to do that, we must first unearth more information regarding this Spider-Woman, and whatever allies she may have."

"And how are you going to do that? With an Ouija board?" Deadpool asked.

"Obviously, this Spider-Woman must have considerable knowledge about NERV, and possibly SEELE itself. The fact that she recognized you so quickly is proof of that. And if what our agents reported is true, then she is also quite familiar with the 3rd Child," Fisk responded, the wheels turning within his mind. "It is possible that she even works for NERV."

"Which just happens to include most of Tokyo-3!" Deadpool pointed out.

"True, but as it happens, I have two men in my employ who can…narrow down the number of possible suspects quite substantially," Fisk explained, smiling darkly. "One of whom doesn't even know that he's in my service."

"Wow! Talk about a bad memory!" Deadpool quipped, throwing up his arms in emphasis. "So how are you gonna slip them into NERV to find out?"

"That's the beauty of it all, my dear fellow," Fisk grinned, leaning forward predatorily. "As it so happens…they are already there."

* * *

Author's Notes: And things are just getting more dangerous, aren't they? Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

As for Ritsuko's reaction to what Asuka did, that's basically what I wished would have actually happened. Honestly, that little kiss put Asuka into the range of Gendo-level bastardness!

Mike313, it looks like Ritsuko is a bit better equipped to fight now. Three guesses how that happened. And as for her contemplation of Gendo, I will be easing up on that. As we saw in this chapter, the good doctor has other things to worry about now.

Not a lot else to say just now. Onto the omakes!

Omake 1

With these tortured words, the crackling green light that played about Spider-Woman's form leapt away from her, dancing about the ground as it surged towards the armored vehicle. Slamming into it dead-on, rippling across the metal in a wave of devastation. Deadpool was heard howling in pain, convulsing madly from his perch, just before the armored vehicle exploded in a plume of flame.

As the remnants of the armored van flew up into the sky, Spider-Woman could stand there, every breath she took heavy with fear, rage, frustration, and confusion. Feeling her body shaking from the adrenaline that still coursed through her. And in awe at the strength of the strange that had torn its way free of her.

_I've never…felt like that before. I…_ Spider-Woman thought wearily, raising up her clawed hands to stare helplessly at them. Just before she turned her gaze at the shattered van. _What's…going on? How'd I…?_

Even as she thought this, Spider-Woman noticed something fluttering in the air. Looking up quickly, she was then smacked in the face by one of the somethings.

"What in the -?!" she growled, tearing it away from her face…only to narrow her eyes in shock at what she held. A picture of Deadpool, signed, 'Courtesy of the merc with the mouth! Also known as Deadpool!'

Looking around at the children, Spider-Woman saw them all holding similar pictures. Shinji then looked up at her, and shrugged. "Well…he _did _say he'd give us his autograph."

Omake 2

"I'm sorry, but her little sob speech was breaking my poor little heart!" came a voice that had all the tender sweetness of nails on a chalkboard. "And we don't want that, a sensitive guy like me crying, now do we?"

Looking about, Kaji searched for the source of the voice, only to see a man in a red and black bodysuit appear from the trees to his left. Automatically tensing, Kaji scrutinized the familiar figure. "Deadpool," the unshaven muttered warily. "Well, I must say, it's been some time."

"Yeah, sure has! Still playing the ladies, huh?" Deadpool commented, noting the prone Misato. "Does she know about those three little cuties you took to bed last year?"

Kaji was about to respond, but that was when he heard a voice that stopped him cold. "What…was that?!" Misato growled. Looking down at the prone woman, Kaji blanched when he saw that her eyes were now glowing bright green. "You slept…with _three other women?!"_

"Oh, crap. Now she's angry!" Kaji gulped even as Misato got to her knees, roaring savagely as she tore off her own clothes, brilliant green muscles filling her frame.

"Well, what's the matter with that?" Deadpool wondered as he eyed the beach ball-sized breasts adorning the furious She-Hulk. "I think I like her when she's angry!"

"That's just because its not _you _she's mad at!" Kaji grimaced, just before being sent flying away by a wrathful green fist.

"I hate it when this happens!" Kaji was heard screaming as he disappeared over the horizon.


	8. Hidden in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Hidden in the Dark

"So how are you feeling, Misato?" Ritsuko asked, her concerned eyes carefully scrutinizing the purple-haired woman who was currently occupying the bed before her.

"Ugh. Like every hangover I've ever had decided to gang up on me this morning," Misato groaned, placing a hand to her temple. Bleary, blood-shot eyes meeting Ritsuko's own as the Major frowned. "And before you can even start with me, I am _not _in the mood for a lecture on my drinking, got it?"

Smiling ruefully, Ritsuko just shook her head. "The thought never even crossed my mind," the doctor spoke sympathetically as she sat down on the bed next to Misato.

"Of course it didn't," Misato grumbled, looking down at herself. At the medical gown she was wearing, at the sterile environment of NERV Medical. Then the Major gave her other visitor a playful look. "C'mon, Shinji. I _know_ you're just waiting to give me another reminder that I drink way too much!"

"Uh, no!" Shinji returned, smiling nervously. "I'm just…glad you're going to be okay, that's all."

Ritsuko just shook her head as she looked at her friend acting like absolutely nothing happened. It had been early morning when she had awoken in Misato's apartment after the wedding…and after nearly crossing a dangerous line with Asuka. The quiet had been tenuous at best as Shinji made breakfast for them, with the German's attitude a clear reminded that she had not forgotten Ritsuko's actions anymore than the doctor had.

The silent hostility was broken when the phone rang, with Kaji calling them with news that Misato had been shot with some kind of tranquilizer dart. While Asuka was taking advantage of the situation to speak with the unshaven man, Ritsuko and Shinji were out the door, already heading for the subway, and from there to NERV Medical.

"Personally, I would not call being stuck for three or four days in a hospital for observation 'okay'," Misato commented sourly, folding her arms across her chest. "And did you see the slop they gave me for breakfast?"

"Yes, I did. And it was _almost_ as bad as the instant meals you lived on back in college!" Ritsuko countered playfully as time fell away. The situation they were in taking her back to those more innocent times. Then the doctor was forced to frown as reality returned. "Seriously, though, Misato. Don't you have any idea what happened?"

"I wish I did," Misato confessed with a shrug, her expression that of someone who was lost. "Kaji…he was walking me back to my place, and all of a sudden I see this dart sticking out of my arm!" Shaking her head in a mix of fear and annoyance, the Major cocked her head at Ritsuko. "Speaking of which…did he say anything to you about what happened?"

"Not really. He just said that it was a probably a mugger or some weirdo," Shinji answered helplessly.

With a frown that would have soured milk chocolate, Misato grumbled, "Which is the same load of BS he fed me before he took off." With an exasperated sigh, the Major turned her gaze towards Ritsuko. "What about the police? Did they find anything?"

"No," Ritsuko returned easily. She then gave her friend a deep frown. "In fact, as far as I know, the police were never notified about what happened. Apparently, the whole thing was turned over to Section 2 right away."

"In other words, I must as well give up any hope of ever finding out who put me in this damn place!" Misato groaned, rolling her eyes up before falling back against her pillow with an exasperated sigh. "Knowing that porker Chiron, he's probably laughing his ass off about all this right now!"

"C'mon, Misato. Let it go. We can deal with this later," Ritsuko advised. "After all, at least you're still alive. And you weren't badly hurt or anything. We just have to wait until the rest of the alcohol and the tranquilizer passes through your system, and then you should be just fine."

"Yeah. I guess," Misato returned, even as Ritsuko watched the wheels turning in her mind. The same mind that had given them victory after victory against the Angels was now scrutinizing the situation, and finding things were not adding up.

Then Misato's expression softened as Shinji came closer. A smile covering up her suspicious nature as she asked, "So, Shinji-kun, how did things go for you yesterday? And, say, do you how Asuka's date went?"

"Oh. Well…actually, I think I…had a pretty good day," Shinji answered. He then reported how Wilson Fisk had shown up at his mother's grave, how the large man had given the boy a lift home afterwards, during which time they had discussed several things. He then gave a quick report on the result of Asuka's blind date.

"So she ditched the poor guy while he was in line for the rollercoaster and took the train home?" Ritsuko gaped as Shinji finished his account.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Misato grumbled, rolling her eyes skyward. "Honestly, that girl!"

"I know," Ritsuko agreed. Then her smile hardened a bit as she looked at the 3rd Child. "Shinji, could you do me a favor?"

"Oh, sure! What is it?" Shinji wondered edgily.

"There're…some things I'd like to talk about with Misato. In private," the doctor explained. When the boy reacted with a look of worry, Ritsuko gave him a smile. "It'll only be a minute or so. I promise."

Shinji didn't say anything at first. Instead, he darted a look at Misato, as if asking for her permission. When the purple-haired woman nodded her approval, the boy returned his focus to the doctor. "Okay, Ritsuko. I'll be right outside."

Both women giving sounds of approval, Shinji then turned and exited the room. The moment he was out the door, Misato dropped every illusion of playfulness and wore a businesslike expression. "Alright, Rits. What is it you're not telling me?"

Sighing in weary affection, Ritsuko looked at her best friend. "I guess I was never able to put one over on you, Misato," she stated with a bit of a tease about her words. Then the doctor too became serious. "Actually, I…stopped by your place yesterday, after I left the restaurant. And…"

"And…?" Misato prodded, annoyed by her friend's hesitation. When Ritsuko saw the look the Major wore, she went ahead and explained what happened at the apartment. With every word the doctor spoke, Misato grew even more annoyed. "What? How _dare _she do something like that?"

"I know," Ritsuko agreed, shaking her head unhappily. "Now…I admit that I…I took it too far with her, Misato. I lost my temper, and…" Words failing the doctor, she just looked at her friend, trying to figure out how to continue, and finally deciding to keep it simple. "Before I knew what was happening, I…I had my hand at her throat. I just…couldn't think at all."

"What?" Misato gaped, looking at her friend like she had just grown another head.

"I know, I know! It's no excuse!" Ritsuko spoke, thinking of all the excuses she had made over the course of her life. "But…the way she was making light of what she was doing…like it was all a big joke…"

"I see," was the only thing Misato said at first. Sighing, she paced her hand upon the doctor's own. "I guess it hasn't very easy for you, either, huh? Gendo getting killed, and with all the craziness that's been happening…"

"Misato, please, I'm just -!" Ritsuko started, only to be cut off by her friend's stern expression.

"Look, I said I understand!" Then, with an expression of compassion, Misato tightened her grip on Ritsuko's hand. Exerting just enough pressure to show her understanding, even as she sported that impish smile that the doctor knew so well. "Besides, if it that had been me there, I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing."

Seeing the absence of malice in her friend, Ritsuko returned Misato's gesture, placing her hand free hand upon the Major's. "Thank you, Misato."

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Misato wondered in a rhetorical manner. Then, with a lopsided grin, she added, "However, just so you know, if this ever happens again, there's going to be trouble!"

"Fair enough," Ritsuko answered, feeling some of the weight of her guilt lifting away from her. "Still, if there's anything I can do, anything at all…"

Letting out a quiet breath, Misato lowered her gaze. Only to have her eyes widen, a light bulb practically exploding over her head. "Actually, there is _something _you could do for me."

"What?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Could you…stop in and check on Shinji and Asuka for me? Until I get out of the hospital?" Misato asked. When Ritsuko responded by giving her a puzzled look, the Major looked away. "It's just…I don't like the idea of Shinji living alone with Asuka. Not if she's going to be doing things like that to him." While the doctor was frowning, realizing the validity of Misato's concerns, the purple-haired woman went from concern to mischief with a single smile. "That is, if you think you can resist the temptation to mangle her before I get out of here!"

Her good humor infectious, Ritsuko couldn't help but laugh at her friend's good-natured jibe. "I guess I can manage that," the doctor decided aloud. Then she returned Misato's joke with one of her own. "Especially if it means I'll be able to enjoy some of Shinji's cooking as well."

"Sure, go ahead! Remind me that I'm stuck with hospital food until I get home!" Misato grumbled with mock annoyance. Then, with a sigh, she was serious once more. "Still, I really appreciate this. I know how busy you've been with everything at NERV. And everything else..."

"Actually, I haven't been as busy as you might think," Ritsuko returned. When Misato looked perplexedly at her friend, the faux-blonde sighed. "The truth is, I've been thinking of taking Miko to my grandmother's place so she can look after her."

"What?" Misato frowned.

"Well, Miko is getting older, and with all everything that's been happening, I just don't have as much time to look after her," Ritsuko confessed. The thought of giving up her feline friend a painful one. Quickly covering up her own concerns, the faux-blonde smiled easily. "Besides, Maya has been doing a lot more work at NERV. Have you seen her lately?"

"I know! She's been a regular machine!" Misato commented with a nod.

"Tell me about it! I'm starting to think I should be watching out for my job!" Ritsuko joked. With a weary sigh, she became serious once more, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Anyway, why don't you get some rest? The sooner you get all of that crap out of your system, the sooner you can come home."

"Works for me," Misato breathed, lying back down. "Take good care of Shinji and Asuka for me, okay?"

"I won't let anything happen to them, Misato," Ritsuko vowed solemnly. "I promise."

When Misato nodded, the doctor turned about to leave, only to see the door opening. Moving out of the way, Ritsuko was confronted by a young man carrying a planter filled with bright flowers. "Delivery for Major Katsuragi!"

"Huh?" Misato and Ritsuko gaped as one, watching as the intern came in and set the brilliant array of blossoms down upon the table beside her.

"Don't tell me they're from Kaji!" Misato gawked, staring at the plants like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "That chauvinistic prig never gave me flowers the whole time we were together!"

"Who sent them?" Ritsuko asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the plants. Though her spider-sense hadn't given its alert, there was no harm in a being a bit paranoid. Especially since she knew there was danger about.

"I don't know. Look at the card," the intern advised as he turned about to leave.

Following the young man's advice, Misato reached towards the flowers and plucked the card from them. "Let's see. 'Hope you feel better soon. Signed, Harry'," Misato read, raising a purple eyebrow at this. "Harry?"

"Looks like somebody has an admirer," Ritsuko smiled impishly.

"Looks like it," Misato admitted, smiling at she set the card back down. "Honestly, though! All I did was show him around the base on my off-hours, and suddenly he's all smiles with me!"

_Yeah, I know, _Ritsuko thought, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with her enhanced instincts. _And that worries me._

* * *

Wilson Fisk loved private airplanes.

When he had been a young man, long before he assembled his empire and the vast amount of wealth and power that came with it, he had long envied the various trappings of power that the wealthy displayed. The privileges, the control, everything that such power could bring a man. And after much hard work and sacrifice, after all the blood, sweat, and tears he had himself invested in becoming the man of power that he was today, he found that there was indeed much to be said about the many benefits of being wealthy.

However, if he had to pick a favorite perk, he would probably choose the benefit of having his own fleet of aircraft at his command. The instant mobility, of being able to go anywhere in the world when he so chose to do so, of seeing the earth beneath as a god would, as if it were all his, and his alone.

Then there were more practical aspects, like the absolute privacy an airborne vehicle brought him. A thing that was of crucial importance to a man in his position. It offered him the ability conduct meetings of critical value with little to no risk of being overheard. Such as the meeting he was now having with one of his minions.

"Greetings, Mr. Beck," Fisk spoke as the man he was meeting with entered his airborne office. "How good of you to join me here today. And on such short notice, too."

"Timing is of key importance in this profession," answered the person before him. A man who blended into the crowd, who was not at distinctive in his outward appearance. And yet was a resource of considerable value, all the same. "I take it you want to discuss my latest performance?"

"Indeed," Fisk answered briskly. "First of all, I must congratulate you on a splendid show. Your pyrotechnic display and illusions at the school were magnificent, fooling both the casual onlooker, and even the police and Section 2 personnel when they investigated the aftermath of the blaze."

"I have to admit, it was quite a challenge orchestrating such a drama. Especially given my current…duties with Section 2," Beck admitted with deceptive casualness. "But once all of my little toys were in place, the stage was ready for Deadpool's arrival."

"Indeed, I am in the presence of an artist," Fisk commented, feeling generous with praise that day. Especially since it was well deserved.

"I must say, I was concerned about how well Deadpool would play his role, considering his own flair for the dramatic. And his delight in killing," Beck admitted with a slight frown. "But then, working with ham actors is just part of the job."

_Yes. Just another reason why Deadpool was not informed as to your role in all of this, _Fisk thought, considering the highly unstable nature of the mercenary. And how he delighted in killing, just for the pleasure of it. The glee he had displayed when given a bomb whose apparent purpose was the extermination of an entire school full of children proof of his own madness. Which was precisely why the bomb given Deadpool was a fake, giving the madman no reason to think that the real explosions would be handled with care and precision. Leaving no margin for error, and insuring that none of the pilots would be imperiled. _If he had known that the children were in no real danger, I'm certain he would have done something to jeopardize everything we've been working towards. Perhaps even killing the pilots for his own sadistic pleasure, leaving us vulnerable to the Angels!_

"And it is something you do very well," Fisk noted as he reviewed the display in his mind. Even the collapsing ceiling had been rigged to perfection, without any real danger of the pilots being harmed, either by it or the blaze. "In any case, the operation was a complete success. Not only were our…suspicions regarding Spider-Woman confirmed, but our people were allowed full access to all the three of the designated Children. With no one being the wiser."

"My people may only be stage hands, but they are comfortable with doing some cameo work. When the situation calls for it," Beck smiled easily.

"Which brings me to your next assignment," Fisk went on, never losing his pace. "I want you to begin setting up other 'disasters'. Ones that shall provide a suitable backdrop for not only Spider-Woman, but these other rogues that have appeared."

"Intriguing," Beck answered, his eyes sparking as he considered the potential challenges. All the various locations of Tokyo-3 that would make a suitable stage for his works. "But I will need to learn everything I can about the performers before the show can go on."

"Indeed," Fisk smiled in return. "All of our current information will be made available to you, of course. Both of the opposition…and the players I've brought in to draw them out."

"Excellent. After all, no such drama would be complete without a villain for the heroes to struggle against," Beck commented, bringing his hands together in anticipation.

"How true. And there may even be a more…prominent role in this for you, my good fellow," Fisk explained. "I will explain more in due time."

"I'm looking forward to it," Beck agreed. "It's been far too long since Mysterio has held an audience captive."

Pleased by Beck's enthusiasm, Fisk swiveled about in his chair, and considered the world that was just outside the window of his plane. "You know, the people of the world consider the Evangelions as the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen. They see the N2s, the Angels, even people such as these superwomen, and see them as the ultimate power. But they are wrong," Fisk declared, the massive figure already seeing the future of which he was the writer of. "For all of these things can be thwarted by the greatest power of all. The power of the human mind. And when it comes to using this power, there is none that can match the Kingpin."

With this statement, Fisk reached to his desk, and pulled open one of the drawers. Fishing out what appeared to be a remote control, he studied it with deceptive mildness. "Now…to activate the Chameleon. And set the next stage of the game into motion," Fisk murmured, pressing a large, red button at the top of the device.

* * *

At that moment, in the depths of NERV, a signal was being received by one of the many people working there. Just one of the many men who worked in order to help defend the world from the Angels. Just another man doing his job.

But unlike many of the people at NERV, there was a nano-virus implanted in his physiology. One that was activated by the signal transmitted by Fisk.

Even as the man continued about duties, the virus went to work itself. Without any awareness of what was happening to him, the virus made use of his eyes and ears, and began recording everything they took in. Every sensory organ available to a human was now put to use by the virus, and expanded upon. The virus looked upon the world through his eyes, and saw spectra that were beyond the normal range of human vision. Ultrasonic and subsonic frequencies were recorded. And subtle programming was now influencing his subconscious mind. Readying him for whatever tasks may need to be done.

Making him the Kingpin's eyes. His ears. His slave.

* * *

Rei Ayanami did not like Dr. Akagi.

During her time at school, the albino had learned that the other children had many reasons for not liking someone else, everything from the clothes they chose to wear or they way they conducted themselves in public. Rei, however, had very personal reasons for not liking Ritsuko Akagi.

The first of these was that this Dr. Akagi wore almost the same face as her predecessor, Naoko Akagi. True, Ritsuko's hair was different, and there was a mole just below her left eye. But aside from these minor details, Ritsuko's face, her manner, even the way she spoke at times were identical to the woman Gendo had instructed her first incarnation to insult, to drive into a rage. The woman whose hands she had felt wrapped about her throat in her previous body, even as her eyes went red, just before blackness claimed her.

Even setting aside the fact that looking at Ritsuko was like looking upon the face of madwoman who had strangled the life out of her previous incarnation, there was the way the doctor treated her. The way she looked at her, the barely hidden rage, the contempt she clearly felt. All of them reminders of her death, at how easily Rei could be replaced.

But now, Rei had new reasons not to like the current Dr. Akagi. One of them that had come about as a result of Gendo's death. The blue-haired girl was fully aware that her life was a chief importance to the man who created her, if only because she was the key to his plans. Plans that were not shared by anybody else. But now that Gendo was dead, Rei was not only vulnerable, she was beyond replaceable. She was completely expendable. Her piloting ability was the least of the three Children, and her various capabilities made her a danger to SEELE, and even to the doctor herself.

And there was something else. Something that Rei was unable to identify. Something elusive…and frightening.

Since the day of Gendo's wake at NERV, Rei had sensed something…strange hovering about the doctor. Something that she was unable to make sense of, something that was familiar and alien all at once. Almost like something was watching her.

Like Ritsuko was a predator, and Rei was her prey.

Which was probably why Rei was so anxious when she found herself next to the doctor in Gendo's former office. A massive expanse that was already in the process of being transformed. Where there had once been empty walls and floors inscribed with various symbols regarding the fate he had planned for humanity, there was now plush, light tan carpentry, potted plants, pictures and decorative masks hanging from the walls, and even a few lamps casting a gentle light over the décor. What had once been a place designed to inspire dread was now inviting and pleasant. Even the man who sat behind the desk added to that air, leveling the two females a broad smile as he stood up to greet them.

"Pilot Ayanami, Dr. Akagi! Please, come sit down," Commander Osborn greeted them in a boyish manner, gesturing at the lavish chairs that now sat in front of his desk. "I'm so glad you both could make it."

"Oh, it was no problem, Commander," Ritsuko answered, looking over her surroundings. "I see you've made some changes here."

"Well, it is _my _office now, isn't it?" the Commander replied, shrugging easily. Shaking his head as he looked over the huge space, he sighed wearily. "It's a bit big for my needs, and to be honest, I don't see how anyone could stand to live and work in this kind of environment. Now, I'll understand if you…don't like me doing this, but…"

"Oh, no, that's not it!" Ritsuko spoke, raising her hand in negation. "Actually, I like what you've done with it. I just…wasn't expecting it, that's all. At least, not so quickly."

"I had to do it quickly. The way it was before, I don't think I would have been able to stay in here for five minutes without seeing the boogie man coming out of every shadow!" Commander Osborn spoke bashfully. His manner completely different from that of Commander Ikari. Then his eyes perked up as he led both females to their seats. "By the way, any word on Misato? How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. She just needs a few days to recover, that's all," Ritsuko answered as she sat down easily.

"Ah, good. I'm glad to hear that," the Commander responded, nodding his head slightly. Then, a hint of nervousness took hold about his face. "Did she…like the flowers I sent her?"

"Yes, she did," Ritsuko assured him with a ready smile. "I'm sure she would have told you herself, but…"

"Oh, I understand. I'm just…glad she liked them, that's all," Harry assured the doctor. Then, with a quick breath, he set himself down behind the desk and put on a more businesslike expression. "Now, as for the reason I've asked for the two of you to come here, I have some important news for the both of you."

"Really?" Ritsuko asked, leaning forward as her interest peaked.

"What is it?" Rei wondered.

Shifting his gaze towards Rei, Commander Osborn smiled that much more deeply. "You see, Rei, in light of the death of your previous guardian and Commander, Dr. Akagi here has personally requested that she be given custody over you."

Though Commander Osborn's words were spoken with warmth and compassion, Rei immediately felt a deep chill running through her veins. "She…has?" the albino spoke, casting a glance at the doctor. A glance that spelled out her many trepidations.

"That's correct," Commander Osborn replied. While Rei was absorbing this news, the Commander was cocking his head in what the albino gathered was supposed to be a compassionate manner. "Now, I know it must be difficult for you. Losing someone who meant so much to you, but I'm certain that Dr. Akagi will do her best to see to your needs."

"Thank you, sir. I deeply appreciate this," Ritsuko smiled warmly. Something Rei knew she could do very easily when it appeared to be called for.

"Oh, it was…no trouble, really! NERV special authority does have its uses, after all," the Commander returned easily. Almost seeming to be embarrassed by his use of power. "Now…is there anything else?"

"Just one other thing," Ritsuko answered, to which Osborn leaned forward with greater interest. "If there's no problem, I'd like to request Rei be given a new apartment. One near my own."

"One…_near _your own?" Osborn repeated, seemingly confused by this request.

"Yes, sir. The conditions of Rei's current apartment are completely unsafe, and I'd like to have her nearby. Just so I can keep a closer eye on her," Ritsuko explained, every word she spoke measured and controlled. "At the same time, my apartment is…a bit small for two people, and to be honest, I'm not sure either of us would be…comfortable living together." Giving this a moment to sink in, the doctor leaned forward, seeming to tower over the Commander. "I know this may seem unusual, but…"

"Not at all, Dr. Akagi," Commander Osborn responded brightly. "I'll have a word with the HR Department. It shouldn't take them long to make the proper arrangements."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Ritsuko answered, taking a relieved breath. "Will there be…anything else, sir?"

"Not really," Commander Osborn responded. Then he frowned in a sheepish manner. "Well, actually, there's a great many things I'd like to discuss, but…I'd rather wait until the Major has recovered."

"Really?" Ritsuko spoke, her concern plain. "Why's that?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm…just settling in here, and…the various problems NERV has had, I'd rather be able to discuss them in conference with all the department heads, and senior personnel," Osborn explained with a casual wave of his hand. "And with Misato currently hospitalized…"

"I understand, sir," Ritsuko nodded.

"There is one other thing, though. Since you're both here, anyway," Osborn continued, placing his finger to his bottom lip. "What's the current status of the Dummy Plug System?"

Her eyes widening slightly, Ritsuko then frowned thoughtfully. "Well, as you know, we've had some minor delays, but I don't see any reason why we won't be able to have it operational on schedule."

"Good. Glad to hear it," Obsorn nodded, clasping his hands together. "I'm sure Mr. Fisk and the Committee will be pleased to hear that."

"I'm sure of that," Ritsuko agreed. "Now, sir, if that will be all…?"

"Yes, of course," Obsorn responded, leaning back in his seat. "You're…dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Ritsuko returned with a bow of her head. She then turned her green eyes upon Rei, the albino feeling a distinct chill at her gaze. "Come on, Rei. Let's go."

Hesitating slightly as she stood, Rei looked at the doctor. "Very well," she answered in a small voice that was edged with anxiety. Anxiety that did not fade as she followed Ritsuko out of the Commander's office, and through the various halls and corridors of NERV. The fact that the trip was made in relative silence, with the doctor not saying a thing as they walked doing nothing to ease Rei's concerns.

When the silence was finally broken, Rei was not at all reassured. "When you get home tonight, please start packing," Ritsuko spoke, her words clearly an order. "I have a lot to do, and the sooner you're moved out of there, the better."

"I…understand," Rei spoke, unable to fully articulate the fear she now felt. For now the albino felt like her days were numbered, and that number was a very small one indeed…

* * *

As Ritsuko worked within the depths of Terminal Dogma, making a show of puttering about with the Dummy Plug System and some of its 'parts', she found it impossible not to think of Rei. Of the look that the albino had leveled at her upon learning that Ritsuko would be her new guardian.

_I guess I can't blame her for that, _Ritsuko thought unhappily, knowing of her many sins when it came to Rei. Of the suffering she had caused her. _Just another thing to make up for. I just hope this new apartment will help with that._

Sighing, Ritsuko continued to work, even though this was more for show than anything else. Her real reason for coming down to the depths of Terminal Dogma; so that she would be assured relative privacy when she looked over the results of her latest cellular evaluation. To find out what was happening within her own body. And while the results weren't unexpected, they did not Ritsuko feel very happy.

_I guess I should have seen this coming, _Ritsuko thought as she looked over one of the computer screens. Saw the comparison between the physiological analysis that she had performed shortly after discovering her mutation, and the one she had conducted after her battle with Deadpool. And the differences were frighteningly obvious.

_My S2 organ has doubled in activity and output, and these genetic markers indicate that some of Adam's DNA has merged with my own, _Ritsuko thought, every inch the dispassionate scientist. Looking at her own body changing, being influenced by the monster she had eaten like it was somebody else's.

Shaking her head, Ritsuko considered the possibilities. Everything that she was seeing indicated that she was becoming more powerful, which was supported by her ability to generate an AT-Field, as well as her newfound energy projection capabilities. On the one hand, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Deadpool had really given her a run for her money, and if SEELE had more maniacs like him lurking in the wings, a possibility she couldn't afford to discount, then being better equipped to fight them was certainly a plus.

On the other hand, she didn't know exactly how far things would go. If her mutation was presently stable…or would further. Eventually robbing her of her humanity. Making her as dangerous as the Angels.

_Just another problem to deal with, _Ritsuko thought, already feeling overwhelmed by the problems that seemed to be mounting up in every direction. _Making it worse is that there's not a whole hell of a lot I can do about it right now. Not with Fisk and whatever other maniacs he's brought with him hovering about like vultures!_

Deciding to make a point to perform a cellular evaluation at least once a week, Ritsuko began considering other matters. Like making sure that Third Impact and the mad vision of SEELE never came to pass. Like taking care of Shinji and Asuka, as well as dealing with Rei. Then there was the not-so-tiny problem of Deadpool still being on the loose and up to who-knows-what.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never become a scientist," Ritsuko muttered unhappily. "Never heard of NERV, never…"

Her spider-sense was tingling.

It was a low-end buzz, the kind she had come to associate with someone watching her, rather than as a real threat. But then again, no one was supposed to be down there. No one but authorized personnel. Which included Commander Osborn, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, herself…and Wilson Fisk and whomever else he saw fit to give access to.

Quickly shutting down her computer terminal, Ritsuko looked about warily. Searching for any sign of what was setting off her spider-sense. She saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing but that blasted tingling.

_Please don't tell me this mutation has screwed up my spider-sense. That'd be about the _last_ thing I need!_ Ritsuko thought, fully aware of how much she had already come to depend on the bizarre instinctive response to danger. How it had kept her alive in her battle against Deadpool, and helped her out in other battles.

Then she frowned, considering the matter carefully. Her spider-sense wasn't smart. It was simply a reaction to something that it considered to be a potential threat. With someone watching from out of sight being one of those things. So if her spider-sense was telling her that someone was there, she couldn't afford to ignore it.

Narrowing her eyes, the doctor slowly scanned her surroundings. Slowly homing in on the general direction indicated, until Ritsuko found herself staring hard at what looked like an empty corner near another piece of equipment. Taking a step in that direction, trying to look as if she had just decided to fetch something she needed, the faux-blonde focused on her other senses, her ears perked and ready to detect anything that would indicate if there truly was some manner of threat.

Just as she was getting close to her target, Ritsuko heard something. It was a series of rapid, muffled sounds. Frowning, the doctor realized that this sound was not unlike footsteps being made when someone was wearing only their socks. Even worse was that her spider-sense was now pointing in the direction that sounds were coming from.

_Crap!_ Ritsuko thought, wanting nothing more than to bash her head against something. Despite everything she had seen Deadpool do in their battle, despite knowing that he might very well be the tip of the iceberg in regards to SEELE's creations, it had never once occurred to her that they might have someone capable of infiltrating the very depths of NERV to route potential spies and traitors. Potentially even capable of becoming invisible!

_I sure hope I'm wrong, because if I'm not…!_ Ritsuko thought, deciding to be paranoid and track down the sound. Just in case someone was really out to get her down there.

Maintaining a brisk pace as she continued after the apparent footsteps, her spider-sense giving her a constant lock on whatever was causing them, Ritsuko decided to take a chance. "Whoever's out there, you might as well come out now!" she called out in a voice filled with authority. "Come on, I know you're out there!"

The reaction was instantaneous. A sharp gasp was heard, even as the footsteps became more pronounced and rapid and Ritsuko's spider-sense buzzed less intensely. Just before she heard a door slide open, then close again.

_That does it! _Ritsuko thought as she increased her pace as well. Making her way to the door and almost plowing into it before it even had a chance to open, the doctor slipped through and found herself in one of the many hallways within Terminal Dogma. Looking left then right, quickly orienting herself with her spider-sense, Ritsuko then shot after the source of the faint buzzing in her mind.

As she continued after the source of the buzzing, Ritsuko found her right hand hovering over her watch. Weighing the potential risks of transforming into Spider-Woman before discarding the notion. If she changed and failed to track down whoever or whatever was causing the strange buzzing in her mind, then whoever it was stood to get away with information that might be far more damaging than was already obtained.

_It's not Deadpool, that's for sure, _Ritsuko decided. The maniacal merc would have gladly killed her if he had found her doing something forbidden, and she really doubted that being quiet and stealthy was his forte, either. _Still, I can't take any chances. Better catch up with my mystery guest, and fast! And hope I just come off as being a paranoid doctor with nerves that are too frayed for her own good!_

Smiling as she realized that her analogy was perhaps a little too accurate, Ritsuko continued, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Until she caught sight of someone. A man in dark clothing.

Ritsuko gasped as she realized two things. One was that this man probably wasn't what was triggering her spider-sense, for unless she was mistaken, he appeared to have been where he was for a while. And the second was that the door he was standing right in front led to one of NERV's most closely guarded secrets.

Shock overriding her good sense, Ritsuko cried out, "What are you doing here?"

The man in front of her froze. As Ritsuko moved closer to him, the target of her attentions slowly looked over his shoulder, revealing a deceptively carefree expression. "Well, Ritsy-poo! Aren't we the busy little thing?"

"Kaji!" Ritsuko cried out, her eyes wide as she stared at the unshaven man. Forcefully lowering her voice, the faux-blonde drew even closer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, what does it look like?" Kaji answered with a boyish smile.

Frowning as she placed her hands to her hips, Ritsuko retorted, "It looks like you're poking your nose into things that are none of your concern."

"Hmm. I'd have to agree with you on the nose-poking part, but as for this not being my concern…" Kaji smiled, trailing off in a suggestive manner.

"You should get out of here, Kaji," Ritsuko advised, looking at the man she had met and known back in college. Once again thinking of more innocent times. "I don't know if you've realized it, but things are getting a lot more dangerous here."

"So I've noticed," Kaji returned, as casual as always. "Tell me, does the new Commander or the big boy from SEELE know you're here?"

"No. I was just doing some work, and…" Her lips tightening, Ritsuko shook her head violently. "Kaji, you're crazy! I know Osborn might not look like much, but if he was handpicked by SEELE to take over NERV, then he must be dangerous! And with Deadpool running around…!"

"Ah, Deadpool. SEELE's favorite mercenary. Kills whomever he's told to without a second thought. Or a first thought, for that matter," Kaji commented ruefully. "Yeah, I noticed him. He actually dropped by to say hello."

"Dropped by?" Ritsuko repeated. Then her eyes almost shot out of their sockets as she realized what her friend was implying. "You mean…_he's_ the one who shot Misato?"

"Oh, did I say that?" Kaji spoke with ignorance that was as fake as his position as a UN Inspector. Then he grinned playfully. "I guess I must have a few too many last night as well, huh?"

"Kaji…Gendo is dead now. Whatever protection he gave you died with him. And if you keep playing these games, if you keep…digging around, you might end up that way as well!" Ritsuko insisted with genuine concern. Moving up to the unshaven man, she looked him square in the eye. "Please, just go. I promise, I won't tell anybody you were down here."

"Aw, and isn't that thoughtful of you?" Kaji asked in a mocking tone. Shaking his head, he looked at the door he was in front of. The door marked in red, 'Keep Out. Main LCL Plant'. "You know, I was thinking of showing Misato this. Just to give her a better idea as to what kind of people she's working for. And with."

"You do that, and you'll be signing her death warrant, the same as you're doing for yourself!" Ritsuko countered. "Kaji, please, just forget about this! It's not worth it!"

Looking up at the ceiling, Kaji seemed to consider Ritsuko's words for a time. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it," he finally admitted. Then he shot a sideways glance at the faux-blonde. "Assuming, of course, that you've already decided on who's going to win out in the end."

Sucking in a deep breath, Ritsuko looked hard at her friend, and in that moment, she wished she could tell him. Wished that she could say that she had found the power and the courage to fight back. That she had already been laying her life on the line, in order to clean up the mess she had helped make.

At the same time, however, she knew that she couldn't. Even if she were certain that Kaji was trustworthy, when she was fully aware that he had carried out various errands for Gendo that included delivering Adam to him, she was still getting a slight buzz from her spider-sense. And while it wasn't as strong as before, it was enough to make her that much more cautious. To remember that she was walking a tightrope with razor blades for a safety net. And she couldn't afford to fall. Not just yet.

"Kaji…I can't pretend to know what's going to happen next. There's too much happening, and there were things even Gendo wouldn't tell me," Ritsuko spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words for maximum effectiveness. "But I do know that whatever happens next is out of our hands. Neither of us can fight NERV or SEELE. The best we can do right now is survive as best as we can."

"Survive?" Kaji repeated with a lift of his eyebrow. "Survive as what? As that?" With that, the unshaven man flashed a card through the reader. The moment he did so, the door began to groan in protest as its hydraulics forced to open. Revealing one of the many dark secrets of NERV. The massive lake of LCL that continually was constantly bled from the massive crucified figure within. Vaguely humanoid from the waist up, with a series of human-like legs protruding from the bottom, the figure bore a mask that it hid its true face. And through the center of its chest ran the intertwined prongs of the one true Lance of Longinus.

"Have our bodies, our identities dissolved, so we can become a mindless lump of nothing inside of Lilith? You call that survival?" Kaji asked querulously, looking over his shoulder at Ritsuko.

Frowning at the jab that struck all too easily into her, Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at her friend. One she wished she could trust, and lied. "It's not my first choice, but given that my only other option is dying, I guess it's the only one I have," she somehow managed to force through her lips. "I'm no hero, Kaji, and even if I wanted to stop this, there's no way I can."

"Really?" Kaji asked pointedly, locking gazes with Ritsuko. "Really and truly?"

Fighting down the urge to wipe the unshaven man's smirk right off his face with a punch to his jaw, Ritsuko balled up her hands into fists. "Please, Kaji, just go! I swear, I won't tell anyone you were here, but you have to leave this alone! I already have enough blood on my conscience! I don't want any more!"

At these words, Ritsuko's spider-sense spiked sharply, even as her ears picked up on a slight gasp, followed by the sound of someone running away. Realizing that it had to be her eavesdropper slipping away, the doctor turned to look down the hall. But like before, she saw nothing. Even as she searched, her spider-sense went dead.

Whoever or whatever had been spying on her was gone. And had escaped with potentially devastating information.

While Ritsuko was cursing herself for a fool, Kaji did nothing but smile with his usual boyish charm. "I must say, I do appreciate your consideration, but the fact is, survival just isn't enough for me. I'm just a little too ambitious for that. And too curious."

Realizing that she could do no more good there, Ritsuko turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Kaji one final look of warning. "Curiosity has a killed a lot of cats, Kaji. Trust me. I've seen it happen with my own eyes," the doctor stated firmly. "Please, don't break Misato's heart by letting it happen to you, too."

* * *

It was amazing at times how something as simple as a change of setting could make one feel. Something that was driven home for Ritsuko as she sat in Misato's dining room, enjoying dinner in the company of Shinji and a still irritable Asuka. The tension and fear she had felt after languishing in the depths of NERV, of seeing how her physiology was being twisted about, had all but faded into nothingness. A process that was being helped along by the sensation of Shinji's delectable pork cutlets filling her mouth.

"Hmmm," Ritsuko moaned, savoring the taste as she slowly chewed the meat and sauce. Upon swallowing, she held up her glass of tea and sipped it, a smile erupting on her face. Shaking her head as she looked at the resident cook of the Katsuragi place. "Shinji, this is wonderful. Thank you so much!"

"Well, it's no problem, really. I made plenty," Shinji responded with typical shyness.

"Sure. No problem," Asuka added with a sour look. One that had been prevalent from the moment Ritsuko had entered the apartment. "Though I don't know why he's bothering to feed you after what you pulled on me!"

Sighing as this reminder of her guilt was shot at her, Ritsuko, lowered her gaze. "Asuka, I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this, but…I really do apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, and I swear, it won't happen again."

"Yeah, well, just make sure it doesn't!" Asuka sniped, wearing her wounded pout expression. "Or don't you know what happens to people who mess with a Child of NERV?"

"Asuka," Shinji said in a weary manner, even as Ritsuko was forced to acknowledge the truth of the redhead's words. Of all the people at NERV, the Eva pilots were quite literally irreplaceable. For without them, the mighty Evangelions, humanity's most feared creation, were completely useless.

_Unless the Dummy System works, _came a small, spiteful voice from the depths of Ritsuko's. The same part of her that had always wanted to free herself from her mother's shadow, to prove herself as a scientist in her own respect. As well as one that was still angry at Asuka for what she had done to Shinji.

Taking a moment to shove that nasty part of her aside, Ritsuko did her best to be pleasant, to be on her best behavior. Feeling that she owed Asuka that much after what she had done. "Shinji, it's alright," the faux-blonde spoke, gesturing for the boy to relax. "I probably had that one coming after last night."

"Hmph! That and a lot more!" Asuka declared. Dinner passed quickly after this, and when the German was done, she stood from the dinner table with a huff, leaving her dishes sitting on the table as she went to her room, slamming it shut.

Though she was still annoyed with Asuka, Ritsuko couldn't help but lower her eyes unhappily. "I guess I must have gone further than I thought." Sighing, the doctor looked up at Shinji. "I really am sorry about what happened last night, Shinji. Really."

"I understand," Shinji murmured helplessly. Then with a slight smile, he added, "Actually, when she first moved in here, we got into a lot of fights. And I…I was kinda…well, that is…"

Realizing that this was as close Shinji would come to confessing that he had experienced the urge to throttle Asuka himself, and on more than one occasion, Ritsuko managed a laugh. "Thank you," she murmured. Then she looked at the boy, and tried to be encouraging about it. "Well, I suppose it could have been worse, right?" When Shinji responded with a questioning look, the doctor elaborated. "At least that wasn't your first kiss, right?"

"Uh…" Shinji started, his eyes widening before lowering to the table.

"Uh…that _wasn't _your first kiss…right?" Ritsuko repeated, getting the feeling that she had just put her foot in her mouth. When Shinji didn't say anything, her jaw fall to the table with realization. "Don't tell me!" His lips tightening, the boy shifted his eyes about while Ritsuko was seriously considering bashing her head against some blunt object. "Shinji, I am so sorry! I never even thought that…"

"No, it's okay," Shinji responded nervously.

"No, it's not!" Ritsuko insisted, taking a moment to stare daggers at the door of Asuka's room. Thinking that if she weren't feeling quite so guilty, she might give the German further lessons on manners. Then she looked at the boy, and gave him a rueful look. "Shinji, I am sorry for letting my temper get the better of me, but that doesn't mean that Asuka has the right to treat you like that."

"Well…that is…" Shinji started. He then paused, as if unsure of how to say what he wanted to. Then, giving a sigh that seemed to signal his abandoning of that line of conversation, he then looked straight at the doctor. "Um, Ritsuko? Could you…do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?" Ritsuko asked quietly.

"Could we…go out to the balcony?" Shinji asked. When the faux-blonde responded with a surprised look, Shinji gathered his nerve and looked her straight on. "It's just…there's some stuff I'd like to talk to you about. In private, that is."

Suddenly curious, Ritsuko finally smiled as she nodded. "Certainly. Just let me help you put this stuff away first."

"Okay. Sure," Shinji replied, and with that, the two of them set about cleaning up the table. As soon as the dishes were deposited in the sink with water rinsing away much of the remaining scraps of food. As soon as this was done, the two of them made their way out to the balcony.

Taking a deep breath of the night air, Ritsuko placed her hands on the railing and looked over the city, at the stars hovering in the sky. And the lights marking the buildings surrounding them. _Nights like this were made for webswinging, _the faux-blonde thought, smiling at the idea of just leaping away. Of hanging on a line of web and forgetting all of her woes.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she saw Shinji coming up beside her. At the look the boy leveled at her. "So, Shinji," Ritsuko began, looking evenly at the boy. "What did you want to talk about?"

Frowning, Shinji seemed to consider this question for a time. "Um, well, you see…it's about…my father," the boy finally said.

"Gendo?" Ritsuko asked, her face creasing with confusion. "What about him?"

"Well, it's just that…I never really knew what he was like," Shinji explained, shrugging helplessly. "I never…understood why he just…left me like that, or anything else. I never…really knew him." Looking up at Ritsuko, the boy paused, looking as if he were considering his next words very carefully. "Anyway, I've…asked some of the people around the base about him. Even Ayanami, but…no one could really tell me much about him."

"I see," Ritsuko nodded, comprehension coming to her. "And you thought that I could tell you about… what he was like?"

Nodding, Shinji looked imploringly at the doctor. "I…heard that you two were…together, and I just thought…maybe you could tell me more about him. That's all."

It was a reasonable question, Ritsuko knew. A reasonable question coming from a boy who had known nothing but pain and loneliness for ten years, all because of his abandonment at his father's hands. Even now, Shinji exhibited no malice, no hatred. He just wanted to know why this had happened to him. What kind of man his father had been. And why he had sent his son away, so soon after losing his mother.

It was also a question that Ritsuko didn't know how to answer. How to tell the boy before her that he was so utterly expendable to his father that Gendo had spent those years apart crafting Shinji's entire life for the express purpose of making him irrevocably suicidal. All for the purpose of being reunited with Yui for all eternity, and leaving the Earth a barren wasteland, filled with nothing with death.

Frowning, Ritsuko decided that there was only one way of answering such a question. "To be honest, there were times that I thought I didn't know Gendo at all, Shinji. He was a man who…kept his distance from others. Never really allowed himself to get close. At least…not that I knew," the doctor admitted. When she saw the boy lower his gaze, she knelt down and placed her hand beneath his chin. Gently elevating his face, she then looked him in the eyes. "But I can tell you this much. That as far as I'm concerned, you are already a far braver, and better person than he ever was."

Blinking at this, Shinji colored before stammering out, "H-huh?" Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, the boy stared hard at the doctor. "Y-you…really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," Ritsuko admitted, thinking of the times this boy had stood against the Angel. Even recovering somewhat from the ten years of pain Gendo had forced him through in the short time she had known him.

Smiling, Shinji averted his eyes. "Well…thank you, Ritsuko. Really, I…"

A small laugh escaping her lips, Ritsuko just looked at the boy, whose face bore some resemblance to Gendo's. And yet his mannerisms were so far removed from the man with whom she had endured a loveless relationship with. A slightly naughty idea coming to her as she studied him. "Oh, and there is one other thing," the doctor smiled, bringing her other hand to the back of Shinji's neck. When he looked at her with an air of confusion, her smile deepened. "Just so you know…this is what I think a first kiss should be like."

Coloring at this, but making no move of protest, Shinji just stood there while Ritsuko slowly eased her face closer to his. Carefully watching for any sign that she was making a mistake, she placed her lips upon Shinji's with feathery delicacy.

_They're so soft! _was Ritsuko's initial reaction as she gently held the kiss. So unlike the lips that had met her own in the years after her mother's death. And so pleasant to the touch.

Ritsuko quickly lost track of how long she held the kiss. All she knew was that when she broke away, it was slowly and with a good deal of reluctance. And when she looked at the coloring of Shinji's cheeks, she smiled in a manner reminiscent of Misato. "There. Was that a good kiss?"

"I…uh, well…" Shinji stammered, a helpless smile on his lips.

Lips that then received another kiss, with neither of them expecting it. Ritsuko had simply been looking at him, and without even a thought, she had brought her lips down upon his again, this time with greater force. Wrapping her arms about his frame, the faux-blonde held him close for a longer time.

When they broke apart again, Shinji barely had time to breathe and look at Ritsuko in awe before she kissed him once again. With emotion dripping from her lips, she drew the boy in closer, only marginally aware that he was returning her embrace. With such tender feeling that Ritsuko had never imagined, the two of them remained locked together until lack of air finally, slowly forced them apart. And when the doctor looked at Shinji's face, she almost laughed at seeing him fully blushing, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"I…wow…" Shinji somehow managed to get out. With a smile that threatened to become wider than his face.

Laughing at his reaction, Ritsuko slowly let go of him and stood straight. "Well…anyway, thanks again for dinner Shinji. It really was delicious."

"You're welcome," Shinji responded, bowing slightly.

Her heart still pounding somewhat faster than she was used to, Ritsuko quickly ordered her thoughts. "Listen, I…better get going. I have some things to take care of at home, and…"

Nodding, Shinji spoke, "I understand. Thanks again for stopping by." Then, with a deeper shyness, he added, "And…I'm sure Misato wouldn't mind you…coming whenever you wanted."

With a set of raised eyebrows, Ritsuko smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't," the doctor returned. "Good night, Shinji."

"Good night," Shinji returned, at which Ritsuko left the balcony. With a brisk, even pace, she soon left Misato's apartment behind. Even as her thoughts remained squarely on that moment she shared with Shinji. On the deep passion she had just experienced, the tenderness, the warmth…

_Stop it! What are you even thinking? _Ritsuko thought stormily, wishing nothing more than to take a bucket of water and upend it over herself. _He's just a boy! He's Gendo's _son, _for pity's sake! The son of your…_

Coming to a halt both physically and mentally, Ritsuko found herself balking at the word 'lover'. Because if there was anything she was certain of, that there was absolutely no love involved in what she and Gendo had done. Just a lot of need for a love, need that was never filled. Only made worse. A need that was still with her, despite what she had done. Something that her kiss had brought back to the surface.

As much as she wished she could stop it, Ritsuko felt the loneliness gnawing at her. Like a nest of snakes in her stomach that were even now snapping at her insides. Bringing back all of the pain she had felt, searching for love but finding only pain at Gendo's hands.

_Just stop it already, Ritsuko! _With a slight growl, the faux-blonde felt her hands tightening into fists. _After everything you've done, you've been a part of, you have no right to even think of things like that!_

Still, while Ritsuko was forcing this stern logic down her own throat, her mind kept flashing back to that feeling, that warmth she had felt. When her lips had been pressed against Shinji's, and so many emotions sprang free from within her.

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Ritsuko darted towards the nearest alley, already looking for any Section 2 goons. When her spider-sense did not alert her, she activated her watch, sending nanites crawling about her body, reforming it into her costume. _I have to get this out of my system before I go crazy!_ she thought as she left Ritsuko Akagi behind, feeling her spider-arms sprout from her back, her fangs and talons emerge.

Firing a webline at a convenient building, Spider-Woman leapt up, and began to swing about the city, desperate to find a moment's peace. All the while knowing that it would not come easily.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, another quiet chapter from me. But I've got plans in the works, and I just feel the need to set up for them. Still, I hope you'll read and review anyway. And maybe check out my other stories as well.

Now, speaking of my other stories, I have been looking over a lot of my previous chapters, and have seen a lot of errors creeping in. Small stuff, sure, but I'm still not too happy about it. So I'm probably going to take some time out in the future to clean them up. I'll be sure to let you all know when that happens. I probably do it one story at a time, when I update them next.

Mike313, as you've seen here, nothing is what it appears when the Kingpin is involved. As for what happened between Shinji and Asuka, what can I tell you? She pressured him into it, then practically suffocated him, and she expects to be held all lovey-dovey? And since when does Asuka have any common sense? We're talking about the same girl who thought jumping into a _volcano _would make for an easy assignment, and only threatened to back out because she couldn't bear to let Kaji see her suit and the Type-D equipment!

SM02, you're right about the Kingpin. In my opinion, he is far more evil and cunning than Gendo is in canon.

The Wandering Soul of 1014, Archdruid-Sephiroth has been having plenty of things in RL to keep him busy. Don't worry, though. From the looks of things, it looks like he's back on track.

Mizu, while I don't claim to be an expert on Japanese culture, I do know that the first kiss is very important to them. To put it simply, the first kiss indicates who you will be doing certain things with (And I'm sure you know what I mean). And to make such an important thing in Shinji's life such a travesty is just another reason why I hate the Red Devil!

Omake

Ritsuko quickly lost track of how long she held the kiss. All she knew was that when she broke away, it was slowly and with a good deal of reluctance. And when she looked at the coloring of Shinji's cheeks, she smiled in a manner reminiscent of Misato. "There. Was that a good kiss?"

"I…uh, well…" Shinji stammered, a helpless smile on his lips.

Lips that then received another kiss, with neither of them expecting it. Ritsuko had simply been looking at him, and without even a thought, she had brought her lips down upon his again, this time with greater force. Wrapping her arms about his frame, the faux-blonde held him close for a longer time.

When they broke apart again, Shinji barely had time to breathe and look at Ritsuko in awe before she kissed once again. With emotion dripping from her lips, she drew the boy in closer, only marginally aware that he was returning her embrace. With such tender feeling that Ritsuko had never imagined before, the two of them remained locked together until lack of air finally, slowly forced them apart. And when the doctor looked at Shinji's face, she almost laughed at seeing him fully blushing, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"I…wow…" Shinji somehow managed to get out. With a smile that threatened to become wider than his face.

"_I don't believe this _schisse_!" _came an outraged voice. Looking about, Shinji and Ritsuko saw an outraged German girl standing at the entrance to the balcony. "You won't even hold me, but you'll kiss _that _old hag?"

"_Old hag?"_ Ritsuko repeated, her eyes expanding with outrage. On impulse, she transformed; fangs and claws sprang into existence as four spider-arms tore their way through her shirt and began snapping menacingly at the German. _"I dare you to say that again!" _

"Sure thing, _old hag!"_ Asuka snarled as her body erupted in the flames of Hell.

Snarling menacingly, Spider-Woman jumped the Ghost Rider, and the two of them began tumbling about madly into the living room.

"Wow, kid! Sure looks like you've got an interesting home life!" came an unexpected voice. To his surprise, Shinji saw Deadpool appear from out of nowhere, a bag full of popcorn in his hand.

"Uh, yeah," Shinji admitted. "It's…not boring, that's for sure."

"Boy, I'll say!" Deadpool cackled as the two superwoman ripped apart each other's clothing in a no-holds-barred brawl. "Damn, what a show! And to think some people actually have to _pay _to see this sort of thing!"


	9. First Aid

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: First Aid

"Here's to Rei, and her new home!" Misato beamed cheerily, holding up her glass to her friends. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" came the bright response from Shinji, Ritsuko, and Kaji. The four of them were seated in the small yet functional apartment that had recently been assigned to Rei, with the albino herself looking quietly about at the people celebrating around her.

Sighing as she took a chug from her glass of tea, Misato couldn't help but frown, if for no reason than the fact that there were a good many other things that she would much rather be chugging, especially in a party situation. But even though a few days had passed since she had been released from the hospital, she was still feeling somewhat shaky. And she had to admit, those few days had been busy ones.

As soon as Ritsuko had been granted guardianship of Rei, she had lost no time in arranging in a new home for the blue-haired girl. And with the aid of the Human Resources department, she had arranged for some new furnishings to go along with that new home. Events that had brought Misato and the others to celebrate.

To Misato's mind, however, the celebration left a good deal to be desired, and not just because of the notable lack of Yebisu. The guest of honor and the owner of the home that they were currently breaking in was a solemn wisp of a girl that night. Rei looked almost lost in this strange new place that had been assigned to her so recently. Lost, and maybe even a bit afraid.

Despite the good cheer of the people about her, Misato could feel an edge of sadness at the albino's disconcerted expression. Even under the best of circumstances, moving into a new home could be a difficult experience. And these were far from the best of circumstances. With the fact that this move had only been made possible by the death of her former guardian.

_I swear, if somebody had found only a shriveled prune where Gendo's heart had been when that bastard had been autopsied, I wouldn't have been surprised! _Misato decreed within her mind, thinking of the various exchanges she had seen occur between Gendo and Rei, with the girl smiling and acting like a bright, normal girl her age. With his treatment of her an absolute abomination, consigning her to a disease-ridden dump in a section of the city that had been abandoned to crime and decay.

Now that smiling girl was nearly mute at the party that was being held in her honor. Even more withdrawn than she was normally, and bearing no resemblance whatsoever to the girl she had been in Gendo's presence.

Misato frowned somewhat at her dour thoughts. Rei's new home could only be called a good thing, and with her new guardian, the odds were good that things would be better for the girl in the future. The last thing she wanted to do was get things off on the wrong foot by going from party girl to party pooper. So reinforcing her smile, she held her glass in another direction, to another person being honored that day. "And here's to you, Rits. For making all of this happen!"

Sighing as the others there seconded Misato's praise, the faux-blonde shrugged. "It's not that big a deal," Ritsuko responded, seemingly embarrassed by the enthusiasm of her friends. Returning the Major's gaze, the doctor quirked a smile of her own. "After all, it's not like you wouldn't have done the same."

"Maybe I would have. _If_ I had a larger apartment!" Misato gibed, shaking her head. "But I'm not the one who saved the day here, now am I?"

Clearly enjoying the interplay between the two women, Kaji grinned boyishly as Ritsuko sighed self-depreciatingly. "Hey, don't be so modest, Ritsy-poo! You're the hero of the hour here!"

Making a sound of agreement, Shinji nodded. "It was really great of you, doing all this," the boy seconded, turning to look at the other guest of honor. "This sure is a lot better than your old place, huh, Rei?"

The albino's response was to freeze momentarily, her eyes flitting about like of a cornered animal, searching for some manner of escape. With a quiet breath, Rei settled down, and returned Shinji's gaze. "It is…comfortable."

"Wow. High praise indeed," Kaji grinned, shaking his head derisively. "I remember plenty of times when I would've killed for digs like this!"

"Oh, you!" Misato grumbled, rolling her eyes at her former lover's irreverent attitude. Then she looked at Shinji in a conspiratorial fashion. "And he wonders why he's still single?"

With a wounded pout that would have earned him an Academy Award, Kaji moved to drape his arm over the Major's shoulder. "Aw, and I thought our little evening out before really meant something to you."

"Yeah, it did," Misato countered, taking Kaji's arm and shoving it away. "And it probably would've meant a lot more if I hadn't wound up in the hospital!"

Helpless to do anything but smile, Shinji just watched the immature antics of the two of them. Finding himself being reminded of the behaviors of some of his classmates, like the two of them were a pair of goofy older siblings that he had never had. Then he returned his attention to the woman responsible for this. "Still, it really was nice of you, Ritsuko," the boy spoke, taking a sip of his tea. "Becoming Rei's guardian, getting her this apartment. And right next to your place, too."

"Shinji, like I said, it's no big deal," Ritsuko protested, something akin to sadness appearing on her face.

"No big deal?" Misato repeated, raising a purple eyebrow as she gave her friend an incredulous look. "Rits, are you kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not," Ritsuko answered, shaking her head somewhat. As if the scientist was searching for the right words in the faces around her, as the various furnishings that now decorated the new apartment. "Rei…she needed a new guardian, and I…convinced Commander Osborn that I was the right person for the job. It's really as simple as that."

"Simple, huh?" Misato said, the corner of her lips curling up wryly. Snorting with laughter, the purple-haired woman rolled her eyes before once again fixing her gaze upon her friend. "I don't believe this. We go to all this trouble to put together this little party, and you don't even have the decency to let us shower you with praise the way we should be!" When Ritsuko chuckled in response, the Major grinned even more deeply, knowing that her teases had found their mark. "C'mon, Rits! This is a big thing you're doing here!"

"Yes, and as I recall, when you did a similarly big thing for Shinji, all I did was give you a hard time about," Ritsuko pointed out. When Misato snorted at the memory, the doctor lowered her gaze momentarily. "Look, all of you, I really do appreciate this, but...this is just something I…needed to do, okay?" When a deep silence was her answer, the faux-blonde decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you doing? Finally feeling back to yourself?"

Shrugging, Misato answered, "I guess so. Still feel a bit crapped out at times." Then her expression soured like an overripe lemon. "Of course, the fact that the doctors told me that I'm not allowed to have any beer for another week doesn't help!"

"Oh, really?" Ritsuko commented. With an impish smile, the doctor swiveled her gaze to young man present. "Tell me something, Shinji. Just how long do you think it will take for Misato to disregard her doctor's orders?" When the purple-haired woman turned purple in the face with annoyance, Ritsuko shot her a devious glance. "Or will some miracle worker actually manage to get her to stay away from anything alcoholic?"

"Uh…" Shinji started, taken by surprise at his suddenly being on the spot. Then the boy blushed somewhat. "Well, actually…"

"Actually, despite what you might think, I am capable of doing what's best for me every now and again," Misato grumbled. Then she grimaced before placing a hand to her forehead. "Besides, I've still got a headache from whatever crap was in that dart! You think I want to add to it?"

"You mean…you're actually following doctor's orders? Without anybody having to force you?" Ritsuko commented with a raised eyebrow. Taking a sip of her own drink, she stifled the urge to laugh at the expression on her friend's face. "And I thought a girl who could make it rain whenever she wants was amazing! Maybe we should call Ripley's while we're at it!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Misato groaned, fixing the doctor with a gaze that would have done a gorgon proud.

"Oooh, meow! And the claws are certainly out tonight!" Kaji noted. When both of his college friends gave him annoyed looks, the unshaven man looked at the only other male present. "By the way, where's Asuka at? I was expecting her to be here."

Shrugging, Shinji answered, "Well, you see, Asuka really doesn't like Rei all that much. And…well, she hasn't been in a good mood lately, and…" The boy then fell silent as Kaji signaled that he got the idea.

"Of course, she'll be mad as hell when she finds out that she missed out on seeing you," Misato commented, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Honestly, that girl has no taste whatsoever."

There was a muted laughter at this, laughter that was followed by various forms of conversation. The small group conversing about day-to-day happenings, whether at NERV, school, or anywhere in between. A few jokes were told, some of which left Shinji and Rei confused, and generally took pleasure in the company they shared.

Finally, as the evening dragged on and exhaustion began to take its toll, Misato looked at her own charge and smiled wearily. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but Shinji and I have to get to our own home. Because unless I missed a memo, I still have to go to work, and Shinji still has school."

"Oh, right," Shinji got out, looking about in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, but…"

"Hey, we understand," Kaji returned easily. "And we really shouldn't be keeping Rei up. After all, a new home, an unfamiliar roof over her head…"

"That…does not bother me," Rei spoke. Her quiet manner not quite hiding a slight tremor in her voice.

Smiling sadly, Ritsuko directed a look of compassion at her new charge. "Maybe, but I still think we should turn in for the night," the doctor told her. "We've got a lot to do tomorrow. Remember?"

Her lips tightening, Rei returned the doctor's gaze. Her crimson eyes quavering just the tiniest bit as she looked at Ritsuko. "Yes. I do," was the albino could say.

Frowning somewhat at Rei's reaction, however muted it was, Misato looked at the albino before finally sighing and getting to her feet. _I'm tired, I'm still screwed up from whatever crap was in that dart, and I'm too tired to be thinking right now, _the purple-haired woman decided. Then she grimaced even more. _Besides, with the way the paperwork's been piling up, I'm gonna need all the rest I can get!_

Wondering why paperwork seemed to breed that much more quickly when no one was around to see it, Misato stretched while the others there also stood. "Well, anyway, I guess I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow," the Major said. "Good night, Rei."

"Yeah, and…take care," Shinji added, looking from Rei to Ritsuko and back.

"We will," Ritsuko answered. Then the doctor gasped before gently slapping herself in the face. "Oh, I almost forgot! Shinji, wait! There's something I wanted to give you."

"Huh?" Shinji got out as the faux-blonde turned about and went to the sofa, upon which the guests had left their coats. As he watched, Ritsuko sifted through her things before pulling out a grocery bag.

"Ah, here we are," Ritsuko beamed as she stood straight, holding her acquisition up for everyone to see.

"What is it?" Shinji wondered as the doctor approached.

"Some dried fish stock I found," Ritsuko explained, smiling at the boy. "After everything you've been doing for me, I figured you deserved a little reward. I know it's not much, but…"

"Oh, that's okay," Shinji returned brightly, a kindly smile gracing his lips. Blushing slightly, the boy took a quick look inside the bag before returning his attention to the doctor. "Wow, this looks really good. Thanks, Ritsuko."

"It was my pleasure," Ritsuko assured him. Then she winked impishly at the boy. "Just do me a favor. Don't let Misato try and ruin it in one of her concoctions!"

"Oh, ha ha. Yuck yuck," Misato grumbled, rolling her eyes skyward. Then she narrowed her eyes dangerously at grinned at her best friend. "And just for that, I won't bother calling you when Shinji makes something with that yummy fish stock you just gave him."

Feigning a stung expression, Ritsuko brought her hand up to cover her heart, groaning as she took a step back. "Aw, now that's just cruel!" The overwrought expression the doctor wore proved too much for any of them to handle, and soon the foursome broke out in a case of the giggles.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Misato told her friend, holding up her hands in surrender. Giving the faux-blonde a lopsided grin, she then added, "Anyway, thanks again for all of this, Rits. Just…"

"Yes?" Ritsuko wondered, frowning slightly as Misato's open-ended sentence.

"Well…if you need any help, just let us know, okay?" Misato told her. When the doctor frowned even more deeply, the Major shrugged. "It's…well, having to be a guardian…especially with everything going on at NERV…"

"I know, Misato," Ritsuko answered. "But…this is something I have to do."

"You told me that, and…I'm not trying to tell you were wrong, or anything like that," Misato assured her friend. Then, with an almost ashamed caste to her features, she sighed. "I guess I'm just saying that…if you need us, we're here. Okay?"

Blinking twice, Ritsuko smiled at her best friend before raising her hand towards her. As Misato received the doctor's hand in her own, Ritsuko placed her free hand on the Major's shoulder. "Thanks, Misato. That…means more to me than you can imagine."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kaji wondered, while Shinji nodded in assent.

"Thanks," Ritsuko returned. Then she gave an impish curling to the corner of her lip. "And on that note, I think it might be a good idea to get home and to bed. I don't want to have to rely on NERV's coffee to help me last through the day!"

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Misato groaned, thinking of the caffeinated sludge that passed for coffee in the bowls of the Geofront. "All this damned techno-junk, and we can't even make a coffee machine that makes decent coffee!"

"Then I guess I'll just to invent one myself," Ritsuko joked, laughing at her own wit.

"You do that, and I'll be in your debt for life!" Misato grinned. Then she turned towards the door, with Shinji and Kaji following suit. Looking over her shoulder, she waved at her best friend. "Seeya tomorrow, Rits!"

"Right. Tomorrow, then," Ritsuko returned. Misato gave her one final smile before opening the door, and stepping out into the night.

* * *

_Well, that went better than I would have expected, _Ritsuko thought tiredly. Though her superhuman body felt no exhaustion, she was tired in a different way. The weight of her responsibilities setting down on her shoulders even more fiercely than ever as she turned to face the girl before her. And though Rei very rarely showed emotion, she still had feelings. And as the scientist looked at science's creation, the child of both human and Angelic flesh, what Ritsuko saw…was fear.

Knowing what had to be done, but fearful nonetheless, Ritsuko knelt down in front of the girl she had helped torment. "Rei…do you mind if I stayed a bit longer?" the scientist wondered. Determined that, whatever happened next, it would be because Rei allowed it. That as of that moment, Rei Ayanami would have a hand in making her own fate. "There's…some things that I need to talk with you about."

A hint of surprise showing in the girl's face, Rei frowned at first, confusion swirling mercurially about within the depths of her eyes. Then the girl pursed her lips, and finally looked squarely at the doctor. "Very well," she finally replied.

"Alright," Ritsuko answered, nodding. Moving up alongside Rei, the doctor placed a careful hand upon her shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down. This…is going to take awhile."

"Yes, ma'am," Rei answered, allowing herself to be escorted to the sofa by the doctor. The girl never once looking away from Ritsuko as the two of them sat down.

Looking at the girl who was quite possibly her greatest victim, Ritsuko let out a heavy sigh. _Oh, God, where do I even begin? _the doctor wondered. All of her technical and genetic knowledge all but worthless in the face of the task that lay ahead of her. The undoing of a lifetime of programming and torment for a single human heart.

"Rei…" Ritsuko started, feeling woefully ill-prepared as she spoke. Struggling for words, the doctor faced the girl, and refused to let herself waver. "You…you know why Gendo made you, right?"

The instant these words escaped Ritsuko's lips, the albino was jolted with surprise. Rei just sat there, blinking away a greater level of shock than the faux-blonde had ever seen her express. It was only after an untold amount of time had passed that girl was able to speak, and when she did, she spoke haltingly. "I…yes. Of…course I did. I…"

Bringing up her hands, Ritsuko broke in. "No. I mean…I know what Gendo wanted you to do. What…he wanted you to give him control of," the doctor explained, struggling with her own words. Then she leaned in closer to the girl before her. "But…do you know why he wanted that control? What he wanted you…to give him?" Rei just frowned at this, cocking her head as she was studying the doctor's face, searching it for the answer. Choking down on the bile forming in her throat, Ritsuko shook her head. "You…know about Yui, right?"

"Yes," Rei answered quickly. "Commander Ikari…spoke of her quite often."

"Yeah, I know," Ritsuko spoke, thinking of the times she had heard Gendo talk about his wife. When she would wake up in his bed after a loveless night, and would finding him looking over his treasure trove of pictures and mementoes. How sometimes, when he thought no one was present, Gendo would speak to Unit 01 about all his plans for the future, unaware or uncaring that Ritsuko had been there to listen. A woman who had long since been broken with hopelessness, the knowledge that he was the master of her fate.

Her eyes tearing, Ritsuko sniffed loudly as she looked away, wringing her hands as she did. "Do you have any idea…how much I hated that woman?" the faux-blonde confessed, unable to stop the emotions that were welling up within her. A broken chuckle escaping her lips, Ritsuko shook her head at her own foolishness. "I mean…I never even met her, but I _still _hated her! And do you know why that is? Hmm?" Seeing Rei shake her head out of the corner of her eye, Ritsuko went on. "Because she was married to Gendo. That's why."

"You…hated her…because she was his wife?" Rei asked, her face lined with confusion.

"No," Ritsuko answered, leaning back on the sofa, exhaling as she looked at the ceiling. "Because I knew she was always going to _be _his wife. That she was the one he would always love…and not me." As these words passed through her lips, memories came along with them. Memories of days past, before she had even started dying her hair. Before her hatred of her own mother reached its ultimate depths. "When I first met Gendo…I wasn't that much older than you are now, Rei. And he…"

"Yes?" Rei wondered.

Gasping at feelings and memories that had not quite been buried, Ritsuko couldn't help but smile. "When my mother would bring me to the base, Gendo would always talk to me. We would talk about what I was doing at school, my studies. He would…care for me. Listen to me. He even gave me a guided tour of the base, showed me everything that there was to see here." Even more images came to the fore, times when she had been innocent of the evils Gendo and her mother had been participating in, when such things were completely unimaginable to her. When NERV had been GEHIRN, and GEHIRN had been a world of magic for her eager young mind.

"You know…when he was around me, he always seemed to be a…different person," Ritsuko continued, becoming more lost in those idyllic memories. "He was never too busy to see me, he was always eager to hear how my day was going, how my studies were coming." The faux-blonde smiled as she swung her gaze to the girl. "And when this magnetic inductance machine I made won first prize at my college science fair, he threw a big party in my honor. I mean…it was no big deal, really. Just a simple experiment I'd been doing. Even my mother…she wasn't impressed by it. But he…he made such a show of gushing over it. And at the party, he kept telling everyone how eager he was for me to graduate. That he was hoping that I'd…decide to work for him as well."

Sniffing as the memories became too much, Ritsuko was forced to wipe her eyes before continuing. "And of course I did. After all, what better place for a budding scientist to work then GEHIRN? Funding was being cut everywhere else, and…all the best technology was available to us. It was just…logical," the faux-blonde explained, while her audience remained silent. "And having someone who already believed in me…that made it even better."

Frowning, Rei considered the doctor's words before responding. "Then…you came to NERV…for the Commander?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," Ritsuko answered, becoming further lost in the past. "And you know something? For a while, I was actually enjoying my work. My place in the world." Then she shook her head, bringing her hand to her temple as her trip down memory lane hit a bump. "That was before…the MAGI were first activated." When a slight gasp of fear escaped Rei's lips, the doctor gave her a solemn smile. "Yes. That was when everything changed, isn't it? For…both of us."

Rei said nothing. She didn't have to. For someone who knew her as well as Ritsuko did, her expression was all the answer that was needed.

Looking away, Ritsuko gazed up at the ceiling, and once again lost herself in the past. "When I saw her there, with you - with the First lying next to her, standing above the MAGI, I…I didn't know what to make of it. It didn't seem…real to me," she went on, her eyes clouding over with pain. "After that…it all went by so fast. Mother's funeral, the scandal, everything. It was all…too much for me. And you want to know the real irony of it all?" As Ritsuko once again looked at Rei, the albino's face was tinged with confusion. "The man who…sent the First, the man who made it all happen, was the only thing that kept me sane through it all."

"Commander Ikari…" Rei murmured.

Nodding, Ritsuko's expression twisted with bitterness. "He was there for me the entire time. Always there, with a kind look, a word to help me through," the doctor explained, seeing it all as clearly as she had when it had actually happened. "Then one day…he looked me in the face…and told me that he wanted me to succeed my mother. To be the new Head Scientist."

Heaving a heavy breath, Ritsuko once again looked to the girl beside her. "I…I was so happy. The man I admired, who…was practically my hero…he wanted me there. He was giving me the chance to prove myself. To show the world what I was capable of," she went on. "He kept giving me new responsibilities, new challenges, and I kept meeting them. It wasn't long before the people here forgot about Dr. _Naoko _Akagi. It was _Ritsuko _Akagi that everyone would praise." Then, with a gasping laugh of bitter irony, the woman allowed a tear to fall from her eye. "And just when I thought…I couldn't be happier…Gendo took me in his arms…and kissed me."

Her lips tightening, Rei narrowed her eyes at the woman beside her. "Then…it is true," she murmured. "The two of you…were lovers."

"Lovers? Is that what…you think we were?" Ritsuko asked, her stomach tightening into a knot. Smiling bitterly, the woman gazed at the crimson eyes before her. "I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. After all, that's what I believed for the longest time." The past continued to scroll past Ritsuko's eyes, a past that quickly became darker. "Then something happened. Something that made me see…just how wrong I was."

"What?" Rei asked, her voice holding a nervous tremor to it. "What happened?"

"The truth," Ritsuko explained. Her mind filling with images of sin, both Gendo's and her own. Of the things she had been exposed to over the years. "Oh, I didn't see it right away. And even when I did…I looked away. Pretended that it didn't matter, that it wasn't real. I did…anything I could to avoid it." Feeling her hands clenching into fists, wanting to do anything but what she was, yet desperate to do this and be done with it, Ritsuko once again looked at the child beside her. "But it didn't matter. There was nothing I could to do avoid it. Avoid the fact that…I wasn't the one Gendo loved. And…I never would be."

As Rei continued to watch, Ritsuko took hold of the hem of her dress. If for no other reason to feel something within her grasp. "When I realized that…I knew that everything he had done…everything I thought that we had together…had all just been a lie. Just part of his plan to be with Yui again," the doctor went on, the thought of the memory, that horrible realization making her want to collapse into tears then and there. "And the worst part of it was…was that there was nothing I could do about it."

"Why not?" Rei asked. Her voice free of malice, her eyes holding nothing but genuine curiosity.

"Because…I was a part of this nightmare, Rei. I…was so deep in his in plans…I was every bit as guilty as him and SEELE," Ritsuko told her, her culpability clinging to her like the heaviest chains conceived. "And even if I…had tried to do something…I knew that it wouldn't matter. There was nothing I could do, no one I could tell, nothing I could use against him. And – and…"

The silence that followed Ritsuko's words was as thick and suffocating. Completely unbearable, even by the albino. "Yes?" Rei prodded, leaning closer to the doctor.

"And…I knew that if…I did try to do something…he would have killed me," Ritsuko told the girl. Snorting miserably, the doctor thought of all the evidence she had of this. "After all…it's not it would've been the first time." As these words slipped past her lips, Ritsuko thought of those other times. Of the brave souls who had learned so much as a fraction of the knowledge that she held within her mind, who had tried to do something about it…and paid for their courage with their lives. People whose remains Gendo had been happy to show to both Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki. All to remind them just how powerless they truly were.

"I…I didn't know what to do, Rei," Ritsuko went on, unable to stop the tears now. Unwilling to even try. "So…I didn't do anything. I just let him do whatever he wanted to me, and I didn't even try to fight him. I…I had already lost to him." Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, the doctor continued. "Even if I had died, even if I killed myself…it wouldn't have mattered. He…would have found someone else, some to replace me, and seduced him or her into doing whatever he wanted."

"No, he couldn't," Rei countered. Her mouth falling open in surprise, Ritsuko looked at the blue-haired girl, whose face was set with certainty. "You are human. You can't be replaced."

Almost laughing at the girl's words, Ritsuko shook her head shamefully. "Oh, I can be replaced, Rei," the woman assured her, almost laughing at the irony of it. "Gendo might not clone me, but…he could've replaced me. He…he _would _have replaced me." Looking Rei squarely in the eye, Ritsuko added, "After all…I was my mother's…replacement."

Her lips parting, Rei could only stare at the doctor for a time. "What?" was all she could say to this.

"That's right," Ritsuko told her. Then, with a helpless shrug, she added, "So…I guess that means that…I'm also the Second. Like you."

Now it was Rei's turn to fall silent. The blue-haired girl simply sat there, looking at Ritsuko in disbelief. Until she finally averted her eyes, and looked down at the floor before her. "I…don't know what to say."

Nodding, Ritsuko placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. I'm the one…who has to apologize," the doctor explained. When Rei looked up again, her eyes narrowed with confusion, Ritsuko sighed wearily. "You see…every time I would look at you…I saw Yui's face."

"That is not surprising," Rei admitted. "I am partly of Yui Ikari."

Snorting in laughter, Ritsuko found a genuine smile forming on her face for what felt like the first time in a painfully long time. "No, no. That's…not what I meant," the doctor responded on the girl's face. So tired of hating and hurting that it was beyond her ability to express. "You see…whenever I saw Gendo talking to you, the way he looked at you…it was the way I wanted him to look at me," Ritsuko told her. "And…it reminded me that…it would always be Yui that he loved. Not me."

"Really?" Rei murmured, more astonished than Ritsuko had ever seen her.

"Yes," Ritsuko answered, her voice breaking beneath the weight of her own shame. "And I hated you for it! It was wrong, I know that, but…I couldn't help it." Bringing her hand to her forehead, the doctor was once again tempted to collapse beneath her guilt. "I…I wanted him to love me. And you…the way he looked at you…just kept reminding me that that would never happen. Ever."

Frowning intently, Rei examined the doctor. As if searching her face for proof of the veracity of her words. Then, after a seeming eternity, the girl finally asked, "Do you…still hate me?"

With a weary sniffle, Ritsuko shook her head. "No. Not anymore," she assured the girl. Gingerly taking Rei's hand in her own, the doctor then placed her other hand on top of it. "Rei…I'm so tired. Tired of the hurting and the hating. And…I just want it to end."

The words she had been struggling towards finally said, Ritsuko felt a tremendous weight fall from her shoulders. Not all of it; the doctor knew she would never be completely free. Knew that she could never expect to be forgiven for her transgressions. But she knew that she had to say this. Had to do this for the girl Gendo created to be nothing more than a tool, a slave who wouldn't even dream of freeing herself.

Had to let Rei know that, not only was freedom potentially within her reach, but something that she should reach out for. For both their sakes.

"Rei…when we go to NERV tomorrow, I…want you to come with to Terminal Dogma," Ritsuko told her. When the girl frowned her confusion, the doctor managed a smile. "There's something I…need to show you. Something…very special."

"What?" Rei asked. Fear returning to her young face.

"Something good, Rei," Ritsuko assured her, gently caressing the girl's hand. "Something good." When the fear abated somewhat and was replaced by confusion, the doctor just smiled. "C'mon. You better get ready for bed. We both have an early morning ahead of us."

Her mouth popping open, Rei looked as if she wanted to ask the doctor something. As Ritsuko sat there, she could only watch as the girl's emotions swirled about inside, unresolved conflicts still warring within her. But finally, Rei could only nod. "Yes…Dr. Akagi."

"Oh, Rei," Ritsuko murmured, tears still falling from her eyes. Without even realizing what she was doing, the faux-blonde wrapped her arms about the girl's slender frame, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Rei. Leaving the albino frozen as Ritsuko draped her head upon the girl's shoulder. "I swear…I'm going to make things better. I don't care how, but…I'll make it right."

Stunned by Ritsuko's actions, by the warmth and gentle strength of her embrace, Rei could only sit there in wonderment. Feeling a warm body being pressed against her own, and the doctor's tears falling upon her shoulder. A combination that eventually led to Rei returning the embrace, leaving the two to sit together for a long while. Unknowing and uncaring about the passage of time.

* * *

"You're looking pretty worn out, Major Katsuragi," Makoto noted, giving Misato a concerned look even as he performed his duties. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Don't worry about me, Makoto," Misato returned, forcing an upbeat look to her face. "I just had a nasty run-in with all the paperwork that's been gathering on my desk, that's all."

"It does have that tendency," Ritsuko admitted, something that caused a tiny smile to appear on Shinji's face. The boy was securely ensconced within Unit 01's Test Plug for that day's synch test, even as Asuka and Rei were undergoing their own evaluations. And much to his surprise, he was actually feeling rather good.

Despite everything that had been happening, the grief that had come of his father's death, things actually seemed to be working out for the best. Rei's new home, Misato's recovery, and the unexpected support Shinji had found in the form of Ritsuko and Wilson Fisk, along with the treasure trove his mother's things had all reinforced the boy. Given him strength despite the tragedy.

And there was something else. An idea that remained absurd to his mind, yet remained one he was unable to banish from his mind. Of a woman whose face he didn't know, who claimed him as someone who had once saved her life.

_I still…can't believe it…_ Shinji mused, a smile tugging at his lips. And yet, his closed eyes continued to show him that memory. The terror of that day, and its bounty…

"Hey, Shinji! Can you hear me?" Misato's voice came, this time much more clearly. When the boy opened his eyes, he saw Misato on the holographic display within the Test Plug, and she was beaming her best, brightest smile. A good sign if there ever was one.

"Oh, hey, Misato!" Shinji replied, smiling in anticipation of good news. "So…how are my test scores?"

Shinji felt his heart leap as Misato gave him a thumbs up. "They're great, Shinji-kun!"

"That's right," came Ritsuko's voice. The scientist's face then poked into view, hanging over Misato's shoulder. "It's official Shinji. You are now our Number One Pilot."

"_Whhaaaattt?!!?!_" came the outraged voice of Asuka, even as Shinji gasped in delight. A grin practically splitting his face in two.

_I…I did it! _Shinji thought, his heart pounding feverishly in his chest. _I did it! I beat Asuka's score! I really did it!_

Since arriving in Tokyo-3, Shinji had quickly learned a few things. Mainly that the people there set great status on being a pilot in general, and a person's piloting ability in particular. And while Shinji had attracted a fair amount of attention as a result of his capabilities, Asuka had drawn a flock of followers at school. And while Shinji was aware that quite a bit of this was due to the German's beauty, he knew that her status as top Eva pilot was a major part of her allure. Something Asuka had never lost an opportunity to remind him of.

Which was why, as Shinji and the others were summoned from their Test Plugs and were standing before the NERV personnel overseeing the test, the 3rd Child completely ignored Asuka's infuriated grumblings, and focused entirely on the congratulatory looks and the figures being given them. "You're current ratio is 79.8, Shinji," Ritsuko informed him, causing the boy's smile to broaden. "That's nine points higher than Asuka's present synch value."

"I don't believe this!" Asuka grumbled, staring daggers at the doctor. "Are you _sure _all this junk is working properly?"

"Of course we're sure," Ritsuko returned, ignoring the muffled snickers coming from one of the techs. "You know how important it is to obtain accurate figures regarding your piloting ability. Every system is checked and double-checked, then checked again."

"That's right," Misato added, smiling easily as she spoke. "Don't shoot the messenger, just because Shinji finally caught up to you."

"Oh, sure! Take his side, the way you _always _do!" Asuka sneered, venom dripping from her words. Then her sour gaze took in the blissful expression on Shinji's face, and the German practically exploded. "That's right! Go ahead and _gloat, _why don't you?!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Shinji protested, wincing at the volatile redhead as she leaned towards him. Then, trying to affect damage control, he added, "I mean, it's not like it's a competition or anything, right?"

"Then what's with that smug look of yours, hmmm?" Asuka demanded, stepping closer to the object of her ire.

"Asuka, that's enough," Ritsuko stated. When the redhead turned to face this new assault, the doctor added, "If you want the top spot back, you'll just have to work for it. It's that simple."

While Asuka was fuming, Misato assumed a more businesslike stature. "Anyway, it's like Shinji said. This isn't a competition," the Major explained. "As far as I'm concerned, _any_ synch improvement from _any_ of you can only be a good thing."

Her face turning red as her hair, Asuka whipped away from the NERV personnel. When Shinji made the mistake of meeting her gaze, the German speared him with a glare that would have wilted the 5th Angel through its AT-Field. "You better enjoy the top spot while you can, Third! Because, mark my words, you're not gonna have it for very long!"

Having delivered her ultimatum, Asuka stomped off, leaving Shinji and the others behind. And yet, not even the venom in her words was enough to take away from this moment. A moment that was added to when Misato and Ritsuko came up to him.

"Just ignore her, Shinji," Ritsuko advised. "I'm sure she'll get over it, sooner or later."

"Yeah," Misato agreed. Heaving a deep breath, she quirked that famous smile of hers. "Anyway, why don't you get dressed? I think a stop at an ice cream parlor is in order, don't you?"

"Uh, sure! That sounds great, Misato!" Shinji grinned, feeling better about this by the second. "I'll be with you soon!"

"Sure thing!" Misato beamed.

The happy gazes of Misato and Ritsuko fortifying him, Shinji took his leave. _It's too bad Wilson wasn't here to see this, _the boy thought smilingly, thinking of the large man who had been so openly supportive of him. But Fisk himself had told him that he had much business here, and having the others there was enough in and of itself for the moment.

This didn't change the fact that Shinji was practically brimming to overflowing with excitement. Though he was normally quiet and reserved, the boy found for once that he simply didn't want to keep silent. He wanted to talk, to say something. And as he noted Rei following alongside of him, his mouth fell open in eagerness.

"Uh, by the way, Rei," he started, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't come off as being egocentric. "How…are you doing? With your new place, that is?" When the albino gave him a black look in return, Shinji shrugged helplessly. "I mean…I know it's not easy, moving into a new place and all, and…"

As Shinji trailed off, Rei pursed her lips. "I…am doing well, Ikari-kun," she answered.

"Oh, good," Shinji answered. Only to look on in concern as Rei frowned. "W-what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I…" Rei started. Then the girl frowned with her entire face, her gaze falling to the floor. "No. Never mind. It's nothing."

Automatically frowning, Shinji continued to look at the girl. There was something in the tone of her voice that contradicted her words, something he didn't like. Yet Shinji wasn't the best with the kind of situation, and he had no idea how to proceed unless Rei would tell him upfront is something was bothering her.

And in all honesty, he was still feeling too good to let himself be brought down so easily. So with a look of boyish confidence, Shinji finally told her, "Well…if you ever want to talk about anything, just…let me know, okay?"

"Yes," Rei answered. Though her worried demeanor persisted, even after the two of them separated.

* * *

"This sucks! It's not just that I lost!" Asuka ranted, throwing up her arms in disgust. "How could such a loser beat us both so _easily?! _I'm so pissed off I can't even think!!"

_Yes, and your ire is doing nothing to help _me _think, _Rei thought as she dressed. Though in all honesty, she was almost glad for this. For the time she had been dreading since before she had gone to bed last night was fast approaching.

The time for her meeting with Dr. Akagi. A meeting that would take place within the dreaded depths of Terminal Dogma.

"Oh, he's so great! He's so wonderful!" Asuka continued, her voice helping to blot out Rei's fears. "Ugh! The way people here coddle that little baka makes me sick!"

Frowning somewhat, Rei looked over her shoulder even as she donned her blouse. "Why are you so upset?"

Jumping somewhat at this, Asuka whirled about and gave Rei an incredulous look. "What, you mean you actually have to ask?!" the redhead shrilled. Grimacing in disgust, Asuka shook her head vehemently. "We've been training to pilot for our whole lives, only to have some little twerp who's never been in an Eva before he got to this stupid city outdoing us both?! How can you possibly stand it?!"

"Why should that matter?" Rei asked. When Asuka made a surprised noise, the albino elaborated. "Our assigned duty is to defeat the Angels. Why should it matter which of us has the highest synch ability, as long as that is accomplished?"

"What, are you kidding me?! Don't you have any pride at all?!" Asuka demanded, her features becoming more and more contorted with outrage. "Oh, sure! We're here to save the world from the Angels and all! But you have to know that everybody will be keeping count of how many Angels each of us got, and who the best pilot is! It's the heroes who make the history books, not the zeroes! And the Third and all the rest of them are out to make us both into zeroes!" Turning about to face her locker, Asuka growled deep within her throat. "So our job becomes a little easier! This also means that the two of us will have to be doing double-time just so that we're not left behind!"

Finding herself unable to comprehend Asuka's diatribe, and realizing that she would have to get moving if she were to make her appointment, the blue-haired girl moved towards the door. "I'm leaving," Rei said simply before exiting.

The sound of a fist slamming into one of the lockers reaching her, Rei started towards her goal, her heart pounding just a bit faster than normal. As she made her way, every hall and corridor long since etched within her mind, the albino considered what was ahead, and suppressed the urge to shudder. For in the depths of Terminal Dogma were the summation of every fear and nightmare Rei had ever had. And possibly even worse, dangling hopes that scared her even more.

Rei found herself wanting to believe Dr. Akagi's words from the night before. She wanted to believe that the doctor no longer bore her any ill will. And indeed, Ritsuko's confession and the emotion that had come flowing forth with it all seemed to support words. For although Rei didn't understand emotions very well, she knew them when she heard them. And what she heard in Ritsuko's voice conveyed a torment that the albino could feel in her own heart. And yet…

Feeling a faint chill as she stepped into the elevator, Rei frowned inwardly. As much as she wanted it to be true, as much as she wanted to believe that she need not fear for her existence any longer, the fear she felt refused to be dismissed. Fears she had felt for so long, and so many different times. Fears that had taken away her strength when she had needed it most, and had rendered her helpless in the face of her creator.

And as Rei descended into the depths from which she sprang, she was frightened by the fact that her life depended on a person who had hated her for so very long…

* * *

_Dammit, not again!_ Ritsuko fumed. Gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to look about as her spider-sense once again blared its warning. Once again informed her that she was being watched.

After the big show with Shinji's congratulations, it had taken Ritsuko some time to escape the crowd and start towards her rendezvous with Rei. A situation made worse by the fact that her spider-sense insisted on buzzing for her attention almost every step of the way. The same low-level buzz she felt whenever someone was watching her intently. The gaze of a spy.

_Looks my friend, the Invisible Man, is back on the job! _Ritsuko thought sourly, resisting the urge to look around in response to her spider-sense's urgings. To draw any undue attention from the regular NERV personnel that happened to be passing by. _Either that, or about a dozen more security cameras were installed while I wasn't looking!_

Feeling that she would only be mildly surprised by such an occurrence, Ritsuko frowned as she headed towards one of the elevators. Preparing herself for her appointment with her new ward.

The journey to the depths of Terminal Dogma wasn't simple. It required the use of multiple elevators, and the implementation of special security codes and cards. Leaving only a select few with the level of authority needed to descend into the foul den of secrets that was at the base of NERV Headquarters.

This was a journey Ritsuko had made many times in the past, and she was quite aware that she would make this trip again in the future. But it was a journey that never ceased to inspire a sickness of her heart, for there were times that it felt like that everything evil and forbidden was to be found within Terminal Dogma. And the fact that she was about to do something potentially dangerous did nothing to soothe her nerves.

_I just hope my spider-sense can keep tabs on everything going on, _Ritsuko thought somberly as she finally arrived in the hateful depths. Various laboratories and work areas that were all but abandoned spreading out in every direction. _The last thing I need is for any invisible spy nosing around right now!_

The doctor's footsteps the only thing reaching her ears, Ritsuko looked about the gloom of her surroundings, unable to keep a shudder from making its way up her spine. If ever there was a place where it seemed like the boogeyman could pop out and attack, this would have to be the place. Even the amount of time she had spent training in these foul depths was not enough to accustom her to this horrid place.

_Yeah, look at me. A spider-creature playing in a graveyard for monsters, _Ritsuko thought sourly. _If I'd known this was what it would be like to be a scientist, I think I would've become a stripper. A lot saner, and probably better money in it, too._

Laughing at her own mild wit, Ritsuko continued onward, her destination well-imprinted in her mind. Avoiding the main cloning lab, where genetic duplicates of Rei were created and stored, she made her way to a different location. The point where Rei and her first incarnation had first drawn breath as true, sentient beings, carrying both the soul of the girl, and a fragment of the essence of a being ancient and powerful beyond imagination.

The lab that tapped directly into the Chamber of Gauf, the receptacle of souls that had given both Rei and Eva 00 their essences. And when Ritsuko stepped into that darkened room, feeling a chill at the power of science and ancient powers that lurked within that place, her keen eyes pierced the gloom, and focused on the tiny girl standing before her.

"Dr. Akagi," Rei murmured, her red eyes settling upon the faux-blonde. Sparks of terror still shining within them.

"Rei," Ritsuko returned as she moved closer. Heaving a deep sigh breath, she tried to relax, to focus on her spider-sense. Waiting for the slightest tingle to pierce her consciousness, the tiniest warning of that someone was watching.

When it failed to so much as burp, Ritsuko sighed, and resolved herself to doing what she had come here to do. She went over to the table upon the first Rei had lain when she had received her soul, and where the girl before her had been granted that same precious cargo. "Rei…you know what this equipment is for." When Rei's answer was silence, the doctor sighed heavily, examining the technology before her. Even now, the scientist within her couldn't help but marvel at the sophistication, the intricacy of engineering. Equipment based on information found within the Dead Sea Scrolls, as well as the artifact data found within the Geofront itself. Nodding thoughtfully, Ritsuko ran her hand along the machines, all of which culminated into a metallic crown. A crown Rei had once worn.

"This…whole setup…designed to manipulate the soul…tamper with its memories, control what remained…active, and what was suppressed," Ritsuko muttered, shaking her head slowly at the device. Then she looked over at the girl, smiling sadly. "But you know that, don't you, Rei. In fact…you probably know that better than anyone."

For just about anyone else, the emotions flitting about Rei's face would have been missed. The slight narrowing of her eyes, the tightening of her lips. The fear that caressed her entire body. But Ritsuko's eyes missed nothing.

Still feeling nary a twitch from her spider-sense, Ritsuko knelt down before the machine, and opened up one of the hatches in it. With the ease that came from many years of manipulating such advanced technology, Ritsuko found the circuits she was looking for, and set to work.

"What are you doing?" Rei wondered.

"I'm bypassing the memory modules for the transfer mechanism," Ritsuko answered as she pulled out several connections and plugged them into different places. "As soon as I'm done, this won't be capable of manipulating any souls it transfers."

Though she wasn't looking at Rei, Ritsuko could practically feel the albino's shock. "What?" the girl finally gasped out. "Then…if I were replaced…?"

"You can't be replaced, Rei. Not anymore," Ritsuko informed the girl as she completed the first portion of her duty. Though the mechanisms used to influence a soul were too intricate to alter with anything short of the most intricate of tools and several weeks time, the device was modular. Making it easy to install, replace…or block out entirely, all with just a few crossed wires. "Even if something happens to you now, your memories will be transferred intact. No manipulations. No omissions. Nothing."

Which wasn't an ideal solution, Ritsuko knew. In her heart, what she really wanted to do was go down to the cloning lab and destroy every single copy of Rei that was there, floating mindlessly, laughing their soulless laugh at all those who entered.

At the same time, however, she knew that she couldn't. Right now, she had to be a good little pawn in Fisk's eyes, couldn't do anything overt to defy him. And that meant the base material for the Dummy System had to stay. And she felt that she had to do something overt for Rei's sake, something she could _show _the girl, to give her tangible proof that Ritsuko was no longer her enemy. And destroying every physical copy of her simply didn't fit that bill.

Also, as much as Ritsuko wanted to deny it, she wanted her invention to remain. She wanted to see the moment when something she had invented came to life and made a difference in people's lives. She wanted the adulations for something that was solely her work, not something of her mother's that she had simply expanded upon, to step out of Naoko's shadow once and for.

She wanted the spotlight as Ritsuko Akagi, not Spider-Woman.

Shaking this selfish thoughts from her mind, Ritsuko turned from her completed labor, and stood to look at the girl. "Rei…you might not believe me. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but…I swear, I'm going to do my best. From now on, I want to help you. In any way I can," the doctor assured her.

Rei didn't respond at first. In fact, the girl just stood there, looking at Ritsuko, a tiny frown on her face. And even for Ritsuko, it was almost impossible to discern what the girl was thinking.

Finally, Rei looked at the doctor, her expression taking a desperate caste. "Dr. Akagi, I…don't know what I should do now," Rei admitted, her voice shaking somewhat. "Commander Ikari…gave me a purpose, but…he is gone. What…should I do now?"

Sighing, Ritsuko moved to place her hands upon the girl's tiny shoulders, even taking a bit of blue hair in her hand. "Whatever you want, Rei," the doctor assured her. "Whatever you want."

Heaving a deep breath and still feeling no warning from her spider-sense, Ritsuko stood up and looked at the girl. "C'mon, Rei, let's get out of here," she said. Quirking a wry smile, the doctor looked about at the room they were in. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"I…agree," Rei answered with a nod. That said, and her task complete for the time, Ritsuko placed her hand on the girl's back, and the two of them left as one.

* * *

_Man, this bites, _Shigeru thought grumpily as he sat at his station at NERV, practicing with a guitar that wasn't there. _I can't even remember how long its been since I've played with my band!_

Taking a moment to curse the Angels for interfering with his private life and wondering if his buddies would eventually decide to toss the part-time guitarist out on his ear, the long-haired Lieutenant sat back and looked at his fellow bridge bunnies. Makoto was checking out some manga, while Maya was reading some rather risqué magazine.

And moving about the bridge, acting like he didn't quite belong there, was the new Commander. Harry Osborn. Pacing about behind them like he really didn't know what to do with himself.

Glancing over his shoulder at the fidgety Commander, Shigeru was forced to reign in the urge to laugh. Osborn was so different from Commander Ikari that it bordered on the ridiculous. Whenever the guitarist had looked up to see Gendo gazing at him, he half-expected to be turned to stone by the force of the gaze. The new Commander's gaze couldn't petrify a rock, and he certainly wasn't anybody's idea of an authority figure.

_I wonder how he managed to get the job, _Shigeru thought, and not for the first time. To say that Osborn seemed ill-suited for the position of Commander was like saying an Eva was a bit dangerous. Then he smiled as he recalled the last newcomer to NERV that was about as jumpy as Osborn seemed to be. A person who had made quite the reputation of himself since then, and was now their top pilot.

Unfortunately, Shigeru knew there was precisely one real way to rate Osborn's command ability. Wait for a monster capable of wiping out all life on Earth to show up and hope like crazy the guy in charge of everything didn't fold under pressure. Or if he did, that Misato was around to nursemaid him through the crisis.

About a minute after thinking these things, Shigeru was kicking himself for even daring to tempt fate as the alarms blared their warning. Every screen displayed the red alert sign, sending everyone there into a more alert position.

"What's going on?!" came Osborn's voice. Sparing a moment to glance over his shoulder, Shigeru saw the young Commander looking about in confusion before focusing his gaze on Maya. "Status!"

"I'm not sure, sir!" Maya replied as her fingers danced upon her station at warp speed. "There's nothing from the Fuji Observation Center, but -!"

"But what?" Osborn asked blankly. "What is it?! What's going on?!"

"Something's been sighted above the city!" Makoto told them, having set aside his book. "It just appeared out of nowhere!"

"What?" Osborn got out, a tremor in his voice that Shigeru didn't like. "Is it an Angel?"

"I'm not sure! The MAGI are conducting an analysis right now!" Maya announced tersely.

"We're not detecting an AT-Field!" Shigeru added, not liking the looks of it. An untested Commander with your standard Angel was bad enough. Now it was looking like they were getting some extra-special mystery monster instead.

Fortunately, Osborn seemed to be handling things so far. "Where is it?" the Commander asked, sounding a bit more composed now. "Can you get a visual?"

"On it, sir!" Maya returned. With extreme efficiency, the brunette pounded at her controls. It wasn't long before they were rewarded by the holographic screen displaying the latest bundle of misery to descend upon Tokyo-3.

Much to Shigeru's surprise, it really didn't seem all that dangerous at first glance. A perfect sphere hanging in the skies, with black and white stripes covering every surface. No fangs or claws, no menacing face, nothing but a giant superball hanging above them. Still, the Lieutenant wasn't ready to be relieved yet. This mystery monster was still giving the MAGI a hard time, and he still remembered what happened when an airborne shape with no fangs or claws popped on by. And how close the 5th Angel had come to taking them all out.

And apparently, neither was Osborn. He stood there, his face impassive as she watched the display, even as Maya gave them further details. "The target is advancing at about 2.5 kilometers per hour," the brunette announced. "It's currently approaching the eastern district."

"Alright. Order an immediate evacuation of that district. And call for the rest of the bridge staff and the pilots," Osborn ordered. His voice a bit shaky, but at least there wasn't any sweat on his brow. "And keep me updated on that…thing."

"Yes, sir," Shigeru answered as he and the others set about their task. Completely unaware that one of the staff was already aware of the peril.

* * *

"_Arrrghh!!"_ Ritsuko shrieked as she flung herself from her bed, her fingers digging into her scalp as she crashed against the wall. Her spider-sense having jolted her awake with the force of an N2 screaming within her mind.

Groaning as she tried to regain herself, Ritsuko squirmed against the wall, grimacing as she tried to sort out two conflicting feelings. One was the fear, the knowledge that if her spider-sense was going off this badly, then something truly dangerous had to be nearby. The other was the resentment of being so forcibly awoken after enjoying the first real peaceful sleep the doctor had enjoyed in a long time.

Somehow managing to get to her feet, Ritsuko finally managed to shove the pain back enough for her to decide that it might actually be a good idea to find out exactly what was causing her spider-sense to shove red-hot pokers into her brain. Rushing through her apartment and heading for the door, Ritsuko flung it open…and felt her eyes bulge clear out of their sockets.

"Dear…God…" Ritsuko gasped as she saw the monstrous sphere hanging in the skies above her. Her spider-sense almost forgotten in her shock.

As Head Scientist of NERV, Ritsuko was no stranger to the Angels. She had worked extensively with Lilith, as well as the remains of the 4th and 5th Angels. But never before had she been out in the open with an Angel. An actual, living Angel that was bearing down upon her, without the many layers of protective armor shielding the Geofront to protect her from the monster's wrath.

Acting on impulse, Ritsuko rushed over to Rei's apartment and began pounding on the door. "Rei, open up!" the doctor ordered, her fear and the shrieking in her mind driving her fist. Only to have fear turn to dismay as the doctor bashed a serious dent in the wooden door. Wincing at the consequences of her own power, Ritsuko took a moment to look over her shoulder at the encroaching sphere of doom, and decided that now was not the time to think about the niceties.

"Rei, can you hear me?!" Ritsuko shouted, resisting the urge to just pull the door out of its frame. "There's an Angel coming towards the city! Can you hear me?! There's an _Angel _out there!!"

When she was initially answered with silence, Ritsuko balled up her fists, the temptation to do something drastic growing with each second. About three seconds away from tearing the door of its hinges so that she could drag Rei out of bed, the door finally opened. Just as the doctor was opening her mouth to speak, Rei poked her head out the door, nude save for the cell phone in her hand. "NERV Headquarters just called," the blue-haired girl said. Then she looked past Ritsuko towards the Angel, displaying absolutely no fear of the horrifying monster bent on their destruction. "I take they also alerted you to the Angel."

"Uh…" Ritsuko stalled, taken aback by the girl's manner. Then her spider-sense began screaming just a little bit harder, and the scientist was jolted back into motion. "Look, we have to get going! You better get dressed! I'll meet you at my car!"

Nodding her assent, Rei disappeared back into her apartment, leaving Ritsuko to rush back to her apartment. In what had to be record time, the doctor threw her clothes on, taking special care to put on the watch, belt, and bracelet that would deploy her costume. Though she had no idea what Spider-Woman could accomplish against an Angel, she still wasn't willing to be parted from those essential items.

As Ritsuko finished dressing, a plaintive meow caused her to gasp in shock. Then she gave a weary sigh before smiling at Miko, the tabby rubbing against her leg in the manner of a feline impatient for breakfast.

_Right. How silly of me, _Ritsuko thought in a sardonic manner, rolling her eyes as she put her other shoe on. _First feed the cat, _then _save the world._

"Okay, okay, I haven't forgotten!" Ritsuko grumbled good-naturedly. Or as close to it as she could manage with her spider-sense ringing off the hook and the Marble of Doom floating ever closer. As quickly as she could manage, the doctor gave her feline friend fresh food and water. As the cat moved to partake of both, Ritsuko ran her hand through her fur. "Now, take care, Miko!" the faux-blonde cooed before standing to leave. "Don't expect me back right away, though. We've got an Angel coming!"

At these words, Miko growled deep in her throat, causing Ritsuko to laugh despite everything. The tabby simply hated the sounds and sensations caused by the building retracting into the Geofront and back again.

Giving her faithful friend one last smile, Ritsuko darted out the door, sparing a moment to lock up before rushing downstairs. When she reached the first floor, she wasn't surprised to see Rei had beaten her to the car. Hurriedly unlocking the doors and getting in, Ritsuko jammed the key into the ignition before Rei had even seated herself.

"Buckle up, Rei," Ritsuko gritted. Twisting the key almost enough force to break it as the car groaned in protest. The girl strapping herself in place just in time for the engine to finally turn over. Shifting into reverse, Ritsuko pulled out of her parking space, and began the trek to NERV.

_This is pathetic! _Ritsuko thought sourly as she looked over her shoulder, checking both for any other traffic and the Angel that was drawing closer. The accelerator pressed firmly to the floor, and yet the car seemed to be slogging through molasses. _I'd rather just webswing to base! It'd be a lot faster! Hell, I could probably just _run_ there and still outdo this old kludge!_

The temptation to simply abandon the gas-guzzling secondhand piece of junk for the freedom of the open air was certainly a strong one. And if it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to attract undue suspicion, not to mention that Rei was seated right next to her, odds were good that Ritsuko would have done just that. Since that day she taken to air, whether by her gliders or by webswinging, the sensation of being able to rise above it had become an intoxicating one for her. And the ability to distance herself from the Angel, from the danger it represented…

_Oh, just knock it off already! _Ritsuko grumbled inwardly, shaking her head, wincing as this only served to add to her spider-sense-induced migraine. _You should've known this might happen when you agreed to take Rei in, remember? _Then she took a moment to smile bitterly. _Besides, it's not as if you can expect to fight a monster like _that _on your own! So really, getting Rei to NERV is really the best thing you can do now! In fact -!_

"Dr. Akagi," came Rei's quiet voice. Which when added to the things she was already enduring, felt like a knife being shoved into her ear.

"Rei, _please! _I'm trying to drive here!" Ritsuko gritted, taking a turn that left her on two wheels.

Nonplused by the manic driving, Rei turned to look at the doctor. "The Angel…appears to be following us," the albino told Ritsuko, an edge of concern to her voice.

At these words, every single thought in Ritsuko's mind went flying out the nearest window. Even her spider-sense seemed to go dead. _"What?!?!!"_ the doctor cried out, gaping at Rei just before she looked over her shoulder. Only to blanch at the sight of the terrible orb hanging in the sky. An orb that was drawing closer.

_No…_ Ritsuko thought in dread awe. A split second passing before she returned her eyes to the road. _It can't…it has to be a coincidence!_

Doing her best to force that thought into a reality within her mind, Ritsuko focused on the task at hand. "That's impossible, Rei!" the doctor gritted out as she took another hairpin turn. "Look, we'll…we'll get to the base soon! Just hang on, and -!"

"Look," Rei murmured. Her eyes still fixed on the Angel.

All of her old animosity towards Rei coming back to her, Ritsuko bore her teeth in a ferocious snarl, and was ready to let the albino have it when her spider-sense began to buzz with even greater intensity. Startled from her rage, the doctor once again looked at the Angel…and felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

When Ritsuko had turned earlier, she had swung right of the Angel's path. Now she watched in icy dread as the monster not only altered course, but began to accelerate.

Just as the full horror of their situation slammed into Ritsuko, things took a turn for the more bizarre. Before her very eyes, the Angel rippled…then disappeared from sight.

Her mouth falling in shock, the doctor was vaguely aware of Rei also making a physical expression of surprise. But before Ritsuko could articulate a question, she winced in agony as her spider-sense screamed its most intense ever. And even as the doctor looked about wildly, trying to evaluate the situation, she gasped in horrified awe as darkness spilled down upon city, covering the streets. A darkness that caused the many buildings to begin sinking beneath street level, and was spreading towards them…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know. A rotten place for me to cut off, but my muses are being fickle at best right now. I basically know where I want to go from here, but getting to that point if a far more problematic thing. Still, I hope you'll all read and review. And maybe check out my other stories.

Now, I know this was another quiet chapter, but I plan to make up for it with the next one. As we've already seen, things are getting very dangerous very quickly.

And as for Ritsuko making those modifications to that device in Terminal Dogma, well…I guess I just wanted to show that she really was trying to help Rei. To show her that things have changed, and will continue to do so. And for the reasons mentioned in this story, destroying the Rei clones was out of the question.

Xardion, I wholeheartedly agree with you regarding that kiss of Asuka's. The Red Devil seems to have a talent for making Shinji's life a living hell, whether deliberately or not.

Vect the Atoner, trust me, Fisk is a schemer at heart. And the fact that he's doing what's he doing not for love, but for his own, hidden agenda, will hopefully make for a very interesting story.

Mike, it's true. The volcano dive almost was an easy mission. There were also so many things that could've gone horribly wrong with it, including getting nuked by the military. That alone raises the stakes a bit, in my mind.

Okay, that's said and done. Time for the omakes!

Omake 1

"Yes," Ritsuko answered, her voice breaking beneath the weight of her own shame. "And I hated you for it! It was wrong, I know that, but…I couldn't help it." Bringing her hand to her forehead, the doctor was once again tempted to collapse beneath her guilt. "I…I wanted him to love me. And you…the way he looked at you…just kept reminding me that that would never happen. Ever."

Frowning intently, Rei examined the doctor. As if searching her face for proof of the veracity of her words. Then, after a seeming eternity, the girl finally asked, "Do you…still hate me?"

With a weary sniffle, Ritsuko shook her head. "No. Not anymore," she assured the girl. Gingerly taking Rei's hand in her own, the doctor then placed her other hand on top of it. "Rei…I'm so tired. Tired of the hurting and the hating. And…I just want it to end."

As Ritsuko sat there, gazing into Rei's face, the doctor was surprised when the girl eventually smiled. "Very well," the 1st Child told her. "I am willing to accept this…but on one condition?"

"A…condition?" Ritsuko repeated, completely stunned by this turnaround.

* * *

"Rei, aren't you done yet?" Ritsuko wondered, unable to believe what was happening.

"Not just yet," Rei answered, a couple shopping bags hanging from her shoulder, and a cone of frozen yogurt in her free hand. "There are still three stores Pilot Sohryu has mentioned to me, and I wish to investigate them."

Sighing tiredly, an affect that was added to by the several dozen bags hanging from Ritsuko's shoulders and the thought of what her credit card bill would be like, the doctor looked squarely at the albino. "I…don't believe this, Rei! Couldn't you have checked these places out before now?"

"No," Rei answered evenly. The girl arching a blue eyebrow in disbelief. "As you are well aware, both Commander Ikari and yourself expected me to be both unemotional and uninterested in things such as shopping for clothes. This is my first opportunity to do so without attracting undue attention." Then a twisted grin sprouted on the girl's face. "And having you pay for these new items makes for…a nice bonus."

Letting a disgusted sigh as Rei turned on her heel and continued, Ritsuko could only shake her head in disbelief. _I never would have believed that she could be so devious, _the scientist thought as she continued onward.

Omake 2

"Rei…when we go to NERV tomorrow, I…want you to come with to Terminal Dogma," Ritsuko told her. When the girl frowned her confusion, the doctor managed a smile. "There's something I…need to show you. Something…very special."

"What?" Rei asked. Fear returning to her young face.

"Something good, Rei," Ritsuko assured her, gently caressing the girl's hand. "Something good."

* * *

"You are a very bad liar, Dr. Akagi," Rei informed the doctor. The blue-haired girl staring in awe at the cloning lab she and Ritsuko now occupied.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Ritsuko asked incredulously. "I told you this was something good, didn't I?"

"That's just it," Rei pointed out, grinning smugly. "You said it was _just _good. You didn't tell me it was extraordinarily wonderful."

Giggling at the girl's commentary, Ritsuko shrugged. "Well, you have to admit, with all the fighting we've all been doing over Shinji, it would be nice if there was more of him to go around."

"Indeed," Rei noted, looking at the genetic copies of Shinji that floated before her. "I note, however, that you decided to make some…modifications."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! It's basically impossible to find someone kinder and understanding!" Ritsuko replied. With a slight blush and an impish smile, she added, "Still…it doesn't exactly hurt to…age him to perfection. And put on some extra muscle while we're at it."

"True," Rei agreed. Then she frowned in thought. "But…how do you intend to animate them? Shinji only has one soul, and…"

"I know, I know," Ritsuko countered, taking a moment to leer at the finely masculine specimens she was breeding. Then she gave the girl a look befitting a true mad scientist. "Let's just say that…I have a plan. And you get to help us with it?"

"Us?" Rei asked. Only to smile as Ritsuko leaned forward and began whispering out the details of her scheme…


	10. Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: Heroes

_Impossible! _was the word that seared itself into Ritsuko's mind. Unable to express the horror she felt at the sight of streets of Tokyo-3 being bathed in darkness. A darkness that was now consuming the towers of glass and steel, dragging them down into the shadows like it was quicksand.

This notion giving additional strength to her spider-sense's warning, Ritsuko forced herself to look ahead. "Hang on, Rei!" the doctor ordered, her fingers tensing about the steering wheel with enough force to rip it apart. Pressing down even harder upon the accelerator, Ritsuko did everything she could to draw out even more power from the distressed engine.

Ignoring the protesting sputters, Ritsuko focused on the road. Picturing the layout of the streets in her mind, the various points of access to the Geofront, and the relative safety of NERV Headquarters. As well as the mighty Evangelions, their best chance of survival.

_All I have to do is hope this damned thing doesn't die on me before we get there! _Ritsuko thought unhappily. Taking a moment to wish that she had spent a little extra money on a slightly better car, she studied the streets. Having already plotted her course to the nearest entrance, she watched the street signs, looking for her turn, and gasped when she realized that she was on the verge of passing right by it!

"Hold tight!" Ritsuko screeched as she spun the wheel frantically. The tires squealing and leaving a layer of rubber on the concrete, the doctor sent her car careening onto the new street. But with her enhanced reflexes, the faux-blonde still collided with one of the warning signs; sparks went flying as the side of her car bent the sign, just before it tore off the driver's side mirror. Crying out as the sparks and sound and the screaming of her spider-sense all hit her at once, Ritsuko continued to push her battered car to its limits and beyond.

"Rei!" Ritsuko gasped out as the noise and light subsided. "Is that thing still behind us?"

"Yes," Rei responded, a tensing of her voice the only thing betraying her fear. "But it is not as close as before."

_That won't last long, _Ritsuko thought warily, refusing to let her guard down. Her body was already soaked with fear, simply because she was already certain why the Angel was following them in the first place.

_It's Adam! It has to be! _Ritsuko thought feverishly, her scientific mind forced into overdrive by the intensity of her terror. Of how some of Adam's genetic markers had merged with her own DNA._ That Angel…it must think that I _am _Adam!_

Forcing herself to swallow the wad of bile that had formed in her throat, Ritsuko forced a few more RPMs from her already struggling car. Knowing full well just how far that Angel would go to bond with Adam. And the consequences of such a bonding, if her S2 organ was capable of meeting the Angel's needs.

_Great. I'm being chased because of the worst meal I've ever had in my entire life, _Ritsuko thought grimly. Her fingers tightening dangerously on the steering wheel, the doctor sent the car into another death-defying turn.

"Rei, keep your eyes open!" Ritsuko ordered, narrowing her eyes dangerously. The roar of the engine filling her ears, the scientist shoved everything else away. Her fear, her spider-sense, everything except the need to keep away from the pursuing monster. And the mental map she had of their escape into the Geofront.

As she continued to push the car to its limit, Ritsuko suddenly flashed back to the day the 3rd Angel had attacked, at the sorry condition Misato had brought her prized Renault Alpine back in after leaving to retrieve Shinji from the train station. And two things occurred to her. One was that, if she actually managed to get out of this alive, she would never, _but never_, kid her purple-haired friend about her driving again. Not ever.

The other was the fact that Misato's car was in better shape than Ritsuko's kludge as it was now. Never mind prior to taking the beating it had received from both the 3rd Angel and that N2.

_If this thing dies on me before we get to base, I will personally track down the Godforsaken asshole who sold it to me, tear his nuts off, and feed them to him!_ Ritsuko vowed, sweat running down her temple as she watched the road ahead. Catching sight of her next turn and sending the car into a hairpin turn in order to make it. _If I'm still around to do it, that is!_

Smoke rising from the two tires still attached to the pavement, Ritsuko gazed at the street before them. Scanning it for any sign of debris or any other obstacles that could potentially be fatal in this situation, focusing on nothing but…

"Dr. Akagi," came Rei's quiet voice. Resulting in a nervous jolt that practically sent Ritusko flying out of her seat, not to mention doing little good for her already overwhelmed mind.

"_What is it?" _Ritsuko shrilled, sparing just enough time to glance at the albino, and to stifle a nasty, spiteful part of herself that was saying that she should have left Rei behind.

"The Angel is no longer behind us," Rei informed her simply. Her expression the picture of muted astonishment as she looked at the faux-blonde.

Of all the things Ritsuko could've imagined the girl telling her, this was not one of them. Her mouth hung open before she turned to spare a tiny look over her shoulder. True to Rei's words, there was no longer any sign of the ocean of black death that had hounded them so mercilessly up until that point. And though she could sense more than see the buildings of Tokyo-3 still being consumed by the Angel, it was no longer apparent within their immediate proximity.

_Maybe we lost it, _Ritsuko thought, just before she mentally slapped herself in the face. For although, as a scientist, she knew that she probably shouldn't believe in jinxes, curses, fate, or other illogical gobbledygook, she had seen enough in working to unravel the secrets of Angelic physiology, half the time not knowing _why _this or that worked, only that it _did, _to know that there were things beyond human understanding.

Added to this the fact that she had jinxed herself more than once in her battle with Deadpool, and she was definitely shy about being bitten by fate again.

That was when she returned her attention to the road again, and became a devout believer in jinxes. Her spider-sense already on overload, it had been unable to warn Ritsuko that the Angel had switched tactics, and somehow gotten ahead of them. As she screamed in horror, she watched as the road ahead was consumed by a wave of darkness, sending the buildings lining the streets to their doom.

_No time, no time! _Ritsuko shrieked in her own mind, knowing what she had to do or risk a horrible, agonizing death. _And no choice, dammit!_

"Hang on, Rei!" Ritsuko cried out, even as she focused on her transformation. Instantly, four arachnoid arms erupted through her blouse, lab coat, and even through the back of her seat. Fangs and talons came into existence, allowing the doctor to shred apart the seatbelts holding both her and Rei in place. Just as she felt a shifting in her car, knowing that the Angel had taken hold of them, she wrapped her arm about the albino, and warped space around them.

In an instant, both Ritsuko and Rei were adorning the side of one of the doomed buildings. They were still sinking, but they were now further away from the event horizon. A quick look revealed the doctor's doomed car sinking into oblivion.

_Good thing my insurance is paid up,_ Ritsuko thought humorlessly, trying not to think of the can of scorpions she had just opened. Of the secret she had just betrayed.

Instead, the faux-blonde looked up towards the waiting sky above, felt her spider-sense still ringing her head bloody, and went into action. Still holding tightly to Rei, she once again teleported, this time to just above the roof of the sinking skyscraper. Feeling a moment of disorientation before dropping to her feet, Ritsuko looked about wildly, trying to plan her next move.

_First things first, _Ritsuko thought, not so lost in her fear to realize that there was still a remote chance that she was under remote observation. Holding out her left wrist, she used one of her spider-arms to activate her costume. Soon hordes of nanites were spilling forth from her watch, reforming her now-tattered clothes into a skintight outfit. As soon as her mask was in place, she cried out, "Aerial Pursuit Mode!"

Before her stupid subconscious could conjecture about the possibility of her costume picking now to malfunction, Spider-Woman felt an overwhelming wave of relief as she felt the nanotech of her suit transforming it. Switching to sky blue with white trim, a pair of bat-like webbed gliders sprouted out from her back. Allowing her to rise up above the city, far and away from the all-consuming power of the newest Angel.

For a moment, Spider-Woman felt nothing but release. The wind was rushing past her as her gliders effortlessly defied gravity's ever-present grip, leaving her free to rise above it all. The danger was below, unable to touch her, and she was alive.

She was _alive._

Her adrenaline-wracked system practically overwhelmed, Spider-Woman had to fight down the urge to laugh, for the irony of her situation was impossible. She had just barely escaped with her life, the entire city was possibly doomed, and an Angel was devouring everything in sight.

And yet, her heart was pumping vigorously, her entire body was flooded with energy. Every sense she possessed was at its absolute peak, and even her spider-sense had reduced to a dull buzz. And she felt so _alive._ More than all the years she had walked the Earth, she felt really and truly alive.

Even as this bizarre euphoria suffused her entire being, a voice was heard. A voice that brought her crashing back down to cold, hard reality.

"Dr. Akagi…?" Rei murmured dazedly. A surprised gasp escaping her lips, Spider-Woman looked down at the frail girl who still hung from her arm. Her crimson eyes staring at her, holding more emotion in that moment than she had ever seen there before.

And that was when the full consequences of her actions slammed into her. Ritsuko had donned the guise of Spider-Woman in the presence of another. A person who possibly had more reason to hate her than any other person alive.

In that moment, various forces collided within Spider-Woman's mind. One was a tsunami composed of every single worst-case scenario that could result of word getting out as to her double identity. Fisk, Osborn, SEELE, they would all be after her. They would all suddenly suspect her as being the one who destroyed both Gendo and Adam, and they would come after her. Her home, her life, her friends and relationships, everything that was worth anything in her life would be lost to her, possibly forever.

Then there was two images spawned from the bitter woman she was trying to leave behind, the one who had spent so much of her life catering to Gendo. That she should have left Rei to die, that she should never have even tried to save her. That the smart thing, the _best _thing to do right now…would be to drop her in the darkness, and leave her to fate.

And even as these two forces came crashing upon her consciousness, the woman that had been touched by the spider's power grimaced in fear and revulsion. Fear at the fate that she may very well have made for herself…and the revulsion that she was still capable of considering discarding this fragile girl to still be a viable option.

_Dammit! _Spider-Woman snarled at herself, shame and rage filling her mind. Leaving her wishing that there was some way of taking the putrid, filthy, wicked part of her own soul and yanking it out. _Stop thinking like that! How do you expect to be able to stop Fisk and SEELE if you keeping thinking the way they would?_

With this mental bucket of ice water firmly dumped upon her own head, Spider-Woman just looked at the girl in her arms, and forced her to focus on her as Rei, not Yui's ghost. Forcing herself to keep her kind words to Rei from becoming a lie.

"Just hold tight!" Spider-Woman gritted. Forcing down her more undesirable traits as she began looking for a safe place to land. "I'll have you down as soon as I can!"

While Rei was trying to assimilate her new situation, Spider-Woman was scanning the ground below, hoping to find someplace safe that the Angel hadn't already consumed. Only to gasp in shock herself.

"What the -?" Spider-Woman got out, watching in awe as the darkness that had filled the streets receded. "What's happening?"

"Look!" Rei piped up, pointing off in the distance. "The Angel!"

Looking over her shoulder in more or less the direction indicated, Spider-Woman once again saw it. The huge sphere of evil that had disappeared when the Angel's darkness began consuming the city. Once again, it loomed over Tokyo-3, even as buildings began listing to the sides. The sounds of metal and concrete crumbling audible even at this distance.

_It's…stopped attacking! _Spider-Woman realized, her heart practically stopping at this realization. _But why? Is it because we're out of reach? _Then she frowned, shaking her head in negation. _No, that doesn't make sense. The other Angels never demonstrated any reluctance to attack, once they'd found their targets. Does this mean it's reached some kind of limit? Perhaps it can only consume so much at a time?_

Theories continued to pile up in her mind, only for Spider-Woman to realize that she had so little proof that each conjecture was virtually worthless to her. "First things first," she muttered aloud, sighting a building that was still anchored firmly to the ground, and yet was tall enough so that she would have ample time to escape should the Angel decide to start munching on the city again. With only a trace of hesitation, the arachnid adventuress angled herself down towards the roof, and came down for an easy landing.

"There we go," Spider-Woman announced as she set Rei down.

Turning about to face her savior, Rei studied her before saying, "Dr. Akagi…you're Spider-Woman."

"Uh, yeah," Spider-Woman agreed, casting a glance down at her own costumed form. Sighing in resignation, she just looked at the albino, who was still looking expectantly at her.

_No point in putting it off, _Spider-Woman finally decided. _I'll just have to deal with this. Right now._

"Listen, Rei," Spider-Woman, kneeling down before Rei, looking her in the eyes as she placed both hands gingerly upon her shoulders. Trying to be as cool and calm as she could and feeling like she was only marginally successful in this. Preparing to say what she had to, she blinked a few times and rolled her eyes, grateful for the eyepieces that helped hide her discomfort. "This has to remain a secret. You can't tell anyone that Ritsuko Akagi and Spider-Woman are the same person," she told the blue-haired girl, pointing at herself for added emphasis. "_Especially_ not Fisk or Osborn. Do you understand?"

Nodding her comprehension, Rei answered, "I will tell no one your secret."

With this affirmation, Spider-Woman felt a wave of relief hit her. If there were two things she was certain about when it came to Rei, it was that she never lied unless asked to, and that she knew how to keep a secret. Secrets were so much a part of Rei's life, that it was pathetic.

Heaving a deep breath, Spider-Woman stood and looked out at the Angel that had caused so much grief. "Now all we have to do is get to NERV," she muttered. Shaking her head slowly, the masked scientist frowned in thought. "I just wish I knew why it stopped attacking…"

"Perhaps it stopped because it doesn't sense you anymore," Rei suggested in her usual, quiet voice.

"Huh?" Spider-Woman got out, looking back down at Rei, her surprise painfully evident. "What do you mean, it doesn't sense me anymore?"

Returning the webbed superwoman's gaze, Rei answered, "For some time, I have sensed something…different about you. Something dangerous, since Commander Ikari's death." Then she frowned slightly, examining Spider-Woman's form, the arachnoid arms sticking out of her back. "However, when you changed forms, I could no longer sense your presence."

"You…sensed something about me before?" Spider-Woman got out, looking incredulously at the girl. "You mean…you knew I was Spider-Woman…all along?"

"I was unaware that you were Spider-Woman until today," Rei replied, using the same exact tone of voice. "I only knew that you were different."

Once again stunned into surprise, Spider-Woman quickly considered the situation. Given her knowledge of Rei's physiology, the revelation that she was sensitive enough to be able to detect an Angelic mutation in her was far from surprising. But this gave life to another question, which she then asked. "Did you tell anybody about this?" the webbed heroine queried nervously. "Like Gendo, or Fuyutsuki?"

"No," Rei answered promptly.

"You're sure?" Spider-Woman asked carefully, wanting to be absolutely certain. "You never mentioned this to _anyone?"_

"I had no reason to," Rei told her simply. "No one asked me."

_No one…asked her? _Spider-Woman spoke in her mind, feeling out this sentence. After a few moments, she felt a fit of laughter working its way up her throat. Placing her hand on her mouth, she did her best not to break down in a full-blown case of the giggles, because she knew that if she started laughing now, there was a good chance that she would never stop.

_Of course! This is _Rei _we're talking about!_ Spider-Woman thought, a peal of mirth sounding within the confines of her own mind. _Why on Earth would she do _anything _unless she was _asked _to?_

Laughter continued to try to force its way up Spider-Woman's throat, and she was very tempted to give into it. But she couldn't. There were far more important things demanding her focus. "Anyway, Rei…" the arachnid heroine started again, almost blowing it with each word she spoke. "You said that…you can't sense me now?"

"That is correct," Rei assured her. "It is almost like…you are not there. I do not sense anything of you now."

Pressing her lips tightly together, Spider-Woman quickly considered this information. Remembering the tests she had conducted while deep in the depths of Terminal Dogma. Of the MAGI's failure to detect any viable pattern from her when she was in her transformed state.

"So…I guess that means that…as long as I'm like this, the Angel can't detect me, either," Spider-Woman finally stated, looking at the orb that hung above the city like a bomb waiting to go off. "So, we're safe for now, but…"

"But what?" Rei wondered, cocking her head as she studied the costumed adventuress.

"It also means that we have a problem," Spider-Woman decided, looking down at the talons gracing her fingertips, just before she looked over her shoulders at her four spider-like arms. "How the hell am I'm supposed to be able to walk around NERV with _these _things sticking out of my back…?"

* * *

"Mis- I mean, Major Katsuragi!" Osborn smiled, his relief apparent to everyone in view as Misato marched onto the bridge. "You made it!"

"Just barely!" Misato asserted, taking her position on the bridge. Automatically surveying the various screens and absorbing all the data that was to be found. "Half the city was falling apart by the time I got here! It took forever to get around all the wrecked buildings!"

"I see," Fuyutsuki muttered grimly. Seeming to study the Major, he asked, "And what about the 2nd and 3rd Children? Are they alright?"

"Yeah. They're getting into their plug suits right now," Misato assured them, not bothering to look away from the screens. At the destruction that had been unleashed the fortress city. "So any idea what happened? How'd this Angel cause so much damage, and why did it stop attacking?"

"We're not sure, Major," Maya admitted ruefully. "We monitored a large amount of activity while the Angel was attacking, but the MAGI are still processing the data. It might take a while before they reach a conclusion."

Letting loose a snort of disgust, Misato went onto other matters. "What about Ritsuko and Rei? Any word from them?"

"Yes, sir," Shigeru assured her. "They're heading towards the base right now. They should be entering the Geofront within a few minutes."

"Good," Misato spoke tersely. "Ready the Evas for emergency launch, and put the JSSDF on alert. We might need some help with this one."

"Yes, sir," Makoto spoke. The three techs working at their stations like the professionals they were.

_Well, most of the time, _Misato amended in her own mind. Buoying her spirit with a bit of humor before returning the entirety of her focus to the task before her. Namely, understanding the nature of this Angel, learning everything she could about it. So as to be better equipped to kill this latest obscenity.

Hatred. That was what Misato felt as she studied her enemy. Hatred for Adam and all that had been born of him. For all the suffering and misery she had endured, for the losses and agony they continued to rain down upon the world, she would see that each of the Angels died.

_No matter what it takes, _she told herself bitterly, knowing all too well what that entails. And the suffering she herself was required to cause. Grimacing at the thought, Misato focused her thoughts elsewhere. _Dammit, Ritsuko. You and Rei better be alright!_

Lost in thoughts and worries and half-cocked plans, Misato continued to survey the Angel. Only to be broken from her private world by the sound of footsteps on the bridge, followed by a worried voice. "Sempai!" Maya gasped, this one word filling the Major with dread. "What happened?"

Whipping about before Ritsuko could respond, Misato quickly took in the form of her friend. At first glance, the Head Scientist looked alright, as did Rei, who was standing beside her. But then the Major took in the expression Ritsuko wore, a grimace of obvious pain, and felt her heart jump.

"Ritsuko, are you alright?" Misato wondered worriedly.

"I'm fine, everyone," Ritsuko replied quietly, giving a casual shrug. Only to wince even more at the movement. "Well…more or less," she amended with a pained smile. "Which is more than I can say for my car…"

"Your car?" Commander Osborn repeated perplexedly. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You mean…you two were caught up in the Angel's attack?"

"Yes," Rei nodded. "Dr. Akagi's car was swallowed up by the Angel."

"Whew!" Makoto gasped, staring in awe at the two of them.

"But…how on Earth did you manage to get away?" Shigeru wondered.

"Actually…we had a little help on that one," Ritsuko admitted with a pained smile. Always quiet, as if speaking too loud was painful for her. "You heard about that Spider-Woman who's been running around the city lately? Well, she spotted us sinking into the Angel, and…"

"Spider-Woman? She's the one who saved you?" Misato gaped, about as surprised by this as she could have imagined.

"Yes," Rei agreed simply. "She got us away from the Angel, and let us off at the nearest entrance to the Geofront."

Misato smiled in relief at this. "Then I guess we owe her for that, big-time," the Major declared, patting the doctor on the shoulder. When Ritsuko winced in response, Misato frowned worriedly. "But…Rits, your back! How -?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ritsuko assured her. "I just…pulled my back when she got us out of the car." Giving her friend a self-depreciating smile, she added, "I guess I really _am _getting old."

Curling her lip, Misato just gazed warmly at her friend. "Maybe…but I'm still glad you're okay," she told her. Then she cast an unhappy look at the displays behind her. "I just hope you're up to helping us. As you've already noticed, we've got a very large problem."

Chuckling gamely, Ritsuko answered, "Trust me, Misato, you couldn't stop me from giving that Angel a piece of my mind, even if you tried." Turning to look at her charge, the doctor told her, "Rei, you better get suited up and join the others." When Rei nodded, Ritsuko looked over her shoulder at her understudy. "C'mon, Maya. I have a few ideas about how that Angel's body works, and if I'm right, we'll be able to give some serious pain of our own!"

"Great, sempai!" Maya grinned happily, giving the doctor a thumbs-up. "Let's get to work!"

As Rei left and the two scientists made their way to their respective places, Misato followed Ritsuko, frowning at the way the woman groaned beneath her breath. "Hey, can I get you anything, Rits?" the Major wondered. "A couple aspirin?"

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that, Misato," Ritsuko smiled wearily. "And maybe a cup of coffee, while you're at it? This is going to take a while."

"Sure thing," Misato smiled. She started away, and then frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong, Major?" Osborn wondered.

"Um, no. Not really," Misato answered the Commander. "It's just…first this Spider-Woman saves the children at school, and now Ritsuko and Rei." Turning her gaze towards her best friend, the Major added, "Considering all she's done for us, I just like a chance to…you know. Thank her for it."

Clearly surprised by this comment, Ritsuko then smiled in a knowing fashion. "Trust me, Misato," she spoke, using that same quiet tone of voice. "If I ever see her again, I'll be sure to thank her for you."

* * *

_I swear, this Angel is going to pay for this! _Ritsuko thought, pain stabbing at her with every breath she took. _First it eats my damned car, and now I have to deal with all of this!_

Ritsuko had been in pain for what felt like hours now. Ever since she and Rei had arrived within a short distance of the Geofront entrance they had used, at which point the faux-blonde had set about disguising herself so that her spidery transformation wouldn't be betrayed.

The fangs weren't too bad. As long as she didn't open her mouth too wide, no one would even notice them.

The talons weren't a problem, either. They were easily retracted into her fingertips, and as long as she didn't hold out her hands, these, too, would go unseen.

However, the four arms protruding from her back were a whole different story. And just thinking of how she had been forced to deal with them made Ritsuko hurt just that much more.

Ducking into an alley, Ritsuko had quickly shed her lab coat and blouse, both of which had been ruined when her spider-arms had erupted from her back. Fortunately, the nanites that transformed the simple cloth into her costume were able to mend the holes. Unfortunately, those same nanites couldn't do anything to make her arms disappear without Ritsuko reverting to human form.

With a little help from Rei, Ritsuko had worked out a solution. First she had tucked her arms as tightly against her back and sides as possible, and then spun a large amount of webbing over them, pulling them as tightly against her back as she could.

Fortunately, the exoskeleton of the arms was flexible, and could even collapse somewhat with enough pressure. But it hurt. A lot. And it still resulted in a good-sized bundle against Ritsuko's back and along her waist. One which her blouse wouldn't fit over without drawing unwanted attention.

Taking a moment to remind herself that the nanites of her costume would repair it, Ritsuko had ripped apart the back of her blouse, allowing the webbed-up bundle to fit through the back. Sliding her lab coat over it, she asked Rei to look her over, to see if there was any sign of the bundle of arms that could be seen. Much to Ritsuko's relief, the albino gave her the all clear.

That did nothing to change the fact that Ritsuko was hurting a lot. Or that she spent every moment afraid that someone would notice something unusual and wonder why she was cosplaying as the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

_Thank God everybody is busy with work of their own, _Ritsuko thought wearily as she took a moment to look from her station. Shigeru and Makoto were coordinating the evacuation of the civilian population, Misato and Osborn were overseeing the various personnel present and making certain that the Evas were ready for launch, and Maya over at her station, studying the data they had collected.

It was a blessing for the doctor. The ability to lose herself in her work, just as she had in the past. The challenge of pitting her mind at the mysteries of the cosmos, unraveling another secret, and all with the added benefit of saving the world in the process.

_Now, if I could just take the chance of sucking my arms back in! _Ritsuko thought sourly. Well aware that this was a chance she could not take. Not with the prospect of drawing the Angel down into the depths of NERV itself.

"So…how's it look, sempai?" Maya asked at one point. Breaking Ritsuko out of her daze of pain and discovery. "Found anything yet?"

Grateful for the distraction, Ritsuko smiled at her understudy. "Actually, yes," she answered, gesturing for Maya to come closer. "See this dynamic? The energy flow the MAGI detected when the Angel disappeared?"

Nodding, Maya studied the display for a moment before her face lit up with comprehension. "But…that means…"

"Exactly," Ritsuko agreed. Only to gasp as Misato and Osborn turned to look at them.

"You found something?" Osborn inquired. Looking genuinely inquisitive more than anything else.

"Yes," Ritsuko answered as they approached. "You see, I've had a theory about this Angel ever since it attacked earlier. The way it seemed to disappear, while its shadow was absorbing everything?" Noticing the increased attention from not only Misato and Osborn, but also everyone else present on the bridge, the scientist indulged in a moment of celebration. A quick pat on the back for achievement before continuing. "Well, we've been studying the data, and it confirms my suspicions."

"Which are?" Osborn demanded.

"The shadow that attacked us. _That's _the Angel's real form, not the sphere," Ritsuko explained. When the people before her responded by shooting looks of confusion, the doctor smiled in a knowing fashion. "According to these readings, the field of darkness is currently 680 meters in diameter, with a thickness of three nanometers. And within this ultra-thin space, there is a sustained, inverted AT-Field. And within the field itself is a region of space that can only be defined by abstract mathematics. An entirely different reality, known as a Dirac Sea, in which lies the Angel's inner core."

"What?" Misato gasped, looking rather swirly-eyed in the face of so much techno-babble. "The Angel…is in another reality?"

"Can something like even be possible?" Osborn demanded, showing more force of character.

_Considering the fact that I can make a Dirac Sea and pop through it at just about any time I want, yeah, I think it's possible, _Ritsuko thought rather snidely.

"I know it seems incredible, but considering how little we truly understand about the Angels and their capabilities, I would hesitate to consider this to be impossible," was what Ritsuko actually said. Then she curled her lip mischievously. "And then there's the fact that Rei and I very nearly got _eaten _by the damned thing, and…"

Holding up her hands, Ritsuko winced in pain as she let the silence speak for itself. Osborn frowned in thought before asking, "And the sphere? If the shadow is the Angel's true form, then what purpose does the sphere serve?"

"It doesn't serve any purpose, sir," Maya answered, just as Ritsuko was about to speak. "Considering the fact that it disappeared when the imaginary circuit of the body closes, that would imply that the sphere is an energy distortion resulting of the Angel's presence. A shadow of sorts."

Shooting her understudy a look of definite respect, Ritsuko then nodded. "Correct. Still, we can't rule out the possibility that it might serve some function. But the fact remains that the sphere isn't the Angel itself."

"Which brings us to my question," Misato broke in. "Namely, how do we kill the damned thing?"

"That's a good question," Ritsuko admitted in all honesty. "And a problematic one, considering how little firsthand experience we have with the actual dynamics of a Dirac Sea."

That was when Maya broke in. "But, sempai…our target isn't the Dirac Sea," she spoke, drawing three sets of inquisitive eyes. "It's the Angel at its center, right?"

"True, but we'd have to go _through_ the Dirac Sea in order to _get _to the Angel," Ritsuko reminded the younger woman.

"Well…maybe not," Maya countered. When Ritsuko raised a surprised eyebrow at this, the tech leaned in closer. "I mean…you said that the Angel and the Dirac Sea are suspended within its AT-Field, right?"

"As near as we can tell, yes," Ritsuko answered. "Admittedly, our understanding of the actual mechanics of a Dirac Sea are limited at best, but given what we do know of them and the Angels, as well as these readings…"

"Then what if we could force the Angel out of the Dirac Sea, and out into the open?" Maya suggested tentatively. "Then it would be exposed, and we could use the Evas to destroy it."

This definitely got Misato's attention. "We can do that?"

Ritsuko was about to say no. That it was impossible. That there was absolutely no way to even go about such an undertaking. But that was when Maya stepped up to the plate. "Maybe," the younger woman replied as she returned to her own station. Gesturing for the others to follow her, Maya's fingers began raining down on her terminal at blinding speed. "Look. If we activate the AT-Fields of all three Evas to form an equilateral triangle about the imaginary circuit of the Angel's body, and fire a massive stream of energy into the center of that circle at the same time, we might be able to set up an inversion wave within the confines of the Angel's own AT-Field."

Looking down at the facts and figures taking shape on the display, Ritsuko listened intently as her understudy continued on. "Now, if we do this just right, not only would the Angel be unprotected, but everything it had consumed would be summarily expelled from the Dirac Sea. And if the energy release within the hypothetical circuit enclosing its pocket interior was massive enough and sufficiently focused, it would be like tossing a boulder into the center of pond. Creating ripples that would – hopefully, at least – be strong enough to force the Angel's inner core past the outer rim of the Dirac Sea that makes up its exterior body."

"Like…pulling a snail out of its shell?" Osborn guessed, floundering amongst the sea of techno-babble.

"Kind of," Maya agreed. Then she frowned unhappily. "Unfortunately, there's no way of knowing what the Angel's core would be like, or what kind of defenses it might have."

Even as Maya and the others were having this discussion, Ritsuko's attention was elsewhere. The instant Maya had proposed her theory, the doctor had begun examining the summarized data, along with the numbers that went with the tech's scheme. The scientist in her ready to poke at least a dozen different holes in Maya's theory.

That was before Ritsuko looked through the data before her. Looked through it and analyzed it and found herself in awe. Every line of data Maya had produced was perfectly calculated and evaluated, the basic concept sound. And before her very eyes, the MAGI considered Maya's stratagem, and sounded off on it. Two affirmatives, and one conditional affirmative.

Barely able to stop her jaw from clattering to the floor and revealing her deadly fangs for all the world to see, Ritsuko settled for once again looking at her understudy, and glowing with pure admiration. "So, tell me something, Maya," she smiled. "When are you putting in for my job?"

"Huh?" Maya squeaked out

"So you think this could work?" Misato asked her friend.

Exhaling as she shook her head, still looking in amazement at Maya's work, Ritsuko turned and said, "Given these numbers, I'd have to say two things." When Misato and Osborn frowned somewhat, the scientist curled the corner of her lip. "One; given the information currently available, I'd say Maya's plan looks like our best chance. And two; if I ever decide to retire or get run over by truck, that she should be first in line for the position of Head Scientist."

Chuckling beneath his breath, Osborn considered the two women. "I'll take that under advisement, Dr. Akagi," he told her. "In the meantime, however…um…do you have everything you need to make this plan happen?"

"I think so," Maya replied, giving a thoughtful shrug. "The biggest problem is releasing enough energy within the heart of the Angel in order to form the inversion wave. And we can't use an N2; the energy has to be focused on a single point. An N2 explosion won't do the job."

"I don't think it'll be that big of a problem, Maya," Misato told her in a matter-of-fact tone. Looking at the Major, Ritsuko saw a genuinely predatory expression darkening her features. "I think it's time to break out the little toy we 'borrowed' from the JSSDF…"

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Asuka shouted disbelievingly as she studied the tactical information before her. All of it displayed on the floor of the situation room. "You call this a plan? This is _insane! _Even by _your_ standards!"

"Hey, blame Maya. This is essentially her brainchild!" Misato grinned impishly as she studied the pilots. The Children. Her responsibility…and her weapons.

Before the battle and after the battle. For Misato, there was no other time that was worse for her. The endless hours spent preparing to engage an Angel, knowing full well that she was sending these precious children to face pain and possibly death, all for the sake of feeding her insatiable need for revenge. To be followed by the hours she knew she would spend agonizing over it later.

Shoving this angst out of the way for the moment, Misato returned her focus to the present. Only to be surprised as Osborn looked firmly at the Children. "In any case, the MAGI have ruled that this plan is our best chance to deal with the current Angel."

"Well, of course they did," Asuka sneered. "Those useless cans support any amount of insanity around here!"

"Asuka…" Misato grumbled wearily. Asuka's usual obnoxiousness ratio had skyrocketed since Shinji had overtaken her synch ability. And she knew that her next orders would be especially hard for her to swallow. "Now listen up. Ritsuko has determined that it should be possible to lead the Angel away from Tokyo-3 by activating the AT-Field on one of the Evas. If this works, we should be able to lure it out into the open, and hopefully as far away from anything living as possible. Once the Angel is in the clear, we will deactivate the AT-Field, and if the Angel settles into a stable position, we use the MAGI to coordinate the Evas' movements until you are in position. Shinji?"

"Yes, Misato?" Shinji piped up eagerly.

"You will be the point man for this operation," Misato explained to him. "We will be using the positronic sniper rifle you used against the 5th Angel. Given your current synch ratio and your familiarity with this particular weapon, you are our best chance to hit the exact center of the Angel."

"You got it!" Shinji returned with a broad grin, acting more like a typical teenage boy than Misato had ever seen him.

"Oh, sure! Give him the easy job!" Asuka sneered. "All hail the Invincible baka-Shinji, why don't'cha?"

"Asuka, please! This is not the time to be acting like this!" Ritsuko grumbled beneath her breath. "In any case, you and Rei will have your own jobs to do."

"That's right," Misato agreed. "Assuming this works and we're able to force the Angel out of the Dirac Sea, you and Rei will move in as soon as it's exposed. Given the fact that we have no idea what's at the center of this thing, we're equipping your Evas for both close and long-range combat. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rei agreed quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," Asuka grumbled. Then she glanced over at the still-grinning Shinji. "Just you wait, baka! You think one little synch test puts you on top of me? I'll show you what it _really _takes to be Number One!"

Shinji didn't even come close to letting this phase him. "Oh, c'mon, Asuka! It's like Misato said! We're all on the same side, right?" Then he grinned just a bit more. "And besides, _you're _the one who's always bragging about _your _synch scores."

"Hey, watch it, Third!" Asuka snarled. Marching up to Shinji, she stared right into his eyes, fire spitting out of her blue orbs. "Just you wait! When we get out there, I'll show you how it's done!"

"Oh, really?" Shinji retorted, more than a bit of gloating to his voice. "Like you did with the 7th Angel?"

Her eyes expanding at this barb, Asuka seemed to swell up with rage, her entire facing purpling with sheer fury. Worried that the redhead was about to do something both violent and stupid, Misato barked, "Alright, that's enough, the both of you! There's going to be trouble enough without fighting amongst ourselves!"

"But he started it!" Asuka protested, pointing accusingly at the object of her ire.

"I don't really care who started it! All I know is that _I'm _ending it! Right now!" Misato ordained, fixing them both with her 'get with it or get out of my way' look. "Now, you all know the plan. As soon as the transport planes are ready and loaded, we'll be launching! So get going!"

"Yes, ma'am," Rei nodded, just before she started away. Shinji and Asuka waited a moment, eyed each other once more, and then did the same.

_How do I just know this is going to mean trouble? _Misato frowned inwardly, placing a hand to her temple as she watched the Children leave.

Just before her headache could really get going, Ritsuko came up to the Major's side. "Commander, Major. I better get going, as well," the doctor muttered quietly. "There's a lot that has to be done before we're ready to launch."

"Of course," Osborn responded easily. "I suppose we all have a lot to do, before this is all over."

"Right," Ritsuko nodded. "Take care, you two."

"Take care yourself, Rits," Misato smirked, even as the faux-blonde turned on her heel and left the situation room. Still moving with painful stiffness.

While Misato frowning worriedly over her friend's obvious pain, Osborn murmured, "Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us." When Misato turned to look at him, he returned her gaze with an expression filled with muted fears. "Not exactly the kind of Angel I was hoping to cut my teeth on."

"I'll say," Misato replied, wondering if she should laugh or groan as this assessment. "Sometimes I think the damned things spend their time dreaming up new ways of making my life a living hell."

"Still, I wouldn't worry too much," Osborn went on. When Misato frowned in his direction, he smiled that same, boyish smile she had seen him wear before. "From what I understand, those children have pulled some pretty big miracles out for us before. I'm sure they can do it again."

Taking a deep breath, Misato smiled sadly before answering, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Thinking of the countless times they had fought and won against seemingly impossible odds, the Major felt a surge of pride welling up in her. "And I know it might seem crazy, but…I have faith in them. And the Evas."

"Faith, huh?" Osborn went on. "Man, I wish that's something I wish I had more of. In everything." As Misato chuckled slowly at this, the Commander gave her an eager look. "So…assuming our faith is rewarded, and we win the day and all…how about you and I go out for a quick drink?"

In that instant, every thought in Misato's mind simply crashed and burned. Slowly looking at the Commander, she looked blankly at him for a time before saying, "What?"

"Well, why not?" Osborn shrugged. A hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks, he asked, "What, is there some NERV bylaw I missed saying that I can't ask a beautiful woman out to celebrate? Is that it?"

Unable to help herself, Misato let out a snort of laughter. "Uh, no. Not that I'm aware of," she admitted, grinning sharply at Osborn. "But…let's not get too carried away here, yet. We still have to save the day, remember?"

"Oh, I know all about that," Osborn agreed. Then his blush deepened. "But…I don't know. I was just worried that…if I didn't ask you right now…someone might beat me to it."

An even larger burst of laughter was Misato's answer to this. _What the…is he joking? _she wondered, despite the fact that it was obvious that he was serious. _What, does he think there's an entire lineup of men, just waiting for the chance to ask me out? Is that it?_

Grinning helplessly in the face of such an incredulous notion, Misato continued to look at Osborn's face. And saw nothing she would normally see in a man who was asking her out. No lecherous thoughts, no intentions of just getting her into bed and using her for a night's release. None of that.

_And he doesn't remind me…of my father, _Misato thought as well. Thinking of how effortlessly Kaji had been able to push her buttons since he had arrived at NERV. All the bad history, all the shame and pain that was tied up in that previous relationship that remained with her. And then there was the pain, the pain of being so utterly alone…

Exhaling deeply, Misato finally shrugged and answered, "Well…sure." Almost breaking down in laughter again as Osborn practically swooned in relief, she added, "Assuming, of course, we manage to save the world first!"

"Of course," Osborn replied, all smiles as he gazed adoringly at the Major. "In which case, we better hurry and stop that Angel quickly. Because I found the perfect spot for a night out on the town."

"Really?" Misato answered, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Sounds interesting, Comm-"

"Misato, please…" Osborn cut in, raising a pleading hand. "Remember? Just…call me Harry, okay?"

Blinking a few times at this, Misato finally smiled and nodded. "Okay…Harry."

* * *

"So how much longer until we're ready to launch?" Ritsuko asked quietly. Wincing in pain as she moved about the launch bay, watching as the Evas and their support equipment was loaded into the transport planes.

"We just need another fifteen minutes," Makoto answered tersely, studying the clipboard in his hands. "We haven't used the sniper rifle since Operation: Yashima, and we have to make sure that it's ready for maximum output."

A breath hissing out through her lips, Ritsuko shook her head as unspoken concerns riddled her thoughts. The weapon in question had originally been developed for use with robots like Jet Alone, whose nuclear power core could supply the necessary power. But Jet Alone had failed, by Ritsuko's own hand, and as result, NERV became the only organization capable of utilizing such a weapon.

_Just another bit of dirt on my soul, _Ritsuko thought unhappily, recalling how her best friend had gone fearlessly to stop Jet Alone. Despite Ritsuko's feeble warnings, Misato had braved the robot's interior, despite the damage she suffered to her radiation suit. _And all for him…_

Wincing in pain at these thoughts, Ritsuko forced herself to more immediate concerns. For although this sniper rifle was vastly superior in firing power to the Type-20 positron rifle developed by NERV, capable of delivering a steady stream of energy to a single point, it still had its limits. And they didn't have the luxury of time as they had with the 5th Angel.

_True, according to Maya's figures, we don't need nearly as much energy to make this work, but that rifle will take some work to set up. Assuming this works and we can lead the Angel away from Tokyo-3, _Ritsuko thought worriedly. Wincing as she moved just the wrong way and one of her cramped spider-arms protested, and honestly looking forward to when it came time to deploy the 'bait'.

_And Maya…since when did she get so damned good? _Ritsuko thought, wishing that she didn't sound quite so envious, even to herself. _Those figures were genius! How'd she ever come up with them, and so quickly?_

Once again wondering if she was just getting old, Ritsuko almost missed it when Makoto made a worried noise in his throat. "Hmm?" the doctor started, eyeing the tech wonderingly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, ma'am," Makoto answered easily. "I was just wondering…which Eva are we going to use to bait the Angel?"

"Oh, that," Ritsuko replied, always careful to keep her mouth from opening too wide. "I was planning on using Unit 01."

"Unit 01, ma'am?" Makoto repeated.

"That's right," Ritsuko nodded. The plan taking form in her mind easily. "I was planning on riding along with Shinji, anyway, to make sure he's ready for his part in the operation. This way, I'll be able to directly monitor Unit 01's AT-Field, and to check on the rifle itself while in transit."

_And it'll look suspicious if the Angel doesn't fall in line right behind the plane with the active Eva, once I change back,_ Ritsuko added mentally.

Nodding, Makoto once again checked his clipboard. "Well, everything looks to be on schedule," he murmured. Then he looked up at the doctor again. "Oh, by the way, Shinji's already on board, so if you want to check on him now…"

"Right, good idea," Ritsuko agreed. "Might as well do something productive while I'm waiting."

"Okay," Makoto smiled before turning away. Sighing as she watched NERV's resident otaku move away, Ritsuko quickly oriented herself and started towards Unit 01's transport plane. Only to be stopped as Makoto cried out, "Oh, wait! There was one other thing I wanted to ask."

"Hmm? What is -?" Ritsuko asked, turning about on her heel. Only to be cut off by the sound of cloth tearing. Her eyes widening and her heart sinking into her toes, the scientist was barely able to squeak out, "– it?"

"Huh?" Makoto started, while Ritsuko heard her heart pounding dangerously in her ears. Frowning, the otaku looked about before asking her, "Say, Doc…did you just hear something?"

"Um…no!" Ritsuko squeaked out. While she was busy trying to avert a growing crisis on her person.

_Dammit! Why now? _Ritsuko thought furiously. The pain that had hounded her for so long sharply reduced by the webbing binding her arms ripping somewhat. A quick evaluation soon revealed that the tear wasn't much, but it was enough for one of her arms to start pulling free. _The webbing must be beginning to degrade!_

Wondering if this was some form of karmic payback for everything she had done while under Gendo's sway, Ritsuko forced a smile as Makoto approached her, a puzzled look on his face. "I could have sworn I heard something," he muttered, scratching his cheek as he approached. "Like someone…split his pants or something…"

"Well, maybe. I mean, who knows?" Ritsuko babbled out between her clenched lips. "Well, what I mean is – ummm – w-what was it you wanted to ask me, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," Makoto started. Looking back down at his clipboard, he searched for the line he had been reading before saying, "It's about the target area. You know, where we're supposed to be leading the Angel?"

"What about it?" Ritsuko asked, grimacing as she felt her spider-arms shifting about her waist. The webbing giving way even more.

"Well, I checked, and it's supposed to be about a hundred kilometers away from here," Makoto commented. "Isn't that a bit far away?"

"I know what you're saying, Makoto, but that's the nearest area that's both free of any significant amount of life and with stable terrain," Ritsuko explained. Only to gasp slightly as more webbing began to tear. Desperate to get Makoto away from her as soon as possible, the doctor added, "I know it's not ideal, but it's the best possible place to fight this Angel."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," Makoto replied, frowning and definitely not getting the big hint. "But what if the Angel stops following us before we get there?"

"Then we'll just have to deal with it, when and if that happens!" Ritsuko retorted. Only to practically collapse as another tear formed in the bindings. Even worse was that one of her spider-arms was slipping free, the webbing no longer sticky enough to keep it in place. "Makoto -!"

"Hey, there it is _again!_" Makoto frowned, looking about perplexedly. "What the -?"

"Makoto, please!" Ritsuko pleaded, struggling to force the uncooperative arm back in place through sheer force of will. Unfortunately, the appendage was so crimped and compressed, it simply wouldn't cooperate. It was still pulling free. So much so that she could feel it brushing up against the cloth of her lab coat.

_Dammit! I don't have time for this! _Ritsuko swore inwardly. Already sensing her other arms shifting about in the space made available by the loosening limb.

"Don't worry about it, Makoto!" Ritsuko ordered him, turning about and drawing her lab coat tightly about herself. "We have enough to think about right now without inviting trouble!"

"Well, yes, but…" Makoto sputtered out.

"Just get everything ready for the launch!" Ritsuko ordered, starting away from the otaku. "I have worries of my own that I have to take care of!"

Silenced by the doctor's brusque voice, Makoto could only watch as Ritsuko marched away from him. Sighing wearily, he returned his attention back to his clipboard. "Hmm…I guess she's right," he finally said. Then he shook his head as he examined all the labors that still needed to be completed. "Anyway, I…huh?"

His eyes widening in surprise, Makoto leaned forward and fiddled with his glasses. Frowning as he studied the doctor's departing form, he focused on the bottom of her coat. Where it looked like…_something _was dangling just beneath the edge. Like a bit of white cable, or…

Just before Makoto could get a better look at whatever it was, it zipped back up and out of sight. Leaving the tech to stand there, frowning to himself. Until he finally shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. "Oh, I'm probably just imagining things…" Makoto grumbled to himself. Then he gave another look at the list of things that still needed to be done. "Besides, this stuff won't do itself…"

* * *

_Aw…damn…_ Ritsuko moaned inwardly as she curled away in the interior of the plane, having found some isolated cubbyhole where she could perform damage control. Pulling up her coat and examining the extent of the web binding's deterioration, she winced as how close a call she had had became clear. Not only was one of her spider-arms free and recovering, the other three were halfway loose and pulling away even more.

_Ugh…I don't have time to bind them back into place! _Ritsuko fumed miserably, the mere thought of going through that once again making her grimace in pain. _I have to get to my station before we can launch!_ Groaning as she wondered what to do, the faux-blonde finally decided, _I'll just have to close up my coat as tightly as I can and hope the webbing lasts just a little bit longer._

The only blessing to this mess was that the free arm had fully recovered from being bound up, and so Ritsuko was able to wrap it about the bindings and help hold the other arms in place. And while it certainly wasn't the most comfortable of arrangements, it would do for the time being.

Once this was done, Ritsuko quickly patted herself down, making certain that her outfit looked as smooth and natural as was possible. Once satisfied, the doctor made her way out of the small corner of the plane she had squirreled herself into, and made her way to where Unit 01 hung from its launch gantry. Hooked up and ready to generate an AT-Field.

Once again marveling how the famed berserker could look menacing, even while hanging around in such an awkward position, Ritsuko went to her station, which was just behind the cockpit. Being careful to make certain that none of her movements betrayed the fact that she was sporting an unnatural bundle about her waist, the doctor sat down, looked at the familiar controls before her, and looked up towards the cockpit. "Are we ready yet?"

"Almost, Doctor," spoke the pilot. "We're just waiting for the final command from the bridge."

Nodding to this, Ritsuko activated a com-line with Unit 01. Instantly, Shinji's image appeared before her, the boy smiling as he saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Ritsuko! Is it time?"

_He should smile more often, _Ritsuko found herself thinking. As soon as this thought was processed by her conscious mind, the doctor's jaw popped open. _What the – where did _that _come from?_

Giving herself a mental slap in the face, Ritsuko replied, "Not yet, Shinji. We're just about ready to launch, though, so it should just be another few minutes." Studying the eager young man before her, the doctor leaned in closer. "So, how about you? Holding up alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay," Shinji returned easily. "I'm ready to expand my field whenever you want."

_You have no idea how glad I am to hear that! _Ritsuko thought instantly. Keeping her full emotions from her face, the doctor answered, "Good. Anyway, it shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay," Shinji nodded. Then he cocked his head in thought, obviously considering his next words. "Um, Ritsuko?"

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked. "Do you have a question about the mission?"

"Oh, no! I know what I'm supposed to do and everything," Shinji answered immediately. Then, a hint of blush on his face, he asked, "But…is it true what Misato told me? That it was Spider-Woman who saved you and Rei from the Angel?"

Confronted with this question, Ritsuko momentarily winced. For in her opinion, involving Spider-Woman in her escape story was far from the brightest of ideas.

Unfortunately, as far as Ritsuko was concerned, it was also a necessary step to covering her own posterior. She been unable to come up with any other way to explain how she and Rei had escaped from her doomed car, the loss of which would ultimately have been discovered, sooner or later. And there was also the chance, however remote, that someone would have seen Spider-Woman carrying Rei over the streets, along with a web-filled labcoat that was doubling for Ritsuko herself. A dummy she had prepared in the event that Section 2 spotted her carrying Rei about.

_And, of course, if I had decided to cover that up and Fisk or Osborn found out about Spider-Woman's involvement, they would have soon started wondering why I didn't bother to mention something like that, _Ritsuko thought sourly, reminding herself of her own logic.

Sighing as she resigned herself to lying in the bed she had made for herself, Ritsuko answered, "Uh, yes. That's right." With a curious frown, she added, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…you know what happened at our school, right? With that psycho called Deadpool?" Shinji asked. When Ritsuko nodded, the boy blushed just a bit more. "Anyway, after it was over, she told me that…she knew me. That she knew that I was an Eva pilot, and that I'd…saved her life."

"Really?" Ritsuko asked, recalling that conversation as if it were yesterday. Then she gave a quick shrug. "Well, I guess that's not too surprising. A lot of the people in this city work for NERV, and I'm sure they know you're a pilot."

"Yeah, I guess so," Shinji replied casually. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Ritsuko wondered. Then a mischievous smirk tweaked her lips. "What's the matter, Shinji-kun? Got a bit of a crush on this mystery woman?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing like that!" Shinji protested immediately. "I mean…it seems kind of stupid to just…go crazy over someone like that, just because they're famous or something."

"I see," Ritsuko nodded, her smile becoming a more sensible one. The scientist in her liking the rational, mature thinking that Shinji was showing. "Then…what is it?"

Pausing to gather himself up, Shinji finally explained, "Well, it's just…she came to rescue me and Asuka…and fighting that psycho Deadpool…she was so brave and powerful. It was like…nothing could stop her."

_Brave? Powerful? Unstoppable? _Ritsuko thought incredulously. The irony of her situation so laughable it bordered on the pathetic. _Are we talking about the same woman here?_

"And well…it just seems incredible that I…could have done what she said I did," Shinji finally confessed. "That someone like that could…think that I saved her."

"Oh, it's not so farfetched. Not when you really think about it," Ritsuko responded, the scientist in her taking center stage. "After all, Shinji, you've saved the entire world, and more than once." Perking up in surprise, Shinji looked perplexedly at the doctor, who returned his expression with a look of kindness. "All those Angels you defeated? Each and every one of them was capable of causing Third Impact and wiping out countless lives. Maybe all life on the planet. And who was it who stopped them?" Giving this a moment to sink in, Ritsuko playfully added, "Certainly not Spider-Woman, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, I know all about that," Shinji told her. "And…I know how important this is and everything. Still…it just seems strange, that's all. I mean…she was so powerful, and I…"

It was then that Ritsuko was once again reminded of just how thoroughly damaged Shinji was by Gendo's machinations, by all the years the elder Ikari had spent, depriving the boy of any scrap of happiness, confidence. _And I thought maybe he was letting his synch score go to his head earlier, _Ritsuko thought incredulously. Then she frowned somewhat, and suddenly realized something. That what she had seen in him was probably the very first time in Shinji's entire life that the boy had actually believed in himself, that he had had any measure of confidence in his own abilities.

Although she was a bit worried of overconfidence getting the better of him, Ritsuko suddenly found that she couldn't bring herself to do anything to cut into it. To deprive Shinji of his first real moment of personal triumph. "Maybe, but anybody who'd jump into a machine he doesn't know how to pilot to save the entire world is pretty amazing in _my_ book."

Gasping somewhat at this, Shinji once again blushed. Beaming his gratitude for this vote of confidence, the boy answered, "Thank you, Ritsuko. That means a lot to me."

"Anytime…Shinji-kun," Ritsuko answered tenderly.

"Dr. Akagi! Pilot Ikari!" came a voice from up front, breaking the moment. "Better strap yourselves in! We've just been given clearance to launch."

"Understood," Ritsuko responded, craning backwards just enough to look up towards the cockpit, and was rewarded with a jab of pain for her effort. Wincing as she returned her attention to the boy, she said, "This is it, Shinji-kun. Get ready."

"Right," Shinji nodded tersely. His hands tightening about the control yokes, his entire body showing his tension and readiness.

Buckling herself up and cursing the way her body protested this move, Ritsuko prepared herself. It wasn't long afterwards that the sound of plane engines filled the air, shortly followed by a slow but steady acceleration as the massive aerial transport built up speed, and finally freed itself from the ground.

While the faux-blonde was adjusting to the movement, Misato's visage appeared before her. "Shinji, Ritsuko!" the Major spoke from her place aboard one of the other transports. "All three transports are away! It's time to deploy the bait!"

_Finally! _Ritsuko sighed in relief.

"Right, Misato!" Shinji answered. "Expanding AT-Field…now!"

The instant Shinji spoke these words, Ritsuko felt something wash over her. A sensation completely alien to her, and one that she could not articulate. All she knew was that she could feel a warm blanket of…something spill all around her. Something that felt dangerous, and yet comforting, all at the same time.

_Is that…_her _soul I'm feeling?_ Ritsuko wondered as she processed the sensation. Then she gave herself a mental slap in the face and remembered that this was the part she had been anticipating for so long. So with a thought, the doctor reverted to her human form. Her fangs and talons quickly receded, and with a sense of overwhelming relief, she felt her arachnoid arms dwindling away and being absorbed into her back.

Even as Ritsuko was practically swooning with relief, Misato smiled broadly. "That did it!" the Major reported with deadly eagerness. "The Angel is following us! Keep it up, Shinji!"

"Right!" Shinji replied happily. Even as Ritsuko sat back and sighed, looking forward to just enjoying being free of pain. At least until they arrived at the target zone, and began the next phase of the operation.

_At least I'll have plenty of time to redo these damned bindings, _Ritsuko thought sourly. Not looking forward to _that _part in the least. _I just hope I don't have to go through this with the _rest_ of the Angels…!_

* * *

Shinji was caught firmly between exultation and pure terror.

On the one hand, the operation had been going perfectly according to plan so far. The Angel had gladly followed the transport planes away from the city and out towards the designated battlefield, at which point Shinji had retracted Unit 01's AT-Field. A nagging voice in his head telling him that the Angel would take off in some other direction the instant he did so, or did something else to ruin the plan.

That had not happened. The Angel had stopped perfectly still, its shadowy form covering the barren wasteland that had been chosen for the battle, the illusory orb hovering like a signal beacon. And it remained so while the Evas had been dropped into position, the support equipment and the sniper rifle already being unloaded.

This time, the nagging voice in Shinji's mind told him that the Angel would attack the various personnel working to prepare them for the battle. That it would eat Misato and everyone else before running off to destroy other lives, all while he sat helpless to prevent it.

Again, this did not happen. Even as Shinji sat securely within the Entry Plug, watching as Unit 01 was fitted with an umbilical, he made sure to keep at least one eye on the Angel at all times. Like before, the shadowy mass stayed put, seemingly content to do nothing but wait for them to kill it.

Just before that nagging voice could counter this observation with its patent pessimism, Misato appeared on his screen. "Okay, everyone. So far, so good," she murmured, her face filled with the same tension that Shinji felt. "The sniper rifle is almost set, and everything's looking good so far. But I want you to be ready to move at a moment's notice! We don't know what surprises this thing might have in store for us, and if it decides to attack again, we have to be ready!"

Shinji knew that Misato was right. Every Angel that had shown up so far had failed to go quietly into the night, and he knew that he would be a fool to assume that this would be the exception. And with this realization, that vicious, nasty voice told him that something was bound to go wrong. That things would _always _go wrong for him.

_I hate this, _Shinji growled within his own mind. He hated waiting while the final key checks and preparations were being made to the rifle, waiting for some unknown element to come out of hiding and ruin everything.

Ever since his mother's death, Shinji felt like his entire life had been littered with one horrendous disaster after another. Like some malicious spirit was following him around every minute of every day, looking for some new way to make him even more miserable. A spirit that was very effective in its cruelty. Shinji made friends, they would either move away or just disappear. Something good happened to Shinji, it would quickly be turned into something awful. Always without fail, with the death of his father being the crowning glory of this mountain of pain.

And yet, even before this happened, things had been changing in Shinji's life. He had found people who genuinely cared for him, believed in him. And even though that cruel voice in his mind kept telling him that it wouldn't last, that he was only loved for being a pilot, the people around him had stilled its wicked tongue to an extent. And then there was the revelation that Shinji, the boy who had been tossed into an Eva for lack of a better idea, had surpassed Asuka. The girl who had been training most of her life to be a pilot, and he had overtaken her. Even the memory of this news made him burn with a sadly unfamiliar sensation.

A belief that he could succeed, despite what that ugly voice in his mind said to the contrary.

But the voice wasn't gone. Not by a long shot. It still niggled and nagged at him, insisting that his happiness and success were a temporary reprieve, and he would be a lonely, miserable failure again soon enough. And every moment Shinji had to sit and wait for the operation to begin was another moment he had to listen to that voice tell him he was doomed.

The pressure mounting to unbearable proportions, Shinji signaled the Mobile Command Center. "Um, Misato? How much longer until we're ready?"

"We're almost done, Shinji," Misato assured him. "Ritsuko's taking care of the final links for the rifle. So head on over and get ready."

"Right!" Shinji answered, grateful that he would finally be able to do something. Mentally commanding the horned destroyer, the boy felt it like was his own body as it rose up from its crouched position. Gingerly stepping forward, careful not to disturb either the people on the ground or the Angel, Shinji moved towards where Ritsuko and her people were working on the weapon that would hopefully once again be their salvation.

As soon as he was alongside the platforms upon which the rifle still rested, Shinji moved the Eva to kneel down beside it. "Ritsuko, is it ready yet?" Shinji asked, his voice carried by Unit 01's external speakers.

Ritsuko didn't answer, at least not vocally. Instead she looked up and smiled at the boy, just before whispering something to one of the techs nearby. The tech in question nodded before looking up and calling out, "We just need to do one more check on the power supply, and we'll be good to go!"

"Okay," Shinji nodded. Then he frowned before asking, "Um, say Ritsuko? Is there something wrong with your throat? You've been kinda quiet today, and…"

Wincing somewhat, Ritsuko once again spoke to the tech, who relayed her message. "She says her throat feels a bit sore. Must've picked up a cold or something."

"Oh, really?" Shinji asked. Feeling a wave of sympathy welling up for this woman who had found his mother's belongings, the boy smiled and asked, "Well, when this is over, would you like some more egg-and-saké soup?"

Ritsuko immediately smiled up at the horned abomination, a smile that needed no translation. _She really should smile more, _Shinji decided as he started plans for the soup. A simple act that helped distract him from that hateful inner voice. At least for a little while longer.

* * *

_That boy has enough sympathy for the entire world, _Ritsuko thought as she worked, smiling as she and the others finished preparing the massive rifle. _We're about to go into battle, and he stops to ask if I'm feeling okay?_

Taking a moment to decide that Shinji clearly took after his mother, and another to wince as her arachnoid arms once again protested at being so tightly bound about her, Ritsuko and a few techs went about their labors. The doctor more than ready to get this Angel killed and call it a day.

Much to her relief, no gremlins showed up that day, and the rifle was confirmed to be in perfect working order. As soon as Ritsuko was satisfied with this, she had the technical crews get clear of the rifle itself before hurrying across the short distance to the MCC. Pulling open the door, the doctor looked about and approached her friend "Misato?" she started, again careful to keep her fangs from showing as she made her way to her station. "Everything's ready. We can begin the operation at any time."

"Glad to hear it!" Misato replied. Then faces of all three pilots appeared on the screen as well as the Major contacted. "Shinji, Ritsuko has just given the rifle a clean bill of health! Pick it up and get into position!"

"Roger!" Shinji replied. Not wasting a moment, the boy and Unit 01 carefully hefted up the massive rifle. Cradling the weapon in its arms, the horned destroyer then looked towards the Angel's hovering orb, as if warning it that its doom was upon it.

Focusing on the job at hand, Ritsuko looked squarely at the display showing the three children. "Alright, now. For this operation to work, the positioning of each Eva has to be _exact,_" the doctor explained to them. "Now, don't worry. The MAGI will guide each of you into position, but be sure to follow their instructions _precisely._"

"Understood," Rei agreed quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," Asuka chimed in, her words dripping with grumpiness. Then her eyes shifted, a shift that Shinji was quick to pick up on his end. "Just do us all a favor, baka, and don't screw this up! I'm not in the mood to be eaten by that damned thing!"

"Asuka, please! Not _now!" _Misato groaned, looking like she wanted to pop through the com-line and give someone a piece of her mind in person. Then she settled down somewhat. "Just get into positions! I want this to go down smoothly and by the numbers _for once!"_

"Yeah, yeah!" Asuka retorted obnoxiously, sticking her nose up into the air. Then she lowered her gaze and muttered, "_Schisse!_ And now everybody's sucking up to the highest rated, bravest, number one synchro ratio holder of them all! Stupid little baka…"

"Ugh…" Ritsuko grumbled as Asuka's image disappeared. Feeling a slight headache come on, the doctor placed her hand on her temple. "Shinji, don't listen her. Just do your job, and I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Um, right! Thanks, Ritsuko," Shinji nodded, just before he broke contact.

Nodding, Ritsuko looked to over where Maya was stationed, the young woman studying her readouts with remarkable intensity. "Well, Maya?" Ritsuko began, causing the brunette to glance over it. "This is it."

"I know," Maya replied instantly. Looking oddly confident as she sat there.

"Well, if your numbers are as good as they looked, we should have this wrapped up soon enough," Ritsuko told her in a voice of genuine respect.

"Oh, I hope so!" Maya smiled nervously, taking a moment to cross her fingers before returning to work.

"Okay, enough chatter, everyone!" Misato declared in her no-nonsense voice. Every inch the image of determination and barely subdued aggression. "Begin the operation!"

* * *

"Damn, this sucks!" Asuka grumbled unpleasantly as she carefully guided her Eva into position. The faces of both her fellow pilots, as well as both Misato and Ritsuko were hanging before her. "It's not bad enough we're playing backup for everyone's favorite Stooge, but now we're stuck taking orders from a bunch of stupid windup toys!"

"Asuka, stay focused," Ritsuko told her quietly. "You're almost in position!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Asuka grumbled. Privately thinking that if she had to say something, the phony-blonde bitch could at least speak up. "I can read the damned instructions!"

As Asuka moved, keeping a careful eye on the readout showing the relative positions of each Eva, she glanced over at Unit 01, which lay crouching on the ground, already aiming the massive rifle towards the Angel. Snorting in disgust at the star treatment being lavished on it's pilot, the German swiveled her gaze at Shinji's image. "Just watch, Third," she smirked. "Because as soon as you manage to flush that thing out, I show you how a _real _pilot does things! Assuming, of course, that you can actually pull this off without screwing it up!"

"Hey, watch it!" Shinji protested.

"So you got lucky with one little synch test! Big deal!" Asuka went on. "There's a big difference between performing in the safety in the lab, and out in the open!"

"We're all very aware of that, Asuka," Ritsuko spoke up quietly. Somehow managing to be condescending without actually doing so. "Now, adjust your trim about three degrees to the right."

"Right," Asuka grumbled, focusing the entirety of her attention on her display. The Angel's position was marked by a large sphere, appropriately enough. The designated positions for each of the Evas was marked by a triangle, while the Evas themselves were indicated by three lines that would fit perfectly into the triangles as soon as they were in position. An endeavor that, unsurprisingly enough, was easier said than done. For while lining up their general positions was easy enough, getting precisely in line with where the MAGI said they each had to be was a far more irritating thing for the German.

After what felt like forever, the placement display finally flashed brilliantly, signaling that the perfect formation had been achieved. "Alright, you three! This is it!" Misato spoke. "On my signal, expand and focus your AT-Fields towards the Angel's center!"

"Understood," Asuka growled beneath her breath. All her grumblings and ill-will towards a certain boy momentarily forgotten as she gave herself to the task at hand. The obliteration of her enemy, and the reaping of the greatness and respect that was so rightfully hers.

_Just you wait, baka, _Asuka muttered inwardly. _By the time this is over, you'll see who the _real _top pilot is!_

As if thinking about him were a cue, Ritsuko began giving the 3rd Child his orders. "Alright, Shinji. In order for the inversion wave to form, you have to strike the Angel dead center, where all three AT-Fields are interacting. The force of the fields will help focus the beam on that one point, as tightly as possible," the doctor explained. "Now, as before, all you have to do is let the computer aim the rifle, and fire when instructed to. However, since we don't have the ability access as much electrical power as we the last time, we had to modify the rifle and its support equipment to project as much power in a single burst as possible. Essentially, we're going to force the generators to overload with this shot, so one chance is all you're going to get."

"Right! I understand!" Shinji answered, his face creased with determination.

"Asuka, Rei, be ready for anything!" Misato ordered. "Now, is everyone ready?" When the Major was answered by a series of various affirmatives, she took one fateful breath, and shouted, "Right! Begin the operation!"

"Commencing buildup to maximum power," Ritsuko muttered. Even over the com-line, Asuka could heard the sudden whining of the generators. The crackling of electricity as they struggled to gather up all the power needed for this one shot.

Growling in anticipation, Asuka immediately focused, expanding the protective barrier of her Eva towards the Angel. Aware of the readouts indicating the nullification of the Angel's defense, the German found her gaze drawn to where Shinji's image hung before her. Though she was not happy about his role in this, she could still see that he was rigid with concentration. He might as well been a statue, except for eyes that brimmed with energy.

_Well, at least he's giving this the seriousness it deserves,_ Asuka grudgingly admitted as the seconds wore on. _Now, if only his damned computer would hurry up and tell him to fire the damned rifle…!_

However, Asuka knew that it wasn't that simple. There were a million different factors that could affect the particle beam, including everything from earth's rotation to its gravitational and magnetic fields. And even with all the advances in computer technology, it still took time.

_I don't care! _Asuka finally snarled mentally. _Just hurry up and tell the baka to fire so we can kill the damned thing already!_

The rifle didn't heed the German's request. It continued to calculate and recalculate, until finally Shinji tensed up even further. And even before he pulled the trigger, Asuka knew the moment had come.

With a release of blinding light that forced Asuka to avert her eyes, the rifle spat forth a stream of white-hot destruction straight into the gaping darkness of the Angel's body. The searing light was swallowed without consequence, leaving not so much as a ripple in the shadows to mark its passage.

Moments passed with agonizing slowness. Moments as everybody waited and watched the Angel, waiting for something to happen. For the Angel to attack, for it to expelled from its cocoon of darkness. Anything. Anything but what actually happened. The Angel, both the orb and the shadow on the ground, continued to lay before them placidly, completely unbothered by their efforts. As if they had done nothing to it at all.

"Um, Ritsuko?" Shinji murmured, his face falling with horrified astonishment. "What the…did something go wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Shinji," Ritsuko responded tersely. The faux-blonde pouring over her terminal frantically, looking as stunned as Shinji himself was. "According to our readings, everything went perfectly, but there's no sign of any reaction from the Angel or the Dirac Sea. No indication of an inversion wave forming."

"But…that's impossible!" Maya protested, her voice just audible over the com-line. "Everything went perfectly! It should've worked!"

"Can we try for another shot?" Misato wondered hopefully.

Ritsuko immediately shook her head to this. "It's just like we expected. The power buildup has completely burnt out the generators. They're useless now."

"Oh, _great!" _Asuka fumed, what little patience she possessed instantly expended. The frustration that now burned in her seeking outlet, and quickly finding it. "This is all _your _fault, baka!"

Shinji's eyes immediately rounded with astonishment. "M-me?"

"That's right! _You're _the idiot they decided should fire the stupid gun, aren't you?" Asuka declared, looking hatefully at the boy who was supposed to be her better. "I just _knew _you'd screw this up, you pathetic little -!"

"Asuka, just stop it!" Misato shouted. "Look, it's nobody's fault! We tried, and it didn't work. We're just going to have to -!"

Before Misato could say another word, however, a strange noise began to fill the background. A slight rumbling shook the air, one that became more noticeable as the seconds passed. Confusion filled the expressions of everyone displayed before Asuka, and the German was certain that her own face mirrored that same sensation.

"What the hell?" Asuka demanded, looking about wildly as the ground began to quake beneath her feet.

"What's happening?" Shinji asked fearfully. Only to gasp in awe and spit out, "Oh, my – look at that!"

But Asuka and everyone else was already looking. Already watching as the shadowed ground shook more and more violently, the mass of the Angel finally exploding into a series of bright red fissures. Raw power and crimson liquid exploded forth from the growing cracks, sending blackened chunks of debris into the sky.

"What is all this?" Misato demanded, her words reflecting her horror.

"Major!" came the terrified voice of Makoto. "Every meter and gauge we've got is going completely insane! They're clear through the roof!"

"It's the inversion wave! It worked!" Maya gasped from her position. "It's neutralizing the Angel's inter-dimensional structure! Like a black hole switching from gravity to _antigravity!"_

"Maya's right!" Ritsuko concurred, practically burying her face in the data being displayed before her. "It looks like the release of the matter and energy is causing a total breakdown of the Dirac Sea! It's completely coming apart!"

As if to emphasize the scientist's words, the Angel's deterioration continued and quickened. The Dirac Sea broke apart further and further, until it was reduced to little more than islands of darkness amidst a growing sea of red-stained stone. As for the sphere that hovered above all, it began to darken even as it sank down towards the ground.

"Misato! We've just confirmed a blue pattern!" Ritsuko cried out. "The sphere! It must've marked some form of spatial displacement while the Angel was protected by the Dirac Sea! A point where the Angel _would _be if it were in real space!"

"But now that the snail's out of its shell, it's wide open!" Misato grinned ferally. "Everyone! Attack the sphere at once! Take that bastard down!"

The moment Asuka had been looking forward to so anxiously had finally arrived. No waiting, no fussing around. Just battle. Simple, straight forward, glorious battle. "Alright!" the German cried out in delight, her prized Eva hefting the prog axe it had been fitted with. "Evas charge!"

Shooting off towards her enemy, Asuka was aware of Unit 00 opening fire on the Angel with its pallet rifle, of Unit 01 setting aside it's now useless weapon and bringing forth a mammoth missile launcher. But she didn't pay attention to any of that. All she knew was that her prey lay helpless before her, and she wouldn't let anyone take this kill away from her.

With a gleeful cry of battle, Asuka urged Unit 02 onward, causing the crimson titan to spring into the air. Even as Shinji and Rei both fired their own weapons, the redhead buried her blade into the Angel's ebon skin. To her exultation, her attack formed a tremendous gash in the evil orb's flesh. The monster's foul blood erupted all over her, but she didn't care. Asuka was lost in a frenzy of battle, and struck with her ax again and again, peeling away more of the Angel's mass.

The sound of gunfire and an explosion added to the song of violence, Shinji and Rei's own attacks striking home even as Asuka delivered one final slash. The Angel split open like an overripe melon, staining everything in sight with its blood as it finally fell in defeat.

"Ha! Take that, you bastard!" Asuka crowed, drinking deeply of the sink nectar of victory. "That'll teach you to -!"

"_Ritsuko!" _came Misato's horrified voice. Broken from her celebration, Asuka looked towards the display showing the doctor. Only to have her jaw fall in astonishment as she watched the doctor stagger about, crashing into one of the walls. Heaving desperate gasps of pain as she wrapped her arms about her stomach, her face pale and eyes brimming over with agony.

"Ritsuko?" Shinji cried out, Unit 01 responding to his distress by swiveling its gaze towards the MCC. Pure panic wrapping about him as he watched the drama unfolding with the Mobile Command Center, as Misato and Maya rushed over to the doctor. "Ritsuko, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm alright…" Ritsuko gasped out, taking hold of the other two women. Gulping deeply, the doctor pulled herself up, her clothes seeming to shift about her body somewhat as she straightened herself out. Heaving breath after breath, Ritsuko slowly shook her head before mopping her brow. "I'm sorry. I guess I just…cramped up or something."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked worriedly. "You're awfully pale, sempai."

"She's got a point," Misato concurred. "Maybe you should stop by NERV Medical, get yourself checked out."

"Well…maybe…" Ritsuko finally conceded. Then her eyes swung out at the children. "But before we do anything else…I think a certain group of heroes deserves little…recognition for a job well done."

Blinking rapidly, Misato finally smiled impishly. "You know something? I think you're right," she told Ritsuko. Turning about to look at the children as well, Misato then said, "Congratulations, everyone! Job well done."

As Misato's words were chorused by the others there, Asuka sat back and rejoiced. Bathing in the recognition that was so rightfully hers. _And just wait until you get back and tell everybody at school how you finished the Angel off, _she told herself. Already imagining the looks of reverence and envy the kids at school would be wearing.

Just as she settling into that wonderful image, Asuka looked over at Shinji's image, and frowned. The boy was leaning back in his Entry Plug, a positively dreamy look on his face as his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

_Great. And now the little baka's letting this all go straight to his head, _Asuka grumbled, her good mood already soured. _I swear, that ego of his is going to be completely unbearable after this._

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter down, and plenty more to go. I hope you'll read and review. And maybe check out my other stories, please?

Now, this is my first time tackling the 12th Angel, also known by other names. Such as the Marble of Doom, or Eva Head Trip #1. And this was also where I kind of got gummed up, because I really wasn't sure how else to handle this Angel and still make it exciting, simply because this isn't a very physically aggressive Angel. And I really wasn't in the mood to do an Eva Head Trip, like the one in canon. I walked away from watching that thing with a very large headache.

Mike313, Ritsuko's decision to eat Adam is quickly turning out to be one of the worst ideas in the long and sad history of bad ideas. And I agree, Ritsuko did hate Rei, but it was a shallow kind of hate in my mind. The kind borne of her situation with Gendo. And I also agree that it wouldn't be something she could settle right away; it would be a bit of struggle for her. Remember our discussion of Misato/Misao in "Altered Destinies"? I figure the same sort of thing happening with Ritsuko here. And it's certainly not an issue that's always going to be easy to handle.

Negima Uzamaki, the Angel was certainly following them. As for Ritsuko's scheme involving the Shinjis, it will continue to unfold over the next few omakes for this story.

Quathis, I'm certainly glad you like the omakes. I hope they keep you smiling!

And speaking of which…

Omake 1

"It's the inversion wave! It worked!" Maya gasped from her position. "It's neutralizing the Angel's interdimensional structure! Like a black hole switching from gravity to _antigravity!"_

"Maya's right!" Ritsuko concurred, practically burying her face in the data being displayed before her. "It looks like the release of the matter and energy is causing a total breakdown of the Dirac Sea! It's completely coming apart!"

As if to emphasize the scientist's words, the Angel's deterioration continued and quickened. The Dirac Sea broke apart further and further, until it was reduced to little more than islands of darkness amidst a growing sea of red-stained stone. As for the sphere that hovered above all, it began to darken even as it sank down towards the ground.

"Misato! We've just confirmed a blue pattern!" Ritsuko cried out. "The sphere! It must've marked some form of special displacement while the Angel was protected by the Dirac Sea! A point where the Angel _would _be if it were in real space!"

"But now that the snail's out of its shell, it's wide open!" Misato grinned ferally. "Everyone! Attack the sphere at once! Take that bastard down!"

The moment Asuka had been looking forward to so anxiously had finally arrived. No waiting, no fussing around. Just battle. Simple, straight forward, glorious battle. "Alright!" the German cried out in delight, her prized Eva hefting the prog axe it had been fitted with. "Evas charge!"

Before Unit 02 take a single step, however, something happened to the Angel. A massive bulge began forming at the top, from which a streamer of white emerged. "What the -?" Asuka gawked, staring perplexedly at the thing. "An Angel…with a _zit?"_

"Something's wrong," Rei cautioned, even as the white cord became more defined, almost fibrous. To everyone's amazement, it then burst into a sparkling flame, a flame that ran down the cord with frightening speed.

A drop of sweat forming on her head, Asuka found herself staring incredulously at the Angel, could practically hear it laughing it's proverbial ass off at them. _No way, _she thought as the fuse burnt down to its base. _It can't be a…_

Asuka was then cut off when the Angel erupted in a massive explosion. Her entire field of view was filled with smoke and fire as her Eva and the others were knocked on their collective butts. Dazed by the force of the blast, the redhead could only shake her head before watching as smoke and confetti rained down on the battlefield.

"I don't believe this!" Asuka finally snarled grumpily. "Since when do Angels turn into _bombs?"_

"Well, the 3rd Angel _did_ self-destruct," Shinji commented helpfully.

"Personally, I think someone out there has a very sick sense of humor!" Misato grumbled.

Somewhere on the other side of the Fourth Wall, a fanfic writer raised his hand helplessly. "Guilty as charged," he grinned.

Omake 2

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shinji cried out in protest. Squirming about as the Silver Surfer carried him over her shoulder down into the depths of Terminal Dogma.

"Well, I see you managed to grab the little baka, Surfer!" the Ghost Rider grinned ghoulishly, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "It's about time!"

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as the Surfer set him down. "Ghost Rider? Spider-Woman? What are you doing here?"

"Just working on a special project, Shinji-kun," Spider-Woman grinned, showing off her marvelously sharp fangs as she held up her clipboard.

"A…special project?" Shinji wondered blankly. Then he looked over towards the cloning chambers, and gaped as he saw all the enhanced clones of himself floating there. "What? What the heck – what is all this?"

"Spider-Woman is making more of you," Silver Surfer explained instantly. When Shinji turned to gape at her, the silver-skinned heroine asked, "You are aware that you have been paired with several of us for the Superwomen of Eva series, correct?"

"Uh, yeah…" Shinji nodded, not liking the sound of this.

"Well, the eggheads decided to make more of you to go around!" Ghost Rider smirked. Then she jerked her thumb at the clones in the chamber, grinning wickedly. "Of course, they made some improvements to that scrawny body of yours!"

"Clones?" Shinji gasped. "But…those are useless without -!"

"Without souls of their own. We know that, Shinji-kun," Spider-Woman nodded. "Which is why we're going to enhance your soul so it can be spread out to animate multiple bodies."

Shinji's jaw immediately clattered to the floor at this. "You're going to _what?"_

"Do not be alarmed," Silver Surfer told him. "You will not be harmed by this. After all, this is the state that the 11th Angel existed in. One soul animating millions of bodies."

"But…I'm not a nanite collective!" Shinji protested. "And how can you enhance my soul, anyway?"

"No problem, Third!" Ghost Rider told him, holding up an ancient book. "Zarathos had me grab this book of ancient spells and rituals. And it just happens to have one that give your soul the workout it needs!" Then the horned superwoman leaned closer to the boy. "Of course…we're going to have to get some…raw materials before we can go to work…"

"Raw materials?" Shinji repeated nervously. Then, gazing helplessly at the three of them, the boy practically fell to the ground as his knees grew more and more rubbery. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this…?"


	11. No Rest for the Weary

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: No Rest for the Weary

"How are you feeling, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked worriedly as he followed just behind the faux-blonde scientist. Concern so clear in his eyes as they disembarked the transport plane after the successful mission against the 12th Angel. In the distance, Maya and her fellow bridge techs were already supervising the unloading the Evas and their support equipment.

Looking over her shoulder, Ritsuko managed a smile for the 3rd Child. "I'll be okay, Shinji," she told him, trying to be as convincing as possible. Struggling to cover up the fact that she still hadn't recovered from the incredible agony she had felt when the 12th Angel had been killed. A sensation that felt like she had swallowed about a dozen sticks of dynamite.

_What was I even _thinking_ when I ate that damned thing?!_ Ritsuko asked miserably, her digestive tract still wrapped about her stomach. _Okay, sure! So I couldn't risk SEELE ever getting Adam back! But what made me think that actually _eating_ an _Angel _was a good idea?!_ Placing her hand over her addled abdomen, the scientist grimaced as this resulted in a woeful gurgling as her small intestine lodged additional complaints against her. _Great. Why can't I ever realize something is dumb before I go ahead and do it?!_

Deciding that, for someone who was supposed to be so smart, she could hardly be any more thoroughly stupid, Ritsuko was soon distracted from her woes when a friendly face appeared before her own. "Hey, Rits," Misato smiled, her concern plain as she and the other two children approached her. Letting out a low sigh, the Major shook her head. "Whew. No offense intended here, but you look like crap."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's typically irreverent manner, Ritsuko eventually managed a weak smile. "None taken. I feel about the same way," the faux-blonde informed her friend. "I don't know. Maybe it's all the _fun _we've had so far. It's not every day that you nearly get eaten by an Angel."

"Been there. Done that," Misato commented in a knowing fashion, heaving a sigh in memory. "Still, I think you should get yourself checked out. I haven't seen you look this bad since that Kaji dragged us to that fancy Mexican place back in college."

"Ugh…Misato, why on Earth did you decide to bring up _that _place?!" Ritsuko moaned, her intestinal agony increasing tenfold. "I practically got heartburn just from smelling the kitchen! Never mind dinner! How Kaji managed to keep that crap down…!" When her best friend laughed in memory, the doctor grimaced a bit more before forcing the memory aside. "Okay. As soon as we make our report to the Commander, I'll get myself checked out. Fair enough?"

"Good," Misato replied with a nod. "C'mon. Let's get this over with. I get the feeling I'm going to be pretty busy later today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Asuka muttered impatiently. Not even waiting for the rest of them, she went on ahead, strutting as only the 2nd Child knew how.

Groaning her tiredness, Ritsuko thought back to everything that had happened that day. All the things she had discovered, none of them good. _Damn. It's not bad enough that the Angels think that I'm Adam, I'm also stuck feeling it when one of them gets killed!_ she thought, taking a moment to wonder if what she had done was really bad enough for her to deserve such grief. Only to frown as she realized that she already knew the answer to this question.

_Okay. First things first,_ Ritsuko decided, getting back to business_. I have to run some more tests, see if I can figure how the hell this link or whatever works. Maybe find some way to hide myself from the Angels while I'm in my human form. As it is, I'm lucky that no one other than Rei found out I'm Spider-Woman_. Wincing even as she thought this, Ritsuko shot a glance over at the 1st Child, who was walking a polite distance behind the rest of them. _Damn. I'm probably going to have to talk to her again. Just to cover my bases._ Her stomach once again gurgled unpleasantly, leaving the doctor to feel at her stomach once again. _At least my costume's nanotech fixed my clothes up. With the way this day's been going, the last thing I need is to blow any money on a new outfit._

Her mind abuzz with confusion and worries, Ritsuko found herself watching her own feet as she continued forward. "Ritsuko?" came a quiet voice, one that was sufficient to startle her from her dreary thoughts. Looking towards the source, the doctor saw Shinji once again looking worriedly at her. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? I mean…you said your throat was bothering you before. And with what happened…"

Studying the boy that felt such concern for her, Ritsuko couldn't help but smile. "It's nothing, really," she finally told him. "Just a bit of a bug on top of everything that's happened…I probably just need some rest, that's all."

Slowly nodding, Shinji eventually said, "Well…okay." Then his expression became even more concerned, and he added, "Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will," Ritsuko nodded, feeling a warm glow as she looked at this kindhearted soul. A warmth that followed her as the doctor and the rest of the group headed towards the bridge.

When they arrived, however, felt the telltale tingling of her spider-sense, instantly dousing her good mood. _What the -?! _Ritsuko wondered as the doors to the bridge slid open in response to the group's approach. Wondering what exactly was setting off her warning sense this time, the doctor slowed her pace just a bit…and barely managed to stifle a gasp when she saw what was waiting for her within.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Commander Osborn smiled congenially as the group entered the bridge. With a well-dressed mountain of a man standing by his side, radiating charm. A man whom Ritsuko stared at, feeling the danger emanating from him.

However, even as Ritsuko hiss beneath her breath, she was startled by the happy smile worn by the boy next to her. "Mr. Fisk!" Shinji beamed as he moved closer to the two men. "Uh, what are you doing here, sir?"

Putting on a look of mock astonishment, Fisk just smiled at the boy. "And why shouldn't I be here?" he wondered idly, gesturing at the bridge and the information that was on display there. "After you all were deployed to deal with the Angel, Harold here was thoughtful enough to inform me about it. And so I decided it might be prudent to come here and see our defenders in action for myself."

"Really?" Misato returned as she came up to the two of them. Her eyes shifting from Fisk to Osborn and back, she then wondered, "A little worried, perhaps?"

"Considering the fact that the fate of every living being on the planet is at stake every time an Angel appears, I would think that it is only natural to feel a measure of concern," Fisk returned effortlessly. When Misato's expression became that much more suspicious, the large man just smiled even more. "And besides, the reports we get at the Marduk Institute are such bland affairs. And seeing our young heroes in action with my own eyes was not only far more informative, but more…reassuring."

Smiling in triumph, Asuka placed her hands upon her hips. "I see," the German grinned. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Oh, it certainly is. You all displayed considerable skill and coordination out there. Quite an achievement, especially at such a young age," Fisk went on, nodding to himself as he approached the 3rd Child. Taking one of his massive hands, he gingerly placed it upon Shinji's shoulder. "Well fought, all of you. Yes, well fought indeed."

"Uh, thank you, sir!" Shinji gasped out, unable to hide his delight even as Asuka's own expression soured just a bit.

Looking squarely at Shinji, Fisk patted him a couple times on the shoulder before looking up at the rest of them. "In recent times, the people here have been put through a great many trials, trials that have come in many different forms. And despite all these things, despite whatever personal problems each of you may have had, I find it quite reassuring that you have all found a way to conquer both them, and the enemy we have all sworn to defeat." Smiling broadly at all of them, he then eyed Osborn carefully. "As for you…you faced quite an unusual trial by fire, dear boy."

"Uh, yes, sir," Osborn replied with a shaky bow of his head.

"Still, all in all, it looks like all the pieces are coming together here," Fisk decided, once again addressing the group as a whole. "Now, I will be honest with you all. From the reports that have already been coming in here, we have suffered gravely from this Angel's assault. Several buildings were either destroyed or severely compromised by this Angel, and casualty reports have been coming in for some time now. So we cannot fool ourselves into thinking that our work is done this day."

"We know that, sir," Misato responded somewhat tersely. "We've been through this before."

Standing up just a bit straighter, Fisk settled back down again as he eyed the Major. "Of course you have, Major Katsuragi. I did not mean to imply otherwise," he told her earnestly. "And I'm certain that you will handle the aftermath of the battle with the same determination I saw you employ against the Angel."

"Thank you, sir," Misato responded easily.

"Think nothing of it," Fisk told her congenially. "However, there are some things I'd like to discuss with you in the near future." When Misato frowned her concern, the massive man raised his hand slightly. "Not right now, of course. But if you could spare a moment before you leave work for today, I would greatly appreciate it."

Misato took a moment to consider this, and finally answered, "Well, of course, sir. Not a problem."

"Excellent," Fisk beamed. While Ritsuko was wondering what the huge man was thinking of, he turned his formidable gaze towards her, and her spider-sense jumped in response. "And you, Dr. Akagi?"

Feeling a chill run down her spine, Ritsuko barely kept herself from stepping backwards. "Me, sir?"

"Yes. While I was watching the battle, I couldn't help but notice that you…seemed to be in some discomfort," Fisk went on, narrowing his eyes with the intensity of a shark. "I do hope that it's nothing serious."

Her spider-sense tingling that much louder, Ritsuko did her best to look casual, like nothing was bothering her. "No, sir. I mean, I _was_ planning on stopping by NERV Medical, but I doubt it's major."

"Ah, splendid," Fisk smiled, once again looking like everybody's favorite uncle. "Then I'll be seeing you later, then."

Just as Ritsuko was suffering a wave of relief at Fisk's apparent dismissal of her ailment, his latter words brought her back to the present. "Uh, sir? Later?"

"But of course! Don't forget that one of the reasons I came here is to report on the present efficiency of NERV operations," Fisk told her, as if such a thing were obvious. "And this will be my first chance to observe firsthand the repair and storage of both the Evangelions and their related equipment, as well efforts to restore the city itself. And while I'm certain that I will see nothing less than the excellence that has been a part of everything I have witnessed so far, I would still feel remiss if I failed to take into account such an important part of NERV's duties."

"Oh," was all Ritsuko could say at first to this. As quickly as she could, the faux-blonde considered Fisk's words, which didn't hold any menace in and of themselves. But as she had learned from her long and painful association with Gendo, nothing was what it seemed with any part of NERV or SEELE.

Still feeling a bit anxious at this but having nothing real to go on, Ritsuko finally said, "Very well, sir. I guess I'll see you then."

"Very good," Fisk nodded. "In the meantime, I'd best leave you all to your duties. I'm certain you all have much that needs to be accomplished." Not waiting for any acknowledgment, the massive gentlemen looked at the current Commander. "And as for you, Harold, I do suspect that there is a great deal for you to deal with as well."

"Yes, sir," Osborn responded politely. Apparently satisfied by this, Fisk departed the bridge, completely unhurried as he left. As soon as the doors slid shut, the new commander turned a sheepish gaze towards Misato. "Yeah. Lots for me to do. And speaking of my duties just how bad _is _the paperwork around here?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It's the absolute worst," Misato told him, a bit of honest humor to her words. "Heck, I can practically hear it breeding right now. Piles of demands telling us to take our fights someplace else, requisition forms from the various department heads, reports to the UN about the hits our budget is going to take…"

Groaning as if he had just been condemned to death, Osborn rolled his head about dramatically. "Ugh. And I guess it's not going to do itself, is it?" he wondered. When Misato sadly shook her head, the Commander heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh, well. I guess I might as well get it over with."

"Might as well," Misato agreed. Then the Major looked at her wards. "Shinji, Asuka, why don't you two get changed and head home? I get the feeling it's going to be a while before I'm done tonight, so…"

Snorting at this, Asuka deliberately looked away. "Fine. Whatever," the redhead declared. Then she shot an annoyed look at Shinji. "You coming, Third?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started as he looked over at the German. "Oh, sure. Of course."

"That's a good idea," Ritsuko decided before turning to the child now under her own care. "Rei, why don't you get changed and relax in the café? I checked out things on the way back, and a lot of the roads near where we live were destroyed, and I doubt the subways or buses will be running anywhere near there for a while."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," Rei answered in her usual quiet voice.

Taking a moment to watch the three children depart, Ritsuko then looked over at her friend. "Well, I better get going. I still have lot to do before I can head home," she admitted ruefully. Then she smiled wearily and added, "Though the way things went today, I suppose I'm lucky to still _have _a home."

"Just one of the benefits of having a place that can hide in the Geofront," Misato decided wearily.

"No arguments here," Ritsuko agreed, grateful beyond belief that her little refuge from the world was still intact, and that her feline friend would be alive and well and hungry when she got back home. That she still had something stable in her mad life. Then she put these things out of her mind before saying, "Well, I guess we better get going. The sooner we get done, the better, I say."

Misato just nodded her agreement as Ritsuko turned to leave. Her stomach once again twisting about itself. Not with nausea, but with fear of the man whose company she would be forced to endure…

* * *

Heaving a deep sigh, Shinji welcomed the feel of the relatively clean air as he and Asuka walked home that evening. After hours being stuck in a skintight plug suit, as well as being surrounded by LCL, even having his lungs filled with the foul, blood-like fluid, the air of Tokyo-3 ruffling through his civilian clothes was one of the most pleasant sensations imaginable. A sensation that was only spoiled by the fact that Asuka was displaying considerable displeasure at the fact that they were both required to walk a good distance before they finally got home that day.

"I don't believe this…" Asuka grumbled as they rode the elevator up to their floor. "There isn't even a single blackout in this part of the city, and the damn subway _still _isn't running!"

Making a sympathetic sound in his throat, Shinji answered, "I guess it can't be helped. You heard the report from before. When the Angel attacked, it damaged a lot of the power relays and backup systems."

The redhead snorted at this. "Yeah, well, it's still damn inconvenient!" Asuka declared just as the elevator dinged open. "At least things are still working here."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed, deciding against saying anything else as he followed her out of the elevator. In the time since Asuka had come to live with him and Misato, he had quickly learned to recognize when the redhead was in an especially touchy mood, something that became more and more frequent in recent times. And when she was in such a mood, the best thing to do was to avoid doing anything to make it even worse. "So what do you want to have for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you plan on making?" Asuka returned instantly.

Shrugging even though he knew she couldn't see him, Shinji admitted, "There's not a lot in refrigerator. I was going to go shopping for groceries today, but…"

As she considered these words, the German rolled her eyes in disgust. "Great. Typical Angels. I swear, they must be able to sense the exact worst possible time to show up," Asuka declared as she reached the door. "I don't suppose there's any chance any restaurants will be open today?"

Quickly considering the matter even as Asuka entered, Shinji finally decided, "It usually doesn't take long before the businesses start back up after an attack is over and the all-clear is given. I guess I could call one of the pizza places a little later and see what's happening…"

"Fine, you do that," Asuka replied, clearly warming to the notion of something other than Japanese food for dinner.

Nodding, Shinji entered the apartment and made his way to the kitchen, where he was immediately confronted by a rather cranky penguin. "Wark!" the genetically enhanced bird declared at his approach, somehow managing to wear a look of patent indignation on his avian face.

Once again, Shinji had lived there long enough to automatically realize what the water fowl's complaint was. "Sorry to be so late, PenPen," the boy apologized automatically as he made his way to the refrigerator. A quick search of the inside not only revealed that he had been correct in that there was little in the way of raw materials for cooking, but the location of their all-too plentiful stock of the penguin's sardines. "But this Angel was pretty bad," Shinji went on as he filled PenPen's dish. "I'll probably tell you more later. I'm still pretty tired."

Nodding his understanding, PenPen then turned his attention towards filling his stomach. The sound of sardines being gulped down filling the kitchen, Shinji went about contacting the local takeout and delivery places in hopes that they would be available that evening. Fortunately, as was normal in the fortress city, life returned to normal very quickly after an Angel was defeated, and after just three calls, Shinji located a nearby pizza parlor that would ready to deliver when dinner time came rolling around.

_Well, that's one thing taken care of, _Shinji thought, feeling a bit better. Which just left one thing; namely, what to do until dinnertime rolled around.

Watching something on television was already out. Shinji could already hear Asuka watching some show of hers, and she never shared the remote. He wasn't the heaviest of readers, and while he could normally kill several hours listening to his SDAT, he just didn't feel like it.

What he felt like doing was something with his own two hands. And a few minutes of thought, Shinji smiled as he realized that there was something that he could do.

Quickly returning to refrigerator, Shinji soon confirmed that he did indeed have the needed ingredients for the recipe he had in mind. His smile broadening just a bit, he was soon pulling out the few foodstuffs and utensils he needed, and was preheating the stove.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" came Asuka's voice.

"Oh, I just thought I'd make some soup, that's all," Shinji responded as he thought through cooking instructions that he knew by heart.

"Soup? I thought you said you were gonna order for pizza tonight!" Asuka returned an octave higher. "And speaking of which, I'm not even hungry yet! So why -?!"

"No, that's not it," Shinji responded hurriedly as he continued to cook. "It's just…something for a friend, that's all."

"A friend?" Asuka repeated blankly. Then a gasp that was part surprise, one part disgust was heard from the living room. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're whipping up more of the egg-and-saké swill for Dr. Nutcase, aren't you?"

Startled by the accusatory tone with which the redhead spoke, Shinji looked up from his labors, trying to think of something to say. "Uhh…"

Asuka's response to this less than satisfactory answer was to noisily clamber to her feet before stomping into the kitchen. Her already-smoldering eyes growing that much hotter as she surveyed the various materials decorating the kitchen counter. "I don't _believe _this! What is the matter with you, anyway?!"

"Well, you saw how sick she was, during the battle," Shinji told her, trying to get out of this situation with as little scarring as possible. "So I just thought that I…"

"I _know _all about that! Hell, I even heard you talking about it while we were waiting for the bottle-blonde to actually do her job!" Asuka growled incredulously.

"So…what's the problem?" Shinji wondered, strongly suspecting that he already knew the answer.

"What's the problem?! The old hag tried to _strangle me_, in case you've forgotten!" Asuka cried out, pointing at herself for added emphasis. "Oh, she's sick, alright! _Sick in the head, that is!!"_

Sighing wearily as the situation quickly deteriorated, Shinji decided to try a different tact. "Asuka, that was…what. A couple weeks ago? And she already said she was sorry!"

"Sorry, huh?!" Asuka snorted loudly.

"Well, yeah," Shinji told her, thinking back to the days following that incident. Confirming that, yes, Ritsuko had apologized to German, and more than once. Several times during the same meal, in fact. Once he was satisfied that he had not made a liar of himself, the boy added, "Besides, I just wanted to help her feel a bit better, that's all. She's had a really rough time, what with everything that's been happening."

"Oh, _she's _the one having a rough time here! Is that it?" Asuka demanded irritably.

"Well, yeah! She and Rei almost got ate by the Angel today, and she lost her car, and…" Trailing off, Shinji struggled for something else to add to Ritsuko's defense. "Besides, she…you know how she and my father were, right?" Frowning as she eyed the boy, Asuka simply planted her hands to her hips and scowled at him. Taking this as a sign to proceed, Shinji went on. "I'm just saying that…it can't have been easy for her, going through all of that. That's all."

This last bit of his defense said, Shinji waited in silence. Waited and watched and studied Asuka's expression for any sign of the storm he was sure would soon be coming.

Instead, what he got was about half a minute of Asuka staring at him. Half a minute in which Shinji a storm of myriad emotions swirling about in the redhead's blue eyes. And while there was a great deal of anger, as he had expected, there were several things that the boy saw that he couldn't make out.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, Asuka snorted loudly as she turned about. "Fine. See if _I_ care!" the German growled as she walked away. "Honestly, what is with the Japanese, anyway? Egg-and-saké soup for a _cold_, for _Gott's _sake! I amazed that crap doesn't make these people even sicker!"

As Asuka returned to whatever it was that she was watching, muttering beneath her breath why these people couldn't just eat chicken soup like any sane person would, Shinji was sighing in relief at his escape. He took a moment wonder why Asuka had not decided to beat him into oblivion, decided that it would be better not to question his good fortune, and finally returned to his labors.

_Ritsuko probably won't be home until much later. Not with everything she has to do at NERV, _Shinji decided as he worked, smiling to himself as he went through the familiar efforts of cooking. _But at least I can have it ready to give to her tomorrow._ Then his smile faded as memories from earlier that day came forth. Memories of Ritsuko's agonized cry ripping through the air after the 12th Angel fell in defeat. _I just hope that isn't serious…_

* * *

Ritsuko felt like she was going to throw up.

Even as the doctor made her way through the labyrinth that was NERV Headquarters, she kept wondering if there was some way out of this. To just call in sick for the day and go home.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. For although she knew she wasn't sick in any way that a medical doctor could detect, an examination of the kind she knew she could afford to have notwithstanding, Ritsuko had gone to NERV Medical as she had promised, if only for show. The people there had given her a quick once over, told her that she was probably just suffering from stress-induced exhaustion that could have any number of physical symptoms, told her to take it easy and that she should drop by tomorrow if she didn't feel better then, and sent her on her way. And certainly, anyone who had nearly gotten killed by an Angel would be entitled to at least a little time off. But she knew that wasn't an option. Not when the man expecting her was a member of SEELE, a man who expected her to be every bit the fearfully obedient puppet that she had been when Gendo held sway over NERV.

_And the way he causes my spider-sense to go off…_ Ritsuko frowned as she continued towards the Eva cages. The fact that it was triggered by Fisk's simple presence, something that had not happened even once when Gendo was around, bothered her deeply.

_Aw, damn. What am I even doing, trying to think about this right now?_ Ritsuko finally sighed within her own mind. _I'm tired, I've had a rotten day, and I had Adam doing a tango with my small intestine._ Exhaling sharply, the faux-blonde gave a shake of her head, hoping to clear it out somewhat. _Let's just get this over and done with. Then you can go home, get some dinner and sleep, and figure out what's going on in your stomach. Once things settle down around here, maybe you can figure some way to kill off that walking mountain._

Satisfied with this agenda, Ritsuko continued forward. It wasn't long before she reached the Eva cages, which was already filled with the sound of manual and mechanical labors. As she looked about the huge expanse of space, the doctor almost felt refreshed. For here was something she knew well, and was comfortable in. Scientific achievement, pillars of technology, and all the things that had been shaped by the great minds of humanity.

"Hello, sempai!" came a welcome voice. Looking about, Ritsuko found her smile deepening when she saw her understudy approaching.

"Hello, Maya," Ritsuko returned easily. Looking idly about, the doctor surveyed the massive machines that were at work, hydraulics whirring and groaning as they moved the techno-organic behemoths Unit 02 into its gantry. "Well, I see things have been going pretty smoothly here."

Nodding, the younger woman eyed the crimson titan. "We're almost done here," Maya confirmed. "Once Unit 02 is back in place, all we'll have to do is clean up the Evas and run a few systems checks." The short-haired woman smiled her relief as she added, "I'm just glad they didn't take any damage this time. The way everything started exploding when the Dirac Sea collapsed…"

"I know," Ritsuko agreed. The way everything seemed to explode with blood something she knew she would not be forgetting for a good, long while. If ever. "And the rest of the equipment?"

"Most of its already been placed in storage. The only thing left is the sniper rifle," Maya reported. "We still have to check and see if any of the fuses or inner workings burned out when it was fired. And we're going to have to completely scrap the generators."

"Wonderful. Another hit to the budget," Ritsuko grumbled as she started moving closer to the storage gantries, Maya following close behind. "And I don't even want to think about what the UN is going to say about the damage to the city…"

Nodding glumly, Maya chimed in. "I know. Still, it could have been a lot worse."

"True," Ritsuko decided, knowing full well what that Angel had been capable of. "But try telling _that _to the bean counters. The only thing they ever listen to is the bottom line, and that…"

Stopping in mid-step, Ritsuko felt the familiar buzz of her spider-sense. Furrowing her brows as she tried to figure out what was causing it, the faux-blonde turned and looked towards her understudy. "Sempai?" Maya wondered, her expression the picture of confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, Dr. Akagi! So glad you could join us!" came a powerful voice that could only belong to one man.

Turning from her understudy and friend, Ritsuko forced herself not to grimace as she watched Fisk walk towards them. _Well, that explains the itchy spider-sense, _the faux-blonde grumbled inwardly. _Though it started up when he was so far away, I…no. Wait!_

"I do hope you are feeling better, my good doctor," Fisk went on congenially. Completely unaware that Ritsuko's spider-sense was kicking in that much more forcefully as he drew closer. Inordinately so, in fact.

"Uh, yes, sir," Ritsuko responded, adding a nod to the mix. Even as she struggled to understand what was going on. _But…if Fisk wasn't setting off my spider-sense before, then what was…?_

Then another memory leapt to mind, one that left Ritsuko visibly wincing. "Oh, dear," Fisk started, concern shading his features as he studied the doctor. "I hope that I didn't speak too soon."

"Hmm. Uh, no. No, it's nothing, sir," Ritsuko immediately downplayed. All the while realizing that her spider-sense was indicating two separate directions. A realization that was seconded by similar sensations occasionally felt while traveling throughout the various levels of NERV.

_Great. My invisible shadow is back, _the faux-blonde thought sourly. Remembering all too well what had happened in Terminal Dogma after her encounter with Deadpool. _What, I haven't a bad enough day as it is?!_

While Ritsuko was wondering if whatever fates she had offended would ever lighten up, Maya was coming up alongside of her. "Are you sure?" the brunette wondered tenderly. "You nearly got killed today, and…"

"Maya, please. I'm _fine,_" Ritsuko lied with practiced ease. Adding a wry smile to the mix, she added, "Which is a lot more than I can say for my car, but still…"

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten. Harold did mention the difficulties you had in getting here today," Fisk spoke, leaning in closer. The wheels in his mind visibly turning as he studied the doctor. "From what he told me, your escape was a very near thing, indeed."

"It was, sir," Ritsuko agreed, unsure of what else she could say.

"Is it true, what he said before?" Fisk asked, seemingly casual in his interest, to which Ritsuko frowned her confusion. "That it was that this…vigilante calling herself Spider-Woman that was responsible for rescuing both yourself and the 1st Child?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko told him warily, trying to keep what she said to a minimum. The fact that she had no idea how much Fisk knew about what had gone on during the Angel's attack, or how much he would learn in the future, looming large in her mind.

His expression tightening, Fisk scrutinized the two women before him. "You know, I normally disapprove of those who take the law into their own hands. Laws are crafted by the people, and are not up to the singular interpretations of such glory hounds," the member of SEELE spoke with such utter sincerity that anyone who didn't know his true nature would surely have been deceived. Then he heaved a deep sigh, and smiled. "However, in this instance, I suppose I can…overlook such extravagant behavior."

"Uh, yeah. So can I," Ritsuko got out with a brief nod…only to frown in surprise.

Ever since she had been transformed by the mix of spider and Angelic DNA, Ritsuko's eyes had become far sharper than any normal human's. Her night vision had been enhanced, and she no longer needed the glasses she occasionally wore for precision work. Which is why she was able to catch, just on the periphery of her vision, a look of disgust flashing across Maya's face. Before the doctor could even wonder why the younger woman would react so, Maya's expression returned to its normally pleasant self.

Even as Ritsuko was wondering if she had just been hallucinating her understudy's apparent ire, Fisk once spoke. "In any case, my good doctor, I continue to be impressed by the excellent standards upheld here. Despite the rapid deployment of the Evas, as well as all the rigors of battle, there has been no time wasted in restoring them and their support equipment. This is essential to any military organization; even if one is victorious in battle, one must not forget that there is always the next battle, with no way of knowing when it will come, or what form the enemy will wear."

"Uh, yes, sir," Maya spoke up, seemingly unsettled by the large man's words. "So, when would you like your copy of the inventory report?"

"Hmm? Oh, at your earliest convenience, if it's no problem, my dear," Fisk commented pleasantly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Dr. Akagi for a moment. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with her."

Frowning at this, Maya looked in on nervously at her mentor. "Sempai?"

"It's okay, Maya," Ritsuko smiled in return, touched by the concern shown by the younger woman. "I'm not made of glass, and besides, this probably won't take too long."

"Certainly. And in any case, I'm sure you'd like a chance to take it easy today," Fisk cooed gently. "Especially after a trying day such as this."

"Thank you, uh, sir," Ritsuko responded even as Fisk placed his massive arm gently on her shoulder. Making it clear that he had no intention of giving her a choice in the matter. Turning to look back at Maya, the doctor once again smiled for her benefit. "I'll be right back, Maya. And don't forget that _I _want a copy of that inventory report as well!"

"Right, sempai," Maya returned with a bow of her head. But Fisk was already moving the faux-blonde along, his beefy arm pressed against Ritsuko's back.

For her part, Ritsuko was startled by what she was feeling. Though the pressure exerted on her by Fisk was gentle, his arm felt extremely firm beneath his fine clothes. This was most certainly not the arm of some bloated fat man. There was great deal of solid muscle hidden beneath the surface, just out of sight.

_And once again, nothing is what it seems to be around here,_ Ritsuko thought ruefully as she was moved along. The tingling of her spider-sense all the proof she needed that her invisible shadow was still with them. _What is this, anyway? Some kind of invisible bodyguard?_

Ritsuko wasn't given much time to contemplate the nature of the mysterious entity, for soon Fisk reached his goal. One of the small lounges that was situated about the Eva cages, a convenient place for the various maintenance teams to sit back and relax while on break, yet close enough to the Evangelions so as to be able to mobilize them in a hurry, should something unexpected occur. Like all of them, it was equipped with vending machines, comfortable seats and couches, and to her dismay, a sturdy lock. Something that Fisk took immediate advantage of.

"So, Dr. Akagi," Fisk drawled as he motioned for her to take a seat. "It would seem that we have a great deal to discuss."

"Uh…we do, sir?" Ritsuko wondered as she shifted about in her seat, trying for greater comfort. Her spider-sense still reacting to two different threats.

"Indeed," Fisk told her. Then the massive man stood before her, shedding some of his gentlemanly airs. His eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit, his face tightened, he stood just a bit taller. The slight shift in his mannerisms an unmistakable reminder that this was a man with power, and was not afraid to employ it. "It's regarding your…near escape this morning."

Automatically frowning, Ritsuko studied the large man for a time, taking a moment to consider what exactly to say to him. "What is there to discuss, sir?" she asked carefully. "I already explained everything that happened to the Commander. And if he told you…"

"Oh, make no mistake. Harold was most thorough in his recitation of your story," Fisk assured her easily. "However, I doubt he told me everything that happened this day. Simply because…you never bothered to fully explain it, yourself."

As these words washed over her, causing her spider-sense to sound that much more forcefully, Ritsuko did not move. Did everything she could to keep what she was feeling beneath the surface, where this man's formidable gaze could not find it. "I wasn't lying about what happened to us, if that is what you are saying, sir," the Head Scientist informed Fisk in the no-nonsense tone she had cultivated at NERV. "And if you are asking for any details, I'll be glad to file a complete report on what happened."

"Your honesty is not in question, Doctor, and while I look forward to reading your report, I doubt it would tell me that which I am most interested in hearing," Fisk told her in that dangerously polite fashion of his. "That being …why was the Angel intent on attacking you in the first place?"

Freezing up at this, Ritsuko forced herself not to panic. She had known that this was a question that was likely to be asked since this morning. "With all due respect, sir," the doctor began, feeling like she was walking on eggshells. "The Angels have rarely been hesitant in attacking anything in their paths. Take the 10th Angel, for instance. Or even the 3rd."

"True. Our foes are many things, but subtle is hardly one of them," Fisk admitted candidly. "However, they are not prone to attacking anything without cause. And since none of Tokyo-3's defenses had been employed against the Angel, I have to wonder why it deemed it necessary to attack at all."

Once again, Ritsuko froze, feeling a chill of dread anticipation crawling up and down her spine, her eyes never leaving those of Wilson Fisk. "As we are all aware, the ultimate goal of the Angels is to initiate Third Impact, to cleanse the world of our form of life, and leave it a blank slate to do with as they will. A goal they cannot accomplish…unless they have access to Adam." The well-dressed figure seemed to loom that much larger as he pressed onward. "And that is something that is no longer possible. Is it, Dr. Akagi?"

_Oh, God, he knows!!_ Ritsuko thought fearfully, unable to help herself. Suddenly feeling like a cornered animal, she found herself preparing to run. To transform and attack and take Fisk down before he could destroy her. Then the more rational, scientific part of her mind kicked, and immediately grounded her. _Dammit, Ritsuko Akagi! You don't know that! So don't panic! If Fisk knew, you wouldn't be having this nice conversation now, would you? You'd be up to your ass in Section 2 goons!_

It took longer than she would have liked, but Ritsuko was finally able to regain herself. When she did, she looked at the Fisk carefully. "Fuyutsuki and I…we told you what Commander Ikari had done with Adam."

"Indeed, you did," Fisk replied with deceptive ease. "And I think it is safe to assume that, whoever was responsible for Ikari's demise, would have done away with the 1st Messenger with equal prejudice. Which leaves us with one question; with Adam gone, what remains in Tokyo-3 that would continue to draw the Angels' interest. Or rather, what could remain on the surface that would inspire an Angel to attack without provocation?"

It was a reasonable question, Ritsuko knew. While it was the presence of Lilith beneath Tokyo-3 that had actually drawn the Angels there, the 12th Angel's attack would hardly have gotten it any closer to that ancient being. Which left the doctor with one option; think the situation out like a scientist, then lie like a pro.

"I honestly don't know, sir," Ritsuko finally stated. Then, wishing she was a better poker player, she tried to bluff her way through. "I can only assume that the Angel was after Rei for some reason."

"The 1st Child?" Fisk wondered, raising an eyebrow at this declaration.

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko forged ahead, trying to sound as convincing as she could manage. "Despite her appearance, she isn't fully human. It's entirely possible that the Angel detected her connection to Lilith, and that's what prompted it to attack."

"Hmmm…an interesting theory, my good doctor," Fisk admitted, placing his hand to his chin. "But with one small problem. If the Angels were so easily provoked by the presence of the First, then why haven't any of them reacted to her so in the past?"

"I don't know, sir," Ritsuko admitted, making sure to sound disinterested. As if this were nothing more than a simple scientific debate. "It's possible that other Angels have sensed her presence, but didn't deem it worth their attention. Or perhaps this is the first time she's been in close enough proximity to one of them for an Angel to demonstrate any kind of reaction to her presence." When Fisk didn't respond to this, she took this as a sign that she should continue. "After all, when the Angels first began attacking, Rei had been injured during a synch experiment with Unit 00, and was confined to NERV Medical."

"Yes, yes. I am…familiar with the ramifications of that particular incident," Fisk muttered absently. But even as he did so, Ritsuko was already checking her own theory, looking for any potential holes in it. During the 3rd and 4th Angel incidents, Rei had been within NERV, recovering from her injuries. But by the time the 5th had attacked, she had returned home.

_No, wait. She may have recovered, but she was still on base most of the time! _Ritsuko reminded herself, almost fainting in relief. _She took part in the new synchronization with Unit 00 on the same day the 5__th__ Angel attacked! So she was in the Geofront, and…yes. That would work._

Satisfied with the plausibility of that theory, Ritsuko quickly went onto the next Angels. And one by one, she was satisfied that they had either been too far away from Rei for any perception they might have had of her to make a difference, or she had already been on base or close enough to it when the Angel actually attacked. Until at last satisfied that this theory had enough plausibility that Fisk would have a hard time trying to poke any holes in it.

Even as Ritsuko was arriving at this conclusion, she saw the massive representative of SEELE's own mind working through the very variables she had already worked through, and perhaps others that she was not aware of. Until finally, after a seeming eternity, Fisk nodded to her. "A reasonable theory, Dr. Akagi," he acknowledged. "We'll have to keep a closer eye on the 1st Child's movements in the future. For if you are correct, her presence could have a…significant impact on the future of this conflict."

"That's why I requested guardianship of her to begin with, sir," Ritsuko responded earnestly, feeling a hint of relief at successfully bypassing this first hurdle. "I know what she is capable of."

"Indeed you did," Fisk agreed. Then he leaned in more closely, eyeing the faux-blonde with increased scrutiny. "However, we must still determine whether or not your theory regarding her is correct."

"Sir?" Ritsuko got out.

"Well, certainly you must have realized the potential value the girl has, if you are correct in that she is the reason this latest Angel to come after you," Fisk went on, sounding as if what he was saying was somehow obvious. "Just think of the possibilities, my dear Dr. Akagi. A small, portable form of bait for the Angels, one that can be used to lead them away from Tokyo-3 if the need arose, or to a location bettered suited to destroy them." The large gentleman then leaned in just a bit closer. "After all, wasn't it your idea to use Unit 01 in that fashion? Surely you can imagine what we could do with a form of bait that was…smaller, and easier to transport?"

As Ritsuko processed these words, the chill she felt in her spine grew that much more intense. Fisk's analysis of this potential value in Rei's existence was logical, but based upon what she knew to be a lie. And if they tried to exploit her in that way, or if he had any scientists under his exclusive control examine her, only to find nothing…

"I…can certainly see the strategic value in that idea, sir," Ritsuko finally confessed, already looking for a way to get out of this mess. "But as I said, it is only a theory. And even if I am correct, we don't know why Rei attracted this Angel, let alone if it can be used against any of them in the future."

"True. Very true," Fisk concurred. "But that has been the way of it throughout our studies of the Angels and the fundamentals of their physiology and powers. Our understanding of them and the Evangelions is marginal at best. We barely understand why they work; only that they do." Upon hearing this, Ritsuko sighed in relief. Only to swallow that sigh when Fisk added, "Which is why you are going to be spending some time performing a an in-depth study of the 1st Child's physiology. To see what unknown factors drew this Angel to her so forcefully."

"You…you want me to analyze Rei?" Ritsuko got out. When a polite smile was Fisk's only answer, the doctor swung her gaze about the room for a few seconds before answering, "But, sir, we don't even understand why the Angels are drawn to Lilith to begin with! And I still have work to be done on the Dummy Plug System! Never mind my standard duties, and -!"

"Oh, I understand. Your duties certainly wouldn't leave much time for any additional projects," Fisk told her earnestly. This time, Ritsuko didn't even bother feeling relieved, knowing that the sensation would be dashed the next time the massive gentleman opened his mouth. "However, my position allows me a great deal of latitude in regards to procuring…additional resources for you to work with." Letting this sink in, Fisk looked past Ritsuko, out through the window that provided him with an excellent view of the Eva cages. "As it happens, I was already planning on bringing some of my own people here. To work on some new projects."

"Your own people?" Ritsuko repeated with a definite frown. "New projects?"

"Indeed," Fisk told her, seeming to savor this moment. "They are, of course, as well-versed as a human can be expected to be regarding Angelic physiology. And I'm sure I can spare a few of them for your analysis of the First."

Heaving a deep sigh, Ritsuko thought furiously. Trying to find some way to get out of this situation. "Alright," she finally responded. "I suppose it shouldn't be too difficult. As soon as I get these…new people, I'll perform a dissection on some of the clones in Terminal -"

"No, Dr. Akagi," Fisk broke in with a wave of his hand. "Don't waste valuable time cutting open one of her copies. I want you to conduct the procedure on the current 1st Child. Not some mindless clone."

Once again, Ritsuko was completely floored. Her mind momentarily emptied, she gazed in astonishment at Fisk. "You – you want me to dissect Rei _herself_?"

"That is what I said, my good doctor," Fisk nodded emphatically. "Though I'm not as familiar with the Angels and their properties as you are, I do know that they draw on the power of their souls to fuel much of their powers, such as their AT-Fields. As such, I doubt a study conducted on a soulless shell would be particularly conclusive."

In that instant, Ritsuko thought of Rei. The girl that symbolized so much of the agony she had lived through, the lies and torments that had begun the day she had come back to fetch her mother, only to see the first Rei's lifeless body lying on the floor…and Naoko Akagi plunge to her death upon her masterpieces. The girl she had, that very day, considered killing to save herself, and ultimately saved and trusted.

While Ritsuko was struggling with the rush of emotions, the conflicting impulses that were racing through her mind, Fisk was scrutinizing her with his piercing gaze. "Is there…something the matter, Dr. Akagi?"

His words having the same effect as a bucket of water dumped on her head, Ritsuko returned to the present. "Sir, with all due respect, I believe that would be a mistake," she told him, speaking as carefully as she could. "While the Dead Sea Scrolls provide us with a rough guide for the arrival of each Angel, they are not an exact timeline. And it would take time, perhaps days, to bring a new Rei online if we lose the current one. And even if I were to disable to the memory blocks implemented during the transfer of her soul, there's a good chance that she would lose some of her memories. Combat experience, training, all these could be impeded."

Never once looking away from the faux-blonde, Fisk eventually told her, "All very valid points, my good doctor. Which is why I wish to proceed with the analysis as quickly as possible." Her heart sinking quickly, Ritsuko watched helplessly as her few options were cut off. "Given the amount of time between attacks, it would be logical to conduct such an analysis now. Leaving us with as much time as possible to awaken a new 1st Child before the 13th Angel appears."

Just sitting there, stripped of any real recourse, Ritsuko finally sighed reluctantly. "Very well," she finally told him. "But I have a few conditions, sir."

His eyes widening, Fisk looked at Ritsuko in a mix of surprise and what could almost have been amusement. "Setting terms are we, my good doctor?"

"Merely pointing out some precautions I would like taken, sir," Ritsuko told him carefully. "First of all, I want to make certain that the DPS is fully operational before I make the attempt."

"Ah, your masterpiece," Fisk nodded, still amused.

"Yes, sir. If something goes wrong and we lose this Rei, I want to make certain that Unit 00 can still be used when the next Angel attacks," Ritsuko told him, trying to sound dispassionate. Like she was thinking solely of the scenario, like she didn't mind any additional dirt on her soul. "I realize that it will take time, but if you have people who can assist me with Rei…"

"Then they will be more than capable of aiding you in the readying the DPS," Fisk murmured thoughtfully. "A most compelling argument, Dr. Akagi." Seeming to consider this for a time, the large gentleman finally nodded. "Very well. As soon as my people arrive, I shall make a full team available to you. Will there be anything else?"

"Just that I be allowed to dissect one of Rei's clones before I make the attempt with her," Ritsuko told him earnestly. "Given her unique physiology, I'd like a chance to work with one of them first, to get a hands-on feel for what I will find in her. It should give me a better chance of knowing what I'm looking for when I see it."

Once again, Fisk considered this request, seeming to scan it for any hidden meanings. "A reasonable request," he finally admitted. "But I must admit to being surprised. Given your position, I would have thought that you would have conducted many examinations of the 1st Child before now."

"Only from the outside. I was never allowed to cut into her or any of her clones," Ritsuko explained, grateful to be able to take refuge in the truth for once. "Commander Ikari forbade me to conduct any such examinations."

Fisk didn't respond to this at first. He just stood there, looking at Ritsuko for a time. Until at last, the man's aura of menace subsided just a bit, and he chuckled low in his throat. "How like Ikari," Fisk muttered in amusement. "So protective of anything connected to Yui. How like him, indeed." He continued to chuckle for a while longer before returning his focus to the Head Scientist. "Very well, Dr. Akagi. Feel free to conduct your…study of the 1st Child's physiology."

"Thank you, sir," Ritsuko nodded politely, keeping herself in control. Knowing that she wasn't in the clear just yet.

This was driven home when Fisk effortlessly peeled away even more the gentlemanly demeanor that masked what lay beneath. "But make no mistakes, Dr. Akagi. When the time comes for you to…examine the 1st Child's current incarnation, I will expect results. Not theories, not hypotheses or vague possibilities. A conclusive explanation as to why this Angel was drawn to the 1st Child, with evidence to support it. No matter what it takes to obtain it." The massive man then loomed that much higher over the doctor before adding. "That is, if the Angel _was _drawn to her to begin with."

Her self-control stretched to its limits and her spider-sense most definitely not helping, Ritsuko forced herself to remain in control. To not show any weakness to this man who would exploit any that he saw in her. "Very well, sir," Ritsuko finally told him.

The two of them continued to look at each other, their eyes never once averting from each other. Until Fisk once again smiled, this time with a more sinister cast. "Excellent, my good doctor. I look forward to hearing your…eventual report." Not saying anything, Ritsuko just nodded, trying to keep herself under control for just a little while longer. "Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I have duties of my own to attend to."

"Yes. Of course, sir," Ritsuko responded. Rewarding her with a polite bow, Fisk moved towards the door. Completely unhurried as he left the break room behind, not even bothering to close the door after him. Leaving Ritsuko where she sat, not daring to relax her guard until her spider-sense stopped buzzing within her mind.

When the last of the warning tingle fled her consciousness, Ritsuko collapsed into the sofa, heaving a deep sigh of relief. The ability to breath deep with lung unsullied by cigarette smoke and tar never so welcome as it was that moment as the doctor thought of all the things that could have gone horribly wrong in that impromptu meeting, all the suspicions that could have been brought forth against her.

_Don't relax just yet,_ Ritsuko told herself reluctantly. _Fisk basically told you that you had to prove that Rei was the reason the Angel was chasing you, and not…something else._

For a brief time, Ritsuko considered the possibilities. She was certain that Fisk didn't know, or at least wasn't certain, that she was Spider-Woman. If he was, than her reception would certainly have been far more unpleasant than it had been. But at the same time, he was suspicious of her. Of the way the Angel had pursued her at first.

_Is it possible…could he think that I had something to do with Adam's disappearance? _Ritsuko wondered absently. _That that's why the Angel followed me?_ The doctor quickly mulled over this possibility, and found it a reasonable assumption. And an especially dangerous one for her. _And now I have to prove it was _Rei _that drew that damned thing in, and not me. And if I don't…_

Unwilling to finish this ugly thought, Ritsuko lay back in her seat, placing a hand to her temple as a host of unspoken possibilities presented themselves before her mind's eye. Fears and hopes and dreams and nightmares all mixing together as the scope of her life grew ever more complicated.

_I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to wish I'd never killed Gendo, _Ritsuko thought with heavy reluctance. _I never imagined that there were worse monsters than him out there._

And so, the Head Scientist sat back, overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day. So overwhelmed was she, that it was some time that she realized that it wasn't just Fisk that had departed. Her spider-sense no longer buzzed in response to her invisible shadow. Who was already moving away from where Ritsuko sat, with horrors of her own to deal with…

* * *

Shrouded in invisibility and hovering just above the floor on an invisible platform that was her own AT-Field, Maya Ibuki hurled herself through the labyrinth that was NERV Headquarters. Barely able to maintain the concentration needed to keep moving undetected, she just kept going forward. Unknowing and uncaring which direction she went, just as long as it was as far away from Ritsuko Akagi as possible.

_I…I can't believe it!!_ Maya shrieked inwardly, her entire body shaking as she continued onward. The conversation she had purposely overheard replaying itself over and over within her own mind, with everything it implied being driven deeper into her, the horror and disgust she felt at it increasing with every cycle. _It can't be!! This is IMPOSSIBLE!!_

'So, Maya, how'd it go?' came another voice within Maya's mind. A voice that was identical to her own, but wasn't hers.

Maya didn't answer. She couldn't. All she could do was continue forward, thinking of what she had heard. And cursing herself for being so utterly naïve. So blind to the truth, even when it had been right before her eyes.

_How can I be so stupid?!!?! _Maya shrieked at herself, wanting nothing more than shape her fists into stone and bludgeon herself with them. Uncertain if she wanted to punish herself for being so oblivious, or to drive the horror she felt from her mind. _Sempai – Dr. Akagi – she was Commander Ikari's – she was right with him all this time! There was no way he could have – he couldn't have done all this alone – she would have had to have -!_

'Yo! Earth to Maya!' came that voice again, this time with greater force. A gasp escaped her lips as Maya was shaken from her thoughts, almost crashing into one of the walls in the process. 'What, are you asleep, or have you just got me on hold? Talk to me already!'

Grunting as she righted herself, Maya quickly heaved in several deep breaths, desperately trying to restore her equilibrium, both physically and mentally. Almost a minute later, she had recovered enough to remain undetectable, and to respond to the one calling for her attention. _I…I'm here, Hitomi._

'Whew! It's about time!' Hitomi answered with her usual levity. 'I was starting to think you hadn't paid the phone bill!' Rolling her eyes as Hitomi's groaner combined with what Maya had just learned, the mixture resulting in a very large and very real migraine. 'So, c'mon! Gimme the goods!'

_Hitomi…_ Maya responded wearily. The effort required to maintain both her composure and concentration far greater than it had ever been in the past. And far more than it had been in her old life.

It hadn't been all that long ago that Maya had been just another member of NERV. Perhaps somewhat higher up in the organization, with slightly better pay and far worse hours than its standard employee, but still just an ordinary woman. That had come to an end the day the 11th Angel had invaded both the MAGI…and her own body.

On that day, Maya had been transformed, the nanites that now worked as one with her own body granting her both extraordinary powers…and horrifying knowledge. She had seen SEELE's plans to bring about a controlled Third Impact, as well as a brief glimpse into just how deep this conspiracy ran. And this was all it had taken to completely turn her life upside down, and forced her to do things that she would never have dreamed herself capable of. Such as creating the cybernetic clone of herself that she had ultimately called Hitomi, a duplicate of herself that could take her place when she was busy elsewhere. Such as one of her explorations into the depths of NERV.

_I wasn't even planning on spying on anyone today!_ Maya thought sadly, still protesting what she had overheard. When she had learned that an Angel was attacking the city, the brunette had sent Hitomi to NERV in her stead so she would be free to help people get to the Angel shelters, or be free to fight the Angel itself, if necessary.

However, when the Angel had been defeated and Hitomi returned to NERV, she had quickly reported that Fisk was on the base. And seeing how little she knew about the SEELE representative, Maya had soon decided that she could not pass up the opportunity to spy on him. To hopefully gain some extra little clue about what he had planned, and what his ultimate purpose in Tokyo-3 was. A decision that she was cursing for all she was worth.

'Well, c'mon, Maya! Give me the goods!' Hitomi went on, completely unabashed. 'Did you find out anything juicy, listening in on Fattius Blimp and Ritsy? Did she give him some weight loss tips, or maybe -?'

_Oh, just shut the hell up!!!!_ Maya shrieked, what little patience she had left to her instantly expended. Hitmoi yelped loudly before falling silent, something that the bridge tech was silently grateful for and cursing at the same time. It gave her time to think, to recover…and worst of all, time to once again recall everything she had overheard. Something that forced her to once again to breathe deeply, to regain the control she had once again lost. _I…I'm sorry, Hitomi. I just…_

'Just about bit my head off through our nano-link!' Hitomi declared, trace amounts of fear showing in her words. Sighing heavily, Maya was about to apologize again when her double spoke again. 'So, I'm gonna guess that, whatever those two were talking about, it must've been some pretty sizzlin' stuff to get you so hot under the collar!'

A beat passed before Maya could respond. _Yeah, you could definitely say that, _she told Hitomi. _And not in a good way._

'Yeah, well, good news and SEELE are two things that don't exactly go together. Kinda like ketchup and tuna, when you think about it,' Hitomi commented in her usual irreverent manner. 'Well, since misery loves company, why don't you spread the wealth and tell me what's got you so down.'

Grumbling within her throat and vowing not for the first time to reprogram her doppelganger, Maya considered the situation. It didn't take long for her to decide to satisfy Hitomi's curiosity, if for no other reason than to shut her up for a little while. Unwilling to verbally repeat what she had discovered, however, the superwoman took used the nanites that were melded with her physiology to send the memory of what she had overheard directly to Hitomi's own nano-systems. Within seconds, the conversation was being processed within the cyber-clone's mind.

Once this was done, Maya hovered in place, waiting for whatever semi-witty remark her creation would send at her this time. Instead, Hitomi whistled in appreciation. 'Whew! Sure looks like sempai is right up to her pantyhose in all this!'

Closing her eyes at this flippant remark, Maya was filled with a maelstrom of desire, ranging from battering some seriousness into her double to crawling under the nearest convenient rock and dying. Resisting them, along with the temptation to pound her fist on the nearest solid object, Maya shook her head and mentally cried, _Dammit, Hitomi! Don't you get it?! This means that sempai…Dr. Akagi…she's in on the whole thing! She's _willingly _going along with SEELE's plans! With _everything _they're doing!!_

Even as she sent this, Maya was thinking of her situation on a far more personal level. For this meant that someone she had genuinely respected and cared for, had seen as a friend and mentor pretty much since the day she had first been assigned to her position, had been lying to her since the day they had met. And as she sat on her invisible platform, she couldn't help but call up every memory she had of them both, all the projects they had tackled, the time they had spent together in and out of work. All of them were tainted with suspicion, becoming all but lies.

'Hey, hey! Don't press the panic button here!' Hitomi protested, apparently sensing what was running through her creator's mind. 'Okay, it's not looking good here! But don't try, convict, and execute her just yet!'

_And why shouldn't I?!_ Maya demanded miserably, balling her fists up in unspent frustration. _Don't you understand?! Dr. Akagi is going to _dissect _Rei! She's going to take her apart, and -!_

'Uh, yeah! I heard all that!'Hitomi broke in impatiently. 'But do me a favor and hear me out before you break out the 'life's a bitch and then you die!' bit! I got enough of _that _when you stuck me with taking that call from your mother!'

Her eyes widening, Maya felt another headache coming on, though this one had a different cause. _Oh, god. You mean I was actually sounding like my mother? _the brunette moaned weakly. This latest horror more than she could take at that moment. _It's worse than I thought._

'Tell me about it!' Hitomi somehow grinned over their link. 'Now, cut it out with the waterworks and listen up! Because unless my understanding of human psychology is even worse than you think, the Kingpin wasn't exactly giving the doc a lot of choice in slicing Rei up like a frog!' Frowning somewhat, Maya slowly revisited her memory of that conversation, this time more carefully, trying to look at the situation as a scientist would. Like Ritsuko would.

While Maya was doing that, Hitomi added, 'And don't forget what you told me about that run-in she had with Kaji! From what you said, she was trying to protect him.'

Her frown deepening, Maya thought back to that night. _I know that, Hitomi, _she sent as she recalled what she had seen and heard. And like now, had ultimately ran from things that were too terrible for her to confront.

'And it's not like you can blame somebody for doing something if they feel like they don't got a choice!' Hitomi went on. 'Trust me, I know the feeling!'

Not paying any attention to the none-too-subtle zinger, Maya considered the situation. It was true, she supposed. Perhaps she had overreacted to what she had heard. It certainly wasn't as if she could expect the faux-blonde doctor to flat-out refuse Fisk. Not if even half the things the superwoman had learned about the mountainous man were true, including how he had made his fortune to begin with.

Even as she thought this, however, Maya couldn't help but frown unhappily. Somehow in the back of her mind, she had always thought that Ritsuko would never back down before anyone, even someone like Fisk. When the 11th Angel had invaded NERV, the doctor had utterly refused the Major's recommendation that the MAGI be destroyed, and when they had combated that menace, Ritsuko had demonstrated not even the slightest trace of fear. And if she could stand up to an Angel…

_Oh, damn! This is driving me completely insane! _Maya groaned, placing both hands to her temples, wanting to squeeze all the confusion and pain in her mind by brute force alone. _I…I've gotta get some straight answers here!_

'What you need is to spend some time seriously vegging in front of the tube! Preferably with lots of goodies to stuff yourself with!' Hitomi corrected impishly.

_No, Hitomi, _Maya countered automatically, thinking of all the questions and fears that she had been plagued with since she had discovered the truth. The strain of questioning everything she had known, wondering who was innocent and who wasn't. Where the lies ended and the truth began. And after this day, after everything she had already discovered, she knew she didn't have the strength needed to endure anymore._ What I need is…I need to put an end to this. One way or the other._

'Uh-oh. _That _doesn't sound good!' Hitomi commented needlessly. 'Dare I even ask what brilliant scheme you're hatching this time?'

Pressing her lips tightly together, Maya considered what her response what would. What she could possibly do to bring even a tiny measure of peace to her soul. Ultimately, she could only think of one thing to say. _I'm gonna over to Dr. Akagi's apartment…and get the truth right from her myself!_

For once, Hitomi was completely silent. Not even a single word came over their link, something that Maya was thankful for as long as it lasted. Which turned out to be about ten seconds. When that brief span of quiet ended, the brunette thought her head was going to explode.

'_Are you out of your mind?!!?!' _Hitomi shrieked, once again coming dangerously close to sending her creator crashing to the floor. 'Did you seriously say what I think you just said?!!?'

_I did, _Maya returned, feeling her resolve increasing as she focused on her chosen course. _Hitomi, don't you understand?! I have to know! I have to find out for sure if Dr. Akagi…sempai…is being used, or…_

Unable to put the latter possibility into words, Maya simply hung helplessly in midair. Giving Hitomi all the time she needed to come with something other than her usual flippant response. 'Look, I hear what you're saying! Really, I do!' the cyber-clone assured her creator. 'But do us both a favor and just try thinking about what you're planning on doing before you do it! Going off and doing every stupid thing that floats through that brain of yours is only going to get you into trouble!'

_I'm not being stupid, Hitomi!_ Maya protested instantly. _But…if she isn't working for the Kingpin or SEELE willingly, then we should be able to convince her to help us! She must know all kinds of things about NERV and Instrumentality and that sort of thing that we can use to stop this!_ Sucking in a determined breath, trying to keep her fears and doubts in checks, the invisible superwoman added, _And if she's really their side…_

'Oh, man! Do I even want to know what you'd do then?' Hitomi groaned in anticipation. 'For that matter, do _you _even have any idea?'

There was a dread pause as Maya considered this question, along with its implications. The very real possibility that her mentor was deliberately betraying all of humanity. And in the process, had used the young superwoman, befriended her and supported her, all for the purpose of exploiting her to commit murder on a scale unimagined by the tyrants and despots to have ever risen to power in the past.

As these things took shape within her, Maya's hands once again clenched into fists. Scales of orange rock forming about her knuckles. _Actually, I know exactly what I'd do then, _she finally stated with deceptive mildness. _We've been looking for an opportunity to test the Dominator Darts, right?_

'Well, yeah! I mean, we don't have a delivery system for them yet, but the Darts themselves are -!' Hitomi started. Only for her voice to fall flat as Maya's meaning hit home. 'Oh, _please_ tell me that you're joking…!'

_Why should I be? _Maya demanded severely. _We already know they're safe to use on humans!_

'Not humans! Just _you_! We have no idea what they'll do to anybody else!' Hitomi protested fearfully. 'And even if they work on Ritsuko – and that's a pretty big _if_ – what good does that do us?!'

_Simple. We've been looking for a way to put an end to NERV and SEELE's plans right from the beginning, right? _Maya told her creation. _Then it seems to me that this is the best way to get those plans out into the open.._

'Well, yeah, but what about Ritsuko?' Hitomi asked, her mental voice squeamish to say the least. 'I know you're pissed in a major way, but aren't you just the least bit worried about possibly _frying her brain?!_'

_If she's being forced to work for SEELE, then I won't even have to use them, Hitomi, _Maya assured her double, thinking back to the days before she had been transformed. Of how she could just go about to Ritsuko and asked to help her when she was having problems with the many systems at NERV. _She…she should be happy to help us. In any way she can._

Even as she thought this, however, Maya didn't feel particularly optimistic. This latest shock to her hopeful, on top of all the previous shocks she had taken, had taken their toll on her. And listening to Ritsuko talk about ripping open a human being like it was just another science project made her sick in ways she could never have imagined. _And if she is really is with them…_ Maya intoned, more orange rock appearing. _Well, she'll probably get the chair for what's she done, anyway._

If anything, Hitomi seemed even more shocked than before. 'You know something?' she began in an unusually timid voice. 'Sometimes, you scare the hell out of me!'

Sniffing sadly at her creation, Maya thought back, _Yeah. Me, too._

While Maya was focusing on softening the rocky crags on her body back into human flesh, her creation spoke. 'Well, I guess I can't do anything to stop you, anyway,' Hitomi stated with a trace of bitterness. 'But just do me a favor, okay?'

_Sure. What is it?_ Maya wondered tiredly.

'Why don't you come back home and rest up for a day or two before you run off to play mad scientist with a mad scientist's medulla?' Hitomi suggested tenderly. 'The last time you were this upset and you tried cooking dinner, you set half the kitchen on fire! And I don't even want to think about what would happen if Ritsuko set you off in a major way!'

Her overwhelmed mind taking more time than usual to process the cyber-clone's words, Maya sat about in midair for several seconds, a blank look on her invisible face. Until at last a she felt a weary smile curling her lips. _I guess you've got a point, _she finally admitted. _The Angels do enough damage around here as it is._

'Yeah. And we wouldn't want to put them out of a job by trashing the city for them, now do we?' Hitomi inquired playfully. Even as this glib comment was working its magic on Maya, the cyber-clone added, 'C'mon, head on home! Watch something nice and stupid, and see if Nuclear Pizza can send us a couple Supreme Pizzas with lots of everything! Being you is hungry work!'

_Yeah. So I noticed, _Maya replied as she started moving once again, once again grateful for the distraction provided by Hitomi's obnoxious personality. The dialogue they exchanged enough to keep her going as she made her way out of NERV.

But it wasn't enough to help her forget the stab of betrayal she felt at what she overheard that day. _Nothing _could have ever been enough to do that.

_Tomorrow, then, _Maya vowed at last, caught between anger and hope. _I'll go there tomorrow. And then, I'll find out the truth. One way…or another._

* * *

Stretching out her arms and trying to work the kinks from her body, Misato made her way towards the parking garage where her beloved Renault was safely ensconced. Grateful beyond belief that she was finally being allowed to call it quits for the night, and looking forward to enjoying the simple pleasures of a nice cold one and the feel of her own bed that night.

_And I better enjoy it while I can, because I know exactly what I'm going to be doing tomorrow! _Misato thought grimly, shuddering at the thought. All too aware of the paperwork that was still left in her office, a pile that she knew will have grown even more by the time she returned to NERV the next day. Her cheeks turning a queasy green just at the thought of such a horror, the Major quickened her pace. _C'mon, Misato. The Angel is dead, the world is safe for now, and best of all, none of the children got hurt. What more can you ask for then that?_

As if thinking this thought had somehow tempted some ancient deity with a really sick sense of humor, Misato then heard footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. "Why, hello there, Katsuragi," oozed a painfully familiar voice. One that stopped the purple-haired woman right in her tracks, cursing herself for tempting fates. "I see we're feeling better today."

Groaning miserably, Misato slowly turned to look behind her. Sure enough, Kaji was approaching from behind her, his usual devil-may-care grin on his stubble-ridden face. The same way he had been when Misato had gotten herself drunk enough to bare her soul to him, as well as when he lied to her about who had shot her with a tranq dart. Two memories that sent the Major's mood into a death spiral.

"Aw, why are you so down, sunshine?" Kaji went on, not paying an iota of attention to the killing glare the purple-haired woman was sending his way. "We beat the Angels again, and without the Evas getting so much as a scratch! I thought for sure something like that would put a smile on your face."

"And it did…right until I saw you," Misato grumbled lowly. With a groan that was part resignation, another part aggravation, she looked away and started forward again. "And just what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Aw, that's harsh, Misa-chan," Kaji cooed, laying on the boyish charm with a trowel as he came up alongside of her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." Letting this sink for a moment, the unshaven man playfully bumped into her shoulder. "And maybe we could…I dunno…drop by this little place that I found a few days ago…"

"No, thank you," Misato retorted forcefully. "In case you haven't realized, I've had a long night, and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Then she looked at her former lover and added, "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know about something like work, since you basically do nothing around here to begin with."

"Oh, how you wound me," Kaji returned, not losing pace in the slightest. "Just because my job with the UN keeps me busy, doesn't mean I wouldn't rather spend my days with you." He then gave Misato a playful wink and added, "And my nights as well, of course."

Deciding not to even bother justifying this comment with a response, Misato continued forward. "Look, Kaji, give me a break here? I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I'm sure tomorrow will be even longer. I just want to go home and get some sleep, okay?!"

"Hey, I get the message! You don't have to ram it down my throat!" Kaji grinned carelessly. Giving Misato just a bit more space, he looked away into empty air, only to have his eyes slide back in her direction. "By the way…what was it the big boy wanted?"

A questioning sound echoed in Misato's throat as she swung her gaze at Kaji. "And just what is _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Well, I was trying to catch up with you before, and I…couldn't help but notice that you went right to where the Marduk's golden boy has set up shop," Kaji muttered casually, folding his arms behind his head.

"What the…have you been spying on me?!" Misato spat vehemently.

"Spy? Me? Aw, now _that's _mean. I was just waiting for the right moment to speak to you, nothing more," Kaji told her with utmost sincerity. Only to prove himself a liar once again by asking, "Still…I have to admit being a bit curious about…what you were doing there…"

Growling beneath her breath, Misato gave serious consideration to just telling her ex that it was none of his business and that she just take a flying leap. But she ultimately decided against it, not only because she knew that Kaji would not heed her very reasonable request, but he then add to her ire by making some lewd comment. "It was no big deal, Kaji," Misato finally told him under no uncertain terms. "Mr. Fisk just wanted me to know that he was worried about Tokyo-3's defenses, and wanted to discuss some plans he has for increasing our offensive capabilities."

Making a thoughtful noise, Kaji eyed his former lady thoughtfully. "And you aren't surprised by this?" he wondered casually. "After all, the Marduk is supposed to just be in charge of selecting Eva pilots. And he wanted to implement new defense plans?"

"Well, what's so surprising about that?" Misato wondered grumpily. "He's obviously got money, and connections with the Committee!" Forcing herself to look straight ahead, the Major added, "Besides, seeing as the Angels have been getting weirder and nastier every time they show up, I think some extra defenses would be a good idea!"

"Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Kaji murmured in bored manner as they entered the parking garage. "Still, I…"

"Oh, there you are, Misato!" came another voice. Taken aback by this, Misato looked about in confusion, just before her face fell in surprise. "I was starting to think I'd missed you!"

"Commander Os- I mean, Harry!" Misato got out, about as stunned as she could be as NERV's new commander made his way up to them. "I…wh-what are you doing here?"

A slight blush coloring his cheeks, Harry smiled and answered, "Well…don't you remember? Before you went out to fight that Angel? We talked about having a quick drink or something? And…well, you know…"

The instant this was said, recollection fell on Misato like a ton of bricks. Groaning in dismay, the Major placed her hand to her forehead and beamed apologetically at him. "Oh, that's right!"

"What's wrong?" Harry wondered. Then his face fell somewhat, leaving him looking more like a lost boy than anything else. "Oh…guess you forgot, huh?"

"Oh, no no! Of course not!" Misato replied, waving her hands in negation. Shame and embarrassment weighing down on her as well now. "It's just…well, I didn't realize that you meant _tonight!_ I mean, with all the damage the city took…well…"

"That's okay. I understand," Harry told her somberly, darting a glance at Kaji. "You must have had…other plans for tonight, and…"

"No, that's not it at all!" Misato vowed, moving up to the new commander. Rolling her eyes in Kaji's direction, she asserted. "Trust me, I wouldn't go out with _that _if you paid me!"

"Oh, and now I'm doubly hurt!" Kaji moaned woefully. "And after all the fun times we had together!"

Once again growling in her throat, Misato took a moment to look pure death at Kaji before focusing on the man before her. "Look…of you really want to go tonight, then…it's not problem! Really!"

Slowly looking up, Harry studied the woman standing before him. "You…you're sure about that…?"

"Absolutely!" Misato lied, still feeling the fatigue of the day clinging to her. Then she tossed in, and added, "Of course, I don't even know what's still open right now. And…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Harry beamed, his smile restored. "I guess I wasn't thinking…I never even realized just how much paperwork there's to be done around here…and all the repairs…"

"Yeah, I know," Misato nodded, sighing in lingering embarrassment. "Look, could you give me a rain check?"

"Sure, of course!" Harry told her happily. "Maybe…we could have dinner sometime this week? I happen to have memberships at all the five-star restaurants in town, and…"

"Really?" Misato returned, warming to the notion. When Harry nodded, the purple-haired woman smiled that much more, her eyes shifting towards where she knew Kaji was standing. Then she returned her focus to the Commander and said. "Great! It's a date, then!"

To Misato's surprise, her words caused Harry to blush that much more brightly. "A…a date?" he got out, like he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"A date, huh?" Kaji broke in, drawing both their attentions with his wounded pout. "Oh, to be forgotten so easily…that hurts, Katsuragi. It really does."

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Misato told him with an evil grin. "Because I've been trying to forget about you for years, you jerk!" Looking back at Harry, she told him, "How about we get together tomorrow during lunch and compare schedules? See when we can get together?"

"Uh, yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" Harry grinned broadly.

"Great!" Misato nodded. Then, heaving a deep breath, she started away, waving as she did. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Harry! Sleep tight!"

"Right! Tomorrow, then!" Harry grinned, returning Misato's wave. As the purple-haired woman left the two men behind, they both looked at each other. Silently evaluating each other.

"Ah, Katsuragi. She can be so mean to me sometimes," Kaji muttered irreverently, still following Misato with his eyes. "She's such a heartbreaker…"

"Are you sure that you didn't do something to deserve it?" someone wondered. His eyes widening somewhat, Kaji looked in the direction of the voice…only to pause as he realized that it was Harry who had spoken.

This, however, was not the shy man he had just seen talking to Misato like a timid little schoolboy. The face of Harry Osborn had been contorted into an expression of pure poison, hatred streaming from his eyes. The Commander kept those eyes on Kaji for the longest time. And when he started away, he kept those baleful eyes on the unshaven man. Never once looking away as he left the garage.

As Kaji stood there, looking towards where Osborn had finally disappeared, a shudder ran up his spine. The cold, green gleam in the Commander's gaze chilling him to the bone. "Whew," the spy got out, honestly afraid for what may have been the first time in his life. "I guess Fisk didn't bring that guy along for nothing…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Even when one battle is over, another one looms. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it?

I know this is basically another setup chapter, and maybe I had the Kingpin move in too quickly, but Fisk has always struck me as someone who deals with a situation as quickly as possible. So I guess that having him come in right after the battle isn't so unreasonable. Especially when you consider that he has at least one person working for him at NERV. Besides, I liked the idea of the verbal duel between him and Ritsuko. I think it really sets the stage for what happens next.

mechfan9, I think I just gave you a big clue as to when the Goblin is going to be showing off a very ugly shade of green.

Xardion, yeah, both Shinji and Ritsuko should smile more. In a way, that's something they have in common; they've both had their lives and hopes effectively destroyed by the Bastard King. And as for the other superwomen…well, we've seen one arrive. As for the other one, you'll just have to wait and see.

Negima Uzamaki, the SOE girl's insidious plan continues to unfold. Who knows what's going to happen next?

Mike, what can I say? That was indeed Hitomi who cooked up that plan. And Spidey and the FF do team up a lot. They also butt heads a lot, so I guess it won't be a big surprise what happens next.

Well, now that that's done, it's time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"Ah, Katsuragi. She can be so mean to me sometimes," Kaji muttered irreverently, still following Misato with his eyes. "She's such a heartbreaker…"

"Are you sure that you didn't do something to deserve it?" someone wondered. His eyes widening somewhat, Kaji looked in the direction of the voice…only to pause as he realized that it was Harry who had spoken.

This, however, was not the shy man he had just seen talking to Misato like a timid little schoolboy. The face of Harry Osborn had been contorted into an expression of pure poison, hatred streaming from his eyes. The Commander kept those eyes on Kaji for the longest time. And when he started away, he kept those baleful eyes on the unshaven man. Never once looking away from him.

Which was probably why he didn't see the support pillar right in front of him until he walked right into it.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped as his foot crashed into the heavy pillar. The pain of impact leaving him on one foot, the other one was held in both hands as the new Commander of NERV hopped about, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Whew," Kaji grinned, shaking his head as Harry finally settled down. "You know, that bit comes off as being a lot more menacing if you don't walk into something like that."

"Yeah, I know. I never was able to get the hang of the whole, 'glower at your enemies with every step you take bit'," Harry confessed ruefully. "My dad used to use it on me all the time, and I _still _can't get it right."

"Yeah, I bet," Kaji grinned ruefully. Not even wanting to think about what it must have been like to grow up under a tyrant like Harry's dad.

Omake 2

"You wanted to see, _Major _Katsuragi," Captain Iwao Chiron grumbled as he entered her office. A look of purest detest as he studied the purple-haired woman who enjoyed such high ranking at NERV.

"I did," Misato nodded, grinning dangerously as she gestured for the Section 2 head to come closer. "Come on in. Have a seat."

Snorting in response, Chiron sauntered closer to the Major's desk. His frown increasing that much more as he took note of the presence of another woman there. "Dr. Akagi. How nice to see you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Ritsuko assured him. Wearing the exact same grin that Misato wore.

Frowning in disdain, Chiron continued forward, carefully studying the expressions of both women. All the while feeling like he was somehow walking into a trap, but unable to fathom why that was so, let alone what the trap was. "So what is this all about, anyway?" the Section 2 head demanded as he sat down on the offered seat.

"It's really quite simple, Chiron," Misato began. Clearly enjoying the suspense way too much. "Ritsuko is heading up a special project, and she needs your help with it."

"A…special project?" Chiron repeated warily. The Major's vagueness setting off alarms in his mind. "What kind of special project?"

"Oh, it's a _very_ special project," Ritsuko assured him as she sat down on Misato's desk. "In fact, you could say it's related to Human Instrumentality, since the goal is to…enhance a certain human."

"Enhance a human?" Chiron wondered. Then his concerns became more tangible as he eyed the women. "Is that why you summoned me? You want to use me as a guinea pig?!"

To his surprise, both women laughed at his comment. Like Chiron had just made the funniest joke they had ever heard. "No, of course not!" Misato told him, chuckling around her words. "Why would we do something like that?"

"The process has been perfected, Chiron!" Ritsuko told him, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Use you as a guinea pig! That's ridiculous!"

Blinking his confusion, Chiron settled down on in his seat. "Oh," was all he could say at first. "Well, as long as that's settled…"

"Right. We don't need a guinea pig, Chiron," Misato told him, her grin almost splitting her face in half as she pushed a button on her desk. "Just raw materials."

Just as this statement was registering with Chiron, the Section 2 man howled in pain as a massive hypodermic shot out of his seat and jabbed him in the butt. Grabbing his ass as he flew into the air, Chiron crashed into the ceiling, only to fall to the ground when gravity reclaimed him.

"There! That oughta do it!" Ritsuko grinned wickedly as Chiron's eyes closed. "By the time he wakes up, he'll be down in Terminal Dogma! Ready for Ghost Rider to use that spell book on him!"

At these words, Misato turned a worried glance at her best friend. "Say, Rits…you're _sure _this is gonna work?"

"Of _course_ it's going to work!" Ritsuko returned indignantly. "Honestly, Misato! If you had any doubts about this, why didn't you say something before?!"

"Hey, just because I don't have a problem with zorching Chiron doesn't mean I'm sure using his putrid soul to enhance Shinji's is a good idea!" Misato protested warily. "How do we know that his male chauvinist porkdom won't contaminate him or something?"

"Relax, Misato! Asuka and I have been going over the procedure very carefully!" Ritsuko assured her. "Once that ritual is done processing Chiron's energy, it will be completely harmless! And even if something does go wrong – which it _won't! _– Shinji's core won't even be touched by the process! Trust me, he'll be perfectly fine, no matter what happens!"

"Well…as long as you're sure," Misato nodded. Looking over in a different direction, she said, "Okay, Surfer! You're on!"

With this, the wall of Misato's office rippled, and a girl seemingly made of quicksilver riding a board of the same substance appeared. "You called, Major?"

"We got Chiron here, Surfer," Ritsuko smiled, gesturing at the prone man. "It's time for you to go to work!"

"Very well," the Surfer responded. Without hesitation, she hovered closer to Misato's desk, the Major picking up her phone and handing to her. Instead of taking it herself, the Surfer looked down at her board, the surface of which rippled before a bulge appeared. A bulge that slowly resolved into a human shape. A shape that, except for being composed of liquid metal, was the exact image of Chiron.

"Ugh. A statue of that porker, Chiron," Misato muttered as the faux-Chiron accepted the phone. "Only he would think that was a good idea!"

"Attention, all Section 2 personnel!" the faux-Chiron called into the phone. "You are to report to Terminal Dogma immediately for special assignment!"

"There! That should do it!" Ritsuko grinned as the faux-Chiron went on. "Even if we screw up a couple times, we'll have all the raw materials we need to make all the custom-made Shinjis we want!"

"Yes!" Misato grinned, blushing green with excitement. "The perfect guy and a whole lot less in the way of Section 2 creeps screwing up our lives! Talk about perfect!"


	12. Tangled Web

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 12: A Tangled Web

As Ritsuko Akagi made her way through the streets of Tokyo-3, she couldn't help but feel exhausted. So much so that she barely paid attention to the emergency crews that were roaming about the city, assisting anyone who had been injured as a result of the 12th Angel during its brief attack, as well as initiating makeshift repairs to bring what systems had been rendered inoperative back online.

It wasn't physical exhaustion. Her spider-enhanced physiology was still going strong. But Ritsuko still felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. And as she continued forward, casting glances at the frail-looking girl who was moving alongside of her, she felt like the moon and a few comets had showed up to make her burden that much heavier.

_What am I supposed to do? _Ritsuko thought, and not for the first time that evening. Her impromptu meeting with Fisk haunting her thoughts with every step she took. Steps that brought her no closer to either an answer, or peace of mind. _I still can't believe that…that he would actually…!_

But even as she thought this, Ritsuko frowned, for the truth of the matter was that she _could _believe it. She had absolutely no trouble believing that Fisk, despite his kind words and gentlemanly airs, would demand that Rei be carved apart like a frog for a high school science project. He was a member of SEELE, the very same monsters that had sent in motion Second Impact. Had gone on with their schemes as if the catastrophic loss of life that resulted meant absolutely nothing to them. How could she believe that, after all the pain and misery they had caused, that the life of one girl would mean anything to them? Especially one that was, in their eyes, so easily replaced?

_I guess I got used to dealing with the way Gendo did things, _Ritsuko thought unhappily as she once again looked at her companion. Recalling the way that the late and unlamented Commander had burned his hands in order to save Rei. How everything, all his plans and schemes, all revolved around her.

How his attention, his adoration, had always been so visibly directed at her.

Suppressing a shudder as these thoughts caused a wave of pain and malice not quite forgotten to come to the fore, Ritsuko once again looked down at Rei. Barely able to make out the traces of emotion flickering behind the albino's crimson eyes. And while she felt trapped between hatred and shame as she thought of all the things Gendo's creation symbolized for her, the idea of carrying out Fisk's decree…

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ritsuko looked down at her own feet as they tirelessly carried her forward. It was late, and despite the people working throughout the city, despite the occasional sound of sirens as an emergency crew responded to some crisis or another, it was quiet. Too quiet to muffle the chaos that weighed upon her mind and shoulders. Pressing her lips together, the doctor looked down at her companion, who was still every bit as silent as she was used to. "Rei?" Ritsuko started, almost surprising herself as she began speaking. "So…how're you doing?"

Looking up and seeming almost as surprised as the doctor, Rei then frowned in consideration. "I…am well, if that's what you mean," she finally told her, sounding somewhat uncertain as she spoke.

"I mean…are you tired?" Ritsuko tried again, suddenly needing to talk. To bury the horrors of the day with simple conversation. "It's…been a long day, and…I'm sure you must be hungry, and…"

Narrowing her eyes somewhat, Rei seemed to consider the doctor's words. "I am somewhat hungry," she finally admitted. "And I am tired as well." The blue-haired frowned as she studied her guardian. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do I…?" Ritsuko repeated, only to give a short snort of laughter before recovering. "Wh-what do you mean, why am I asking? Is there…some reason I shouldn't?"

"No," Rei answered instantly. "However, neither condition is serious enough to be of immediate concern. And in any case, there is nothing that can be done to remedy my situation until I get back home." Returning her attention to the road ahead of her, the albino concluded, "Therefore, there was no reason to mention these things."

As Ritsuko considered the 1st Child's words, the scientist in her couldn't help but think that her reasoning was nothing if not logical. There was absolutely no use in complaining about something when there was nothing that could be done about it. Her car was gone, and there had been no one available to give two of them a lift back. And thanks to the fact that the subways were still inoperative as a result of the 12th Angel's assault, there wasn't anything Ritsuko could do to get Rei back home any faster.

_Besides, it's not as if I can just change into Spider-Woman and carry her back home that way, _Ritsuko thought with somewhat ill humor. _And it's not like there are going to be any restaurants open in this area. Not with all the power outages we've seen already, _she decided as she looked about the dark towers that surrounded her on every side. _Hell, I'll consider myself lucky if the damned apartment building still has power!_

Suffering a mild headache as she thought of this, as well as the cranky cat that she would likely be met with upon her return, Ritsuko once again looked towards her charge. "I see," she finally told her, deciding that maybe a change in subject might be in order. "Still…I _am _your guardian, after all. And…I don't want you to think that you can't…talk to me about things like that."

There was silence for a time as Rei pondered these words. "But…Commander Ikari…told me that I shouldn't bother him with nonessential details. And…"

"Well, I'm not Commander Ikari," Ritsuko broke in, a touch of venom adhering to her words. Feeling a slight tremor at these words, at memories too painful for her to want to look at, the doctor focused on the girl, and struggled to find the right words to say. "And…I'm telling you that…well…"

"Yes?" Rei prompted, something resembling concern in her eyes as she studied the doctor.

A sigh escaping her lips, Ritsuko tried to force her brain to cough up the right thing for her to say. "That…" she tried again, her tongue falling flat in her mouth. Forcing her to heave a deep breath before trying again. "…If there's something…bothering you…that you should be able to…talk to me about it." Frowning at how hollow and empty these words sounded, even to herself, the doctor added, "That's all."

Her eyes narrowing, Rei seemed to consider this for a time before finally answering. "Yes, Dr. Akagi."

Which was not even close to the kind of response Ritsuko would have wanted. But in the end, as she continued forward, decided was what to be expected. After all the conditioning Rei had been subjected to, getting her to open up to her…

_Then again, what do I really know about her? Or about any of the other children, for that matter? _Ritsuko found herself thinking. _I work with them on the base, I've seen Shinji and Asuka when I stop by Misato's place, but…_

With a furrowing of her brows, Ritsuko found herself thinking back, and slowly realizing just how little she had dealt with the children in the past. And when she _had _dealt with them, it had either been in a purely professional role as Head Scientist, or simply as Misato's friend, like when she had been to the party celebrating her promotion to Major. And in her dealings with Rei, when she had been carrying out Gendo's will, making sure that his plans for her went ahead unimpeded…

Once again feeling the weight of the world and a few other celestial bodies on her shoulder, Ritsuko turned back towards her ward. _Dammit, why am I even trying to think about this right now? _she demanded of herself. _I'm tired, I've got to run analyses tomorrow, not to mention the rest of the work I have to do, and I still have to figure out some way to…_

As each burden piled up with no end in sight, Ritsuko stopped thinking. It hurt too much. She could practically feel her brain raising the white flag of surrender. _That does it. I think I'd better put off trying to think until I've gotten a few hours of sleep,_ the faux-blonde finally decided. When her stomach chimed in with a mild rumble of hunger, she rolled her eyes skyward._ And maybe a bite for dinner, while I'm at it._

A hot meal and a warm bed. Just thinking of these two things made Ritsuko nod thoughtfully, the faintest of smiles ghosting her lips. _That's it. Besides, I'm going to need all the rest I can get for tomorrow, _she reminded herself, glad for an excuse to stop thinking of her many woes. _I've still got those analyses to work on, I have to call my insurance agent, I have to arrange for a new car, never mind all the work I still have to…_

As these many responsibilities that bore her name danced about in her mind, easily wiping away any trace of a smile. What little emotional strength she had left failing when she remembered something else. One final bit of business that she needed to attend to that night. "Um, Rei?" Ritsuko started, immediately drawing the albino's attention. "Before you go home, there're some things I want to talk with you about at my place. In private."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," Rei returned immediately.

Gratified by the quickness of the albino's response, at her instant cooperation, Ritsuko was about to turn back towards the road ahead. But to her surprise, she continued to look into Rei's tiny face, and remember that there was one other duty that was required of her. "And…" she began again, once again caught between the many tumultuous emotions that Yui's clone inspired in her. "…while we're talking…maybe I could get you something to eat?"

This time, the blue-haired girl was slow in responding. Her crimson eyes met Ritsuko's own, and for a moment, the doctor could have sworn that she saw something that looked like surprise in them. "Something…to eat?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ritsuko began, feeling an edge of uncertainty cutting into her. "I mean…you said you were hungry, didn't you?" When Rei replied with a curt nod, the doctor managed to curl up the corner of her lip. "Well…I don't see any reason why we can't eat and talk at the same time. Do you?"

Again, Rei averted her eyes as she considered this possibility. "No. I…do not," she finally admitted. Then she looked up at Ritsuko, more emotions swirling mercurially about her face. "Are you…sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Ritsuko nodded, feeling better at this response. "C'mon. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can finally relax." Turning back towards the road ahead, the doctor found herself feeling just a bit better. For while there was nothing she could really do to make the rest of Rei's night any easier, she was glad that she had decided not to make it any more difficult than it already was.

* * *

As Rei followed Ritsuko into the doctor's apartment, the albino couldn't help but think that she was entering a forbidden place. A place where her presence was unwanted, and could only invite danger for her.

"Just sit down and relax, Rei," Ritsuko told her, the pleasant tone with which she spoke completely at odds with the aura the woman radiated. The strange, dangerous, _predatory _feel that she now had in her human form was still with her. Like she was watching her, even when she had back turned to her. "I'll go see what I have in the fridge."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," Rei returned as she watched the faux-blonde move away. However, even as Ritsuko disappeared from view, the deadly, bestial presence she had remained. Leaving her to stand in the entry hall for a time, taking in her surroundings.

The first thing Rei noticed was the smell. It was an animal scent, that much was clear, but one she didn't recognize. Frowning somewhat, the blue-haired girl considered what this might mean, only to have her question answered for her when a marmalade tabby appeared before her. Standing stock-still, she watched as the cat gave her a look, as if wondering who this strange person was who was intruding in its home, before giving a loud meow.

"Hmm? Miko?" Ritsuko sounded. Poking her head back into view, the doctor took a quick look at the both of them before smiling. "Oh, I see." Seeming to laugh with her face, she focused on her guest. "Rei, this is Miko." Then looking towards the cat, she added, "Miko, this is Rei. She's going to be having dinner with us tonight."

The cat looked up at its owner, then turned back to Rei. Cocking its head, it slowly came up to the albino, and gave her leg an experimental sniff. Unsure of what to do in a situation like this, she continued to stand there and watch as Miko moved in even closer and began to lick her leg.

"Well, I guess she likes you," Ritsuko decided, sounding rather satisfied with the idea. "So, Rei…I don't have much except for some instant dinners. Do you have any preferences?"

Caught between the unexpected question and the unfamiliar sensation of a cat's raspy tongue brushing against her skin, Rei was forced to pause to consider the question. "No. Except…"

"Except?" Ritsuko repeated, puzzled by the hesitation.

"I…dislike…eating meat," Rei ultimately told her. Still watching and waiting for any sign of rebuff her words might result in.

Blinking a few times, Ritsuko then sighed. "Okay," she finally answered. "Well, I don't have much in the way of vegetarian food, except for some instant ramen. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," Rei agreed immediately. With that, the doctor once again disappeared from sight, presumably to begin preparing the food in question. Leaving the albino alone, with a cat that was now brushing up against her leg, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Unsure of what else she could do at this point, but soon deciding that there was no point in standing in the entry hall for the duration of her visit there, Rei decided to go further into the apartment. Moving into the living room, she quickly surveyed the furnishings present. It was clearly set up for one person, with maybe a guest or two. As such, it was limited to a sofa and a couple of chairs. After a moment's consideration, Rei finally settled on one of the chairs, the one closest to the door.

As soon as Rei had seated herself, she heard a plaintive meow. Looking down, she discovered that Miko had decided to follow her, and was now looking up at her, her tail swishing about on the floor. Uncertain as to the meaning of the cat's body language, the girl just sat there and watched, and ultimately sucked in a surprised breath when the tabby leapt up on her lap.

Rei had done many things over the course of both lives. She had lived and trained for combat, she had dealt with the noises and adverse conditions of living in the middle of the old Hakone section. But she had absolutely no idea of what she should do with the large, furry animal that circled about on her lap before finally lying down, purring in contentment.

As Rei sat there, wondering if there was a manual detailing what a person should do in situations like this, Ritsuko once again reappeared. "By the way, Rei, I…" the doctor began, only to break off as she took in scene before her. "Well, I'll be damned…"

"Doctor?" Rei murmured, puzzled by the stunned silence Ritsuko was exhibiting.

"I don't believe this. Miko's _never _been comfortable with people she didn't know," Ritsuko muttered, giving a slow shake of her head as she examined the purring lump of fur on Rei's lap. "The last time I saw her on someone else's lap was when my grandmother came to visit."

Looking from the doctor to the cat that was slowly going to sleep on her lap and back again, Rei quickly decided that a change in topic was in order. "Did you…want something, Dr. Akagi?"

"Hmm?" Ritsuko started, only to roll her eyes in abashment. "Oh, right. I was just going to ask if you wanted anything in particular to drink. I don't have much, except for some juice, and some herbal tea…"

"Tea will be fine," Rei informed her quietly. When Ritsuko nodded and once again disappeared into the kitchen, the albino was left alone. With nothing but a purring bundle of fuzz and fluff to keep her company as she looked about the interior of Ritsuko's apartment.

As she sat there, listening to the doctor puttering about in the kitchen, Rei couldn't help but think that this was a very different place. Not only from the apartment that had been her home for the past two years of her life, but also from her new dwellings. Even with a layout and color scheme that was virtually identical to her current home, she still couldn't help but thing that there was a vast difference between the two homes. And after a minute or so of consideration, Rei realized what that was.

The apartment she was in was Ritsuko's. As Rei surveyed the furnishings, the various pictures and decorations that were present, she could see the doctor's personality in everything. There were small statuettes of cats, as well as other feline-themed décor to be seen here and there. There were also pictures of the doctor with Misato, the two women dressed in more casual attire, as well as ones with the both of them with Kaji. There were also other pictures of places and people that Rei was unfamiliar with. Obvious things of importance to the doctor. There were books on computers and genetics, amongst others, and even a few old romances. It was like the apartment was an extension of Ritsuko's very being.

This was something that left Rei frowning somewhat, simply because she knew her own home was not the same. She had some marginal furniture, some of them holdovers from her previous apartment, while most were new things that had been arranged for her when Ritsuko had been granted guardianship of her. But there were no books beyond her school texts, no statues or pictures or anything of that nature.

Nothing except for a set of broken glasses that had once belonged to a man that was now dead. Along with the purpose that Rei had once known.

Frowning at these troubling thoughts, Rei continued to sit there, listening to Miko purr happily in her lap. And was only broken from these things when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. "Here you go," Ritsuko spoke pleasantly as she handed the girl a cup of iced tea. "Your ramen should be ready in a minute."

"Thank you…Dr. Akagi," Rei responded. Still having difficulty with the combination of Ritsuko's pleasant treatment of her and the sheer danger she radiated. And so, she continued to sit there and watch as the doctor returned to the kitchen, and soon emerged with a cup of coffee. Before long, the both of them were seated opposite each other, each with food and beverage.

As Ritsuko sat back, absently maneuvering a set of chopsticks into her own cup of ramen, she gave the girl a weary look. "Rei…I know we've both had a long day already, but…as I said before, there are a few things that we need to talk about." Looking down into her cup, her brows furrowed as she dug about her small meal, the doctor took a deep breath. "First of all…I want to make sure that you understand that, no matter what happens, you can't tell _anyone _about my…secret. Is that understood?" When Rei continued to sit there in silence, simply looking at the doctor, she snorted lightly before leaning forward. "I mean it. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm…"

Hearing so much in the silence that fell as Ritsuko trailed off, in the way the doctor motioned her hands, Rei concluded, "That you are Spider-Woman." When Ritsuko froze at the mentioning of that name, her eyes instantly sliding about the room as if in search of potential spies, Rei was momentarily confused.

Then it was the 1st Child's turn to freeze, for while she didn't understand emotions very well at times, she was still capable of observing them in others. And what she had seen flashing across Ritsuko's face, what was now hovering wraithlike about the surface, was something that Rei understood very well. Something the doctor even now inspired in her.

Fear.

"That's right," Ritsuko told her as she slowly recovered her composure. "I…I can't go into it right now, Rei, but it is _very _important that no one know about this. And I mean _no one._" Unable to miss the heavy emphasis placed on those last words, Rei just sat there and watched as the doctor heaved a few deep breaths, returning her surface emotions back to the depths. "And so I…I need to know that I can trust you to keep this secret. Understood?"

"I understand," Rei quickly answered. "I will not tell anyone about this."

More of the doctor's fear drained from view, and once again she smiled. "Thank you," was all she said. Then she looked back down at her cup of noodles, and let her eyes linger on it, like she was wondering when it had come from. Then she used her chopsticks to gather up a small portion of the ramen. "However, there is one other thing we need to talk about."

"What?" Rei asked while Ritsuko slurped up the noodles, not bothering to be neat about it.

Pausing just long enough to chew and swallow the mouthful of food, Ritsuko then began, "You said before that you sensed something…different about me. Right?" Rei nodded to this. "And…you said something else. That this…something felt...dangerous to you? Is that right?"

"That is correct," Rei confirmed with a nod. "I…can still sense it. Right now."

For a moment, Ritsuko just sat there, looking at the albino. "I see," she eventually returned, lowering her eyes somewhat. "But…what do you mean, dangerous? Dangerous, how? In what way?"

This time, it was Rei's turn to pause. Looking down at the feline bundle of fur in her lap, she found it was sleeping contently, completely oblivious to the worries and concerns of the waking world. Feeling a touch of envy at this, the blue-haired girl looked back up at the doctor, and considered the matter. "I'm…not sure," she admitted after a while. "I…feel as if something is…watching me."

"Have you…ever felt like this before?" Ritsuko asked, looking intently at the subject of her queries. Shaking her head to this, Rei waited for the next question. "When did you first have this…feeling?"

"At Commander Ikari's wake," Rei admitted. When Ritsuko sucked in a quiet breath, and began nodding, the albino asked, "Doctor…what is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's…it's nothing, Rei. Nothing," Ritsuko answered dismissively, waving away her concerns with her chopsticks. "I…might have an idea of what caused this feeling, that's all. But I'll have to run some tests at NERV, before I can be sure." As she looked about the room, the faux-blonde then returned her focus to her guest, and rolled her eyes in apparent chagrin. "Uh, you better finish your noodles. Before they get cold."

Frowning somewhat, Rei realized that Ritsuko had no intention of engaging in further conversation. At least, nothing relating to her alter ego, or the events of that day. So with a weary nod, she said, "Yes, doctor." And began eating her impromptu meal.

As Rei sucked down a mouthful of noodles, Ritsuko continued to watch her, a strange expression slowly spreading across her face. "Uh, Rei?" she began, catching the albino off-guard. Pausing even as she deposited another load of noodles in her mouth, Rei met the doctor's eyes. The two of them just sat there, looking at each other for a time, before she continued. "This…thing you're sensing in me…you said it felt dangerous to you?" Frowning her puzzlement, Rei gave a slow nod. "And that it goes away when I…transform?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rei answered, unsure of what she was getting at.

Tilting her head to the side, Ritsuko then asked, "This feeling…it scares you, doesn't it?" Her mouth opened slightly, Rei's only expression of surprise before she recovered enough to close it once more. "Rei, I told you before. If something's bothering you, then I want you to tell me about it." Leaning towards the girl that she had once admitted to hating, she looked at her with eyes completely free of malice. "Would you be more comfortable if I changed?"

As this question sounded through her ears, Rei sat up straighter, and looked at the doctor, momentarily uncertain if she had heard this question correctly. "You…" she began, only to avert her eyes once more. Working her mouth, the 1st Child, the girl who had absorbed the brunt of the 5th Angel's devastating beam attack without fear, felt her lips quiver before she managed to speak again. "You don't have to…"

"That's not what I'm asking, Rei," Ritsuko pressed on, still looking directly at her charge. "Would you feel better if I transformed?"

For a few minutes, Rei considered this question, as well as the uneasy feelings she still experienced. Doubts and confusion that revolved around the woman who had been given care of her, so much that had happened so fast. Who had absolutely no practical reason to do what she was doing, stood to gain nothing from Rei's continued existence. And yet, had chosen to save her when she had been on the brink of death. Had saved her from the black abyss that was the 12th Angel.

As Rei thought back to that moment, when she had been held tightly within Spider-Woman's arms as she had flown them to safety, she found herself looking at the woman who had worn that mask, and asking, "I…would appreciate that, Doctor."

A moment passed, a moment in which Rei was certain she had made a mistake in saying this. But soon, her fears were dispelled when Ritsuko nodded before standing. "Alright," the faux-blonde said before placing her drink and ramen on a nearby table. "Just give me a moment to get out of these things and into something more comfortable."

"I…of course," Rei answered. Watching in astonishment as Ritsuko departed from the living room, already removing her shirt. The doctor soon disappeared into another room, and roughly half a minute later, the terrible sensation that she created within Rei's mind was gone as well.

As Rei sank back into her chair, practically collapsing with relief, Ritsuko called out. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Rei answered, her voice somewhat shaky. It was as if she had been fighting against an invisible hand that had been squeezing her relentlessly, and she was only now free of its grip. "I...thank you."

"Not a problem," Ritsuko replied. A few minutes passed before the doctor appeared once more, this time wearing a loose-fitting nightgown with nothing but lingerie beneath it. As she once again sat down in her chair, Rei noticed her extra arms moving beneath the gown, draping themselves comfortably over the armrests. "Now, why don't we finish eating so we can get to bed? We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yes," Rei agreed, and with this in mind, she returned her focus to her meal. The two of them ate in relative silence, with only the sound of Miko's purrs of contentment filling her ears.

It wasn't long before Rei had emptied both her cup of noodles and glass of tea, and felt the warm, relaxed sensation of a full stomach suffusing her. "Thank you for the meal, Dr. Akagi," she spoke as she carefully set the emptied vessels on a nearby table.

"Not a problem, Rei," Ritsuko returned, standing up with her own empty cups. Moving over to the girl, she sent two of her arachnoid arms snaking out of her nightgown. "Here, I'll take these to the kitchen. You better get back to your apartment and get some sleep."

"Yes," Rei agreed, watching with idle curiosity as the doctor took the emptied cup and glass in her inhuman claws. As she turned and left to go the kitchen, the albino then turned her gaze to Miko, who was still sleeping contentedly in her lap. And frowned as she considered how best to remove the bundle of fluff from her person without disturbing it unnecessarily.

_I'd rather not awaken it,_ Rei soon decided. After all, it was clearly comfortable, and she didn't like the idea of rousing it unnecessarily. _Also, I have heard that cats can be unpleasant when suddenly awakened._ As she continued to ponder the matter, coming up with no ready solution, Rei watched as Miko's side rose and fell in synch with her breathing. Cocking her head to the side, she decided to try and gauge how deeply asleep the tabby was, and so carefully placed her hand between its ears. As if aware of her presence, Miko moved so as to press her head more firmly into Rei's palm.

_Hmm. This will not be easy,_ Rei decided. While she was making plans to track down a manual detailing how a person best dealt with cats, she felt a deeper wave of weariness wash over her. _Still, I had better go home,_ the albino decided, her eyelids becoming heavier. The combination of a full stomach and Miko's warmth quickly adding to her drowsiness_. Dr. Akagi was…she was correct when she said that…tomorrow will be…_

This was the last thing Rei thought before her eyes fell closed. Without even realizing it, she leaned back in her seat, and was soon as sound asleep as Miko was.

* * *

"I…don't…believe this…" Ritsuko muttered, shaking her head in astonishment as she looked at Rei. The blue-haired girl was sound asleep, her head resting against the side of her chair, and her hand unconsciously massaging Miko's ears.

_I never imagined that…I can't believe this is actually happening! Is that really Rei?_ Ritsuko demanded, utterly incredulous. In the years she had known the 1st Child, she had never acted like what one would consider to be a normal girl of her age. Far from it; in fact, there had been several occasions when the doctor had heard people joking about the Commander's little windup toy, commenting that if someone were to replace her with a robot, it would probably take a few years for anyone to notice. And there had certainly been plenty of times when the doctor had thought of Rei as a kind of robot; one made of flesh and blood, rather than metal and plastic.

And now, as Ritsuko stood there, looking at the girl Gendo had created and shaped to be nothing more than a tool, watching her sleep the sleep of the innocent, she heaved a tired sigh. _Well…I guess I should wake her up…get her back to her apartment so she can sleep in her own bed…_ the doctor thought. It would certainly be the logical decision. And it would save her the trouble of dealing with that chore come morning. Or having to deal with Rei waking up in the middle of the night, in need of using the facilities.

But as the doctor continued to stand there, half-expecting for someone to show up and tell her she was on one of those hidden camera shows, she watched as Miko snuggled up even closer to her brand-new friend and sleeping cushion. Watched as a tiny smile curled Rei's lips, the girl sighing contentedly in her sleep. And as feelings warm and unfamiliar to her rose to the surface, Ritsuko heaved a weary breath. _Ah, what the hell,_ she finally decided, quietly chuckling in her throat. _Besides, I'm too tired to deal with this, anyway!_

With that in mind, Ritsuko turned and made her way back to her room. The image of Rei looking so content, so innocent, still with her even as she surrendered to sleep as well.

* * *

"Ah, Harold! Good afternoon, dear boy!"

A puzzled noise sounding in her throat, Misato sat up in confusion. Uncertain as to whether or not her sleep-addled brain was accurately processing whatever it was her ears had just picked up, the Major looked up at her companion, who was already looking towards the source of the voice. "Uh – Mr. Fisk!" Harry gasped, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. Scooting his chair backwards, he quickly moved to stand up. "Sir, I -!"

"Oh, there's no need for such formality! After all, neither of us is on duty!" Fisk responded even as Misato looked in his direction. "And a good day to you, as well, Major."

"Uh, thank you, sir," Misato replied as she eyed the massive figure. As was usual, Fisk looked every bit the polished, well-dressed gentlemen. Every button was buttoned, his custom-tailored suit was perfectly in place, and there was no doubt in her mind that there wasn't so much as a piece of lint marring his clothes. The result was a man who practically oozed power and control, even in a place as mundane as the NERV café they were in.

_And, of course, I feel like a wreck after last night,_ Misato grumbled inwardly, thinking back to all of the paperwork she had had to deal with after returning from yesterday's operation. Paperwork that had bred and multiplied overnight, leaving her facing a horrendous mountain of bureaucratic bullshit when she had come in this morning. Brushing aside a tuft of her hair that was badly out of place, she added inwardly, _And I probably look it, too._

"I see we decided to enjoy lunch together," Fisk commented as he looked between them. Following his gaze, Misato saw a mess of dirty plates and glasses, a mess that she and Harry had been caught in the midst of making even bigger.

Suffering a pang of guilt, Misato looked up at the Marduk representative. "Uh, well, sir…" she started, feeling like a schoolgirl that had been caught in the act of doing something forbidden. Or at least rather stupid. "We were just…"

"Just – talking, sir!" Harry told him bashfully, his nervous voice drawing Misato's gaze. And leaving her looking at someone that neither looked nor sounded like the Commander of NERV, or anything else for that matter. Instead, Osborn looked much like the child that she felt like at that moment. "Misato – er, Major Katsuragi, that is…well we were -!" As Harry trailed off helplessly, looking towards the Major as he expected her to know what to say, the two of them were caught off-guard when Fisk chuckled warmly.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Harold. And neither do you, Major, for that matter," Fisk told them, brushing aside their concerns like they were dust. "You're both adults. You have every right to enjoy your leisure time in any way you see fit. And in whomever's company you wish."

"Err…right," Misato managed to get out, still not over the sensation of embarrassment the well-dressed gentleman inspired in her. Looking between him and Harry, she struggled to regain herself before gesturing towards a nearby seat. "Would you…care to join us?"

Smiling a bit more, Fisk simply glanced at the chair in question. A chair that didn't look like a chance in hell of even supporting the mountainous man's weight, let alone seating him comfortably. "Thank you, but no," he politely declined. "As it happens, I'm here on a matter of business."

"Really?" Misato returned, frowning with her eyes as she glanced over at Harry. "What…kind of business?"

"The kind that I mentioned to you yesterday, Major," Fisk stated, some of his gentlemanly airs fading he spoke with a cold, hard edge of authority. "I realize, of course, that you must still be recovering from yesterday's trials and tribulations, but these are matters that I would see taken care of. As soon as humanly possible."

Frowning at this, Misato once again turned to Harry, who responded with a helpless shrug. Taking a moment to wonder exactly who was in charge of NERV these days, the Major once again eyed Fisk. "Very well, sir. Just give me a moment, and…"

"Now, now. Feel free to finish your meal, my dear," Fisk told her, once again the polished gentleman that he usually presented himself as. "But as soon as you're done, I would appreciate it if you joined me in my office."

"Uh…yes, sir," Misato answered, still somewhat abashed by Fisk's presence.

"Very good. Until then, Major," Fisk beamed, giving her a polite bow of his head. He repeated this gesture to Harry. "And a good day to you, as well, Harold."

"Um…thank you, sir," Harry replied nervously. But Fisk had turned about before he could complete his comment, and was already leaving. Not even bothering to ask the Commander to be dismissed.

Deciding that there was no real reason to wonder who truly ran NERV after all, Misato gave the named Commander a sympathetic smile. "He never stops, does he?"

"Nope. Not to my knowledge," Harry agreed with a heavy sigh.

Shaking her head at this, Misato eyed what little remained of her noon repast. "Well, I better finish this up and get going. I get the feeling I really don't want to keep him waiting."

"I know what you mean," Harry commented in a knowing fashion. Then a look of alarm crossed his face, and he added, "Well, what I mean is…that is, he's not a bad person!"

"I'm sure he isn't," Misato chuckled even as she forked up a mouthful.

"No, I mean…" His words collapsing into a nervous chuckle, Harry started staring at what was left of his own lunch. "Mr. Fisk…he was a big help to me, after…" The unassuming, boyish man's voice broke at this, broke with a pain that Misato could detect easily. Pressing his lips together, Harry looked up at her, and gave a dismissive wave. "I'm sorry. It's…a long story, and…"

"I understand. I have plenty of long stories of my own," Misato murmured gently, to which Harry gave an appreciative smile. With this, the two of them fell into relative silence, leaving the Major to quickly finish up her meal. Washing her lunch down by quickly downing the rest of her drink, she smiled and said. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry concurred even as she stood from her seat. When Misato reached down to gather up her tray, the Commander waved both hands in negation. "Oh, you don't have to bother with those. I'll take care of it."

"Really?" Misato paused, looking up from her messy tray to her current Commander. "Are you sure, because I…?"

"No, no, it's no trouble!" Harry beamed. Like picking up after his Operations Director was just another day at the office for him. "Please, go ahead!"

Holding still for a few minutes longer, Misato finally smiled and nodded. "Well, okay. Who am I to argue with the Commander, anyway?" When Harry visibly winced at being referred to as such, the Major then chuckled, as if this was a private joke. After a few moments of watching, Osborn gave a halting laugh before rolling his eyes. "Well, thanks. The sooner I get this little meeting over with, the better I'll feel."

"I'm sure," Harry nodded, to which the Major smiled. As she began to turn away, however, he held up his hand. "Oh, and by the way…I _will _be seeing you next Friday…right?"

"At the Jade Lounge. Absolutely!" Misato assured him. When Harry sank down, relief practically oozing out of his ears, it was all she could do not to start laughing again even as she started out of the café.

_I swear, he's so much like Shinji, it's almost scary! _Misato thought as she entered the labyrinthine network of halls that ran through NERV. _He acts so shy and quiet most of the time, but…it almost feels like he has something…pent up inside of him…_

As the Major idly considered Harry's actions and mannerisms, her body was working on automatic pilot. And as a result, she very nearly wound up taking a right where she needed to go left. Fortunately enough, she became aware of her error after only a dozen steps, and with dismayed groan and a series of barely audible curses, corrected her course. After that, she managed to keep her mind on making sure she didn't get lost for the first time in months, and after a few additional missteps here and there, she finally arrived at the small conference room Fisk had appropriated for his own use.

Switching on the small intercom that was set by the door, Misato announced, "Mr. Fisk? Major Katsuragi reporting."

"Then, please, do come right in, Major," Fisk responded in a brisk manner. Misato replied by pressed another button, one that caused the conference room door to slide open. Stepping inside the impromptu office, she was greeted with the sight of an immense, wooden desk, behind which Fisk sat comfortably on a large, highly-stylized chair that she could have sworn was padded with Corinthian leather. As she approached the mammoth figure, he gestured towards the chair opposite. "Have a seat, my dear."

"Thank you, sir," Misato replied with perfect discipline.

As the Major sat down in what to be the most comfortable chair of her life, Fisk once again fell into the role of the perfect gentleman. "Would you care for some tea, Major?" he asked, gesturing off to the side, where a cart laden with a teakettle, as well as cups and small pastries. "I expect this may take some time, and…we may as well make ourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, but…perhaps later," Misato demurred politely, to which Fisk nodded pleasantly before taking a sip from his own cup. "Mr. Fisk…last night, you told me that you were interested in increasing Tokyo-3's defenses…"

"That I did," Fisk agreed, setting the cup aside. Clasping his hands together before him in a manner reminiscent of Gendo's, the gentlemanly giant looked intently at Misato. "However, what I had in mind was to do more than increase the armaments of the city and the Evangelions. I feel that there is much more that needs to be done in order to safeguard our future."

Sitting back a bit, Misato tilted her head to the side as she studied Fisk. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I believe we will need much more than the simple brute force of the Evangelions if we are to ultimately triumph over the Angels," Fisk told her. And once again his polished air faded somewhat as he leaned forward and looked at her with the intensity of a shark on the trail of prey. "You see, when design and construction of the Evas commenced, they were created to combat creatures similar in size and stature to Adam. We acted under the assumption that most of the Angels, if not all of them, would be like the 1st. At least enough so that our forces would be able to dispense with them with relative ease." Snorting at this, Fisk sat back somewhat, the corner of his lip curling wryly. "But that has not been the case, has it. Far from it, I'd say."

"Yes, sir," Misato concurred, suffering an edge of annoyance despite herself.

"Now, that isn't to say that you and the rest of NERV haven't performed admirably," Fisk commented, almost as an afterthought. "However, the Angels have proven to be more…versatile than anyone could have anticipated. Myself included." Despite herself, not even realizing what she was doing, Misato leaned in closer to the giant. Drawn along by the intensity of his words. "And as result, we have come dangerously close to defeat. Something we cannot afford."

"I realize that, sir," Misato told him.

"The 7th and 10th Angels, for instance," Fisk went on, seeming to be talking to himself more than to Misato. "Both of them possessed unique abilities that rendered the Evangelions virtually useless, and it was only through the mental ingenuity of you and the rest of the people here, as well as the fortitude of the Children, that they were thwarted. The same goes for the 12th, as well. Virtually untouchable, until NERV's scientists found a way to break through its defenses." Rolling her eyes as the mammoth gentleman rambled on, Misato turned away, getting more than a little annoyed. "And then there's the 11th."

The moment these words were spoken, Misato sat up that much straighter. "Sir?"

"You know what I'm speaking of, Major," Fisk stated, arching an eyebrow at her. "The nanite-collective that invaded the MAGI, and very nearly forced them to obliterate NERV and all of Tokyo-3. Including the Evangelions." While Misato frowned and stared, the Marduk representative leaned back in his seat, looking that much more thoughtful. "Humanity's ultimate weapon was of very little use to us that day, my dear. Wouldn't you agree?"

Blinking a few times in quick succession, Misato worked her jaw, trying to regain control of herself. "I…yes, sir," she finally got out. Finally, after several seconds of effort, she managed an authoritative glare. "Sir…if you don't mind my asking…how did you know about that? I…I thought that Commander Ikari…"

"Covered up that little incident?" Fisk smiled knowingly. "He certainly tried to. But as I'm sure we're both aware, there's a very large difference between trying to do something, and actually succeeding. And that all it takes is one set of loose lips to allow the truth to be set free."

"You mean…you've been spying on us?" Misato demanded, not liking the course this conversation was taking.

"Spying? Hardly," Fisk returned, a look of such perfect disgust spreading across his features that Misato was hard-pressed not to believe him. "However, it is true that a great deal is riding on NERV's efforts, and it behooves both the Committee and the Marduk institute to make certain that nothing happens to undermine our ultimate goal. That being the elimination of the Angels. Once and for all." Chuckling deep in his throat, the well-dressed giant looked Misato keenly in the eye. "In any case, it's very difficult to cover it up when all three of the Evangelions are evacuated from the Geofront. And when Ikari failed to give a satisfactory account as to why he deemed this necessary, well…suffice it to say, we have our ways of uncovering the truth."

Misato didn't say anything to this. Instead, she watched and waited as Fisk took a sip of his tea. "I can't say it's surprising, of course. For Ikari to openly admit that an Angel had succeeded in invading the Geofront would be tantamount to admitted that NERV's security was deeply flawed, and my colleagues in the Instrumentality Committee take a _very _dim view of that sort of thing. I knew Ikari well enough to be know just how much he disliked appearing vulnerable. To anyone, and for any reason."

"And you…you're okay with that?" Misato asked, not sure what to make of this.

"Of course not, Major. I merely said that I am not surprised by his actions. And, in all fairness, he may not have been entirely unjustified in feeling that he needed to protect himself in such a manner," Fisk commented. Setting down his tea cup, he harrumphed loudly before frowning. "However, we seem to be getting off-track here. What's important is the Angels. No two have been alike, and neither have their methods of attack. And so, I think it's foolish to leave Tokyo-3's defenses as they are. Especially when we have so many options at our disposal."

"And…what kind of options would those be?" Misato wondered, somewhat disconcerted by the jumps in topic.

"The first option, of course, is to arrange for further Evangelions to be deployed in Japan. Since all of the Angels to date have appeared here, I think it's safe to assume that they will continue to appear in this area. And since we already have several Units standing complete, I see no reason not to employ them in our defense," Fisk commented with a cool air. "However, our second option is a bit more…radical."

"Radical, sir?" Misato frowned.

"Yes, my dear. You see, scientists in my employ believe they have discovered another weapon for us to use in our war against the Angels," Fisk told her. Looking down at his desk, he pressed a series of controls on it, causing a holographic display screen to appear between them. Even as Misato recoiled in surprise, she let out a slight gasp at the technical schematics that scrolled past her eyes.

"What the…what _is _all this?" Misato demanded even as even more pictures and blueprints filled the air before her. Scooting backwards, the purple-haired woman looked this way and that, trying to make sense the techno-hodgepodge. There were pictures of what looked like weapons, as well as different forms of armor. Strange appendages and devices were all over the place...and unless she was mistaken, all of them devised to be wielded by human hands. "Sir?"

"Our scientists have been working to devise an end run around the many different forms the Angels take against us, and this, Major Katsuragi, is it," Fisk declared, looking like a proud father as he scanned the technical readouts. "The most sophisticated cybernetics and weapons ever devised by the human mind, coupled with advanced bio-engineering. All of which is designed to unlock humanity's full potential…and beget a soldier capable of aiding us in our most desperate hour."

"A soldier?" Misato frowned, raising an eyebrow at the Marduk representative. "Sir, are you saying that your plan…is to alter _human beings_ to fight the Angels?"

"A somewhat crude summary of our intent, but essentially correct," Fisk informed Misato. While she was trying struggling to find the right words to say to this, the bald gentleman continued to manipulate the controls. "You see, due to financial constraints, we are extremely limited in the variety of weapons we can create that would be of use to the Evangelions. However, human analogs are much easier to build, as well as maintain."

An incredulous smile plastered on her face, Misato struggled to keep a mocking laugh from escaping her throat in full force. "I…I don't doubt that, sir," she managed to get out, trying very hard to be diplomatic about what she had to say. "But – with all due respect – what good is having a lot of weapons if they're too small to do anything?"

"A reasonable question, Major," Fisk conceded. "And it is true that these individuals, despite whatever augmentations they may possess, will be as of David to the Goliaths that number amongst our foes." Then a narrowing of an eye and a slight tugging of his lip transformed the Marduk representative's entire expression into one of feral cunning. "However, if I recall correctly, it was Goliath who fell before David. And all because his foe had a sling…and knew of a weakness in his foe that he could exploit." As Misato sat back, somewhat confused as she processed these words, Fisk went on. "We already know the most pertinent vulnerabilities of the Angels - namely, their cores - and with the MAGI and our scientists, we are well equipped to discover other soft spots in our foes. And trust me, Major, we are capable of endowing our forces with weapons far more substantial than simple slings."

Frowning as she found herself drawn along by Fisk's words, Misato sighed as she averted her eyes from his own. "That may be true, sir, but you're forgetting one thing," she told him. Struggling with emotions that were being brought to the surface by both his plans, and the myriad weapons being displayed for her benefit. "Without an AT-Field, these…enhanced humans would be completely powerless against the Angels! So unless you plan to have them work in conjunction with an Evangelion, I don't see what possible good they would be." Looking back up at Fisk, she sighed, feeling somewhat deflated by her own argument. "I mean…no offense intended, but -!"

"None taken, Major," Fisk broke in, holding up his hand. "And indeed, you have brought up several valid points. Ones that I myself raised when I was originally informed as to this project." And once again, a knowing, dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he added, "Imagine my surprise when they told me they had already found a solution to that particularly knotty problem."

Of all the things Misato could have imagined Fisk saying, this statement of power hadn't even come close to being amongst them. "Sir?"

"It's actually quite delicious, the irony of it all. That the Angels are once again furnishing us with the key to their own destruction," Fisk commented, bringing up another display. One that showed a pattern of glowing gold, one that Misato immediately recognized. "Just as the Evangelions were created from Adam's flesh, in order to defeat his kin, the 11th Angel has furnished us with the key element to complete the ultimate human warrior."

"Wh-what…?" Misato fumbled out, shaking her head as Fisk once again directed the conversation to that particular monster. "What are y-you talking about, sir? How could the 11th Angel possibly -?"

"Be of use to us?" Fisk broke in, completing her question for her. Her mouth still hanging open, unable to say the words the mountainous gentleman had plucked from her lips, Misato quickly felt her confusion turning to anger. "Don't be upset, my dear," he told her, chuckling in his throat. "I expressed similar perplexity when I was told of this concept. But, thanks to some good friends working here, my scientists were provided with a sample of nanites left over from the 11th Angel. Nanites that have been completely wiped clean of their Angelic influences, and are blank slates for us to do with as we please."

Once again, Misato worked her jaw, trying to find something to say to this, anything, but she couldn't. Her mind was freezing up, flooding with conflicting images and ideas. The idea of using the monster that almost destroyed them, actually bonding it to human beings, was so utterly repugnant that it was beyond her ability to give it words. But at the same, she knew Fisk was right about the Evangelions, that they were also created from Adam's cells. And if he was telling the truth, that it was possible to give a human, _any _human, the power to slay the abominations that had haunted her nightmares for so long…

_Dammit! What are you thinking? _Misato hissed inwardly, hating how easy it was for her to be so easily sidetracked. How easily her hatred rose up in her. _Look, just stay focused here! We're talking about turning human beings into cybernetic monsters! How can you possibly -?_

"I understand how some people might be…concerned about such a project, my good Major," Fisk went on, snapping Misato from her thoughts. As she looked about, wondering if the Marduk representative was somehow reading her mind, he stood from his seat and circled about his desk. "But my scientists have been studying the 11th Angel's nanites for some time now. And they assure me that they can be manipulated. They are like stem cells, now; easily adaptable to any host we see fit to bond them with, whether organic, or mechanical." Drawn by his voice, she found herself once again looking Fisk in the eye, just as he added, "And most important of all, each of these nanites contain within them an S2 organ."

"What?" Misato gasped out despite herself. "Then…are you saying that -?"

"Precisely. With these nanites, we will be able to give any human the power to project an AT-Field of their own. And enable them to neutralize those of the Angels," Fisk smiled, as if he knew that Misato was now a captive to his words. "And thus we will be able to create a formidable fighting force. One that will stand against the Angels…and protect all our loved ones from harm."

And once again, Misato was overwhelmed by possibilities. That there was now a chance that she would no longer be forced to stand around the bridge at NERV, watching helplessly as she sent the children out to do battle, all in the name of quenching of her undying hatred of the Angels. That, after so long and so much pain and misery, the chance now existed that the power to exact her revenge personally might finally be in reach.

Overwhelmed by such thoughts, Misato found herself trembling with fear and anticipation in equal amounts, and struggling helplessly with them both. Finally, after seconds that stretched into an eternity, she managed a frown and said, "Sir…I…I don't know what to say about all this, but…"

"You don't have to say anything, my dear. I realize that this is a rather…controversial topic of conversation," Fisk told her.

_No shit, _Misato thought in response. "I'll say," was what she actually said. "Have you…have you cleared any of this with the Committee?"

His eyes widening somewhat, Fisk smiled in an amused manner. "But of course, Major. As a matter of fact, they have given me their full support in this regard." Then he gave her a conspiratorial look, and added, "After all, isn't the realization of humanity's ultimate potential one of their goals? Why would they object to a project that fulfills this goal and helps defeat the Angels, as well?"

Not surprised by this response, Misato tilted her head to the side as she studied the Marduk representative. "Well, if that's the case, then…why are we even talking about this? It's not like you need my approval when you already have theirs."

"It's not your approval I've come to you for, Major; it's your assistance," Fisk confessed, much to her surprise. "You see, this project hinges upon our ability to find people who would volunteer to be subjected to such a procedure." Coming up alongside Misato, he bowed forward a bit, his features betraying just the tiniest bit of shame. "I cannot – will not – force someone to be changed against their will. And at the same time, we can't afford to entrust such power to people who would misuse it."

"So…what?" Misato asked, her brows wrinkled with distaste. "You want me to…start _recruiting_ people for this?"

"Not recruit, Major. I simply wish for you to approach people whom you feel can be trusted, and give them the choice. No pressure, no coercion, nothing of that sort. Simply be honest with them, and refer them to me," Fisk told her earnestly. "If they have any questions about the intricacies of the procedure, I'm sure Dr. Akagi and my own people will be able to answer them."

Automatically nodding to this, Misato then gasped in shock as her mind double-clicked on the name mentioned. "Wait a minute – Dr. _Akagi_?" she got out, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "You mean…Ritsuko's in on this little project of yours?"

"Not precisely, Major. Though it is true that I plan to employ her considerable experience in order to insure the success of this project," Fisk told her. "While the people under my command are quite skilled, no living person has as much firsthand experience with the Angels and their capabilities than the good doctor. Wouldn't you agree?" After a moment's thought, Misato found herself silently conceding the massive gentleman's point even as he returned to his seat. "And indeed, both the Marduk Institute and the Instrumentality Committee have come to depend on the good doctor for her assistance on various projects in the past." Chuckling in his throat, the massive figure sat back in his seat, looking quite thoughtful. "Assistance which she has been all too happy to provide us with."

As Fisk continued to chuckle, as if at a private joke, the Major found herself frowning at this unlikely statement. Though there wasn't anything overt about it in and of itself, there was just something about the way it had been spoken that stuck in Misato's craw. "I…see," she finally got, tensing herself to stand. "Well, in any case, if that will be all, sir…"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, of course, my dear. You are dismissed," Fisk told her. With a sense of relief, Misato stood and watched as he banished the holographic displays that still tempted her. "As it happens, I have business elsewhere that requires my attention."

"Really?" Misato answered, raising an eyebrow at the massive man.

"Yes. I have to interview some prospective pilots," Fisk informed her, freezing the Major in place. Giving her a chance to take a good, long look at the distasteful expression the Marduk representative wore. "Most of the Evangelions that have recently been completed are in need of pilots, and if they are to be of any use to us, then it falls to me to fill that need. As quickly as possible."

Which would mean even more children would be drafted into this war. More children would be forced to suffer as Shinji and the other children did. And, with a sense of increasing dread, Misato realized that there would be more children that she would be forced to send into battle. All while she stood by, a helpless witness to their agony.

Every instinct she possessed crying out in protest, Misato glared at the massive figure, on the verge of protesting this injustice. But before she could even speak a word, the Major looked at Fisk…and saw a sadness in his eyes that she would never have suspected. A sadness that left him looking like a haggard old man as he reached into his desk and pulled out a series of file folders and opened one of them. The lines of his face deepening as he looked at the picture of a child that was attached to it.

Unable to stand there and watch, Misato turned about. She didn't say anything; she simply left. Already desperately trying to put the thought of even more children being made to suffer out of her mind. And already failing in the attempt.

And as she continued along her way, thinking of the mountainous figure of Wilson Fisk, sagging beneath a greater weight than that of his ponderous figure, Misato realized why Fisk was so eager to pursue this alternate project of his; because, like herself, Fisk was equally guilty of the things that she had often condemned herself for.

_That's why he was so insistent that I ask for volunteers, _the Major slowly realized. _He doesn't to draft anyone, like we're already doing with the children…_

As if on cue, this thought gave way to others, and to memories of earlier dealings with Fisk. _I feel I owe it to the children, _the Marduk representative's voice rang in her mind. _Despite the fact that what we do is born out of necessity, the fact remains is that we are placing the onus of duty, of war, of the very survival of every man, woman, and child on the planet on shoulders far too young to be bearing such burdens. And every time we do so, I feel as if it is my very own son that I place in harm's way._

Heaving a weary sigh as Fisk's voice faded from her mind, Misato felt the weight of her own responsibilities fall upon her shoulders. _Yeah, _she thought, thinking of the tiny family that she had found. The only family she had in the world. _I know what you mean._

Deciding that perhaps Fisk's alternative to the Evangelions was not so distasteful after all, Misato started towards the bridge. Already planning on getting herself drunk as soon as possible.

* * *

As Ritsuko performed her duties at NERV that day, she couldn't help but think of this stupid bit of poetry she had once heard. And while she couldn't remember the specifics, she did recall a person asking what possible use his shadow was. It was a question the Head Scientist was asking herself quite a bit that day, for she was rapidly losing patience with her own shadow. The one that she couldn't see, but knew was there, all the same.

From the moment Ritsuko had arrived at NERV that day, her spider-sense had been filling her head with its traditional warning buzz. Letting her know that, much to her dismay, that her invisible shadow was back on duty, watching her every move and making sure she toed the line.

_I am so past being sick of this,_ Ritsuko thought sourly as her spider-sense constantly painted the invisible spy's position within her mind, every second of every hour she spent in NERV. _What, isn't Fisk satisfied that I'm a good little lapdog yet? Does he _have _to have one of his goons tailing me all the time?_

Unfortunately, it seemed that the answer was yes. It didn't matter where Ritsuko went or what she was doing, her unwanted invisible shadow followed her like a really shadow did. Whether she was taking caring of the post-battle diagnostics of the Evangelions and their equipment, or supervising the repairs to the sniper rifle's generators, or even something as mundane as having lunch or going to the ladies' room, Fisk's invisible goon followed her everywhere. And continued to do later in the day, when she was overseeing the post-battle synch test.

_This is pathetic,_ Ritsuko grumbled inwardly as she looked from her clipboard to the images of the three pilots, all of them with their eyes closed in concentration. Trying to ferret out any potential problems that may have crept into the works as a result of battle. _I haven't even had a chance to get down to Terminal Dogma, thanks to the Invisible Asshole!_ Frowning distastefully as she thought of all the tests that she needed to run on her physiology, to find out just how much she would have to pay for eating Adam, the faux-blonde glanced in the direction painted by her spider-sense. Wishing that her powers including killing someone with a look, she began to gingerly massage her temple. _And if that wasn't bad enough, my head is starting to hurt from all this damned buzzing…_

Deciding to put aside some time to whip up some kind of dampener for her sometimes troublesome warning sense, Ritsuko sighed as she went about her duties. Fortunately enough for her sanity, everything else in the world seemed to be perfectly normal that day. Maya and the other technicians were all in their places, working as they usually did. Misato was brooding quietly off in the corner, saying virtually nothing as she oversaw the proceedings. And as for the children…

"Okay. That's enough for today," Ritsuko finally declared as the tests were finally completed. Moving to the control panels, the faux-blonde activated the comlinks for the three Test Plugs. "That's good work, everyone. You can get out, now."

"Okay, Ritsuko," Shinji answered.

"Yes, Doctor," was Rei's response.

"Whatever," Asuka grumbled. Then, just loud enough to audible to the doctor's ears, she added, "You _verruckt_ old bitch…"

Wincing at this comment, one little extra straw on top of a growing mountain of them, Ritsuko sighed as she massaged her forehead a bit more vigorously. While she still felt somewhat guilty over the way she had reacted to Asuka that one night, there was no doubt in her mind that prolonged exposure to the redhead would wear thin on just about anyone. _Then again, considering the kind of childhood she's had…_ the doctor thought, recalling some of the things she had seen in Asuka's file, as well as some of her own experiences while growing up under Naoko. Something that resulted in her headache simply getting worse.

_Aw, damn. Maybe I should give up on thinking for today. I've got enough crap going on in my life right now without adding to it. _With this thought in mind, Ritsuko made her way over to where Misato stood. "I see Asuka's still in a foul mood."

"Hmph. Tell me about it," Misato commented, not bothering to meet Ritsuko's gaze. "When I got back home last night, she was trying to kill Shinji by looking at him."

"And here I thought that killing that Angel might have improved her mood a bit," Ritsuko commented sympathetically as she looked back down at her clipboard. "Well, I suggest you brace yourself. Because when I tell her about the test results, I don't think she'll be any easier to deal with."

"Joy," Misato grumbled. When Ritsuko looked at her once more, she found her friend looking intently at a speck of dust that had gathered in the corner. An inscrutable shadow hovering in her eyes.

"Misato, is something wrong?" Ritsuko asked, suffering a pang of concern as she looked at her closest friend. When the purple-haired woman folded her arms across her chest, the doctor grew even more upset. "What is it?"

Several seconds passed as Misato continued to look at the dust, as if silently asking it for advice. When it failed to say anything, she heaved a tired breath before rolling her head in Ritsuko's direction. "No…no, it's nothing. Just…a long day, that's all."

Frowning somewhat, Ritsuko studied her friend. Misato was a good friend of hers, one that she had known for several years. And during their days in college, she had learned to read the naturally purple woman quite well. More than well enough to know…that she was lying about something.

For a moment, Ritsuko considered pressing the issue, insisting on knowing what was bothering her. But after a moment, she frowned in negation. _I'm tired, I'm fed up, and I haven't been able to find a way of dealing with my own problems. I'm in no shape to deal with anything more than what I've already got on my plate. _As all these negatives, all these excuses for not dealing with a problem that was standing right before her piled up, the doctor let out a low sigh of disgust. _Besides…she's probably still tired from everything that's been happening. Just like the rest of us._

Before Ritsuko could think of anything further, the doors to the observation room slid open, and three figures appeared. As she turned to look at them, Misato managed a weary smile. "Hey, Shinji. Asuka."

"Hey, Misato," Shinji replied while Asuka settled for glowering at their guardian. As was usual, Rei's expression was inscrutable, showing no signs of the peace and contentment Ritsuko had seen in her both last night and this morning when she had awoken her. While the doctor was once again wondering if that had been some kind of hallucination, the 3rd Child directed his gaze at her. "So, Ritsuko…how are our scores today?"

Taken aback by the eagerness displayed by the lone male pilot, Ritsuko then let out a gentle laugh. Ignoring the sour look Asuka turned on him, she looked at Misato, and was gratified to see a smile upon her face. "At least _somebody's_ in a good mood today."

"I know. It's nice to see some enthusiasm around here, isn't it?" Misato commented, chuckling as well.

Savoring this moment, a welcome reprieve from all the worry and exhaustion that had been so prominent that day, Ritsuko turned her attention towards the children. "Well, Rei, your ratio looks pretty much the same. As does yours, Asuka," the doctor informed them. As she looked at the final bit of data, she glanced up at Shinji, who was looking at her expectantly, like a boy waiting to open up his birthday present. Smiling at this, at such joy in someone who had led such a joyless life, Ritsuko beamed and told him, "However, it seems that Shinji's synch ratio has gone up bit more."

Ritsuko's announcement was rewarded with a broadening look of delight from the boy. Which was quickly followed by an indignant squawk from his redheaded fellow pilot. _"What?"_ Asuka growled, swinging her gaze between her and Shinji. "Are you kidding me?_"_

"Afraid not," Ritsuko confirmed, deliberately not meeting Asuka's fiery gaze. "It's just by 2.6 points, Shinji, but still pretty impressive, all things considered."

"I'll say," Misato concurred, shooting the boy an affectionate glance.

As Ritsuko continued to look into Shinji's glowing visage, she couldn't help but think that it was too bad that she didn't see him this way more often. After all the times she had seen dour or depressed, to see him light up this way was so heartening. So much so that she found herself wanting to expand on that moment of celebration. "Who know, Shinji?" she went on, beaming at the boy. "At the rate you're going, in a month or so, you could have a ratio in the mid-nineties."

The result was instantaneous. Shinji's already broad grin expanded so much that it looked like his head was in danger of being split in half. "You…you really think so?" he asked, his voice a mix of hope and disbelief.

"No way! Not happening, baka!" Asuka decreed, her voice overflowing with venom. As Shinji, Ritsuko, and a few others turned towards her, they saw her blue eyes burning with indignation. Tufts of her hair had curled up, seeming to form nearly perfect devil horns. "Besides, it's probably just a computer glitch!"

"A glitch? In _our _systems?" Ritsuko repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so, Asuka."

"Yeah? Well, _I _do!" Asuka decreed. Planting her hands to her hips, she turned her angry glower towards Shinji. "And you, baka! Just because these two like you the best, doesn't mean you're better than me! _Got that?"_

Frowning as Shinji's happy smile was erased far too soon, Ritsuko watched as Misato took a step forward. "Asuka, this isn't about being liked more or less than someone else," the Major intoned with a voice that was probably intended to sound patient and understanding, but was a bit too frayed to be convincing in those regards. "You're here to fight the Angels, not to try and outdo each other."

Snorting loudly at this, Asuka turned back towards the Major. "Hmph! Give me a break, Misato!"

"Asuka…" Shinji started uncertainly. Unknowing what to do in order to settle things down again.

"Oh, stuff it, Third! And don't even think of giving me one of your freakin' apologies!" Asuka told him grumpily. When Shinji pulled back a bit more, the German stomped off towards the door. "Hmph! Seeya later!"

"Asuka, where are you going?" Misato asked, following the 2nd Child with her tired eyes.

"Anywhere but here!" Asuka snorted just before she exited. The sound of the doors sliding shut behind her seeming to give greater emphasis to her ire.

A few seconds passed in relative silence, until Shinji looked up at the doctor. "Um, I'm sorry about that, Ritsuko. But…"

"No, its okay," Ritsuko returned, already trying to put the incident out of her mind. "I knew she wouldn't take that well. And besides, I guess we're all still pretty tired after yesterday."

"I'll say," Misato agreed. Giving a sharp exhale, the Major then turned her attention towards her other ward. "Since we're done for the day, Shinji, why don't you head home?"

"Okay," Shinji nodded.

As she observed the interplay between the two of them, Ritsuko suddenly remembered that she had her own ward to attend to. "Rei, you could go home, too, you know," she said, focusing on the albino. "I've still got a lot of work to do, and since the subway is up and running again…"

Looking up at the doctor, Rei pressed her lips together in thought. "Very well," she finally decided. Turning towards Shinji and the others, the albino murmured, "Good day, Ikari-kun. Major."

"Have a nice day, Ayanami," Shinji returned pleasantly, giving her a polite wave while Misato nodded. Then he turned his attention towards his guardian and added, "I'll…see you later, Misato."

"Bye, Shinji-kun!" Misato replied, her voice a pale shadow of her usual impish manner. With a polite nod, the 3rd Child left, with Rei a short distance behind him. As soon as the three children had departed, the Major sighed before turning towards her friend. "Well, I guess I should get going, too. I've still got rafts of paperwork in my office, just waiting to attack me."

"So you've told me. Several times today, I might add," Ritsuko smirked, enjoying the annoyed expression that her words inspired. When Misato growled in her throat, responding with a sour glare, the doctor sighed and looked back at the data in her hand. "I better get going, too. I've got to get this new data filed and correlated before I can go home."

"In other words, I'm not going to be the only one late getting off the clock today, am I?" Misato commented, somehow exchanging her annoyance with a teasing smile in the span of a blink. Before the doctor could say anything in retaliation, the Major leaned forward and smiled that much more deeply. "By the way, Rits, when you get back to your office, don't be surprised if you find an extra little something special in there waiting for you."

A questioning noise sounding in her throat, Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And extra little…Misato, what are you talking about?"

"Now, I can't tell you that, Rits! After all, if I did…then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Misato commented, laughing as she started towards the door.

"Huh? Now, wait a minute…!" Ritsuko started, reaching out to pin her friend to the wall. But Misato had already departed, the door sliding closed behind her. Leaving the doctor to growl in frustration, clenching her free hand as she stared daggers at where the teasing woman had been.

_I swear, she's even worse than she was in college! _Ritsuko grumbled inwardly, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling, wondering what she had done to deserve all this. Then she looked back down again before she could get her answer, and then gave a sigh that said to the world that she was resigned to her fate. _Oh, the hell with it. I guess I'll find out what it is, sooner or later…_

Leaving the technical crew behind to wrap up their duties there, Ritsuko started off through the winding hallways of NERV. Already wondering what 'something special' Misato had left in there, waiting to further ruin her day.

_It can't be that electric seat buzzer of hers. I scrapped that thing back in college! _Ritsuko declared inwardly, thinking of those more innocent, playful times. _And she couldn't have dumped her paperwork on my desk! There's no way she could get with shoving it off on me, and she knows it!_ Giving a tired shake of her head, the doctor curled the corner of her lip as she thought of one Misato's most infamous pranks. _At least I know it can't be that stunt she pulled on Kaji! There's no _way _she could smuggle an entire football team down here!_

Recalling the horrendous mess that had resulted from that fiasco, Ritsuko finally arrived at her office. As she slowly entered, preparing herself for the worst, she cast a glance backwards. Her spider-sense happily informing her that, yes indeed, her annoying invisible shadow was still dogging her every footstep. _Maybe I can somehow arrange for whatever Misato set up in here to get _him _instead!_ the doctor thought sourly as she slowly approached her desk. Only for her eyes to go wide when she saw what the 'something special' really was.

There, sitting safely on her desk, glinting in the low light, was a jar filled with what she recognized as egg-and-saké soup. Marching up to her desk, Ritsuko quickly surveyed the jar, her surprise furthering when she spotted a note folded neatly beneath it. "What the…?" she started, only to cut herself off as she carefully drew the note out from under the jar and unfolded it.

'_Ritsuko: Here's the egg-and-saké I promised you yesterday.'_ the note read._ 'I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you then, and I really did want to give it to you in person, but I know how busy you are, especially after a battle. Still, I hope you like it, and that you feel better really soon. Signed, Shinji'_

Blinking several times in succession, Ritsuko looked from the note to the promised gift that sat on her desk, and felt herself nearly collapse from surprise. _I…I don't believe it…_ the doctor thought, taking the jar in hand and studying it. _I…he mentioned this when we were setting up yesterday, but I didn't expect him to…_

Sighing, Ritsuko gently clenched the jar to her breasts, almost crying as she looked down at the jar and all it symbolized. That it had been given to her with no thought of personal gain, no promise of a favor returned. That Shinji had given it to her for the simple reason that he cared for her. That in this gift was more kindness, more consideration and compassion than she had received in more years than she wanted to think of.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun…" Ritsuko murmured as she clutched his gift. Almost completely unaware of the way her spider-sense suddenly spiked, reacting to a surge of malice from her unseen watcher…

* * *

_I don't believe this…_ Maya hissed disgustedly. Marginally aware of scales of rock forming about her knuckles as she glared at the woman she had once idolized, had considered her friend and mentor for almost as long as she had worked at NERV. Barely able to suppress the urge to take out her rage on the woman who was so completely unaware of her presence. A woman she was less and less able to think of as a person at all.

After eavesdropping on the conversation between Ritsuko and the Kingpin, Maya had quickly gone home, more than happy to enjoy the benefits of being alone in her own home. To just sit back and relax and watch something incredibly stupid on television, gorge herself on goodies, and maybe indulge in a quick nap or catch up one of the many projects she was currently working on.

But despite her best efforts to relax, to put aside her horrors, Maya had instead mentally reviewed the secretive meeting over and over again. Scrutinizing every action she knew Ritsuko had taken as a part of NERV, and going over every memory, every scrap of information she had about the doctor with the proverbial fine-toothed comb. And every time she did so, her suspicions grew worse. As did her anger towards the woman she had once held so dear in her heart over her apparent betrayal.

The Jet Alone disaster, once something Maya had been glad to dismiss as an accident, was now very clearly her mentor's handiwork. Her comments about Maya being comfortable once she got her hands dirty stuck out like a sore thumb. Her relationship with Commander Ikari, her being so at ease with both Fisk and Commander Osborn, all of these were now irrefutable signs of guilt in her mind. Leaving her unable to follow anything on television, ruining the taste of anything she ate, and completely robbing her of the ability to sleep.

And so, after a miserable night of non-sleep and puttering about with projects that she wound up bumbling and setting back at least a day or three, Maya had been eager to once again don her costume and delve into the depths of NERV. All the while working with Hitomi to gather any evidence of her guilt or innocence. Following her mentor's every move, scrutinized every one of her mannerisms and conversations, all of which had become lies to her. Just a cruel mask to cover up a monster that was every bit as heartless as Gendo or the Kingpin.

_How can she be so calm? _Maya fumed inwardly, thinking of the abomination that was SEELE's ultimate plan. _She's helping them bring about the end of the world, she's helping to ruin the children's lives, and she acts like there's nothing at all wrong with her! Like it's just another day at the office!_

Her insides knotting up with her rage, Maya tried to squelch it, to keep her mind clear. But with every moment that passed, it became that much more of a struggle for her to do so. With the image of the doctor accepting the gift she had found waiting for her on her desk very nearly becoming the straw that broke the camel's back.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take…_ Maya fumed. Turning her back to the doctor, the invisible woman reduced her molecular cohesion until she was very nearly liquid and forced herself through the closed doors of Ritsuko's office. _Hitomi! Come in, please!_

'Hey, Ms. Fantastic! And how nice of you to say please, for a change!' Hitomi needled her mercilessly. 'Looks like I won't have to buy you that 'Miss Manners' book after all!'

_Stuff it, Hitomi! I'm not in the mood!_ Maya lashed out, wishing for the thousandth time that she could reprogram her creation not to call her that ridiculous name. Or at least think of a better name for her costumed identity. Instead, she focused on regaining her proper shape and form as she emerged from the door, and conjured an invisible platform to carry her away.

'Oh, dear. Don't tell me. Let me guess. Having another crappy day at work, are we?' Hitomi commented irreverently. 'Didn't I say that you would be better off waiting at sempai's apartment like you'd originally planned on doing? That hanging about her neck all day would just make you cranky?'

For a moment, Maya was sorely tempted to tell Hitomi to shove it, to remind her that confronting the doctor at her home was to invite the danger of someone else like Rei coming over while she was still there. That if things went badly, if she was forced to use force on Ritsuko, she couldn't afford to chance the walls having eyes or ears. But instead, she decided to respond, _Never mind that! You got anything new for me here?_

'Aside from the stuff I already told you about? Afraid not!' Hitomi confessed ruefully. 'I'm still trying to hack into the Kingpin's database via his home inside NERV, but he's got firewalls like you can't believe! Even _I _haven't had any luck with them! And considering the fact that I'm an _AI_…!'

_I get the idea…_ Maya returned grumpily. Deciding to change subject, she asked, _What about my new tech-pack and gauntlets? Are they ready yet?_

'Almost. They just need another half hour or so to finish calibrating. Which isn't too bad, considering that we slapped them together at the last minute,' Hitomi informed her creator. 'If you head back home right now, they should be ready when you get there. Assuming, of course, that there aren't any bugs needing to be worked out before you take them into action.'

Nodding thoughtfully, Maya found herself already setting course of the nearest elevator. Grateful for an excuse to go anywhere, do anything other than floating around and feeling her anger and suspicions mount up without end. _Good. I'm heading there right now. Keep monitoring NERV's security systems, and let me know when Dr. Akagi is leaving for the day. I'll take it from there._

'Right. Not a problem,' Hitomi returned, sounding utterly professional and businesslike. Then she somehow managed to grin impishly over their nano-link and asked, 'So, just out of curiosity, have you come up with some brilliant plan for cornering sempai all alone so that you can have your evil way with her and your brand-new implements of torture?'

_Keep it up, Hitomi, and I'll reprogram you into an insurance agent, and make sure that you're in charge of filing claims from all of Tokyo-3,_ Maya thought nastily, making sure to keep this thought to herself. Then she began broadcasting to her clone once more. _Actually, I do have an idea about that one. I'll tell you about it on the way._ Slipping her way through the doors of one of the elevator shafts, the invisible superwoman began making her way up to the surface.

* * *

As Ritsuko hovered at the small but efficient lab within Terminal Dogma that she had been using since she had been transformed into Spider-Woman, she felt an odd sense of relief as she set the computers into motion.

Despite the forbidden air that filled the depths of NERV, Ritsuko couldn't help but feel more comfortable as she programmed the various machines there to conduct their analyses. For she was actually able to do the kind of work that she had dreamed of doing when she had been a young woman, the kind of work she had enjoyed before it had been tainted by compromise and pain. And even the fact that she was running the tests on samples drawn from her own body wasn't able to take away from that.

_Then again, the fact that I finally managed to finish all of my reports might have something to do with it,_ Ritsuko admitted with a touch of humor as she inputted the final series of commands. Setting in motion an automated examination that would hopefully be completed by the time she returned there the next day.

_Thank goodness Fisk's invisible snoop finally decided to take a hike! _Ritsuko thought, rolling her eyes with lingering irritation at the unseen shadow that had dogged her throughout the day. Recalling how she had started to work on her reports, only to realize to her astonishment that her spider-sense was no longer calling for her attention. _I was starting to think he would never leave me alone!_ Brushing aside an errant bang from her eyes, grateful that her head no longer twinged with pain, courtesy of her overly active warning sense. _Of course, it would have been nicer if he had given me more time work on this, but… _

Shaking her head, the doctor once again reminded herself that half a loaf was much better than nothing. And with any luck, she would have a better idea of how her new connection to the Angels worked tomorrow. _At least Rei was able to tell me something about how this thing feels, _Ritsuko acknowledged as she pressed the final switch. _Now all I have to do is isolate the recombinant DNA sequences pertaining to Adam, and I might be able to isolate the physio-chemical processes that generate this link to the other Angels._

Nodding with satisfaction as she watched the computers already chewing through the various numbers and crunching facts and figures, Ritsuko once again brushed at her hair. _And in the meantime, I can go back home, take a nice, long bath…and maybe have some of Shinji's soup with dinner,_ the doctor thought, once again smiling as she thought of the kindly gift that was now hanging from her shoulder, tucked away safely in her purse.

Her eyes again watering at the kindness shown in that simple gift, Ritsuko sighed before turning on her heels and exiting the lab. Before long, the doctor was rising up out of the depths of NERV, and emerging out into the Geofront proper. Taking a sniff of the grass, the flowers, and the trees that all grew within the confines of NERV's little colony, the doctor turned towards one of the access ways that led up to the fortress city above. Already looking forward to a nice evening of relaxing and little else.

And then her spider-sense started to tingle again.

_Oh, no! Don't tell me! _Ritsuko moaned, rolling her eyes as she quickly looked about. Wishing more than anything that she could take Fisk's goon and do to him what she had done to Gendo. _Can't this creep just go away and _stay _there?_

Then her spider-sense intensified, signaling something much more serious than someone watching her. While Ritsuko was trying to make sense of this, she heard an engine roaring, and with a glance off to her side, realized that a car was racing right towards her. Releasing an indignant squawk, the faux-blonde leaped back just as the car screeched to a halt mere inches from where she had been standing.

Staggered by a combination of a sudden surge of adrenaline, coupled with the renewed buzz of her spider-sense and the realization that someone had very nearly turned her into an okonomiyaki, Ritsuko stood stock-still, staring at the car. And was soon greeted by the sight of Makoto leaning out the window, looking owlishly at her. "Oh, man! Dr. Akagi! I – I'm sorry! I…I didn't -!"

Blinking a few times, her mind overwhelmed by the sound of her heart pounding and the renewed headache was giving her, Ritsuko just stared at the apologetic tech a few seconds. Then all reason abandoned her, and every aggravation and frustration that had been piling up throughout the day exploded out of her mouth. "Lt. Hyuga, _what the hell is the matter with you?"_ she shrilled, gaining no satisfaction from the way the tech recoiled from here. "Are you _trying _to get someone killed? Is that it?"

"No, no! Really! I'm sorry, Doc! I swear, I didn't even see you! I swear it!" Makoto cringed, waving his hands before him in obvious terror. Her hands clenching and unclenching automatically, dangerously eager to vent her rage on the hapless lieutenant, Ritsuko continued to stand there and listen as he grinned sheepishly. "You see, I just got this sweet new ride of mine, and…well, I guess I was a little too eager to put it to the test. If you get my meaning."

Not even remotely satisfied with this explanation, Ritsuko stood up straighter and placed her hands to her hips. "I see," she growled deep in her throat. While she was trying to restrain the temptation to bring her fangs into existence and really give him a scare, the doctor frowned and looked over the car with a careful eye. Only to be surprised when her anger was slowly replaced by a mounting sense of confusion. "Makoto…just when did you _get_ this…this…?"

"My new baby?" Makoto beamed, reaching out and giving the side of his gleaming red sports car a playful pat on the side. "I picked it up the day before yesterday! I've been saving up forever, just to get my hands on this beauty!"

"I can believe that," Ritsuko muttered appreciatively as she studied the vehicle. There wasn't so much as a scratch on the paint, and every inch of it shone of gleam and polish. "What I _can't _believe is that you were able to afford the down payment for this thing!" Shaking her head as she tried remember just how much a fancy new sports car cost these day, wincing as she was reminded of her own transportation issues. "So what did you do? Win the lottery and not tell anyone about it?"

"Naw, nothing like that, Doc," Makoto replied with a hint of his usual carefree manner shining through. "It's just a matter of knowing how to save and where to shop."

"Really?" Ritsuko returned, raising an eyebrow at the lieutenant. "Then maybe you could give me a few pointers on that subject for when I have to go car hunting."

Makoto chuckled lightly at this, seemingly relieved that the doctor had forgotten her outrage. "Sure, no problem," the tech nodded happily before cocking his head to the side. "Say, tell you what, Doc. Why don't I give you a lift back to your place?"

Ritsuko immediately smiled to this offer, and opened her mouth to accept. But before her lips could part, her spider-sense, still buzzing since her near brush with the business end of Makoto's car, began tingling that much more intently.

_Aw, damn! What is it with this thing, anyway?_ Ritsuko frowned, trying to make sense of the warning. They were out in the open, there was no indication that Fisk's spy was around, or any other apparent threat. There was nothing to indicate any threat other than Makoto's rotten driving. And yet for some reason, her spider-sense was rattling away at the base of her skull, warning her away from the tech and his car.

"Well…I don't know, Makoto…" Ritsuko began slowly, taking a step away from the tech. "I wouldn't want to take you out of your way…"

"Naw, it's no prob, Doc! I've been wanting a chance to take this baby out for a real spin, and this is as good an excuse as any!" Makoto enthused, still grinning like a little boy. Then a hint of apology shaded his exuberant features. "Anyway, it's the least I can do after what just happened."

Pressing her lips together, Ritsuko continued to consider both Makoto and his offer. On the one hand, her spider-sense had never been wrong in its warnings, and it was currently telling her that getting into the same car as the lieutenant would be an extremely bad idea. But on the other hand, while her warning sense was apparently unerring, it was also unspecific about what kind of threat it was indicating, or what form it would take. So just because it buzzing about in her brain, that didn't automatically mean that something sinister was present.

_Besides, this thing went off like a fireworks display the last time Misato gave me a ride,_ Ritsuko recalled with a strange fondness. _And I would like to get back home as soon as possible, so…_

"Hey, c'mon, Dr. Akagi!" Makoto continued, giving her a laughing smile. "Just how often do you think a guy like me gets the chance to chauffer a beautiful woman around, huh?"

As this final plea resonated in her mind, Ritsuko sighed in surrender. "A beautiful woman, huh? And here I thought Misato was more to your taste…" she commented wryly as she made her way over to the passenger's side door. Makoto chuckling at this bit of wit, the doctor placed her hand on the door handle, and frowned when her spider-sense protested even more vigorously. Not liking this feeling but deciding that there was probably nothing more to it than a bad reaction to her early experience with the tech's playing around with his new toy, the doctor fixed him with a glare. "Alright, fine. But you better be more careful with this thing. I nearly got killed in the last car I got into. I don't want a repeat of that experience.

"Okay, okay! I get the idea!" Makoto pleaded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Now, hop in and let's get going! I want to get home while there's still daylight!"

"No arguments here," Ritsuko agreed, and with that, she forced her spider-sense to the side as she opened the door and slid into the car. "Just so long as we get there in one piece." Makoto just smiled at this, and as soon as the doctor was securely buckled up, he once again hit the accelerator, and the two of them started away from NERV Headquarters.

Much to Ritsuko's surprise, the ride out of the Geofront was very quiet and peaceful. There was no further sign of the reckless road hog Makoto had been acting like before, and the trip using the automated tram system was smooth and punctuated only by snatches of idle chatter and her spider-sense still trying to give her another headache.

_Still, it doesn't look like anything's really wrong, _Ritsuko thought as Makoto finally maneuvered them out onto the streets of Tokyo-3. The instant she thought this, however, she found herself frowning in concern. For there was no apparent reason whatsoever for her spider-sense to be acting up, and yet it was. _But…what could be setting it off like this?_

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Ritsuko tried to figure what it was about Makoto or his car that could possibly a danger to her. She knew the tech himself was not a part of Gendo or SEELE's plans, so he couldn't possibly be that kind of threat. And she had worked with him long enough to know his personality, his mannerisms, his likes and dislikes. And there was no way the goofball otaku next to her could possibly be a threat. Even his purchasing a pricy sports car wasn't all that unusual; if Misato could somehow manage to afford her Renault Alpine when it had been new, then Makoto buying a car like this was certainly feasible.

_Maybe…there's a problem with the car itself? _Ritsuko finally considered, raising an eyebrow at this. _Something like faulty brakes or a leaky gas line?_ Furrowing her brows in concentration, the scientist considered this for a time, and eventually decided that this made sense. For while she was far from being an automotive wizard, she knew enough to realize the kind of disasters such defects could cause.

Satisfied that this would certainly account for her itchy spider-sense, Ritsuko looked up at Makoto, already thinking of way to mention that he should probably give his new toy a checkup. But before she could speak, her mind was summarily emptied with shock when she looked past the tech, and didn't see any of the familiar sights of home, or of her neighborhood. In fact, the entire area was completely wrong; all the buildings were horribly rundown and dilapidated, and looked to be on the verge of collapse.

"What in the -?" Ritsuko started, only to break off when she realized exactly where they were; in the oldest part of Tokyo-3, the leftover dregs from Hakone. After a few moments processing this reality, the doctor looked squarely at the otaku behind the wheel. "Makoto, where the hell are you taking me?" He didn't respond to this, didn't even glance in her direction. He just kept driving.

Hissing beneath her breath and practically hearing her spider-sense saying 'I told you so!', Ritsuko leaned over and grabbed the lieutenant by the shoulder. "Stop the car, Makoto!" she ordered him, mustering up all the authority that came with her position in NERV. "Stop it right this second!"

Makoto finally responded to this, and he did so by grabbing Ritsuko by the wrist and turning to look her in the eye. With a gasp of shock, the doctor found herself looking into a face that she could have never imagined belonging to the cheerful otaku. Makoto's eyes were narrow slits, and his features were creased with barely contained fury. "Makoto isn't here, Dr. Akagi."

It took a few seconds for Ritsuko to recover from both the hate-filled glare that filled her view, as well as the impossible statement given her. "Not here?"

"That's right," Makoto snarled at her. "Computer, engage automatic pilot."

"Acknowledged," came a disembodied voice. Her astonishment increasing and her spider-sense going off the hook, Ritsuko watched as the fancy sports car she had gotten into began to fade from view. Every portion of its exterior quickly disappeared, leaving them in a passenger compartment that was apparently floating unaided through the streets. And as Makoto released the wheel, Ritsuko was shocked once again as he began to change as well. His NERV uniform shrank, becoming skintight as it went from a pale tan to a bright blue, with a white 'four' marking it. His pants completely disappeared, and his shoes turned into white armored boots. A visor appeared from out of nowhere, and a set of high-tech gauntlets and a backpack garnished his outfit.

Even as Makoto's outfit changed, his own flesh and blood did the same. His hair went from brown to green, his waist thinned and his face smoothed out. A pair of breasts expanded into existence, his legs became increasingly shapely, and before Ritsuko knew what had happened, he had become a _she._

As Ritsuko sat there, stunned into silence by the transformation, she felt her mouth opening and closing apparently at random. "Nothing to say, Dr. Akagi?" the scantily clad woman asked, her features a cross between superior smirk and cruel glare. "And I always thought of you as being so articulate!"

These words as of a bucket of water dropped on her head, Ritsuko finally managed to blurt out, "What in the hell is going on here? Who _are _you?"

"Who I am is none of your business," her captor snarled hatefully. "And as for what you're doing here, it's because I'm here to get some answers from you." Leaning in closer and practically shoving her face into Ritsuko's own, the costumed female informed her. "And one way or another, I _will _get those answers! Is that understood?"

Her spider-sense growing more intense with each word spoken, Ritsuko recoiled from the strange woman. The aura of rage and hatred she was radiating all but palpable as her gaze burned into the doctor's own. And with all reason flying from her mind, Ritsuko acted on sheer instinct. "I don't think so!" she cried out, tearing off her seatbelt with one hand. Before her captor could react to this, she leaned over towards the steering wheel, and with all her superhuman muscle, fired a punch into it. Her fist smashed into the console, sending sparks flying and circuits hissing, with Ritsuko wincing in pain as her own flesh suffered from both jagged metal and sparks of electricity.

This time, it was her captor's turn to act surprised. "What in the -?" she demanded, staring incredulously at the doctor's arm, as well as the damage that had been done.

"Warning: automatic pilot offline," came the same disembodied voice from before. "Warning: automatic pilot offline."

Her mouth popping open at this, the strange costumed woman momentarily forgot about Ritsuko, and instead grabbed hold of the wheel with both hands. Leaving the doctor enough time to rip her arm free of the hole she had just dug in the car, wincing as she left bits and pieces of her own skin behind. "Excuse me!" Ritsuko declared before lifting her leg up and directing all the muscle she could into one kick. The door immediately popped free of its frame and was sent flying away. Before her captor could say or do anything to stop her, the faux-blonde flung herself out into the air.

"No!" the costumed woman screeched even as Ritsuko tumbled in mid-air before coming to land on all fours, her injured hand healed before she even touched down. Looking up, the doctor watched as the abductor's car quickly became visible once again, and thus gave her a perfect view of its driver as she looked back at her, her eyes narrowed with outrage.

And that was ultimately the mystery woman's undoing. She was so busy looking at Ritsuko, trying to turn about and go after her again, that she failed to see the building that she was heading towards until she smashed into head-on.

Gasping in shock, Ritsuko watched as the car half-buried itself in the side of an abandoned business. The sound of stone cracking and metal shrieking tore at her ears, leaving her helpless to do anything but watch as the side of the dilapidated building collapsed, burying the car completely.

Her eyes wide and her heart pounding with the nearness of her escape, Ritsuko continued to stand there, an adrenaline-induced fog having settled over her mind. Her chest heaving with each breath she took, she eventually managed to shake her head, to clear it out as her conscious mind recovered from everything that happened. _Okay. For future reference, never argue with your spider-sense. It's always right,_ she eventually decided, exhaling sharply. Then she gasped worriedly, and quickly patted her purse, which was still hanging from her shoulder. Much to her relief, she could still feel the jar that was in there, and it was completely intact.

_Whew. Thank goodness for small favors,_ Ritsuko thought, grateful that this gift to her was undamaged. Then she furrowed her brows and looked at the caved-in building, as well as the maniac that was still in there. _Still, I better do something about my new friend there. If she's one of Fisk's goons and she's still breathing, then…_

At that exact moment, her spider-sense chimed in with an extra-strong buzz, and this time, Ritsuko did the smart thing, and heeded its warning by dropping down to the street. She was just in time, for an instant later, the pile of rubble that had fallen on her captor exploded with the sound of stone smashing into stone. Chunks of rock flew helter-skelter in every possible direction, with several pieces just missing Ritsuko herself. Wincing at the growing intensity with which her spider-sense buzzed, the doctor waited until the sound of debris falling finally ceased. Then, bringing her free hand up to shield her face, she looked towards the source of explosion…and felt her eyes bulge at what she saw.

The car was undamaged, save for the missing door. And standing right next to it was her abductor, completely unscathed by the crash. Tongues of flame were rising up from her head and shoulders as she stepped clear of the sundered building, flames that didn't seem to hurt her at all. But what truly drew Ritsuko's notice were the woman's arms; instead of being slim and tender, her arms were now massive in comparison to the rest of her body, and instead of pale skin, they were now formed of craggy, orange rock.

"What in the…?" Ritsuko gasped, numbed with shock as the mystery woman stopped only a few meters away from her. Looking at the doctor like she was a piece of dung that was clinging to her boots.

"So…that's how it is, huh?" the woman growled, the flames of her body growing more intense, as did her expression of anger. "Alright, then…we do this the _hard _way!"

* * *

Author's Notes: And yet another one of my cliffhangers. Sorry, but that's how it goes sometimes. Still, I hope you'll read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories.

Now, one of the tricky things with setting up this chapter is the fact that, coming off the 12th Angel and everything that happened last chapter, there were a great many things that I wanted to explore and expand on. Furthermore, Maya doesn't strike me as someone who simply attack someone without suitable reason. And since her goal was to get Ritsuko's cooperation, one way or the other, preferably without drawing attention, it didn't make sense to have her just stomp her way into Ritsuko's apartment or abduct her from the base.

Darkfalz1172, there is considerable irony in that.

Zoro50, I'm glad you liked that bit with Fisk and Ritsuko. The Kingpin, in my opinion, is a far more dangerous villain than Gendo ever dreamed of being. And very true that the Green Goblin is a villain that is readily associated with Spider-Man, and the two of them have a great deal of history.

Ryousanki, the epic battle begins next chapter. Hope it will be worth the wait!

Quathis, if you think Maya is scary this round, wait until you see what happens next. And yeah, I really hated having to watch Shinji being Asuka's doormat all the time. :P

Mike313, as I've said before, its always the quiet ones. And Maya is about as quiet as they get. I won't spoil anything at this point, but I will say that Doc Ock is certainly a possibility.

Xardion, Harry is going to be getting even scarier as things go by. And things are certainly going to be ugly come next chapter.

Well, that's that. Let's hope I'm finally getting back on track. On to the omake!

Omake

"There we go, Shinji!" Spider-Woman smiled happily as she looked over her computer readouts. "Looks like we're done here. You can get out now."

Directing a weary glance at the doctor, Shinji asked hopefully, "Then…I can go home now?"

"What, and risk you taking off for the hills so fast that we're stuck sucking your dust trail?" Ghost Rider asked, looking up from her book of spells to give him a sarcastic rolling of her eyes. "Not a chance, baka!"

"Also, it is not as if you are being mistreated," the Silver Surfer chimed in. "We have already seen to all your needs, and the living quarters I have generated for you have every luxury we could think of."

Frowning as he sat up from the Test Plug he had been sitting in for the past hour, Shinji looked over at this temporary dwelling. And while he was unhappy about his situation, he had to admit that the Surfer was correct; it was incredibly lavish, and came complete with a massive entertainment system, as well as a wide selection of music.

_Not to mention enough beer for an army,_ Shinji thought, knowing full well who had suggested _that _particular addition.

While Shinji was looking about the hidden lab the superwoman had set up within Terminal Dogma, the subject of his thoughts came stomping down into view. "Hello, ladies!" She-Hulk cooed playfully before directing her gaze at their favorite prisoner. "And how are you feeling today, Shinji-kun?"

For a moment, Shinji was sorely tempted to tell his guardian _exactly_ how he felt about this situation. But then, common sense kicked in, and instead he asked, "Misato…why are you all doing this to me?"

"Why?" She-Hulk answered, looking genuinely surprised as she studied her ward. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Shinji insisted plaintively. "Why are you trying to make more of me? You all know I'm going to wind up with each of you in each SOE story, right?"

"That's right," Ms. Fantastic agreed as she processed data from the MAGI while carting around several fuses that had been originally designed for the positronic sniper rifle.

"And you know that Orion is planning on…well, making sure that I can keep up with each of you," Shinji continued, his cheeks coloring somewhat.

"_Ja_," Ghost Rider nodded. "And its about time that jerk did something I approve of!"

"So…why do you need to make more of me when you know that each of you is going to get me, anyway?" Shinji wondered, thinking this to be a very reasonable question.

"Well, for one thing, Shinji, despite what some people tell, there is _never _too much of a good thing!" Spider-Woman told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And after all those disappointing years of nothing but Gendo, I'm ready to have a harem of perfect men all to myself! Good and ready!"

"Besides, even if we each have you in our own stories, we don't see any reason why we can't _all _have you in _every _story!" Ms. Fantastic chimed in. "And considering my love life, that would be a blessing!"

As most of the superwoman looked at each other, nodding their agreement, another voice was heard. "You know, actually, Shinji _does_ have a point there," Captain America decided, giving him a thoughtful look. "Maybe putting him through all this really isn't such a hot idea."

"What?" the others said at once. Then Ghost Rider looked hard at the newest Eva girl. "Mari, have you lost it? What are you talking about?"

_Yes! Thank you, Mari!_ Shinji smiled, practically swooning in relief. _Finally! Someone around here who can be reasonable!_

"Well, sure!" the American superwoman declared, looking at others suggestively. "I mean, I'm good with sharing with the rest of you. And it would probably be more fun that way, anyway!"

While the other superwoman there were giving their compatriot looks of consideration, Shinji was slumping back in his Test Plug. _I guess I should've seen that one coming…_


End file.
